Make a Wish
by Devil Lady Hitokiri
Summary: TRADUCCION de la historia de Rorschach's Blot. Harry ha escuchado la Profecía y no cree que un muchacho que no se ha graduado de la escuela pueda vencer a Voldemort; así que decide que si se va a morir, primero quiere vivir.
1. Adiós

**NEGACIÓN:** La historia no me pertenece, ni personajes, ni situaciones ni lugares. La autora se deslinda de cualquier responsabilidad de esta traducción y, como traductora, aclaro que esto sólo se ha escrito por el simple placer de entretener.

Habiendo aclarado eso, les confirmo que sí, ya hay otra traducción comenzada hace 8 años por Lady Sermik, pero fue abandonada hace casi 5 años. Dado que no pude obtener respuesta de ella para poder continuar desde donde se quedó, me di a la tarea de comenzarla de nuevo. Son 20 capítulos que tenemos que ponernos al corriente y trataré de que sea rápido, pero tengo otras 5 traducciones en proceso. Espero que puedan acompañarme en este viaje.

Muchas gracias por elegir está traducción y sean bienvenidos :D

* * *

**MAKE A WISH  
**_**(PIDE UN DESEO)**_

+.+.+.+

**CAPÍTULO UNO: Adiós.**

Un silencio opresivo se apoderó del carro desde el principio del viaje desde la estación de King Cross.

—Déjame bajar aquí —Harry ordenó calladamente, rompiendo el silencio.

—Qué —Vernon bramó—, ¿quién te crees que eres para decirme que hacer?

—Le doy una simple opción —Harry miró de mala manera a su tío—, o me deja salir del carro justo ahora o le informaré a mis amigos que me están maltratando, que necesitan una pequeña visita para recordarles que tienen que ser corteses.

—Bien —Vernon gruñó con coraje—, pero no creas que te vamos a esperar.

—No lo creo —Harry se bajó a la banqueta tomando solamente su lechuza—, lo que espero de usted es que lleve a Dudley y a la Tía Petunia a comer y se tomen su tiempo para volver a casa.

—¿Quién eres para andarme ordenando, muchacho? —Vernon estaba comenzando a perder el control de su temperamento.

—Tenga —Harry le dio a su tío un billete de 50 libras—. Diviértanse.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto, muchacho? —Vernon preguntó sorprendido.

—Adiós, tío —Harry agitó su mano en despedida de sus parientes—. No creo que nos vayamos a ver de nuevo.

Los Dursleys no se molestaron en responder, prefiriendo alejarse sin mirar atrás.

Harry sonrió tristemente mientras les observaba irse y luego abrió la jaula para dejar salir a su lechuza.

—Lleva esto a Hermione, chica —le puso una pequeña nota en su pata—. Y quédate con ella hasta que vaya a recogerte.

Ululando con tristeza, Hedwig le mordió con efecto la oreja antes de emprender el vuelo para entregar el mensaje de su amo.

Harry observó hasta que su amada mascota se perdió de vista para luego girarse y comenzar una pequeña caminata de vuelta al mundo mágico.

Respirando profundamente antes de entrar al Caldero Chorreante, Harry abrió la puerta y rápidamente caminó hacia la puerta que protegía la entrada al Callejón Diagon.

Se detuvo por un segundo frente a le entrada de ladrillos, temiendo los gritos de "El- Niño-Que-Vivió" que empezarían en cuanto entrara, destruyendo su oportunidad de tener un verano agradable.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, golpeó la secuencia correcta de bloques y caminó por la entrada hacia el mundo mágico.

Apresurándose hacia Gringotts, se dirigió de forma inmediata hacia el banquero libre más cercano. —Sí —el duende le miró.

—Necesito una manera de acceder a mi cuenta mientras estoy fuera del país —Harry respondió con rapidez—, y necesitaré poder disponer tanto de dinero muggle como de Galeones.

—Llave —el duende pidió, extendiendo su mano para aceptar la llave de la bóveda—. Un momento, por favor.

El duende buscó en un pequeño cajón en su escritorio por varios minutos antes de sacar una pequeña bolsa. —Esta bolsa sacará monedas directamente de su cuenta y si la golpea tres veces con su varita, cambiará a una cartera muggle la cual le permitirá sacar la moneda corriente muggle apropiada. ¿Esos será todo?

—También necesito que todas mis transacciones se mantengan privadas —Harry endureció sus facciones—.No quiero que nadie encuentre algo sobre cualquiera de mis compras.

—Por supuesto que no —el duende parecía estar muy ofendido—, nos enorgullecemos de nuestra confidencialidad.

—Bien —Harry asintió satisfecho—, de otra manera me veré forzado a cerrar mis cuentas y anunciar en El Profeta que ya no confío en Gringotts para manejar mi fortuna.

—Ya veo —el duendo frunció en entrecejo—. Manténgase tranquilo de que nadie, excepto usted, recibirá información concerniente a su cuenta.

—Gracias —Harry asintió con cortesía—, así que a menos de que haya algo que desee hablar conmigo, me retiro.

—No, Sr. Potter —la cara del duende podría bien haber sido tallada en piedra—, no creo que tengamos algo más que discutir.

Resistiendo la urgencia de sonreír, Harry se giró y con lentitud se dirigió hacia la salida, esperanzado de que su plan de disfrutar su verano funcionará por primera vez.

Después de Gringotts Harry de dirigió hacia "La Vieja Tienda de Viajes" lo cual era una pequeña tienda especializada para magos y brujas con intención de pasar algún tiempo fuera.

Harry escuchó un suave tintineo al abrir la puerta y miró a su alrededor en busca del dueño.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —un hombre viejo se acercó—. ¿Planeando irse a extranjero?

—Quizás —Harry se encogió de hombros—. ¿Sólo quiero pasear por ahí y ver en dónde termino?

—Ah —el viejo sonrió entendiendo—, ¿acaba de salir de una de las escuelas mágicas y ahora quiere ir a encontrarse a si mismo?

—Algo como eso —Harry asintió con una sonrisa triste.

—Entonces tengo lo justo para usted —el viejo respondió con entusiasmo—. Mi equipo de último modelo patentado para mochileros, tiene todo lo que un viajero joven podría pedir, un multi compartimiento grande forrado en cuero, hechizado para ser tan ligero como una pluma y espacio para guardar muchas veces su capacidad normal.

—¿En verdad? —Harry comenzó a tomar interés— ¿Qué más?

—Viene con una estufa portátil, utensilios de cocina, una tienda, bolsa d dormir y mucho más —el encargado de la tienda en verdad estaba perdido en ello—, todo lo que necesita para viajar a donde sea desde el trópico hasta la punta del Monte Everest, esta mochila lo tiene todo.

—Wow —Harry estaba impresionado—. ¿Qué más le recomendaría a alguien que está planeando visitar muchos lugares?

—Unas cuantas cosas más, señor —se encogió de hombros—. La mochila contiene todos los esenciales pero hay varios artículos que le puedo recomendar para hacer su vida más placentera en adición a la mochila —el viejo miró la apariencia harapienta de Harry—. Querrá algunas ropas nuevas, algo que le ayude con otros idiomas, y puede ser una buena idea el tener una guía turística también.

—Ok —Harry asintió—, deme lo mejor de lo que sea que me recomiende, sólo sea rápido, quiero salir del país tan rápido como pueda.

—No hay problema, hijo —el encargado puso varias cosas sobre la mesa—. Estos lentes se ajustarán a cualquier graduación, y además de muchas otras cosas más, le permite leer cualquier lenguaje. Este aro plateado va en cualquier oreja y convierte cualquier idioma que escuche al inglés, esté anillo va en la mano que use para escribir y le permitirá escribir cualquier idioma; finalmente esta pequeña barra de plata va a través de su lengua y hace que su boca pueda hablar cualquier lengua, con magia. Con el tiempo y suficiente uso eventualmente le enseñaran los idiomas que use.

—Wow —Harry asintió impresionado por los artículos—. ¿Qué más?

—Este libro —el hombre indicó un cuaderno llamado "Todo lo que Necesita Saber mientras Viaja por el Mundo"—, está lleno de información útil y… le recomiendo que lea las advertencias al inicio sobre el uso de magia en menores antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, y esta ropa se alterará mágicamente para acomodar cualquier clima en el que se encuentre, está hechizada para limpiarse automáticamente y repararse a necesidad, y puede cambiar de color y estilizarse con un pensamiento.

—Hay otra cosa más que me gustaría obtener —Harry se mordió el labio inferior—, me preguntaba si podría tener una cosa que me ayude a… ¿mezclarme mejor?

—¿Quiere sumergirse en la cultura, eh? —el dueño de la tienda asintió con su cabeza—. Tengo justo lo que necesita, este brazalete crea un poderoso campo SEP alrededor de usted le ayudará a permanecer anónimo y que no le noten a menos de que cometa un acto agresivo o increíblemente extraño.

—Gracias —Harry sonrió aliviado—. ¿Sabe dónde puedo conseguir un Traslador que me saque del continente?

—Tome su equipo y le tendré liso uno en un segundo.

—Gracias.

—Aquí tienes, muchacho —el hombre le dio a Harry una pequeña piedra.

—Gracias, ¿cuánto le debo?

—No te preocupes, Harry —el hombre sonrió ante la mirada sorprendida de Potter—. Considéralo un agradecimiento por cuidarnos y una disculpa por creer lo peor de ti; no puede ser rastreado y le llevará a Holanda justo… —Harry desapareció— ahora. Espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando, muchacho.

Pandemonio era la mejor forma de describir la escena afuera del número 4 de Privet Drive cuando los Dursleys llegaron sin Harry.

En minutos, Albus Dumbledore había llegado junto con varios miembros de su Orden para comenzar su investigación.

—Los Durlseys dicen que les hizo dejarlo en Londres, Profesor —uno de los miembros de la Orden le reportó al Directrs—, dicen que no quería quedarse con ellos, que decidió irse.

—Encontré algo en su carro que pertenecía a Harry —Remus Lupin se acercó corriendo agitando un pequeño panfleto—, tiene la esencia de Harry.

—Gracias, Remus —el Director aceptó el pequeño folleto—. Creo que es hora de ir a platicar con los amigos de Harry sobre su paradero.

El director se apareció frente a una pequeña casa suburbana y tocó el timbre una vez. —¿Hola? —una mujer guapa abrió la puerta—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Saludos —Dumbledore sonrió—, soy el Director de la escuela de Hermione y me estaba preguntando si podría hablar con ella.

—Claro —la mujer asintió—. ¿Por qué no entra?

—Encantado.

—Profesor Dumbledore —una joven de cabellos esponjados saludó desde la parte alta de las escaleras—. Estoy aliviada de que le llegara mi carta, pero no esperaba verlo tan pronto.

—Me temo que no me llegó ninguna carta, Srta. Granger —Dumbedore le sonrió amablemente—, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Me llegó una carta extraña de Harry que pienso debería leer —el joven inteligente lucía preocupada—, estaba esperando que pudiera revisar para ver si él está bien.

—Me temo que tengo malas noticias —Dumbledore tomó un respiro profundo—, Harry hizo que su tío lo dejara en algún lugar de Londres, ha estado perdido por algunas horas.

—¿No cree que lo hayan capturado, verdad?

—Le aseguro que no tengo información alguna que me haya hecho llegar a tal conclusión —el Director metió una mano en su túnica y sacó el folleto usado que fuera encontrado por Remus Lupin—. Me temo que nuestra única pista es este panfleto que encontramos en el carro de su familia.

—¿Puedo verlo, Profesor? —Hermione tomó el papel con gentileza—. Esto luce como propaganda estándar de esas organizaciones de caridad en la parte Muggle de King's Cross.

—¿Por qué cree que Harry lo conservó?

—Bueno, esta caridad en particular ayuda a niños desahuciados y… oh no —la joven bruja palideció—. Harry piensa que va a morir.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Srta. Granger? —el director demandó—. ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

—Esto pertenece a la "Fundación Make a Wish", ellos hacen cosas para llevarles felicidad a niños con enfermedades terminales —Hermione agitó el folleto—. Harry debió de haber aprendido algo que le hace pensar que no le queda mucho tiempo para vivir.

—Ya veo —los hombros del Director se hundieron—, ¿es por eso que no regresó a Privet Drive?

—Él quiere sacar lo mejor del tiempo que le queda —Hermione estaba tratando de retener sus lágrimas—, no pasarlo con gente que él odia.

—Gracias, ha sido de mucha ayuda —el Director le sonrió a Hermione con tristeza y desapareció con un suave pop.

Después de la desaparición de Dumbledore, Hermione corrió de vuelta a su cuarto y releyó la pequeña nota que le habían mandado junto con Hedwig, apretándola contra su pecho dejó que las lágrimas cayeran y deseó por el regreso seguro de su mejor amigo.

_Hermione:_

_Por favor cuida de Hedwig; quiero vivir antes de morir._

_Harry._

* * *

**Gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**


	2. La Aventura Comienza

**CAPITULO DOS: La Aventura Comienza.**

La mano de Harry se fue inmediatamente a su varita después que de que el jalón del Traslador desapareció.

—Bienvenido a Ámsterdam, muchacho —un hombre en un extraño uniforme lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Lentamente quitando la mano de su varita, Harry levantó la mirada para ver a un hombre rubio enfundado en uniforme raro. —Hola.

—¿Papeles?— el hombre extendió una mano esperando por ellos.

—Um, deme un momento —Harry trató de hacer tiempo para averiguar qué hacer—. Sé que los tengo aquí en algún lugar.

—Tómese su tiempo. —El comportamiento del hombre se volvió frío mientras empezaba a mirar a Harry con sospecha.

—Un segundo —Harry buscó en su mochila nueva, tratando de pensar en pocos segundos en alguna manera de evitar que sus vacaciones terminaran antes de haber empezado, sus dedos rozaron contra un pequeño libro de pastas de cuero. Sacándolo, Harry se le quedó viendo con la mente vacía, tratando de adivinar que era.

—Gracias, señor —el hombre tomó con cuidado el pequeño libro de las manos de Harry y comenzó a examinarlo—. Oh, lo siento mucho, señor Black, no me di cuenta de que se estaba tardando por vergüenza y no por otra cosa.

—Sí, bueno yo...— Harry respondió elocuentemente.

—No necesita decir algo— el hombre selló varias hojas en el pequeño libro—. Entiendo perfectamente lo que es tener un nombre raro y nadie necesita saber más que su apellido.

—Gracias —Harry tomó el pasaporte y se resistió a preguntarle el por qué—. ¿Usted no sabe de un buen lugar donde pasar la noche?

—Afuera y hacia la izquierda, como dos cuadras adelante, no puede perderlo.

—Gracias — Harry le asintió al hombre—, y que tenga un buen día.

—Usted también, señor Black —el agente le sonrió una última vez antes de indicarle que pasara por la entrada al país.

En el momento en que estuvo fuera de la vista del Agente de Aduanas, Harry sacó el pequeño libro de cuero que había sido identificado como su pasaporte y lo abrió para ver que había atraído la atención del hombre, le tomó varios segundos descubrirlo en la sección donde aparecía su nombre.

Aparentemente él se llamaba ' Padamus Da Grim Nomed Black', También era evidente que el vendedor del Callejón Diagon sabía demasiado, y tenía un retorcido sentido del humor.

Le tomó solo 5 minutos encontrar el hotel y pagar una habitación, caminando hacia la cama se preparó para tomar una siesta antes de salir a explorar el mundo.

Luego se acordó el consejo del vendedor de leer la primera pagina del libro; sacándolo, lo abrió en la advertencia y empezó a leerla.

_Advertencia a los padres con hijos en edad escolar:_

_Es un hecho poco conocido que los hechizos de rastreo que varios gobiernos del mundo mágico colocan en las varitas de brujos menores de edad solo son efectivos en los países de origen. Esto significa que si el hechizo se ha puesto en Inglaterra entonces su hijo puede hacer magia en otros países aparte de Inglaterra sin miedo a ser descubierto. Este problema es más exasperante cuando se realiza el hechizo Ignotus el cual puede ser usado para remover el hechizo de rastreo de una varita vigilada. Este problema no es irreparable siempre y cuando su hijo no aprenda y realice el hechizo Dolus, entonces la varita de su hijo puede ser checada con regularidad mediante cualquier número de encantamientos detectores para asegurar que no se a removido el hechizo de rastreo; sin embargo, si su hijo realiza el hechizo Dolus con su varita después de lanzar el hechizo Ignotus, entonces no hay manera de asegurarse de que su varita este bien monitoreada por el hechizo obligatorio que impone el Ministerio debido a que el hechizo Dolus dará un falso positivo y prevendrá la aplicación de un nuevo Hechizo de monitoreo._

_Con propósitos informativos solamente, los movimientos y palabras correctas de los Hechizos Ignotus y Dolus son provistos más abajo. También podrá notar que al inicio de la sección de cada país hay una lista de encantamientos que están restringidos y prohibidos, junto con hechizos que podrán ser útiles, también con propósito informativo._

Harry parpadeó y una sonrisa apareció en su cara al comprender el por qué el vendedor insistió en que leyera la advertencia al principio del libro antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa; ni siquiera llevaba un día en sus vacaciones de verano y las cosas comenzaban a verse muy bien.

Colocando de nuevo el libro en la mochila, Harry se estiró sobre su cama para dormir unas pocas horas. Después de todo, hasta un muchacho que creció en una alacena sabe que es mejor explorar Ámsterdam de noche.

En el distrito Rojo de la ciudad, Harry se encontró asombrado por la vista, los muchos olores, luces, y las personas.

Viendo por una de las tantas ventanas de los aparadores, Harry aprendió más de la anatomía humana que en el corto curso que recibió en la escuela elemental y 20 minutos caminando le enseñó más sobre el mundo que todos sus años de vida combinados.

Con la cara roja y la cabeza llena de nuevas experiencias; Harry hizo una rápida retirada a la relativa seguridad de su habitación en el hotel, decidiendo que quizás era mejor explorar de día, permitiéndose a si mismo el lujo de facilitarse la entrada a la vida nocturna.

Despertando temprano la mañana siguiente, Harry se vistió y bajó al vestíbulo del hotel.

—Buenos días —saludó a un par de turistas suizas.

—Hola —las dos muchachas le sonrieron ante la mirada de confusión en su cara—, ¿primera vez en Ámsterdam?

—Sí, lo es, todo es tan...

—Si puede ser un poco abrumador ¿no?— las sexy suiza número dos agregó—. Hemos estado aquí muchas veces y todavía lo sentimos un poco abrumador.

—Si ya se han paseado varias veces ¿a dónde o que me sugieren que haga? —Harry preguntó al sexy dúo.

—¿Por qué no vas a alguna cafetería y compras unos brownies? — la sexy suiza número uno le sugirió guiñándole un ojo.

—Gracias —Harry les sonrió alegre—. Creo que algo dulce me caería muy bien.

Diciéndoles adiós con la mano a sus dos nuevas amigas, Harry cruzó la calle hacia una de las famosas cafeterías de Ámsterdam.

—Buenos días —el barista le saludó—. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle hoy?

—Unas chicas me recomendaron que probara algunos de sus Brownies.

—Muy bien —el hombre asintió alegre—, ¿Algo de tomar?

—Podría traerme una taza de té con leche —cuando el hombre asintió, Harry continuó—. Ponga el té a la leche y no lo revuelva.

—Tome asiento y yo se lo llevaré en un momento.

Asintiendo, Harry se encontró un lugar en las mesas de la esquina.

Después de poco tiempo, el barista se acercó con una bandeja que contenía su té y un plato lleno de Brownies.

—Que lo disfrute —el hombre le dio una sonrisa de entendimiento antes de regresar a su lugar detrás de la barra.

Mordiendo tentativamente los panecillos, Harry estaba sorprendido porque sabían muy bien, Chocolate con esencia de algo que no logró reconocer.

Harry sintió una especie de calma caer sobre su cuerpo mientras tomaba su taza de té; por primera vez en su memoria se sintió relajado, sé sentía como una persona normal, sentía que ninguno de sus problemas importaba ya.

Después de varias horas, y varias tazas de té, Harry se puso de pie y salió de la cafetería intentando encontrar algo para almorzar en el restaurante al otro lado de la avenida.

Momentos después de haber encontrado una mesa, la paz del día se rompió por los sonidos de cuatro personas apareciendo.

Pensando que la Orden lo había encontrado y que sus vacaciones habían terminado, Harry miró por una de las grandes ventanas y se sorprendió de no ver la calle llena de miembros de la Orden si no con cuatro figuras de negro y máscaras blancas.

Harry se levantó de su asiento muy rápido y se dirigió a la cocina mucho antes que los demás clientes del restaurante tuvieran tiempo de parpadear.

—¿Tiene aceite de cocina? —Harry agarró al cocinero confundido por el cuello de la camisa.

—Ahí está —señaló el cocinero el aceite al enojado y peligroso hombre con nerviosismo—, encontrará todo el aceite que pudiera pedir.

Agarrando dos botellas grandes, Harry regresó al frente del restaurante y se dirigió hacia el recién llegado grupo de magos obscuros.

—Sabemos que estas aquí Potter —gritó una de las figuras enmascaradas—. Sal y ninguno de estos muggles tendrá que ser lastimado.

Frunciendo el seño con fastidio, Harry aventó las botellas hacia el grupo y les lanzó un hechizo destructor.

—Ahí está, atrápenlo —el aparente líder de los Mortifagos les ordenó después de notar de donde había venido el hechizo.

Varios Mortifagos intentaron seguir la orden del líder, pero cayeron en el charco que había formado el aceite que Harry había derramado en la calle.

Harry redujo más el número de Mortifagos con la maldición Reducto y en segundos ya no quedaba ninguno de pie.

Después de conjurar sus varitas, se acercó a las figuras caídas con cuidado, reaccionando a cualquier movimiento con varios hechizos paralizantes bien dirigidos.

Caminando hacia el líder del destacamento Harry le removió la máscara y la capa.

—Enervate —Harry le dirigió una sonrisa malvada al líder de sus atacantes—. Exactamente ¿cuál era su propósito al venir aquí?

—No diré nada —el Mortifago gruñó desafiantemente—. Sé cuáles son mis derechos y no puede forzarme a nada

—Eso no es del todo verdad —Harry le sonrió—. Verás, no soy empleado de ningún gobierno mágico.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, hasta que un representante del Ministerio Alemán llegue, yo puedo jugar contigo todo lo que quiera.

—U-usted no haría eso —el Mortifago respondió nervioso—. Usted es uno de los buenos.

—No —Harry le contradijo—, sólo soy un tipo que está de vacaciones, ahora ¿te gustaría ver cuántos huesos puedo romper antes de entregarte al departamento de aurores o quieres hablar?

—Venimos a capturar a Harry Potter.

—¿Cómo lo encontraron?

—Uno de los seguidores del señor oscuro dentro de Hogwarts le puso un hechizo localizador en un intento de descubrir donde vive en el verano, supongo que ese director amante de los muggles no se molestó en revisar a su Chico Dorado.

—Stupefy —Harry miró con asco al Mortifago. Párese ser que Tom ha estado reclutando, también parece que no ha logrado encontrar nuevos seguidores competentes.

—Staatstovenaars, quédese donde está. —Varios magos en ropas que parecían oficiales se acercaron con cautela—. Ponga la varita en el suelo despacio y luego levante sus manos.

—Preferiría no tener que poner mi varita en el suelo. —Harry fue cuidadoso en no hacer ningún movimiento rápido—. Alguno de estos tontos podría estar consciente y si es así, preferiría no darle mi varita.

—Entonces lentamente agarre su varita por la punta y sosténgala por sobre su cabeza —ordenó una bruja de aspecto intimidante—, luego camine hacia mi.

—Está bien —Harry accedió—. ¿Supongo que no me creería si le dijera que no tuve nada que ver con esto?

Harry miró alrededor expectante por unos momentos y luego suspiro. —No me pareció.

—Voy a tomar su varita y luego escucharé se declaración —la bruja entregó la varita de Harry a uno de sus compañeros—. No se mueva.

—Estoy quieto como una estatua —Harry resistió las ganas de fruncir el ceño.

La bruja se relajó bastante después de quitarle la varita a Harry. —Ahora señor, ¿puedo pedirle su declaración?

—Por supuesto — Harry asintió con la cabeza y añadió esperanzado—. ¿No me podría tomar la declaración mientras como algo?

—Siempre y cuando no esté con ellos —la mujer señalo a los Mortifagos—, entonces puede dármela parado de cabeza, ¿señor…?

—Black —Harry le dirigió su sonrisa más encantadora—, ¿podría bajar mis manos? Se están acalambrando.

—Puede hacerlo —la mujer asintió con la cabeza—. Soy la Staatstovenaars Annie Van Der Mijer, ¿Me podría decir que pasó aquí?

—Bueno, me estaba sentando para comer cuando ellos aparecieron —Harry señaló hacia los Mortifagos—. Corrí hacia la cocina y tomé algo de aceite, usé eso y unas maldiciones certeras para vencer el grupo.

—¿Tuvo algo de asistencia?— Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer preguntó rápidamente.

—No —Harry negó con la cabeza y en cuanto vio la cara de asombro, aclaró—. Lo que tenemos aquí es, en absoluto, lo peor que Voldemort tiene a su servicio, y tuve la sorpresa y la suerte de mi lado.

—Ya veo —la mujer asintió—. ¿Tiene algo más que añadir?

—El líder del grupo dijo algo sobre un hechizo localizador para perseguir a alguien —Harry hizo un gesto de preocupación— y siendo tan paranoico como soy, me preguntaba si estaría dispuesta a checarme por ese tipo de hechizos y si es necesario, removerlos

—Claro —la mujer realizó una serie de movimientos complicados con su varita—. Estaba en lo correcto, si tenía uno de esos hechizos pero no creo que fuera puesto ahí por un Mortífago.

—¿Por qué no?

—Estaba hecho por un principiante; yo diría que el que lo hizo no puede haber salido ya de la escuela.

—Gracias —Harry le sonrió agradecido—, probablemente una broma entonces, pero uno nunca puede ser demasiado cuidadoso.

—Estoy de acuerdo —La Staatstovenaar asintió—. Encuentre un asiento, y si los otros testigos coinciden con su historia entonces se le regresará su varita y será libre de irse.

—Gracias —Harry inclinó su cabeza cortes—. ¿Le puedo preguntar algo?

—Adelante.

—¿Estos ataques son regulares en Holanda?

—No —la mujer pausó un momento para pensar—. Creo que este es sólo el segundo en los últimos veinte años, normalmente ellos confinan sus actividades al Reino Unido.

—Gracias —Harry le sonrió—. Con suerte, serán otros veinte años antes de que tengan que lidiar con otro.

—Preferiría no volver a lidiar con otro —la mujer se encogió de hombros—. Si pudiera esperar aquí un momento, me gustaría conversar con mis colegas por un momento antes de que continuemos.

—Seguro —Harry tomo asiento.

La mujer favoreció a Harry con una última sonrisa para luego caminar fuera de su alcance auditivo hacia un grupo de otros Staatstovenaars—. ¿Y bien?

—Los testigos están de acuerdo en que un grupo de hombres en ropas negras aparecieron y empezaron a gritar algo en ingles —el hombre checo sus notas—. El hombre Black salió del café y atacó, después camino hacia los Mortifagos caídos y les golpeó con una luz roja, luego llegamos nosotros. Ya dicho, todo suena como si la pelea hubiera durado menos de dos minutos.

—Está bien —la mujer parpadeó sorprendida—, ¿qué más?

Uno de los otros Staatstovenaars sacó su libro de notas. —Todos los atacantes fueron golpeados por hechizos Reducto y paralizantes, párese que cayeron antes de que tan siquiera tuvieran tiempo de contraatacar —hecho una mirada a Harry—. Quien quiera que sea este tipo, no le gustan jugar.

Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer tomó su propia libreta de notas. —Tenemos a un hombre de nacionalidad y edad desconocida que por si solo venció a cuatro Mortifagos antes que estos lanzaran un solo hechizo, a pesar de que en su opinión personal eran nuevos reclutas. Habla Alemán perfectamente con un acento de Haarlem, y... —la mujer pausó— y tiene un efecto mágico desconocido que me hace difícil dar una descripción. ¿Alguna idea de con quién estamos lidiando aquí?

—Quién sea que sea, es bueno —uno de los hombres mordió su labio inferior—. Conozco a la mayoría de los Staatstovenaars en Holanda, ¿quizás un Staatstovenaar de otro país?

—Estoy en desacuerdo —otro del grupo movió la cabeza de forma negativa—, puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las personas lo suficientemente buenas para hacer esto, y a la mayoría de ellos les falta tantas partes de sus cuerpos que no podrían ser él ni siquiera bajo el mejor de los disfraces.

—¿Y a los otros a los que no?— Van Der Mijer preguntó por lo bajo.

—Tienen la mente destrozada por exposición prolongada a la maldición Cruciatus —el Staatstovenaar terminó con tristeza—. Quién es o de donde viene, no lo sé.

—Ya veo —Van Der Mijer asintió—. Iré a hablar con él y trataré de conseguir más de su declaración, puede que deje escapar algo.

—No contaría con eso —el hombre pausó—. Hombres como él no cometen errores.

—Entonces deséenme suerte —ella dijo por sobre de su hombro cuando empezó a caminar hacia el enigmático Sr. Black.

—¿Entonces? —Harry le sonrió.

—Su historia concuerda —le asintió—. Si gusta, podemos ir a un restaurante donde pueda pedir algo de comer y yo pueda obtener una versión más detallada.

—Por mí está bien —Harry asintió—. ¿Algún lugar cerca de aquí que sugiera?

—¿Prefiere mágico o no?

—Lo que sea está bien —Harry sonrió—. Siempre y cuando sepa bien y haya mucho.

—Entonces sugiero que vayamos a la sección mágica de Kalverstraat, tienen un restaurante que clama que servirá lo que sea que el cliente piense.

—Suena bien, ¿está lejos de aquí?

—A la vuelta de la esquina.

—Entonces vamos —Harry respondió, ansioso por que finalmente tendría su comida.

Harry siguió a la oficial de departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica a través de una serie de vueltas y giros hasta que llegaron a un café al inicio de una calle que se separaba de la principal—. Aquí estamos.

—Genial —Harry miró alrededor con aprobación—, busquemos una mesa.

—Por favor, síganme —el camarero anuncio su presencia—. ¿Requieren el menú?

—No, gracias —Harry rechazó la oferta—. Estaré listo para ordenar en unos minutos, aunque para empezar ¿me podría traer algo de tomar?

—De inmediato, señor.

—Me temo que no sé mucho de comida Alemana—Harry sonrió—. ¿Qué me sugiere para ordenar?

—Siempre me ha gustado el Limburgs Zuurvlees —la mujer le respondió después de un momento de pensarlo.

—Gracias, y siéntase libre de ordenar algo para usted.

—Gracias.

Después de una corta espera, el mesero tomó sus órdenes y la curiosa Staatstovenaar sacó su libreta, entusiasmada por tener respuestas a sus preguntas.

—Entonces Sr. Black —se tomó un momento para organizar sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué le hace pensar que los Mortifagos eran nuevos reclutas?

—Experiencia —Harry tomó un poco de su bebida—. Me he enfrentado con varios miembros de su círculo interno y cada uno de ellos hubieran sido más rápidos en lanzar maldiciones —Harry pausó por un momento—. Voldemort tiene muy pocos seguidores que son poco más que matones de bajo coeficiente, incluso su círculo interno intenta sustituir habilidades con sadismo, los cuatro a los que me enfrenté hoy no llegaban ni a eso.

—Ya veo —la mujer ocultó su sorpresa—. ¿Piensa que veremos más de ellos?

—No lo sé — Harry tomó otro poco de su bebida—. Supongo que no estaban trabajando en una misión oficial, así que hay una gran posibilidad de que Voldy ni se moleste en sacarlos de prisión.

—¿Por qué piensa eso?

—Sonaba como si estuvieran persiguiendo a alguien, y en un grupo oficial de caza abría alguien de alto rango para supervisar, para una víctima importante seria alguien del círculo interno —Harry pausó cuando el mesero llegó con la comida y esperó a que estuviera de nuevo fuera del rango auditivo—. El líder de este grupo era un idiota de bajo rango; creo que ellos estaban en una operación por si solos con la esperanza de eliminar a alguien importante en un intento equivocado de ganarse el favor de su amo en turno.

—Ya veo —definitivamente un profesional, la mujer pensó para sí misma—. Note que empezó con hechizos bastante… letales y ¿después cambió por paralizantes después de que los Mortífagos estaban fuera de combate?

—Sí, lo hice —Harry estuvo de acuerdo—. Otra lección que aprendí de manera dura es que un hechizo aturdidor es bastante fácil de contrarrestar pero los huesos rotos mantienen a tu atacante en el suelo.

—Tendré eso en mente. ¿Quién es usted, Sr. Black?

—Sólo soy un tipo que está de vacaciones e intenta encontrar algo que perdió.

—¿Y qué sería eso?

—Vida —Harry respondió con tristeza.

* * *

**Y así, está aventura da sus primeros pasos.**  
**Staatstovenaar sería Auor en Alemán en todo caso.**  
**Y aquí quería preguntar a quien sea que lea esto, prefieren que deje los nombres originales de las cosas en los distintos paises, esto sería no traducir las palabras que esten en otros idiomas (Frances, Aleman, Sueco... y otros tantos) ¿Qué prefieren?**


	3. De Puntitas entre Tulipanes

**CAPITULO TRES: De Puntitas entre Tulipanes**

—Oh —Van Der Mijer le miró con simpatía—. ¿Ha visto demasiado y ahora quiere alejarse de todo eso?

—Nunca he tenido vacaciones —Harry parecía mirar a la nada—, en toda mi vida nunca he tenido una oportunidad para relajarme; sólo quiero esa oportunidad para hacer las cosas que tunca tuve el tiempo de hacer, creo que me merezco eso.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Sr. Black —ella le observó brincar—, y espero que el resto de sus vacaciones sean un poco más calladas de lo que hoy ha sido.

—Gracias —Harry dejó que sus ojos se enfocaran de nuevo—. Volvamos al incidente ¿tiene más preguntas para mi?

—Unas pocas —la mujer revisó su libreta—, hablando de un profesional a otro, ¿Cómo sugeriría que tratáramos con actividades futuras de Mortifagos en Holanda?

—Le sugeriría que revise muy de cerca los métodos que tienen para mantener a los prisioneros bajo arresto —Harry le dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Por ejemplo, creo que una de las razones principales del escape masivo de la prisión de Ministerio Británico en la Isla de Azkaban fue por el hecho de que confiaron demasiado en los Dementores.

—Ya veo —Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer escribió varias notas—. ¿Algún consejo en duelo?

—Lo que muchos Aurores profesionales parecen olvidar es que están mucho mejor entrenados que la mayoría de los Mortífagos, el problema es que los Mortifaguitos y Moldy short tienen tales reputaciones temibles que la gente olvida cuan incompetentes son —Harry sonrió triste—, pero nunca olviden que son peligrosos, nunca bajen la guardia porque piensan que están indefensos, un buen amigo mío casi muere porque dejó su guardia baja cerca de un Mortífago "incapacitado".

—Gracias, ¿algo más que quiera compartir?

—Una cosa más —Harry puso su tenedor sobre el plato, miró a la mujer muy intensamente—. Siempre tome su pelea con seriedad, nunca baje la guardia ni por un momento. Yo… perdí a un muy buen amigo porque él olvidó eso.

—Gracias por compartir eso —ella le sonrió al hombre al otro lado de la mesa—, me aseguraré de mantener esas lecciones en mente.

—Bien —Harry asintió—, nada me complacerá más que pensar que alguien pueda aprender algo de mis experiencias. Me permite pretender que algo bueno viene de todo lo malo.

Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer pausó por un momento, inseguro de cómo responder a tal declaración. —¿Cuáles son sus planes por lo que resta de sus vacaciones, Sr. Black?

—Bien —Harry forzó una sonrisa—. Estaba planeando visitar algunos de los museos aquí y quizás visitar uno de los campos de Tulipanes famosos de Holanda, después de eso me iré a otro lado.

—¿Le importaría dejar información para contactarle? —La Staatstovennar preguntó rápidamente—, creo que el Director del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica le gustaría verlo en algún futuro.

—Muy bien —Harry escribió el hotel y el número de habitación en una servilleta—. Aquí es donde me quedaré mientras estoy en Holanda, no tengo idea de dónde estaré después.

—Gracias, estoy segura de que esto estará bien —ella se levantó—. Por favor permítame pagar su cuenta; es lo menos que puede hacer mi departamento por la ayuda que nos proveyó este día.

—Gracias —Harry se levantó—. Si necesitan hablar conmigo de nuevo hoy, estaré visitando museos por lo que queda del día y estaré de vuelta en mi hotel como a las siete u ocho de la noche.

—Gracias por su tiempo, Sr. Black —la Staatstovenaar levantó su mano—, estaremos en contacto en un futuro próximo.

—A cualquier hora, Staatstovennar Van Der Mijer —Harry tomó su mano—. Siempre estoy feliz de ayudar en cualquier manera que pueda.

Harry y Van Der Mijer se despidieron y Harry se embarcó en su próxima aventura, a construirse una enorme cantidad de memorias que celebrar.

Fue un paseo corto al Museo de la Casa de Rembrandt en la calle Jodenbre y la emoción de Harry crecía con cada paso.

Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, Harry siempre tuvo un amor al arte; le parecía a él que era la única profesión que se beneficiaría de la cantidad de trauma que había sufrido en su vida.

El arte siempre ha sido una de las pocas alegrías que Harry había tenido en su vida y cuando era más joven y estaba encerrado en su alacena, solía calmarse a si mismo cerrando sus ojos e imaginando la maravilla que los artistas podían crear usando sólo su imaginación y un poco de pintura.

El corazón de Harry parecía querer reventar en su pecho cuando entró a la casa que una vez perteneció a uno de los más grandes artistas que el mundo ha visto.

Harry se obligó a si mimo a apresurarse en su paseo por el museo y en su visita, Harry se maravilló de la diversidad pura de los artículos encontrados.

Harry visitó una docena de museos ese día y vio cientos de trabajos de Rembrandt hasta Van Gough, y sonrió con un profundo sentimiento de culpa de que era muy probable que el conflicto con Voldemort prevendría una visita más larga en el futuro.

Caminando por la puerta principal de su hotel, Harry comparó mentalmente las pinturas en Hogwarts con las obras maestras que había visto antes ese día, y llegó a una conclusión. —Amateurs —murmuró para si mismo. En comparación a lo que había tenido el privilegio de ver en los museos de Ámsterdam, mucho de los trabajos tan celebrados en el Mundo Mágico no eran nada más que dibujos crudos con un poco de magia.

Los dos Staatstovenaar que pasaron el día siguiendo de manera discreta al Sr. Black casi les da un ataque cardiaco cuando sus micrófonos de largo alcance recibieron el extraño comentario del mago.

Intercambiando miradas de sorpresa mezcladas con respeto, los dos Oficiales de la Ley se aparecieron en sus oficinas para dar sus reportes.

* * *

Tras su arribo a la oficina, fueron recibidos por un gran número de gente curiosa y un supervisor quien estaba bastante ansioso por aprender más del misterioso señor Black.

—Peters, Jansen, denme un reporte rápido de cómo fue la vigilancia del Sr. Black.

—¿Qué es lo primero que deseas saber, Wieland? —el Staatstovennar Mark Peters preguntó lentamente.

—¿Cómo pasó su día?

—El Sr. Black se la pasó visitando varios museos de arte por toda la ciudad —el Staatstovenaar Peters respondió con rapidez.

—¿El Sr. Black notó que lo estaban siguiendo?

—No dio alguna indicación de que supiera que estaba siendo seguido hasta el final del día —el Staatstovenaar pausó mientras trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasó, Mark? —el oficial mayor presionó usando el nombre de pila de su compañero.

—Al final del día, el señor Black sacudió su cabeza, sonrió, y murmuró la palabra "amateurs" por lo bajo —el hombre se lamió los labios—. No estoy seguro de si se suponía que nosotros lo escucháramos pero basados en nuestras especulaciones del pasado del Señor Black y sus capacidades, creemos que estaba consciente del hecho de que estaba bajo vigilancia.

—¿Fue la única indicación que recibieron?

—La única de la que estamos seguro —Janse entró a la conversación—. Pero varias veces durante el día parecía mirar en las ventanas de las tiendas, en ese momento creímos que estaba mirando los artículos mostrados pero ahora no estoy muy seguro…

—No te preocupes por eso —Staatstovennar Wieland se talló los ojos—. Sé que no hay manera de que un sospechoso normal hubiera notado a cualquiera de ustedes en una operación de vigilancia normal, sabemos que él era bueno pero ahora tenemos una idea de cuan bueno es.

—Pero aún me molesta que haya sido capaz de localizarnos y que nunca nos dimos cuenta de que él nos estaba mirando —Jansen se mordió el labio inferior.

—No hay vergüenza en ser vencido por el mejor —Wieland consoló a los dos oficiales—, y no hay pena en ser visto por alguien tan bueno como este compañero Black.

* * *

Harry estaba de muy buen humor cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente, sus visitas al museo de arte proveyeron de buen material a su subconsciente para darle sueños que eran mucho mejores que sus usuales pesadillas.

Vistiéndose rápidamente, Harry dejó el hotel y caminó a través de un laberinto de calles que guardaban la sección mágica de Kalverstraat.

Caminando por la calle, los sentidos de Harry fueron asaltados por una serie de olores extraños y paisajes raros.

Abandonando su plan de encontrar algo sin direcciones, camino en dirección a la tienda más cercana con la intención de encontrar a alguien dispuesto a dale instrucciones de cómo navegar esta sección bulliciosa de la Holanda Mágica.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —uno de los encargados de la tienda le preguntó cuando notó a Harry entrar.

—Sí —Harry asintió alegre—, esperaba que me pudiera decir dónde puedo encontrar transporte a los campos de tulipanes en el norte del país.

—Dos puertas más adelante, la tienda se llama "Tours Florales", dígale al hombre tras el mostrador que es lo que quiere y lo acomodará con un tour o un Traslador dependiendo de que requiera —la mujer sonrió—. Mientras está aquí, ¿podría interesarle una cámara? Podría ser bueno tener algo con que tomar unas cuantas fotografías si planea ir a ver varios lugares.

—Seguro —Harry asintió razonando que sería cortés comprar algo después de toda la ayuda que ha recibido; aparte, no es como si no pudiera pagarlo—. ¿Qué me recomendaría comprar?

—Todo depende de que planea hacer con ella, tenemos modelos que van desde 10 Guldens hacia arriba —ella le sonrió dulcemente—, ¿por qué no me describe cuáles son sus necesidades y yo le diré que cámaras las cumplen o si lo prefiere, podría decirme que tanto le gustaría gastar y le mostraré lo que hay en ese rango de precios.

—Gracias —Harry se concentró por un rato—. Creo que necesito una cámara que sea muy durable, tiendo a meterme en muchos problemas y odiaría tener que reemplazarla.

—¿Algo más?

—Segura —Harry asintió—, y pequeña, no quiero algo que ocupe mucho espacio, sería bueno que revelara sus propio rollo o que no necesitara del todo.

—Creo que tengo la cámara perfecta ara usted —la mujer respondió—. Pero me temo que es un poco cara —añadió frunciendo el ceño.

—Dígame.

—Déjeme mostrársela mientras le platico sobre sus características —sacó una de las cámaras del estante—. Como puede ver, es pequeña, sólo mide tres por cuatro pulgadas y es durable, capaz de funcionar en cualquier clima desde la punta de una montaña hasta en el fondo del océano.

—Wow —Harry estaba impresionado—, ¿qué más?

—Tiene una característica de transfiguración interna que transforma cualquier material que se meta en el compartimiento de alimentación en film utilizable, y otra característica que revela el film en fotografías las cuales imprime a través de esta ranura en el costado.

—¿Qué hay de la confiabilidad?

—Tiene una característica de auto reparación que se encarga de cualquier daño físico y una garantía de trescientos años que cubre cualquier problema mágico.

—Me la llevo —Harry sacó su billetera y saca el dinero necesario—. Gracias.

—Un placer, señor —la muchacha le sonrió una última vez—. Disfrute su viaje y espero que la cámara le sirva bien.

—Lo haré —Harry asintió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Sólo el tomó unos minutos encontrar la tienda que la muchacha del otro lugar le había mencionado, y cuando entró se vio sorprendido por el número y calidad de los arreglos florales mostrados.

—¿Hola? —llamó en lo que parecía una tienda vacía—. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

—¿Sí? —un hombre confundido se apareció detrás del mostrador—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?

—Esperaba poder visitar los campos de tulipanes —Harry respondió—, y me dijeron que usted podría ayudarme con el transporte.

—Sí, por supuesto —el hombre respondió—. ¿Necesita una guía turística?

—No, sólo quería pasar unas cuantas horas admirándolos por mi cuenta y esperaba obtener un Traslador que me lleve y uno que me traiga de regreso.

—Un momento —el hombre desapareció detrás de una cortina—. Aquí tiene —dijo apareciendo de nuevo con dos figuras raras que parecían tulipanes—, sólo sostenga la verde y diga "Kalverstraat" cuando desee regresar y sujete la roja y diga "Tulip" cuando desee partir.

—Gracias —Harry le pagó al hombre y salió de la tienda—. Tulip.

Harry sintió el clásico jalón del ombligo y casi trastabilla cuando llegó a una colina con una vista asombrosa de varios campos de tulipanes.

Tomando varias fotografías de la vista, Harry supuso que otra gente pensaría que es raro que un muchacho de su edad pase tanto tiempo visitando museos y tomando fotografías de flores pero era su creencia que después de ver tanta fealdad en su vida, merecía un poco de belleza.

A parte, no era como si pudiera evitar esas cosas hasta que fuera viejo como los demás en su generación, no con su destino de enfrentar al Lord Oscuro.

Pasó una indeterminada cantidad de tiempo sólo parado en la colina mirando la hermosura ante él antes de decidir el dejar su posición y acercarse para ver las flores.

Harry pasó otros minutos caminando junto a los campos hasta que un movimiento llamó su atención, después de un momento de examinarlo de cerca se relajó cuando encontró la fuente de ese movimiento; un tipo de criatura extraña retozando dentro de uno de los Tulipanes.

Sonriendo divertido ante las acciones de la creatura extraña, tomó varias fotografías de él con su nueva cámara.

Dando un último vistazo y suspirando con arrepentimiento, activó su segundo Traslador y regresó a Ámsterdam.

* * *

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Black —dos hombre sosteniendo insignias saludaron a Harry a su regreso.

—Hola —Harry respondió con cautela—, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes esta noche?

—El Director del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica ha requerido que la visite —uno de los hombres respondió.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ahora si es posible —el hombre replicó—, pero si es inconveniente para usted entonces supongo que podríamos poner otra fecha.

—Ahora estaría bien —Harry aceptó—, vamos.

Uno de los dos hombres asintió y sostuvo su insignia. —Ah sido encantada como Traslador al Departamento, así que si pudiera tocarla nos podremos ir.

—Muy bien —Harry activó el Traslador poniendo su mano en la insignia.

—Bienvenido, Sr. Black —una mujer formidable vistiendo lo que Harry reconoció como el uniforme de un Staatstovennar le saludo a su llegada—. Soy Hooft Van De Staatstovenaar, Sanne Vermeer y estoy complacida de que haya aceptado mi invitación.

—Parecía lo más educado de hacer —Harry asintió—. ¿Qué era de lo quería hablar conmigo?

—He mirado en los reportes de su pelea con los Mortifagos y me gustaría tomar la oportunidad de agradecerle a favor de mi país por su intervención —la mujer sonrió—, y por las vidas que sin duda salvó al neutralizarlos antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de lastimar a algún inocente.

—No es necesario —Harry trató de ignorarlo—. Sólo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho si tuvieran la habilidad.

—Estoy en desacuerdo, y más importante, el Ministro no está de acuerdo —la voz de Vermeer era firme—. Así que como reconocimiento al gran servicio que le ha prestado a nuestro país y las vidas que ha salvado, es un placer de inducirlo en la Orde Van De Leeuw.

—Gracias —Harry estaba asombrado—. Yo nunca, yo, gracias.

—Entiendo —Vermeer sonrió y le presentó la medalla—, hombres como usted no lo hacen por las gracias.

—Nunca esperé esto cuando me enfrente a esos Mortífagos —Harry señaló la medalla—, yo sólo pensé que estaban tras de mi y que sería mejor atacar que huir.

—Pero incluso si hubiera sabido que no estaban tras de usted ¿hubiera huido o hubiera brincado para proteger vidas inocentes? —el jefe del Departamento le preguntó con gentileza.

—Los hubiera protegido, pero como dije no es algo especial —Harry argumentó—, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Veo que no lo voy a convencer de otra cosa —Vermeer se rió—, así que cambiaré el tema, ¿Cuáles son sus planes ahora?

—Estaba pensando en ir a Paris —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Siempre quise ver la Torre Eiffel, después creo que iré a donde el viento me lleve.

—Excelente, gracias por compartir sus planes de viaje conmigo —el Jefe Van De Staatstovenaar asintió satisfecho—. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo una reunión a la que asistir y estoy seguro de que le gustaría regresar a su hotel.

—Entonces buenas noches Hooft Van De Staatstovennar Sanne Vermeer —Harry le sonrió—. Que sus sueños sean mejores que los míos.

—Buenas noches, Señor Black —la mujer le respondió con tristeza—, y gracias de nuevo, por las vidas que salvó.

**+.+.+.+**

**Guldens=** Florines, en este caso es el equivalente a Galeones...  
**Hooft Van De Staatstovenaar**= Jefe de los Aurores  
**Orde Van De Leeuw=** Orden de León

Y quítando eso del camino, aprovecho para agradecer infinitamente sus comentarios, aunque parece que la mayoría de los lectores son invitados a la página ;) Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo :D


	4. Bienvenido a la Ciudad de las Luces

**CAPITULO CUATRO: Bienvenido a la Ciudad de las Luces**

Harry regresó a su habitación de hotel mucho después esa noche, sacando su cámara apretó el botón para revelar las imágenes y pasó varios minutos revisándolas.

Estaba complacido de ver que obtuvo varias tomas muy buenas de la pequeña criatura que vio, y un poco decepcionado de que varias fotografías no terminaron tan bien como había esperado.

Colocando una de ellas en un sobre, lo timbró a nombre del Quisquilloso y se rió imaginando la reacción de Luna ante algunas de las posiciones raras que la creatura tomó.

Desechando una fotografía que no parecía tener nada más que un pedazo de hierba, empacó el resto de ellas y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Harry se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente y agarró su mochila; acercándose a la recepción, le sonrió al personal.

—Buenos días, Señor Black. ¿Durmió bien? —El joven educado le preguntó.

—Sí, muchas gracias —Harry le asintió—. He decidido que es tiempo de continuar.

—Ya veo ¿se va entonces? —el trabajador sacó un formato—. Firme aquí, por favor.

Harry puso su firma donde le indicó y pagó la cuenta. —Me estaba preguntando si me podría hacer un favor.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

—¿Podría mandar por correo esta carta a Inglaterra? —Harry deslizó el sobre en el mostrador.

—Claro —el hombre tomó la carta—. La enviaremos inmediatamente.

—Gracias —Harry le sonrió una última vez—. Que tenga un buen día.

—También usted, Señor Black, y no dude en llamarnos si se encuentra sin un lugar donde hospedarse en sus futuras visitas a nuestra hermosa ciudad.

—No dudaré —Harry sonrió ante el pensamiento de vivir lo suficiente para viajar de nuevo—. Adiós.

Harry salió por la puerta y en cuestión de minutos llegó a la estación de trenes, caminando a través de una ventana; compró un pasaje a Paris y se apresuró a abordar el tren.

Mientras esperaba a partir, Harry se perdió en sus pensamientos. Deseó poder pasar más tiempo en Holanda, pero se había dado cuenta que por el simple hecho de ser perseguido activamente por al menos dos fuerzas, no sería lo más prudente el quedarse en un lugar por mucho tiempo.

Así que era con el corazón triste que Harry se subió al tren y dejó los Países Bajos atrás.

Y mientras el tren salía de la estación, dos Staatstovenaar se encontraban ocupados revisando su cuarto vacío de hotel para ver si el misterioso Sr. Black había dejado algunas pistas.

—¿Qué has encontrado, Bisseling? —uno de los Staatstovenaars le preguntó a su compañero.

—No estoy seguro, Dubbeldam —el hombre miró una fotografía que encontró en el cesto de la basura—, luce como una imagen de un pedazo de césped vacío.

—A ver, presta — el Staatstovenaar Dubbeldam extendió su mano—, déjame verlo un poco.

—¿Qué piensas? —Biseeling preguntó después de haber entregado la imagen—. ¿Por qué el Señor Black habría dejado eso para nosotros?

—No esto… —los ojos del Staatstovenaar se abrieron con sorpresa y habló en un tono lleno de incredulidad y admiración—. No lo creo.

—¿Qué?

—Fui asignado para vigilar al Señor Black ayer, el jefe tenía esta sensación de que había una gran probabilidad de que fuera atacado por Mortífagos y querían proveerle de un poco de seguridad discreta —tomó aire—. El Señor Black encontró a los que le seguían el día anterior así que me dieron una Capa de Invisibilidad.

—¿Y?

—Y lo que estoy sosteniendo es una imagen de las marcas causadas en la hierba de donde estoy parado —Dubbeldam miró a su compañero—. Ellos dijeron que era bueno pero nunca imagine que podría ser así de bueno.

—¿Cómo sabes que no tiene un Ojo Mágico como ese Staatstovenaar Británico?

—Lo revisamos en busca de eso —Dubbeldam se sentó en la cama—, y nuestros escáneres confirmaron que no estaba usando ninguna forma de Visión Mágica.

—¿Entonces cómo supo que estabas ahí? —Bisseling preguntó—. ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?

—Habilidad —Dubbeeldam respondió en un susurró—. Él vio mis pisadas o quizás me escuchó respirar, y dejó una fotografía como lección.

—¿Qué tipo de lección?

—Que si vas a seguir a alguien bajo una Capa de Invisibilidad, deberías recordar que dejas otras marcas y que la gente tiene otros sentidos —Dubbeldam se levantó—. Recuerda esa lección, aunque dudo que vayas a tener causa para lidiar con alguien como el Señor Black en el futuro, es mejor recordar que cualquiera puede tener suerte.

—Lo haré —Bisseling siguió mirando la imagen—. ¿De dónde supones que venga el Señor Black, qué tipo de lugar transforma a los hombres así?

—No lo sé, bien puede ser un Onspreekbare o puede que sea de otro departamento parecido del que no hemos escuchado. Una cosa que sé —la voz Dubbeldam se endureció mientras se levantaba—, no es ningún tipo de Staatstovenaar, de otra manera ya hubiéramos escuchado de alguien tan bueno.

* * *

—Para comenzar, me gustaría agradecerles a todos por haber venido a esta reunión de la Orden del Fénix —Albus Dumbledore miró al grupo de gente—. Como siempre, me alegra ver a tanta gente dedicada a la pelea en contra de la oscuridad.

Varios miembros del grupo aplaudieron cuando el director terminó su discurso inicial.

—He llamado a esta reunión por varias razones —Albus comenzó después de que los aplausos se apagaran—, la primera es para darles a todos una actualización de nuestra búsqueda de Harry Potter y la segunda, es para permitirles a todos ustedes escuchar una nueva información intrigante que descubrió uno de nuestros miembros, Kingsley si pudieras comenzar.

El Auror alto se levantó. —Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada en nuestra búsqueda de "El Niño que Vivió", aunque ya hemos descartado la posibilidad de que se esté escondiendo en algunos de los enclaves mágicos en Inglaterra, y lo que pensamos es que probablemente usó su conocimiento del mundo muggle para encontrar un buen lugar para esconderse.

—Gracias, Kingsley —Albus asintió contento—. ¿Bill?

—La cuenta de Harry no ha mostrado algún retiro en bastante tiempo… —el pelirrojo dijo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Algo me confunde —Bill respondió medio ausente—, aunque no estoy seguro de qué es.

—Tengo fe en que lo descubrirás a su debió tiempo —Dumbledore asintió—. Creo que tenías otro asunto que deseabas discutir con nosotros antes de retirarnos, Alastor.

—Una cosa —el hombre de cicatrices en la cara afirmó—. Hace unos días, cuatro Mortífagos estuvieron involucrados en un ataque en Ámsterdam.

—¿Por qué no escuchamos de esto antes? —Shacklebolt preguntó con curiosidad.

—Porque los cuatro fueron vencidos antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de tan siguiera lanzar un hechizo —Moody aclaró con una mueca maligna.

—Los aurores Holandeses tienen algún tipo de campo para detectar transportes mágicos? —Kingsley reflexionó.

—No —la mueca de Ojo Loco se volvió más notable—. Ellos tuvieron la poca fortuna de aparecer ante un hombre que anda bajo el nombre de Black, quien al parecer se fastidio de que le hayan interrumpido su comida.

—¿Y? —Dumbledore se inclinó hacia adelante con curiosidad.

—Y los golpeó a todos ellos con una docena de Maldiciones Reducto, y los sacó del juego antes de pudieran parpadear —dejó salir una risa airada—. Un hombre que está en las Fuerzas de Holanda me dice que lo que sea que sea este hombre, juega en serio, dijo que había detectado todos los vigilantes que le habían puesto.

—¿Crees que podamos reclutarlo? —Dumbledore preguntó esperanzado.

—Demasiado pronto para decir —Moody se burló—, aunque dudo que quiera trabajar aquí si es tan bueno como dicen que es, y si no es tan bueno, entonces no creo que debamos desperdiciar nuestros recursos en encontrarlo. Por el momento mi consejo es que esperemos a ver si podemos reunir más información.

* * *

Harry sonrió al bajarse del tren y tomar su primera bocanada de aire Parisino. Mirando a su alrededor, decidió hacer algo de turismo antes de ir en busca de un hotel, y en ese momento su primera inclinación era dirigirse hacia la torre que por generaciones definió el horizonte de Paris.

Deteniendo un taxi, Harry le dijo al conductor que lo llevara a la Torre Eiffel y luego se hundió en al asiento para disfrutar del aire acondicionado del carro.

—Despierte —la voz del conductor regresó a Harry al mundo de los vivos—. Ya hemos llegado.

—Gracias —Harry pagó la cuota y se bajó del taxi, caminando hacia los grandes elevadores que subían a la torre.

Mirando a la multitud de gente esperando en la línea, Harry se acercó a un pequeño punto de venta que pasaba desapercibido por la mayoría de la gente.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? —el asesor le preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Me gustaría visitar el piso del observatorio —Harry respondió con una sonrisa.

—Esta cabina es para la sección mágica solamente —el encargado le respondió con un tono cortante—, ¿le gustaría comprar un boleto de todas formas?

Harry compró el boleto asumiendo que la sección mágica estaría menos llena que la parte no mágica. —¿Y ahora que sigue?

—Vaya hacia uno de los elevadores normales y entre, el boleto hará lo demás.

—Gracias —Harry asintió por cortesía y luego se dirigió hacia uno de los elevadores, notando con sorpresa la manera en que parecía que la gente no se daba cuenta de su presencia entre ellos.

Entrando a uno de los cubículos de metal, la emoción de Harry comenzó a llegar a niveles altos.

—Espere un momento, señor —el conductor detuvo a Harry antes de que tuviera oportunidad de salir del elevador—, aún no hemos llegado a su piso.

Las puertas se cerraron y entonces se volvieron a abrir sin que hubiera sentido que se movían de lugar. —Aquí es, señor.

—Gracias —Harry agradeció—, y que tenga un buen día.

—Usted también —el conductor le dijo como respuesta mientras las puertas se cerraban una vez más.

Saliendo hacia uno de los balcones, Harry descubrió que su idea de que la sección mágica estaría más vacía había sido acertada. Mirando a su alrededor, encontró que el área estaba vacía a excepción de un pequeño hombre y una mujer alta acompañándole.

Caminando hacia ellos para poder observar la vista esplendorosa, Harry comenzó a escuchar pedazos de una muy… rara conversación.

—Mira las líneas, Henchgirl —el pequeño hombre gesticulo hacia una de las vigas de soporte—. ¿Puedes imaginar una manera más elegante de construir esta torre?

La muchacha sacudió su cabeza con asombro silencioso, admirando las líneas de los remaches. —Es realmente maravillosa —aceptó—. Pero profesor, ¿cuándo tendremos la oportunidad de hacer nuestra propia obra de arte?

—Pronto, Henchgirl, pronto. Siento que aún no estamos listos para embarcarnos en un proyecto así —el pequeño hombre respondió con tristeza—. Debemos de permitirnos aprender todos los misterios de la ciencia antes de crear tan maravillosa estructura.

—Sí —la henchgirl se colocó en una pose dramática—, pero algún día el mundo gemirá en asombro al ver las maravillas que haremos.

—Sí —el pequeño hombre se calló al notar a Harry acercándose—, parece que tenemos un visitante.

—Buenas tardes —Harry saludó con cortesía—, ¿puedo preguntar que hacen?

—Lo que estamos haciendo es admirar el diseño de esta obra sorprendente de ingeniería, lo hacemos porque nuestro trabajo, no, nuestra pasión es combinar las maravillas de la ciencia con los misterios de la magia para crear perfección —respondió orgulloso—. Para hacerlo, debemos familiarizarnos con los grandes logros de la ingeniería como esta torre aquí.

—¿Oh? —Harry les miró con curiosidad.

—Sí —el pequeño hombre prosiguió con orgullo—, y puedo ver que por el hecho de que no ha retrocedido en horror, que comparte nuestra visión de combinar magia y tecnología.

—Supongo —Harry se encogió de hombros—, o podría ser que no sé lo suficiente para entrar en pánico.

—Tonterías —el pequeño hombre lo ignoró—. Puedo decir que es usted un hombre de inteligencia y refinamiento así que permítame introducirme, yo soy el Profesor Fergus Farnsworth y esta es mi henchgirl, Henchgirl.

—Hola —Hechgirl saludó.

—Y juntos somos el mayor equipo de ingenieros mágicos que este mundo ha visto. —Los dos miraron a Harry con expectación.

—Yo soy… el Señor Black, y sólo soy un tipo que está de vacaciones.

—Un placer conocerle, Señor Black —el Profesor le saludó de mano—, ¿le importaría ayudarnos en nuestra expedición a través de los misterios de la vida?

—¿Y exactamente que incluye eso? —Harry le preguntó al diminuto Profesor.

—¿Sabe cuál es la parte más difícil de mi profesión, Señor Black? —el Profesor le preguntó de una manera muy extravagante—. Es pensar en qué hacer después.

—¿Eh?

—Ponga mi cepillo de pelo activado por vapor de ejemplo —el profesor continuó—, es un milagro de la ingeniería, una maravilla en trabajos de hechizos, pero nadie lo usa.

—Pesaba diecinueve libras —Henchgirl agregó servicial.

—Sí, bueno —el Profesor miró acusadoramente a su asistente—, Henchgirl y yo no tenemos problema con la ciencia y los encantamientos, pero nos encontramos incapaces de encontrar proyectos que valgan la pena el dedicarle nuestro tiempo. Y así, Señor Black, le estamos pidiendo que nos ayude.

—Ah —Harry asintió entendiendo—, ¿pero por qué me preguntan a mi?

—Dos razones, Señor Black, la primera es porque no ha huido o nos ha sermoneado por nuestra causa "idiota" y nuestras maneras "tan muggles".

—¿Y la segunda?

—Me di cuenta que está usando un extraño par de lentes, Señor Black, de un tipo que es generalmente usado por archivistas y gente… al servicio del gobierno —el Profesor habló nervioso—, y que está usando un brazalete bastante encantador que es la causa de un efecto muy interesante que me hace muy difícil enfocarme en sus rasgos faciales, un brazalete que es usado por criminales y gente… al servicio del gobierno.

—Artículos que son también muy útiles para un turista que desea perderse entre la multitud —Harry respondió con honestidad—, pero aun no entiendo por qué quieren mi ayuda.

El Profesor se lamió los labios con más nervios. —No creo que sea un archivista, Señor Black, y espero que no sea un criminal. He escuchado un rumor de que un hombre que concuerda con sus características impidió un ataque de una docena de Mortífagos en Holanda, y esperaba que un hombre con su experiencia pudiera tener una idea sobre un artículo o dos que pudieran ser útiles en su línea de trabajo.

—Fueron cuatro Mortífagos, no una docena —Harry sonrió—, y sigo sin estar seguro de cómo puedo ayudarles.

—Sólo dígame algunos de los problemas que ha experimentado con su equipo o cualquiera de las necesidades que ha percibido —el hombre respondió rápidamente.

—Ah —Harry asintió al entender—, quiere que piense en cosas como… una varita más durable o algo así.

—¿Una varita más durable? —el profesor repitió tontamente.

—A un amigo mío se le rompió su varita hace un par de años, le causó todo tipo de problemas —Harry sonrió al recordar—, terminó siendo algo bueno al final cuando otro hombre le puso las manos encima.

—Ya veo —el Profesor hizo contacto visual con Henchgirl—, ¿y una varita que no se pudiera romper hubiera sido más útil para su amigo?

—Supongo que no soy muy bueno para esto —Harry sacudió su cabeza con tristeza—, pero al menos no perderán mucho tiempo conmigo.

—Para nada, Señor Black —el profesor respondió con rapidez, con miedo de no escuchar más—. Encuentro su historia bastante fascinante, elegante en su simplicidad. ¿Qué otros problemas ha tenido con las varitas?

—Bueno —Harry se rascó la cabeza—, me han quitado la varita y la han usado para propósitos que yo no apruebo, alguna forma de seguridad sería bueno.

—¿Algo más? —el Profesor preguntó mientras escribía notas frenéticamente.

—No puedo pensar en algo más —Harry se encogió de hombros y luego se rió—, aunque podrían revisar las regulaciones del Ministerio y encontrar maneras de burlar las concernientes a las varitas.

—Gracias por sus excelentes sugerencias, Señor Black. Y ahora que nuestros negocios han concluido, ¿le importaría cenar con nosotros?

—Estaré encantado —Harry le asintió a sus dos nuevos amigos—. ¿A dónde sugieren que vayamos?

* * *

Pasaje de Francia del libro de Harry "Todo lo que Necesitara Saber mientras Viaja alrededor del Mundo".

_Francia es un maravilloso país y puede encontrar cosas maravillosas, desde las luces de Parísinas hasta las playas de la Riviera, puede tener muchas experiencias únicas en este magnífico país. Aunque hay unas cuantas cosas que debería saber al embarcarse a Francia, entro otras, está el hecho de que la "Maldición Agonía", una maldición que es parecida a la Maldición Cruciatus, es ilegal lanzarla dentro de las fronteras de Francia; otro encantamiento ilegal es el "Encantamiento Masque", uno que cuando se es realizado le hace difíciles a los Aurores el rastrear la firma única de la varita para ayudar a resolver crímenes. En poco, hay muchos hechizos que son ilegales realizar en Francia, hechizos que por una razón u otra son legales en otros países. Lo que sigue es una lista completa de encantamientos y hechizos prohibidos en Francia, seguidos de las palabras y movimientos de varita correctos. La lista en referencia, como las de las secciones de otros países, debería ser estudiada sólo para propósitos académicos._

* * *

**Onspreekbare:** Inefable del Departamento de Misterios

**Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, en especial a Noemi Cullen: en general, la historia es muy irónica en su contenido, con algo de humor y acción pintado por ahí ;) espero que la disfrutes; y a mi querida fiel lectora y comentarista Funeral-Of-The Humanity! Montones de besos para ti.**

**Nos leemos el próximo Miércoles, espero... si no el Jueves :P**


	5. La Intrépida Reportera, la Srta White

Era un día particularmente nublado cuando el señor del Correo hizo uno de sus raros viajes por una vereda perteneciente a una casa de una de las más… inusuales personas en su ruta. Un hombre cuya excentricidad era rivalizada por esa familia de pelirrojos en una de las rutas vecinas.

Tocando con cuidado a la puerta, el sirviente del gobierno se preguntó con qué tipo de conversación tonta intentaría enredarlo el señor esta vez. ¿Será una disertación sobre la posible existencia de los "Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados" o la teoría de que uno de los Ministros era un mono alterado quirúrgicamente.

Suspirando con fastidio, subió los últimos escalones hasta la entrada y toco a la puerta.

—¿Sí? —un hombre de mediana edad respondió a la puerta inmediatamente— ¿ya es la fecha en que hay que comprar galletas de los Scout de nuevo?

—No, señor —el hombre de correos forzó una sonrisa—, estoy aquí para entregarle una carta, no para venderle algo que comer con su té.

—Oh sí —los ojos del hombre se iluminaron al comprender—, olvidé que aún no entrenan animales para hacerlo por ustedes.

—No aún, Sr. Lovegood —el cartero habló con los labios apretados—, mi trabajo es un poco complicado para dárselo a una animal entrenado.

—Bueno, denle tiempo —Laetus Lovegood respondió con simpatía—, estoy seguro de que descubrirán el truco para hacerlo muy pronto.

—Bueno, en verdad debo de regresar a mi ruta —el de correos dijo, terminando la conversación abruptamente—. Y no olvide que siempre puede bajar al pueblo y recoger su correo allí, no siempre tienen que sentarse a esperar que yo llegue.

—Tonterías —Laetus le agitó la mano con una sonrisa—, estoy seguro de que extrañaría nuestras maravillosas conversación en las que siempre nos encontramos.

—Estoy seguro —el cartero aceptó con decepción, luego se giró para comenzar la pequeña caminata hacia el camino.

Laetus sonrió mientras miraba al hombre irse, siempre mantenlos confundidos. Ese era su Motto, hazlo para que nunca se den cuenta que olvidaron preguntarte las cosas importantes, como "¿qué haces en mi habitación?" o "¿estás buscando un qué?".

Resistiendo la urgencia de reírse hasta después de haber cerrado la puerta, el patriarca del clan Lovegood leyó el remitente de la carta para darse una idea de los contenidos de la misma.

Parpadeando ante el nombre nada familiar, Laetus abrió el sobre y miró confundido las fotografías.

—Luna —dijo casi como un susurro. Aclarándose la garganta, el siguiente llamado fue un grito—. ¡LUUUNA, ven rápido!

—¿Qué sucede padre? —la joven parpadeó confundida—, ¿es el día nacional de gritarle a tu hija?

—No hay día nacional de gritarle a tu hija —sus labios se fruncieron con fastidio—, esos idiotas de mentes cerradas del ministerio rechazaron nuestra propuesta el año pasado.

—Lo sé, esperaba que hubiera reconsiderado y decidieran aprobarla —Luna respondió con dulzura—. Si no era eso ¿entonces?

—Mira estás fotografías —se las pasó a su pequeña— y dime qué piensas.

—Oh padre —Luna brincó de emoción—, sabía que encontraríamos evidencia eventualmente.

—Lo sé y no puedo esperar a ver las expresiones en la cara de esa gente cuando vean la edición de mañana —Laetus se permitió compartir la emoción de su hija—, pero vamos a encontrar unas cuantas cosas de este amigo Black antes de escribir el artículo.

—¿Pensé que habías dicho que el corroborar hechos era una pérdida de tiempo para un periódico serio como el de nosotros? —Luna miró a su padre perpleja—, que incluso sin molestarnos en confirmar detalles, aun somos mejores que el Profeta.

—Interés humano, mi adorada hija —la sonrisa de Laetus se iluminó—, la gente querrá saber más sobre este Black, cómo descubrió a las creaturas, qué tipo de persona es, ese tipo de cosas.

—Ya veo —Luna asintió con solemnidad—, parece que tengo que aprender mucho antes de poder llamarme a mi misma una reportera de tu calibre.

—Tonterías —Laetus no le hizo caso—, porque eres cien veces la reportera que yo era a tu edad, y eso es el por qué tienes que escribir tú la historia.

—¿Yo? —Luna colocó sus manos sobre su pecho—. Pero padre, es una historia muy importante ¿no deberías de dársela a uno de tus mejores reporteros?

—Se la estoy dando a mi mejor reportero —puso una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha—, quiero que hables con alguien del consulado Holandés y tratas de sacarle tantos detalles sobre este Black como puedas, no te preocupes si no obtienes algo al momento, lo que importa es que obtengamos esa historia rápido.

—Me pondré en ello —Luna sonrió—. Gracias, padre.

—Apresúrese, Lovegood —los ojos de Laetus se endurecieron—, no te estoy pagando por flojear.

—Si Señor Editor Lovegood, señor —Luna asintió feliz—. La reportera Lovegood está en el caso.

—Entonces ponte a trabajar, Lovegood —Laetus se giró y comenzó a alejarse—. Tengo una fecha límite que cumplir.

—Adiós, papi —Luna aventó un puño de polvos flu a la chimenea—. Regresaré pronto.

Por varios momentos, Luna gritó encantada mientras giraba locamente por la red flu hasta que finalmente voló fuera de una chimenea en la sección mágica de la Embajada de Holanda en Inglaterra.

—¿Nombre? —Un hombre que lucía estricto e inexplicable preguntó.

—Luna Lovegood, reportero de "El Quisquilloso" y tengo algunas preguntas a las que me gustaría encontrarles respuesta —respondió con una sonrisa emocionada.

—¿Qué tipo de preguntas, Srta. Lovegood?

—Oh espere —Luna soltó con una mirada de incredulidad—. ¿Podemos hacer esto de nuevo?

—Esta… bien —el hombre accedió mirándola de manera extrañada—. ¿Nombre?

—Srta White, reportera de "El Quisquilloso" —Luna le miró muy superiora—, y tengo unas preguntas que necesitan respuesta.

—¿Srta. White? —el hombre preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Le da una sensación de misterio —Luna se rio—, y la mirada dura te confunde, haciendo que sea más probable que responda mis preguntas sin considerar las consecuencias. ¿Qué tal? ¿Fui lo suficientemente misteriosa?

—Si usted dice —el hombre se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué tipos de preguntas le gustaría que respondiera?

—Necesito saber sobre el hombre que se hace llamar —Luna pausó para darle un efecto dramático—, Señor Black.

—Yo no… —el hombre se detuvo—. Por este lado, por favor.

—¿Mi método duro pero accesible de preguntar le hizo decidir el dejar salir un poco de información confidencial que no hubiera revelado de otra manera? —Luna preguntó con una expresión inocente.

—Por favor, entre en esta habitación —el hombre le señalo hacia la puerta abierta—. Alguien estará con usted en un momento.

—Oh —Luna asintió—. A algún oficial superior desconocido le ha llegado palabra de mi presencia y ha decidido soltar información de alto nivel.

—Algo como eso —el hombre le miró de manera rara antes de cerrar la puerta y retirarse.

Tomando asiento, Luna se entretuvo cantando la canción de Hogwarts… en Latín de los Cerdos.

En su trigésima quinta repetición, la puerta se abrió.

—¿Srta Love… White? —Una mujer de apariencia atractiva con túnica inclasificable entró en la habitación—. Mi nombre es Anne Van Der Mijer, ¿y me han dicho que tiene algunas preguntas para mi?

—Sí —Luna asintió encantada—, me preguntaba si pudiera decirme algo sobre él.

—A parte de lo que observé cuando hablé con él después del incidente, no hay mucho —la mujer admitió encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué quiere saber primero?

—Primero por qué no me cuenta su parte del incidente —Luna pidió tranquila, tratando de mantener el desinterés fuera de su voz, su padre siempre dijo que "un buen reportero siempre oculta su interés permitiéndole al entrevistado pensar que ellos tienen el control de la situación".

—Yo era parte del equipo que respondió a la llamada y cuando llegamos encontramos al Señor Black parado sobre cuatro Mortifagos —Van Der Mijer le dio una sonrisa fría—. Los forenses confirmaron que Black los derrotó antes de que pudieran atacar.

—No me di cuenta que era tan habilidoso —Luna tuvo que morderse la parte interior de su mejilla para no reír—. ¿Cuáles son sus ideas sobre el hombre?

—No sé de cuál país es pero es un profesional —Van Der Mijer sacudió su cabeza—. Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él después de que me dio su reporte y me dio unos muy buenos consejos de cómo lidiar con los Mortífaguitos, "ponlos en el suelo, mantenlos en el suelo, y nunca les des la espalda".

—Ya veo —Luna asintió y siguió peleando por mostrarse desinteresada en su próxima pregunta—. ¿Pudo ver de qué consistía su dieta por pura casualidad?

—No estoy segura, pero creo que recuerdo que pidió un platillo basado en carne cuando desayuné con él. —La mujer respondió sin ceremonias— ¿pero porque me pregunta sobre esto?

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó inocentemente mientras forzaba a sus ojos a enfocarse tres pies detrás de la mujer.

—Yo… no importa —el Oficial de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica Holandesa miró a Luna extrañada— ¿Qué más desea saber?

—Bien —Luna comenzó con lentitud, tratando de decidir si era el momento de otra de sus "preguntas falsas"—. ¿Para qué tipo de organización cree que trabaja: Aplicación de la Ley, Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas?

—No pienso que sea un Auror —Van Der Mijer respondió después de un momento de pensarlo—, el de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica es una pequeña comunidad y estoy segura de que hubiéramos escuchado de alguien como él antes de que apareciera en Ámsterdam.

—Ya veo —Luna asintió—, ¿entonces cree que trabaja para el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas?

—No creo que trabaje allí —Van Der Mijer respondió llanamente—. Cuando le preguntamos, él sólo respondió que no era alguien especial, que sólo era "un tipo de vacaciones". Creo que puede ser uno como sus Inefables, o posiblemente algo de lo que nunca hemos escuchado.

—Muy bien —Luna asintió satisfecha—, ¿le falta algún dedo de su mano derecha, o tenía un dedo extra en la izquierda?

—No que lo haya notado —la mujer Holandesa respondió—, o que notara alguna otra marca distintiva.

—¿Habló con algún acento que pudiera reconocer?

—Habló en Holandés perfecto con un acento de Haarlam, y después lo escucharon hablar Sueco perfectamente con un acento de Estocolmo —la mujer sonrió tensa—. Y al final, uno de mis compañeros confirmó que habla un Francés perfecto con acento parisiense. Quien sea que entrenó a ese hombre hizo un muy bien trabajo.

—Ya veo –Luna recogió sus notas y decidió terminar con una de sus preguntas inútiles—. Tengo una última pregunta antes de terminar ¿qué tan bueno es?

—Es tan bueno que asusta, logró descubrir cada uno de los vigilantes sin casi ningún esfuerzo —Van Der Mijer miró seriamente a Luna—, si yo fuera un criminal y supiera que va tras de mi, me entregaría a las autoridades esperando que me dieran una larga y linda condena en prisión donde fuera muy inconveniente sacarme de ella.

—Gracias por su tiempo, Sra. Van Der mijer —Luna le sonrió a la mujer de manera ausente—. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo una historia que escribir.

* * *

La mente de Luna era una tormenta de ideas cuando salió de la red flu en su casa. —¿Padre?

—¿Qué pasa, Luna? —el hombre preguntó entrando a la habitación—. ¿Te dieron la entrevista?

—Sí, padre. Y aprendí algunos datos sorprendentes.

—¿Sí? —Laetus preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Parece que todas nuestras teorías estaban incorrectas —Luna respondió rápido—. Tengo razones para creer que el Señor Black no estaba en una dieta que consiste en nada más que colinabos y queso de cabra antes de tomar la fotografía, al Señor Black no le faltaba un dedo en la mano derecha, y no tiene uno extra en la izquierda —Luna dio un profundo respiro—. Para terminar, no habla con un acento Monrovia pronunciado.

—Entiendo —Laetus frunció los labios—, parece que nuestra teoría de los requisitos específicos que se necesitan tener antes de ver un Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado era un error.

—¿Podría ser que sólo estábamos mirando en el lugar equivocado? —Luna preguntó inocente—. Recuerda que algunas veces las respuestas más simples son las correctas.

—Es posible —Laetus admitió—, pero pienso que la situación es más complicada de lo que parece.

—Bueno, aún tenemos una cuantas horas antes de que tengamos que escribir nuestra historia —Luna palmeó a su padre en el hombro—, bastante tiempo para revisar mis transcripciones de la entrevista para encontrar cual es la respuesta real.

Los dos se pusieron a trabajar de forma inmediata, revisando cada palabra y observación dada por la mujer Holandesa, sopesando cada declaración contra los hechos que sabían que eran verdad hasta que finalmente… —Creo que ya lo entendí, padre —Luna cerró sus ojos—, y tenía razón, era tan simple que casi lo ignoramos.

—¿Qué es? —Laetus se inclinó más cerca, ansioso por escuchar las ideas de su hija.

—¿Qué sabes de lo que pasa en el Departamento de Misterios?

—Sé un par de cosas ¿por qué? —preguntó con interés.

—Pero se supone que debe ser el lugar más seguro del planeta —Luna comenzó a sonreír—, entonces ¿por qué sabes que sucede dentro de esas paredes? Y mientras estamos en eso, ¿cómo es que un montón de niños estudiantes lograron meterse sin ser vistos?

—Bueno… —sus ojos se abrieron—, ¿no estás sugiriendo?

—Exactamente —Luna asintió triunfante—, el Departamento de Misterios no es más que una farsa, algo para evitar que la gente considere la existencia del verdadero secreto.

—Otro Departamento —Laetus sonrió con aprobación—, un Departamento tan secreto que ninguna información de su existencia ha llegado al público.

—Hasta ahora —Luna asintió—, yo creo que este Departamento sin nombre descubrió las circunstancias necesarias para ver a los Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado, y luego enviaron a este hombre, el "Sr. Black", para lanzar un hechizo para que la gente normal pueda verlos.

—Yo creo que tienes algo ahí —Laetus se raso el mentó—, pero aun así no explica por qué lo hizo tan indiscretamente.

—Supongo que tenemos que asumir que él estaba diciendo la verdad —Luna apuntó a una sección en su transcripción—, él es un hombre de vacaciones, posiblemente después de su retiro. No le importa mucho el secreto en este momento.

* * *

_**Snorkacks de Asta Arrugada encontrados en Holanda.**_

_Por la Srta. White._

_Ha sido desde hace mucho tiempo la declaración de "El Quiquilloso" que hay misterios aun por resolver y creaturas que no han sido descubiertas. Esta negativa nuestra de aceptar el punto de vista común ha sido causa de ridiculización entre las redes de información…_

_**Quién es el Sr. Black.**_

_Por E. Nigma_

_Poco se sabe del hombre que es responsable de las imágenes que adornar la primera plana de este periódico de noticias. Sabemos que él es un hombre de habilidades excepcionales y astucia, como deja evidencia un incidente en Holanda en el cual el Sr. Black derrotó a cuatro Mortífagos antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de lanzar un hechizo…_

* * *

**Mmmm Esta historia es como ver Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, con tu mejor amiga, después de una plática muy reveladora con un hombre sin pelos en la lengua, y tras varias latas en el sistema... sin olvidar el chocolate que te coiste antes mientras veías alguna película de miedo... Nada tiene sentido y todo te lo preguntas xD**

**¡Gracias por leer! Espero que estén disfrutando la historia :D**


	6. Una Serie de Eventos Afortunados

**CAPITULO SEIS: Una Serie de Eventos Afortunados**

—Gracias por la cena, Profesor —Harry se giró retirándose de sus acompañantes mientras caminaba hacia la línea de taxis libres—, y buena suerte con sus inventos.

—Gracias de nuevo por su ayuda, Señor Black —el Profesor sonrió—, y no olvide encontrarnos en Alemania.

—No lo haré —Harry asintió mientras se subía al primer taxi en la línea—. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego —Henchgirl agitó su mano hasta que el taxi dio vuelta en una esquina y se perdió de vista—. ¿Crees que lo volveremos a ver de nuevo, Profesor?

—Es difícil de decir, Henchgirl —el Profesor suspiró—. Puede que él decida no meternos en su mundo.

Mientras Henchgirl y el Profesor continuaban su conversando sobre el misterioso Sr. Black, al otro lado de la calle una conversación similar tomaba lugar entre una joven mujer hermosa y su perro.

—Se subió al primer taxi —la mujer dijo resoplando de manera poco femenina—, parece que los Holandeses nos estaban engañando, nadie con algo de entrenamiento cometería un error tan simple, es la primera cosa que te enseñan en entrenamiento.

—Y es por eso que no nos molestamos en colocar hechizos rastreadores en ese. Al subirse en ese taxi, nos está mostrando por qué nunca es buena idea descartar lo lógico —Su poodle respondió secamente— acéptalo, niña, estamos en contra del mejor.

—Esa presunción parece basarse en los reportes de que sus poderes son verdaderos —la mujer sonrió burlona—, a mi me parece que estás retorciendo las cosas para que concuerden con tu teoría.

—Seis meses fuera de entrenamiento y ya piensan que lo saben todo —el perro sacudió su cabeza en decepción—. Dime entonces, oh gran sabia, ¿qué fue lo que hizo inmediatamente después de salir del restaurante?

—Él le dijo Hasta luego a la gente con la que comió —la mujer habló despacio como si conversara con un niño—, luego se metió al primer carro.

—Él uso eso como una excusa para mirar a su alrededor, y nos miró directamente —el perro le corrigió—. ¿Qué hizo después de eso?

—Intercambio unas cuantas palabras con las personas antes mencionadas —la mujer mordió su labio inferior—, luego se subió al taxi.

—Cuando se giró en su despedida sus ojos barrieron la línea de taxis en espera, y de alguna manera fue capaz de elegir el que no habíamos bañando de rastreadores.

—Tampoco hechicé los últimos tres —la mujer respondió—. Aun así, no pienso que pruebe algo y no veo cual es el gran problema en que nos mirara.

—Te miró a ti, sonrió y luego me miró a mi —el perro le aclaró—, hizo otras cosas que lo delataron pero esos fueron los dos principales puntos y hablaremos del resto después.

—Oh —la mujer miró asombrada a su perro—. ¿Entonces es así de bueno?

—Sí, lo es —el perro asintió—, ¿Qué hemos aprendido hoy?

—Que siempre debemos de cubrir el primer taxi —la mujer asintió lentamente—, tampoco debemos de dejar un agujero, no importa cuán pequeño.

—¿Y?

—Y no importa cuán bueno eres, siempre hay alguien mejor.

—Una cosa más —el perro sonrió, si es que pueden sonreír—, los más peligrosos siempre tratan de parecer los más inofensivos.

—¿Es por que qué insististe en que te peinara y te pusiera un lazo rosa alrededor del cuello antes de que comenzáramos esta asignación?

—Uh… siii —el animago en forma de Poodle aceptó rápidamente—, me alegra de que finalmente comiences a ver cómo funciona el mundo.

—En cualquier caso, ya veremos que tan bueno es después de que revisemos su cuarto —la mujer le sonrió astutamente al perro—. Apuesto que ni siquiera notará algún signo de nuestra presencia.

—Ya veremos —el poodle suspiró—. Ahora vámonos, tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana y me gustaría poder dormir un poco antes.

* * *

Harry se despertó temprano de nuevo y su día estuvo lleno de magnificas vistas, La Musee des Armis en la mañana y el Folies Bergee en el Moulin Rouge en la tarde.

Y así, con su cabeza llena de las imágenes, sonidos y olores que experimentó en su día maravilloso de descubrimiento, Harry regresó a su hotel para otra noche de descanso.

Al siguiente día, Harry descubrió rápidamente que después de los primeros días de turista, su entusiasmo por experimentar nuevas cosas se veía opacado de forma rápida por su odio a las líneas de espera.

Y después de pasar dos horas esperando, se entretuvo con la idea de que Paris debería de cambiar su lema de "Ciudad de las Luces" a "la Ciudad de las Líneas" debido al hecho de que había una larga cola de turistas alineados para ver virtualmente cualquier cosa de interés.

—Ya basta —Harry murmuró para si mismo y cedió su lugar en la línea para entrar al Louvre—. No estoy de humor para esto.

Regresando a su hotel, Harry no perdió tiempo en meter unas cuantas cosas regadas en su mochila.

—Quiero cerrar mi cuenta y pagar —Harry le sonrió forzadamente al hombre tras la recepción mientras le regresaba la llave de su cuarto.

—¿Hay algún problema? —el recepcionista preguntó de manera rápida— ¿No tuvo problemas con nuestro servicio o sí?

—No hay nada malo con el servicio —Harry tranquilizó al hombre.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Digamos que no tengo la paciencia necesaria para ver más de París —Harry respondió terminando la conversación.

Saliendo de su ahora anterior hotel y deteniendo un taxi —Lléveme al Gare de Lyon —Harry le ordenó al conductor mientras se recargaba en el asiento, tratando de disfrutar su siguiente paseó en su viaje.

No mucho después de que Harry saliera de su hotel, un grupo de figuras sombrías se reunieron en una larga mesa, para decir y discutir las posibles implicaciones de los últimos movimientos del Sr. Black.

—Bien ¿pudieron aprender algo de las cosas del Señor Black? —Preguntó una figura a la cabecera de la mesa.

—Aprendimos que es enteramente posible que el Señor Black tenga algún tipo de encantamiento de perímetro que no fuimos capaces de detectar —una de las figuras en un lado de la mesa respondió—, momentos después de que nuestro equipo casaca negra entrara en su habitación de hotel, tuvieron que abortar la misión por ordenes del equipo de observación.

El líder del equipo de observación tomó la palabra. —El Señor Black murmuró "Ya basta" y "no estoy de humor para esto". Y luego detuvo un taxi y le ordenó que lo regresara a su hotel. Y fue ahí cuando ordenamos que abortaran —la mujer pausó un momento—. Creo que sería prudente destacar que el que detuvo fue el que yo estaba conduciendo.

—Ya veo —el hombre a la cabecera asintió pensativo—. ¿Cuál es el estatus actual del Señor Black?

—Ha checado su salida del hotel y actualmente está en La Gare de Lyon —replicó el jefe de observaciones.

—¿Qué apresuró su partida? —la figura al inicio de la mesa preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Le informó al recepcionista que no "Tenía la paciencia necesaria para ver más de París". Hemos especulado que el Señor Black estaba fastidiado por nuestra intrusión en su habitación y decidió acortar su estancia en la ciudad.

—¿Fastidiado? —la figura preguntó para que aclararan el punto.

—Sí —el líder de observación informó—. Su comportamiento no sugirió enojo —ella respiró un poco— si no parecida mi reacción cuando descubrí que mi hija de tres años decidió dibujar en la pared con un crayón.

* * *

—Necesito un boleto para el siguiente tren que parta a Marsella —Harry le dijo al encargado, sin darse cuenta que su acento cambio para igualar el de su destino.

—Un momento, señor —el cajero asintió—. Aquí tiene. Su tren partirá en una hora.

—Gracias —Harry respondió cortésmente tomando su boleto—. Espero que sus asociados tengan un buen día.

—Sí, señor —el agente de los boletos asintió, escondiendo su sorpresa—. ¿Requerirá algo más?

—No.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Harry encontrar su tren y acomodar su equipaje, cerrando sus ojos se permitió transitar en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Harry salió de la tierra de los sueños cuando el tren comenzó a aminorar. Sacudiendo su cabeza para despertarse por completo, Harry sacó su guía de viaje de su mochila y comenzó a leer.

_Marsella tiene casi 2,600 años y es considerada por muchos la ciudad más vieja de Francia. Hay muchas cosas interesantes que se pueden aprender de la ciudad y su pasado. Pero dado que usted compró este libro se puede asumir que no le importa nada de eso. Dentro de lo divertido, la sección principal mágica de Marsella está localizada a las afueras de la sección de la ciudad conocida como Le Vieux Port y puede usted ingresar por varios lugares que están enlistados en el apéndice al final de esta sección. La más discreta entrada de ellas es un pequeño callejón localizado entre un viejo establecimiento de alcohol llamado Le Lion y otro establecimiento parecido bajo el nombre de L'Unicorne. El callejón tiene varios metros d largo antes de abrirse en una de las intersecciones de la Rue de la Mal Adsolu (también conocida como la Rue de Chiotte) y la Rue de la Saintete._

Cerrando el libro, Harry dio su primer vistazo por la ventana a la ciudad de Marsella, la emoción de visitar un nuevo lugar apoderándose de él.

Bajándose del tren, Harry levantó una mano para llamar al taxi más cercano.

—¿A dónde?

—Lléveme al hotel más cercano —Harry pensó un momento—. Después de eso, hay un lugar al que me gustaría ir si está dispuesto a esperar.

—Con gusto —el conductor del taxi asintió mientras se metía al tráfico—. ¿Qué le trae a nuestra ciudad?

—Sólo tomándome un tiempo para relajarme —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Suena bien, ¿qué es lo que hace?

—Nada importante —Harry prefirió irse por la tangente—. ¿Disfruta su trabajo?

—Lo disfruto, sí —le respondió el señor—. Cada día puedo conocer gente nueva y aprender nuevas cosas.

—Ya veo —Harry asintió— ¿y cómo están las condiciones de trabajo?

—Están bien, buenos beneficios… ¿qué hay de usted? ¿Qué tal sus condiciones?

—No tan seguras como uno desearía —Harry levantó sus manos—, pero que puedo hacer.

—No mucho ¿supongo?

—Sólo aprender a ir con la corriente.

—Entonces ¿dónde estaba antes de venir a aquí?

—Paris.

—¿Qué tanto se quedó allá?

—No mucho, tuve que acortar mi visita —Harry respondió rápidamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Falta de paciencia —Harry se enderezó cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a un hotel—. Espero no tener razón alguna para hacer corta mi visita a Marsella.

—Estoy seguro de que no será así, Señor Black —el conductor murmuró para si mismo mientras miraba a su cliente entrar al vestíbulo del hotel—, dejó claro su punto en Paris.

El conductor esperó por varios minutos a que su cliente reapareciera.

—Lléveme a Le Vieux Port —Harry ordenó cuando se subió de nuevo al taxi—, hay algunos lugares que me gustaría visitar antes de que ya no haya luz de día.

—Muy bien, ¿algún lugar en particular?

—Un pequeño bar llamado "Le Lion" si sabe dónde está.

—Sí que lo sé, señor —el conducto asintió, el resto del viaje pasó en silencio dado que el conductor no deseaba hacer enojar a su pasajero—. Aquí estamos, señor —le comentó a su cliente cuando mientras el taxi se detenía.

—Gracias —Harry se bajó—, y que tenga un buen día.

—Usted también. Gracias, Señor.

Harry caminó hacia los dos viejos negocios de bebidas que marcaba una de las entradas a la sección mágica de Marsella. Frunció el ceño concentrándose cuando el callejón no apareció, luego dio un paso más y resistió la urgencia de parpadear en sorpresa cuando dicho callejón apareció.

Dando un paso experimental hacia atrás, Harry observó el callejón desaparecer. Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry prosiguió y se adentró en el lugar.

La luz comenzó a desvanecerse y el aire se volvió frío mientras Harry caminaba más y más adentró en el pasaje.

Deteniéndose, Harry le permitió a sus sentidos explorar su alrededor y captó un poco de movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, lo cual fue la única advertencia de que no estaba solo.

Conciencia Situacional, el acto de saber tu exacta ubicación en relación a todo lo que está a tu alrededor en una situación de conflicto. Harry desarrolló la suya a una edad muy temprana. Urgido por el hecho de que el movimiento incorrecto le ganaría una golpiza y una cena perdida, aprendió rápido ha siempre estar atento de su entorno y años de Quidditch sirvieron para mejorar esa atención.

Girándose por reflejo para mirar más atentamente, Harry siseó cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su espalda.

—No sé cómo le hiciste para moverte tan rápido y seguir vivo —un hombre que lucía sucio sosteniendo un largo cuchillo ensangrentado y vestido con harapos gruñó malamente—, pero no creo que puedas hacerlo dos veces.

Una furia enorme comenzó a crecer en Harry mientras miraba el cuchillo cubierto de sangre, y una ola de magia accidental salió de sus manos que Harry había levantado por instinto.

—Nadie se mueva — las sombras de Harry llegaron justo a tiempo para mirar la ola de fuerza que aventó al atacante de Harry contra la pared de la calle.

Con su varita lista, uno de los hombres se acercó con cuidado a la figura caída. Pateando el cuchillo cubierto de sangre lejos del alcance, se agachó para checar el pulso del hombre. —Muerto. Cuello roto.

Una de las figuras se relajó al escuchar el anuncio y se acercó a Harry aún de pie. —¿Está usted bien, señor?

—No estoy seguro —Harry intentó sentir su herida—. Creo que me han apuñalado, pero no puedo decir que tan serio es.

—Soy medi bruja ¿le importa si le echo un vistazo, señor?

—Adelante —Harry asintió y se levantó la camisa para permitirle mejor acceso—, ¿cómo luce?

—Deme un momento —el médico tocó la herida con gentileza con su dedo—. No luce como si algo vital hubiera sido dañado, deme unos momentos para cerrarlo y estará como nuevo.

—Gracias —Harry asintió con apreciación—. Yo…

—Lamento interrumpir —otro oficial de la Ley comentó un poco tímido—, ¿pero le importaría responder unas cuantas preguntas mientras la medi bruja le revisa la herida?

—Adelante, sólo quería elogiar lo rápido que llegaron. Casi como si me estuvieran siguiendo —Harry bromeó.

—Sí, bien… deberíamos comenzar —el hombre tartamudeó.

—Seguro ¿qué es lo que quiere saber?

—¿Por qué no me dice que fue lo que sucedió?

—Estaba caminando por el callejón, me detuve, vi algo por el rabillo del ojo y me apuñalaron —Harry le dio una sonrisa débil—. Luego me giré, el hombre hizo un tipo de amenaza, y usé magia accidental para aventarlo contra la pared.

—Ya veo —el hombre escribió varias notas—, ¿Por qué no usó su varita?

—Pasó tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de sacarla —Harry prosiguió con la misma sonrisa débil—, y supongo que es algo bueno que no lo hiciera, de otro modo podría ser culpable de violar las leyes contra la práctica de magia enfrente de personas no mágicas.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso, Señor Black —el hombre miró sus notas—. Parece que su atacante estaba usando una daga encantada y otros cuantos artículos de origen mágico.

—Aún así, los pudo haber recogido por puro accidente y yo siempre trato de mantenerme del lado bueno de la ley.

—Ya veo —el hombre escribió otras cosas—. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿me preguntaba si me permitiría hacerle otras preguntas?

—¿Qué sería?

—¿Por qué cree que la excepción de "En Defensa Propia" no lo protegería de realizar magia en contra de su atacante?

—Porque he tenido demasiadas experiencias lidiando con oficiales incompetentes y corruptos —Harry se encogió de hombros inocentemente—, así que pienso que es mejor para todos los involucrados, que usara magia accidental en lugar de mi varita.

—Ya veo. Gracias, Señor Black. —El hombre cerró su libreta—, ha sido de mucha ayuda.

—No hay problema —Harry sonrió—. Me alegra ser de ayuda.

—Hasta luego, Señor Black.

—Hasta luego —Harry asintió y luego se giró a la medi bruja atendiendo su herida—. ¿Qué tal luce?

—Le daré un par de pociones para que tome y va a estar bien.

—Gracias, usted ha sido tan servicial y atenta —Harry le sonrió—, incluso el que me entrevistó. Su técnica fue tan calmada y relajada que ni siquiera recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre.

—Oh —la medi bruja sonrió nerviosa—. Estoy segura que le agradará escuchar eso. Le importaría esperar aquí un momento? —la mujer se rió nerviosa—, necesito ir a hablar con mi jefe sobre unas cuantas cosas.

—No hay problema —Harry aceptó—, todo por hacer su vida menos difícil.

—Gracias —la medi bruja se giró y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia un grupo de gente reunida.

—¿Cómo está el Señor Black?

—Se salvó por tres centímetros —la medi bruja hizo una mueca de dolor mientras recordaba el tratamiento de la herida—. Yo diría que este Señor Black es o muy suertudo o que tiene uno de los mejores reflejos que he visto.

—Muy bien —un hombre sin descripción gruñó—, ¿notó algún signo de heridas pasadas?

—Varias —la medi bruja revisó sus notas—, varias cicatrices, huesos rotos, y algunas lecturas raras de su sangre.

—Explique el raro.

—En verdad me gustaría ir al laboratorio antes de decir algo —la mujer se negó.

—Sólo quiero un reporte preliminar —el hombre levantó su mano—, nadie le va a culpar si comete un error aquí.

—Bien —ella se mordió el labio inferior—. Estaba un poco preocupada de que la hoja pudiera estar envenenada, así que lo golpeé con un hechizo detector menor.

—¿Y?

—Y la lectura se salió de las tablas —la mujer frunció el ceño—, de acuerdo a lo que estoy viendo, hay suficiente veneno en la daga como para matar a cien hombres. No hay manera de que el Señor Black pueda andar caminado por ahí como si nada.

—Entonces no lanzaste bien el hechizo ¿y qué?

—Eso fue lo que yo pensé, así que lo intenté de nuevo usando un hechizo más seguro. Los resultados son preocupantes. —respiró profundamente—. No era la hoja de la cuchilla la que está envenenada, es la sangre del Señor Black la que contiene algún tipo de toxina letal. Eso me provocó mirar más de cerca, y lo que encontré… no puedo ni siquiera empezar a explicarlo.

—Ya veo —el hombre desconocido lamió sus labios—. ¿Algo más?

—El Señor Black también mencionó que Pierre se despistó y olvidó preguntar su nombre —la medi bruja sonrió—. También nos elogió por lo rápido que llegamos, dijo que fe casi como si lo estuviéramos siguiendo.

—En verdad tiene sentido del humor ¿verdad? —el hombre sonrió—. ¿Algo más que agregar, Pierre?

—Ya han escuchado mi reporte —el hombre que interrogó a Harry respondió—. Me gustaría preguntar cómo el Señor Black sabía de esta entrada, no es muy conocida exactamente y no se ha usado mucho desde que se construyó el Maqui.

—Buena pregunta, también me gustaría saber cómo es que su objetivo sabía de este lugar. ¿Tienen algo más que agregar?

—No, Señor.

—¿Alguien más tiene algo más que decir? —su pregunta fue respondida por el silencio—. Entonces ¿puede alguien explicar por qué un idiota fue capaz de herir a un hombre tan bueno como pensamos que es el Señor Black?

—Creo que tengo una idea —una mujer joven cargando un poddle respondió.

—¿Bien entonces?

—De entre todo lo que sabemos del Señor Black una cosa es la que brilla más —ella le rascó detrás de las orejas a su perrito—. El Señor Black le gusta actuar tontamente, la única vez que mostró de lo que era capaz fue cuando lo molestamos por entrar en su habitación de hotel.

—Siga.

—Escuchamos el reporte de Pierre, el Señor Black arregló para que todo pareciera como un claro caso de auto defensa y una muerte accidental. Cuando entramos a su habitación nosotros… lo confundimos, él no estaba seguro como reaccionar contra nosotros así que creo una situación que nos haría el hazme reír en la corte si tratáramos de enviarlo a prisión. —Ella miró hacia su compañero para ver su aprobación—. Hizo que todo luciera como una extraña coincidencia y me asusta pensar que fue capaz de crear todo esto bajo nuestras propias narices en tan corto tiempo, el nivel de profesionalismo que tal tarea necesita, me abruma.

—¿Entonces por qué piensas que eligió a este hombre como su objetivo?

—Creo que tengo una idea, Señor —la mujer se lamió los labios—. Los forenses encontraron la sangre de varias personas mágicas sobre la ropa del hombre muerto, pareciera que estaba matando magos. Es mi creencia que el Señor Black de algún modo aprendió de sus actos y decidió ejecutarlo.

—¿Ejecutar?

—¿De qué otra manera lo llamaría? El caminó tranquilamente en ese callejón con el propósito expreso de matar a ese hombre y fue capaz de hacerlo parecer un accidente bizarro, como ya dije si tratáramos de llevar este caso a la corte, nos humillaríamos. —La mujer se encogió de hombros—. Por una razón u otra, el Señor Black no confió en que capturáramos a este hombre y no estaba seguro de nuestra reacción si él tomaba cartas en el asunto así que manufacturó esto.

—Suena como la explicación más razonable a la que nadie ha llegado —el desconocido asintió—. Ya ha dejado su punto en claro así que no será tan condescendiente cuando vuelva a hacer algo como esto en el futuro. A menos de que alguien tenga algo más que agregar esta reunión se ha terminado, dejen ir al Señor Black.

—Yo lo haré, Señor —la medi bruja se ofreció—. Me gustaría aplicar un hechizo de diagnóstico más fuerte, puede que me ayude a entender lo que encontré en su sangre.

—Bien pero no lo molesten más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho.

—No hay problema —la medi bruja asintió feliz y caminó de regreso hacia el Sr. Black.

—¿Qué tal su junta? —Harry le sonrió al médico que se acercaba.

—Bien, el jefe dice que se puede ir cuando guste —respiró profundamente—, pero me gustaría su permiso para aplicar unos cuantos hechizos más para revisar sus signos vitales.

—Muy bien.

La mujer hizo varios movimientos complicados de varita y murmuró otra serie de palabas raras y terminó con una mirada bastante… distraída.

—¿Terminó? —Harry preguntó con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Sí, seguro —la mujer respondió con una mirada perdida.

—¿Algo de lo que necesite preocuparme?

—Nada parece estar mal con usted —la medi bruja miró sus resultados de nuevo.

—Entonces me iré.

Mientras se iba, Harry estaba seguro que escuchó a la mujer murmurar "nada de esto tiene sentido" pero lo culpó a su imaginación hiperactiva y continuó su camino.

* * *

**Voy a dejar esto por aquí, espero lo disfruten :) ¡El capítulo maldito de la semana! El pobre avanzó de pedacitos durante este tiempo... y a pesar de que me estoy cayendo de sueño, me quede despierta para por fin terminar de betearlo y no dejarles esperando más.**

**Un beso.**


	7. Esta en la Sangre

**CAPITULO SIETE: Está en la Sangre**

Harry estaba sentado en su habitación de hotel mirando las paredes, había matado de nuevo y no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse ante el hecho de haber quitado otra vida.

—No me siento culpable —Harry se dijo a si mismo—. Era él o yo y en verdad prefiero que sea él a mí. No me siento culpable de eso, pero tampoco quiero quedarme aquí mucho más.

Harry se levantó, empacó los pocos artículos que había sacado de su mochila y después de mirar alrededor por última vez para asegurarse de no haber olvidado algo, Harry se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo y pagó su cuenta.

* * *

—Tengo otro trabajo para ti, Lovegood —el Editor de El Quisquilloso miro a su reportera favorita.

—La gente amó ese artículo que escribiste del Sr. Black, así que te estoy asignando que escribas otro.

—Okey, papi, er… quiero decir, Jefe —Luna le dio un saludo con su mano izquierda—. Reportera Lovegood está en el caso.

—Black mató a un hombre en Marsella, quiero saber todo lo que pasó —el Editor frunció el ceño— y nada de eso del lobo solitario. El comisionado ha estado encima mío toda la semana por ese autobús que explotaste.

—Pensé que éramos reporteros no policías —Luna parpadeó—. ¿Has estado tomando tu medicina de nuevo, papi?

—Se nos acabaron los frijolitos de todos los sabores y mi medicina tiene una cubierta de dulce —el padre de Luna se miró los zapatos—. Aparte, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la fecha de caducidad que pensé que estaría bien.

—Bueno, no las tomes más —Luna puso sus brazos sobre su cadera—. Sabes que te causa que tengas ideas locas.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño —se sonrojó—, no pasará de nuevo.

—Está bien, papi.

—Ahora, váyase y consígame esa historia, Lovegood. No le pago para que se siente ahí —el editor del Quisquilloso salió de la habitación con rapidez—, y si tienes tiempo ¿puedes conseguirme otra caja nueva de dulces?

—Muy bien, papi. Reportera Lovegood se encargará.

Luna caminó hacia la chimenea y aventó un puño de polvos flu. —Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley, Marsella.

Y después de esperar unos minutos. —Hola —Luna observó el fuego— ¿hay alguien ahí?

—Mi nombre es Pierre-Louis Boulanger —un hombre con una túnica increíblemente planchada respondió en el fuego un momento después— el Oficial de Información a la Prensa del Departamento de Justicia Mágica ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Mi nombre es… —Luna se tomó unos minutos para pensar en el alias apropiado— Srta. Información y me preguntaba si podría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas acerca del Sr. Black

—Un momento —Pierre Louis trató de ganar tiempo mientras pensaba cual era la mejor forma de contar la historia—. Muy bien, por favor, sus preguntas.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente?

—Ya hace algunos meses comenzamos a seguir los movimientos de un asesino en serie que elegía como blanco a la comunidad mágica —Pierre-Louis se lamió los labios, la declaración era falsa dado que no tenían indicación previa de la existencia de este asesino antes de que el Sr. Black lo matara—. Resulta que este hombre era un Squib que usaba los viejos túneles y callejones de la Resistencia.

—Prosiga —Luna resistió la urgencia de sonreír, era tan fácil obtener información si estaban convencidos de que ya sabías todo.

—No estamos seguros de cómo pero el Señor Black fue capaz de rastrear los movimientos del hombre —sonrió tímidamente—, el Señor Black confrontó al hombre y…

—¿Y? —Luna solicitó.

—Y… —estaba intentado recordar que fue lo que pasó después— y el señor Black quitó el cuchillo del camino y le rompió el cuello al hombre.

—¿Qué hechizo usó para romperle el cuello?

—Hechizo —Pierre Louis comenzó a sudar, él había obtenido su posición como Oficial de Prensa más por los méritos de que cuan esplendido lucia en sus túnicas que por otra razón— El Señor Black no usó hechizos, rompió el cuello del hombre con sus propias manos.

—Oh —Luna lucía impresionada—. ¿Qué más me puede decir sobre el incidente?

—Bien, hemos estado viendo viejos reportes y encontramos que el asesino sabía de los viejos lugares de la Resistencia porque su padre fue miembro —sonrió mientras un nuevo pensamiento le llegaba a la mente—. Pero esto todavía nos deja con una pregunta sin respuesta respecto al incidente.

—¿Qué sería?

—¿Cómo sabía tanto el Señor Black sobre la red de la resistencia? —el hombre se acercó más al fuego—. Lo que estoy a punto de contarle no debe de ser atribuido a mi, si decide usarlo, deberá atribuírselo a una fuente mayor anónima.

—Si usted piensa que es lo mejor —Luna le dio una de sus sonrisas más sinceras.

—Hay especulaciones de que el Señor Black sabía de ella porque las usaba cuando eran más necesitadas —el hombre respiró profundamente—. Muchos de nosotros creemos que el Señor Black puede que haya sido uno de los hombres que fue enviado a ayudar a la Resistencia para pelear en contra de la tiranía.

—Wow —Luna trató de lucir impresionada—. ¿El gobierno Francés ha planeado premiar al Señor Black de alguna manera por su coraje?

—Me han dicho que hay una buena oportunidad de que sea inducido a l'Ordre National de la Légion d'Honneur con el rango de Chevalier —el hombre sonrió encantadoramente—. Nada es demasiado bueno para el hombre que nos libró de tan terrible asesino.

—Ya veo —Luna asintió—. ¿Cuándo deja Francia el Señor Black?

—¿Dejar? —Pierre-Louis parpadeó—. Por lo que sé, él aún está aquí.

—¿Qué? —Luna se levantó de su asiento—. Por favor, hágase a un lado, pasaré en un momento.

Moviéndose a un lado de manera precipitada, Pierre-Louis apenas pudo evadir a la reportera emocionada. —¿Hay alguna razón por la que haya decidido continuar nuestra entrevista en persona?

—Rápido —los ojos de luna adquirieron un brillo maniaco—. Debe mostrarme el camino hacia la habitación de Hotel del Señor Black.

Retrocediendo ante la mirada loca en los ojos de la reportera, Pierre-Louis accedió rápido y arregló transporte para los dos.

—¿En qué habitación esta el Señor Black? —Luna le gritó a su escolta mientras corrían hacia la entrada del hotel.

—Ninguna de ellas —Una mujer con un poodle en brazos habló, deteniendo el avance de Luna.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Luna luchó por no mostrar su decepción.

—Marcó su salida y se fue hace como quince minutos —la mujer se encogió de hombros—, se lo perdieron por poco.

—Oh —Luna parpadeó y se giró a su escolta—, ¿entonces podría mostrarme el callejón dónde el Señor Black peleó?

—Antes de que se vaya —la mujer con el perito le interrumpió—, ¿le importaría decirme por cuánto tiempo ha estado planeando venir a entrevistar al Señor Black?

—Algo así como quince minutos —Luna miró a su alrededor con ojos perdidos— desde que me enteré que aún estaba aquí.

—Gracias —la mujer asintió cortésmente.

—Supongo que eso responde la pregunta de porque se fue —el poodle le comentó a su compañera—, pero aún así deja la duda de cómo supo que ella vendría.

—Parece como que o tiene una manera de interceptar la red flu o simplemente tiene un micrófono en la oficina —la mujer especuló.

—Ese hombre es un dios —el poodle comentó con admiración.

—Tenemos que regresar a la oficina —la mujer ignoró la perdida de compostura de su compañero—, la medi bruja está por dar su reporte de lo que encontró.

—Activa el Traslador —el poodle asintió—. No puedo a esperar para saber qué fue lo que descubrió.

—En tres, dos, uno —los dos sintieron el jalón de Traslador y segundos después aparecieron junto a una mesa larga.

—Que bueno que ustedes dos llegaran —el hombre sentado a la cabecera de la mesa señaló dos asientos vacios—. Ahora que ya todos están aquí, creo que los medi magos les gustaría compartir su reporte preliminar.

—Gracias, señor —la medi bruja asintió—. Cómo muchos saben, encontré algo extraño cuando analicé la sangre del Señor Black. Parecía contener una toxina mortal, así que después de obtener el permiso del Señor Black, realicé otra serie de hechizos de diagnostico y los resultados son asombrosos. El Señor Black se ha roto casi todos los huesos en su cuerpo y en algún momento, hace poco, tuvo que hacer crecer todos los huesos de uno de sus brazos, está cubierto en cicatrices, muchas de las cuales fueron causadas por la magia más oscura. Y como dije antes, su sangre es bastante… extraña, pasé casi toda la tarde analizando la muestra que logré recuperar de la hoja del cuchillo y creo que puede haber una explicación parcial del por qué es tan tóxica.

—Continua.

—En algún momento en el pasado, el Señor Black debió de haber inyectado deliberadamente una dosis masiva de veneno de Basilisco mezclado con lágrimas de Fénix. —La mujer revisó sus notas—. Las lágrimas contrarrestaron la toxicidad del veneno, lo cual es la razón por la que el Señor Black no está muerto, no estaba segura de por qué hizo eso hasta que noté que las lágrimas de Fénix no tienen el mismo nivel de potencial que esperaría de una muestra fresca. Así que chequé doble vez la sangre y note que mientras las lágrimas de Fénix se han debilitado, el Veneno de Basilisco ha mantenido su potencial y mis resultados mostraron que al Señor Black deberían de quedarle unos pocos meses de vida porque las lagrimas están perdiendo su efectividad.

—¿Entones estás diciendo que el Señor Black se está muriendo?

—No, esa fue mi idea inicial hasta que comencé a checar los datos de mis diagnósticos y me mostraron que está más sano de lo que uno esperaba tras haber visto tal historial médico. De alguna manera su cuerpo se ha adaptado a la presencia del Veneno, posiblemente absorbió la magia de las lágrimas de Fénix. Así que parece que el veneno en su sistema nunca será un problema, de hecho, no me sorprendería escuchar que el Señor Black no necesita preocuparse nunca más por la mayoría de los venenos. Estaba feliz de ver que mi primera conclusión estaba errada y que el Señor Black no iba a morir, pero una cosa aún está molestándome.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Por qué la potencialidad de las lágrimas ha disminuido mientras que la del veneno sigue constante? —la mujer miró alrededor—. Uno pensaría que habría por lo menos un cambio en los niveles de toxicidad, y entonces encontré esto. —Ella aventó un pedazo de pergamino con una imagen grisácea en él—. Parece que el Señor Black se implantó un pequeño pedazo de colmillo de basilisco en uno de los huesos de su brazo, esto tiene el efecto de evitar que su sangre se vuelva menos letal.

—Buen trabajo —el hombre en la cabecera de la mesa asintió—. ¿Tiene algo más que agregar?

—Una cosa más —la mujer habló—. Sé lo que hizo, tengo una idea de cómo lo hizo, pero no sé por qué lo hizo.

—Imaginen a un hombre que nunca puede ser desarmado, imaginen un asesino que pueda morderse el labio y tener acceso a una enorme cantidad de uno de los venenos más peligrosos conocidos en el mundo —la figura sacudió su cabeza—. Esa dedicación que muestra es asombrosa.

—Tengo una cosa más que agregar, señor — la medi bruja palideció mientras consideraba las implicaciones de la declaración de su superior—. Quien sea que diseñó el proceso debe de estar demente, no puedo imaginar la cantidad de precisión que se necesita para asegurarse que las dosis apropiadas fueron aplicadas en el momento apropiado. Quien sea que sea el Señor Black, y para quien sea que trabaje, ellos operan en un nivel diferente del que podemos imaginar.

* * *

En algún otro lado, Albus Dumbledore estaba presidiendo una reunión de la Orden del Fénix.

—Tengo nuevas órdenes para ustedes respecto Harry Potter —Dumbledore respiró profundamente—, he sido acusado de tratar a Harry como un objeto, y se ha dicho que incluso si encontráramos a Harry y lo regresáramos a la casa de su familia, entonces seriamos forzados a mantener guardia sobre el Sr. Potter veinticuatro horas al día para prevenir que desaparezca de nuevo. —La aclaración del director fue recibida por varios murmullos y el viejo levantó una mano para silenciarlos—. No estoy deteniendo la búsqueda del Sr. Potter. Sólo la estoy cambiando, si lo encuentran, infórmenle a la Orden para que podamos dedicar nuestros recursos a mantenerlo seguro en su locación actual, una acción con lo cual espero mantenerlo más feliz que manteniéndolo confinado con los Dursleys.

—¿Por qué no podemos mejor traerlo a aquí? —Molly preguntó— ¿O a la Madriguera?

—Esas opciones siguen abiertas —Dumbledore asintió—pero cuando llegue el momento le voy a permitir a Harry decidir donde quedarse.

Molly se sentó satisfecha de que a pesar de lo que sucediera su "querido muchacho" estaría feliz.

—Ahora que ya hemos aclarado ese asunto, creo que Alastor tiene algo más que le gustaría comentarnos —Albus le asintió a su amigo para que prosiguiera.

—Black ha golpeado de nuevo —Moody gruñó—. Esta vez mató a un asesino en serie en Marsella, los franceses parecen pensar que tiene acceso a encantamientos indetectables y especulan que o tiene hechizos espías en sus oficinas o ha encontrado alguna manera de monitorear la red flu.

—¿Por qué no escuchamos de este asesino antes? —un miembro anónimo de la orden preguntó.

—Porque los franceses no sabían de él hasta que Black lo ejecutó —Moddy se rió—. Black arregló las cosas para que parecieran un accidente, incluso utilizó magia sin varita, dijo que fue accidental.

—Gracias, Alastor, eso ha sido muy esclarecedor —Dumbledore miró a todos en la habitación—. Creo que la siguiente cosa en nuestra agenda es un reporte de George y Fred Weasley sobre uno de sus inventos más recientes.

* * *

Harry se apeó del taxi justo en la entrada del callejón donde había amatado al hombre hace rato, y suspiró profundamente antes de entrar.

Este intento de visitar la sección mágica de Marsella fue más tranquilo que el último y su viaje por el callejón pasó sin incidentes.

—¿Podría decirme dónde puedo comprar un Traslador fuera del país? —preguntó de manera cortes al primer transeúnte que vio.

—Siga por la callé como a cincuenta metros —el agente ahora sudoroso respondió con rapidez—, la tienda se llama Regreso de Viajeros.

—Gracias —Harry comenzó a caminar en la dirección indicada. Después de una caminata corta, Harry se encontró enfrente de un edificio cubierto de imágenes móviles y exóticas de lugares.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —Harry escuchó una voz joven preguntarle por detrás—. No pude evitar notar que está mirando mi tienda y me preguntaba ¿si puedo serle de ayuda?

—Me gustaría un Traslador fuera del país —Harry suspiró—. Lo que sea que tenga libre me sirve.

—Me cancelaron uno de último momento, ya pagaron por el Traslador —el hombre se encogió de hombros—, y mi conciencia no me dejaría en paz si lo vendo por el mismo precio dos veces. Tómelo sin costo de mi parte.

—Gracias —Harry aceptó el pequeño disco que asumió sería un Traslador—. Que tenga un buen…

La frase de Harry se vio interrumpida por el jalón familiar del Traslador llevándolo a la siguiente parada de su viaje.

—¿Les gustaría poner una apuesta, señor? —preguntó un hombre parado junto a Harry a la cabeza de una ruleta.

—Un momento —Harry parpadeó y se tomó unos segundos para admirar su elegante alrededor—. ¿Podría repetir eso?

—Le pregunté si desea colocar una apuesta con la ficha en ficha en su mano —respondió el hombre.

—Seguro —Harry dejó caer la ficha en un número aleatorio—. Gracias.

—De nada, señor —el hombre asintió y luego se giró para aceptar más apuestas.

Encogiéndose de hombros y no sintiendo la necesidad de ver su única pieza desaparecer, Harry se alejó de la mesa para explorar su nueva locación. Ahora ya podía agregar las apuestas a su corta lista de experiencias de vida, no es que necesitara quedarse mucho para saber que iba a perder ¿o sí?

Harry pasó los siguientes minutos paseándose por el piso del casino antes de encontrar la salida y después, explorando la sección de la ciudad en la que se encontraba. Finalmente, después de casi una hora de exploración, terminó con un bar con una bebida en la mano, lo último que recordaba era que lo retaron a una batalla de tragos varios mochileros australianos.

* * *

—Buenas tardes, Señor Black —un hombre con un extraño traje de rayas amarillas le saludó—. ¿Se siente bien?

—¿Quién es usted? —la boca de Harry sabía como al piso del Caldero Chorreante—. ¿Y dónde estoy?

—Mi nombre es Gunter Schmitt, soy miembro de la Guardia Suiza —el hombre se presentó respetuosamente—. Está en la Sagrada ciudad del Vaticano y tengo un problema que espero que pueda ayudarme a resolver.

—¿Qué sucede? —Harry cerró sus ojos y esperó a que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas.

—Me gustaría que inspeccionara algunos escudos mágicos nuevos que estamos colocando —respondió con calma—. Les preguntamos a varios de nuestros colegas en el mundo mágico por el nombre de un hombre que fuera discreto y nos dieron el suyo.

—Ya veo —Harry apretó los dientes para evitar que su estomago le brincara a la garganta—. ¿Por qué quiere que inspeccione sus escudos?

—Hace tiempo un hombre fue contratado para construir algo de mármol, este hombre se suponía que usaría piedra sólo de la más alta calidad pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, compró de baja calidad y se embolsó la diferencia. En ese tiempo había otro hombre trabajando en la misma área, el hombre era bien conocido como uno de los mejores artistas de su era y también porque sabía casi todo sobre la piedra. Si alguien podía detectar la diferencia entre las calidades de la piedra, era él —el guardia se encogió de hombros—. Así que el primer hombre encontró una manera de mantener al segundo ocupado y su crimen pasó desapercibido. No pretendemos cometer el mismo error.

—No sé nada sobre escudos —Harry intentó levantarse—, y no tengo ni idea que cómo revisarlas.

—Encontrará un libro en el buró junto a su cama, en el encontrará todo lo que necesita saber para realizar las tareas que se le solicitan. —El guardia se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida—. Y un uniforme como el mío está en el closet. Si decide ayudarnos entonces lea el libro y póngase el uniforme, si decide que no entonces toque a la puerta y alguien vendrá para escoltarlo a la salida.

—Pensaré en ello —Harry respondió a través de sus dientes apretados—. Mientras tanto ¿le importaría enviar un bote de analgésicos y algo de agua?

—También haré que le manden algunas cosas para calmar su estómago —el guardia se detuvo antes de abandonar la habitación—. ¿Le importaría si le pregunto por qué estaba tan ebrio cuando lo encontramos?

* * *

**l'Ordre National de la Légion d'Honneur:** La Orden Nacionl de la Legión de Honor.  
**Chevalier**: Caballero

**¿Les comenté que mi sobrino se está quedando en mi casa? Bueno, llego tardisimo a casa y llego a ugar o cuidar niño o cachorras, no tengo tiempo... No entiendo por qué no tengo tiempo, es frustrante porque no puedo ni traducir, este capítulo lo tuve que hacer en ratos libres de oficina porque no puedo en mi casa T_T Me siento tan frustrada :/ En fin.**

**Espero disfrutaran el capítulo :D**


	8. Esta Cosa Tuya

**CAPITULO OCHO: Esta Cosa Suya.**

—¿Alguna vez ha querido olvidar algo demasiado que no le importan los resultados? —Harry suspiró—. Estaba pensando y quería parar. Viéndolo bien, hay mejores maneras de hacerlo pero no creo que eso importe ahora.

—No, supongo que no —Schmitt asintió—. Gracias, Señor Black.

—No hay problema —Harry trató de abrir sus ojos e inmediatamente se arrepintió al sentir como dos hierros calientes se enterraban a través de sus ojos en su cerebro—. Le daré un vistazo al libro en unos minutos y le daré mi respuesta después de eso.

—Todo lo que pido es que lo considere —Schmitt respondió cerrando la puerta.

—Cómo es que terminó en estas situaciones —Harry se preguntó a si mismo mientras lograba sentarse por fin—. Será mejor que empiece.

_La primera cosa que un mago debe aprender es si se quiere tener la habilidad en revisar, remover y colocar protecciones/escudos, es como activar la visión mágica. Primero uno debe de imaginar magia concentrándose en el centro de su cuerpo, luego debe (a falta de mejor término) empujar la magia a través del cuerpo hacia los ojos. Después de eso es simple práctica lo que se necesita, y con el tiempo un practicante habilidoso será capaz de invocar la vista mágica casi sin esfuerzo._

—Parece fácil —Harry se dijo a si mismo mientras comenzaba a juntar la concentración necesaria— y ahora sólo… argelmarther —se tragó un grito agonizante. Quizás no fue la mejor idea el incrementar la sensibilidad de sus ojos cuando se sentían que habían usado como bolsa en una docena de juegos de ping-pong.

Harry pasó varios minutos retorciéndose en el sueño antes de lograr tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para leer el siguiente párrafo.

_Advertencia: NO intente esto si está sufriendo de resaca. Hacerlo le provocará dolor intenso y CAUSARA uno de los siguientes efectos secundarios: Ceguera, locura, sordera, neurosis, muerte. En casos muy raros, algunas veces puede proporcionarle a la víctima una forma avanzada de vista mágica._

Harry pasó varios segundos maldiciendo a los autores del libro y su estupidez por colocar tan importante advertencia al final de la página.

Revisándose, Harry estuvo alegre al notar que no podía encontrar algún signo de que estaba ciego, loco, sordo, sufriendo de neurosis o muerto. Encogiéndose de hombros ante su buena fortuna, Harry fue distraído por un toque en la puerta.

—¿Sí

—Tengo las cosas que solicitó, Señor Black. —Otro hombre usando un uniforme extraño a rayas empujó un carrito dentro de la habitación—. También me dijeron que le informara que los escudos que se le están pidiendo que revise son del tipo Arachne.

—Gracias —Harry asintió tragándose un montón de analgésicos y antiácidos—. ¿Hay algo más que necesite?

—No, Señor Black —el hombre con el uniforme raro se retiró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Regresando al libro de escudos, Harry comenzó a leer.

_El tipo de escudo Arachne obtiene su nombre del hecho que cuando se ve con la vista mágica, parecen ser una telaraña emanando de un objeto central. Como una telaraña, estos escudos forman patrones complejos que deben ser mapeados antes de hacerlas. Estos mapas indicaran el propósito esperado de los escudos a un persona con la habilidad de colocar escudos y deberá de ser checado al terminar para asegurase que el patrón no cambió cuando el escudo fue puesto. Los escudos del tipo Archne sufren de dos mayores desventajas. La primera es que sus objetos ancla son vulnerables a destrucción; la segunda es que alcance es limitado a un radio no mayor de unos pocos kilómetros de su centro_.

Tomándose unos minutos para hojear el resto de libro, Harry que sorprendido por otro toque en la puerta.

—Pase —levantó su mirada de la lectura.

—¿Ha decidido si quiere no inspeccionar nuestros escudos? —Schmitt preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Estaré encantado —Harry accedió—, con la condición de que busquen a otra persona para revisar mis resultados después.

—Esa condición no será problema, Señor Black —Schmitt accedió rápidamente—, supongo que deberíamos discutir su pago antes de que comience.

—Si gusta –Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Le depositaremos una suma de mil doscientos ducados en la cuenta que nos diga por su trabajo. ¿Es suma es suficiente?

—Sí —Harry asintió preguntándose que era un ducado.

—¿En qué banco preferiría que depositáramos su pago?

—Um… —Harry titubeo, no queriendo darle su nombre verdadero al hombre.

Viendo el vacilar de Harry, Schmitt fue rápido al ofrecer una solución. —Si usted gusta, estaremos contentos de arreglar una nueva cuenta privada con los gnomos.

—Seguro —Harry aceptó—. Sólo deme la información de la cuenta después.

—Caminemos por aquí —Schmitt guió a Harry a través de varios pasillos hasta que los dos estuvieron parados ante una estatua grande—. Sólo necesitamos que revise las reparaciones que hicimos al centro del escudo alrededor del ancla, fueron dañadas por un vándalo junto con Pieta y me gustaría asegurar que las reparaciones no la han dañado más.

—¿Puedo ver los esquemas? —Harry extendió su mano para recibir el mapa de los escudos.

—Por supuesto —Schmitt dijo entregándole el documento.

Harry pasó varios minutos examinando el plano y los escudos reales. —Todo parece estar en orden, excepto….

—¿Excepto qué? —Schmitt preguntó nervioso.

—La secciones nuevas son de un color diferente al resto de los escudos —Harry enfocó bien sus ojos en los planos—, lo planos no dicen nada sobre cuál color deberían de ser pero si yo fuera usted, pediría que las revisen.

—Gracias, Señor Black. Lo haremos —Schmitt aceptó—. ¿Le gustaría un tour por los terrenos antes de irse?

—Sí, me gustaría —Harry sonrió—. No puedo esperar para ver las cosas que escuché tienen aquí.

Schmitt demostró ser un guía turístico bien informado, dando continuamente pequeños consejos y preguntas que acompañaban sus discursos sobre los pedazos de historia y para cuando el tour terminó, Harry tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Parece que hemos llegado a la salida, Señor Black —Schmitt sonrió—. ¿Tiene alguna otra pegunta?

—Sólo una —Harry asintió— ¿quién fue el segundo hombre en su historia sobre la piedra?

—¿El segundo hombre? —Schmitt se detuvo a pensar—. El hombre con gran habilidad, él fue el mismo hombre que diseño este uniforme.

—Gracias —Harry asintió por cortesía, dudando en silencio de la habilidad artística de cualquier hombre que diseñaría un uniforme como el que estaba usando su nuevo amigo—. Adiós.

—Adiós, Señor Black.

Con eso, Harry salió a explorar las calles de la Ciudad Eterna con la intención de ver todo lo que roma tenía para ofrecer… por al menos cinco minutos, luego se dio cuenta que estaba cansado de revisar los escudos. Levantado su mano para parar un taxi, decidió descansar uno o dos días antes de ponerse a ver Roma entera.

Harry se despertó tarde al siguiente día y comió en el vestíbulo del hotel, caminado de regreso a su cuarto decidió hacer esperar su exploración de la ciudad un día más.

Levantándose tarde la siguiente mañana, Harry decidió que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí acostado y sacó su libros para obtener instrucciones de cómo llegar los distritos mágicos de Roma.

_Uno de los distritos mágicos más accesibles es el Via Veneficus, a este distrito se puede llegar por casi todo Roma. Para entrar, uno debe de encontrar un cruce de tres calles, después de unos momentos, un cuarto camino aparecerá. Muchas de estas entradas en la vieja ciudad también están marcadas con una estatua o imagen de Trivia, una mujer de tres cabezas, una de un perro, una de una serpiente, y una de un caballo._

Regresando su libro a su lugar en su mochila, Harry salió de su hotel para encontrar la entrada más cercana. Lo cual sucedió que encontró a menos de veinte metros de su hotel, encogiéndose de hombros Harry entró a la sección mágica de Roma.

Y terminó frente a una tienda llamada Curio's y Reliquias, incapaz de contener su curiosidad Harry entró a la tienda.

—Buenas tardes señor, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle? —el encargado de la tienda le miró desde detrás del mostrador.

—Vi el letrero y me preguntaba que se vendía aquí —Harry miró a su alrededor notando lo que parecían instrumentos de granja, trompetas de formas extrañas y otros artículos que no podía identificar.

—Vendo todo tipo de cosas —el señor buscó algo detrás del mostrador—. Tengo aquí una cosa que creo que le interesará.

—¿Qué es?

—Un pugio (puñal) —el hombre sacó una daga de forma extraña—. Es un pequeño artículo muy interesante que recogí hace tiempo, tiene encantamientos para permanecer siempre afilado, siempre nuevo, y para pasar desapercibida mientras se quede en su cadera. Creo que es un buen artículo para que compre.

—¿Cuánto? — Harry preguntó mirando la daga rara.

—Pague por ella como cincuenta sestereius… así que supongo que podría venderla por ¿dos aureus?

—Hecho —Harry asintió ofreciendo el par de galeones—. Qué tenga un buen día.

—Usted también, señor —el vendedor le respondió.

Saliendo de la tienda, Harry pasó varios minutos caminando a través del mercado hasta que una conversación extraña atrajo su atención.

—¿Escuchaste lo del Ministro Británico? —Oyó al pescadero comentarle a uno de sus clientes—. Dicen que va a explicar por qué su gobierno no ha hecho algo respecto a ese Lord oscuro. Quiere soltar unas cuantas excusas de por qué no deben de echarlo.

—Dudo que tenga algo que decir, pero imagino que ha de ser interesante escucharlo —el cliente respondió—, es muy malo que no tenga tiempo de ir a casa y encender el Wireless.

—No tiene que ir a casa —el pescadero ignoró las objeciones de su cliente—, sólo vaya a uno de esos bares de por aquí. La mayoría van a estar pasando el discurso.

Harry asintió para si mismo, eso parecía una buena idea y caminó hacia el establecimiento de bebidas más cercano, echó un vistazo alrededor y entró.

Mirando a través de la habitación llena de humo, Harry se encaminó hacia el asiento vacío más cercano.

—¿Le importa si me siento? —Harry preguntó señalando el asiento vacío junto a un hombre mayor—. Me gustaría escuchar lo que Fudge tiene que decir.

—Si gusta —el hombre asintió ligeramente.

Los dos escucharon por unos momentos mientras la voz de la radio mágica reportaba el anuncio de Fudge de que la razón por la cual las fuerzas del Ministerio no habían triunfado aún era porque el crimen organizado se había unido a la causa de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Causando que sus filas se agranden y forzando a las fuerzas de Ministerio a sufrir un atraso temporal.

—¿Qué piensa del anuncio del Ministro Inglés, Sr…?

—Black, creo que el hombre es un idiota —Harry sacudió su cabeza sin notar la expresión sorprendida del viejo hombre, mientras le indicaba al barman que le llevara una bebida—. Por lo que entiendo, la gente que controla el crimen organizado mágico es mucho más inteligente como para unirse al Tonto Oscuro.

—¿Qué le hace decir eso? —el viejo se inclinó con interés.

—La actividad de los Sindicatos Mágicos tiende a ser no violenta, sus negocios son hacer dinero y matar gente sin razón no deja mucho dinero —Harry le dio un trago a su bebida recién llegada—. Las muertes que ocurren usualmente son criminales matando criminales.

—¿Por qué ellos no se unirían la Señor Oscuro por el dinero y el Poder que les puede ofrecer?

—Como dije antes, la mayoría de las muertes que ocurren son criminales matando criminales. Los Departamentos de Justicia no tienden a preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas, pero si fueran a molestar a gente inocente —la voz de Harry se volvió fría—, entonces sospecho que los guantes de niño desaparecerán y sería un baño de sangre. Si quieren unirse a la guerra entonces tendrán que estar preparados para aceptar todo lo que una guerra incluye.

—Ya veo —el hombre asintió—. Gracias por su consejo, Señor Black.

—Feliz de darlo —el humor alegre de Harry regresó—. Ahora, si me disculpa, en verdad sólo vine aquí para escuchar el anuncio de Fudge y dado que ya terminó…

—Por supuesto —el hombre mayor aceptó—. Supongo que ha de ser un hombre muy ocupado, y como agradecimiento por su consejo por favor permítame pagar por su bebida.

—Gracias —Harry asintió—. Que tenga un buen día.

El hombre esperó hasta que su invitado había abandonado el bar antes de girarse al hombre junto a él. —Llama a todas las otras cabecillas, necesitamos tener uns reunión.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos con el tipo con el que acaba de hablar?

—Ustedes harán nada —el hombre respondió rápidamente.

—Pero señor —el matón protestó—. Le insultó.

—Él no hizo tal cosa —le dio un trago a su vaso—. A su parecer él estaba mostrando misericordia y moderación. Y no tengo deseo de ver qué sucede si no nos tomamos su advertencia en serio.

—¿Qué quiere decir, señor?

—¿No escuchaste su nombre? —el hombre mayor le miró—. El Señor Black es uno de los hombres más peligrosos de Europa y si trabaja para el tipo de gente que sospecho, entonces incluso si lograras matarlo… —el hombre se estremeció.

—Pero Señor —el matón lucía confundido—. ¿Por qué se está tomando las cosas tan seriamente?

—Porque escuché lo que tiene que decir —el hombre suspiró—. Como dije, a su parecer estaba mostrando misericordia. Se tomó el tiempo de venir a aquí e informarme de las nuevas reglas que espera que sigamos, no unirse al Señor Oscuro y no matar a nadie fuera de las familias. El nos dijo calmadamente que pasará si no seguimos sus reglas, el podría habernos borrado y comenzado de nuevo con quien sea que tomara nuestro lugar.

—¿En verdad es tan poderoso, señor? —El matón estaba comenzando a sentirse enfermo al considerar el hecho de que se había ofrecido para ir tras el Sr. Black, para "enseñarle una lección".

—Él entró en este bar, se sentó junto a mí, y me dijo como las cosas iban a ser —el hombre sonrió—, nadie había hecho algo como eso a menos de que tuviera el poder para respaldarlo.

Afuera, varios miembros de un equipo asignado a observar a uno de los hombres más poderosos de la Italia subterránea estaban congelados de sorpresa.

—Tony, tú y Agatha sigan a Black. Antonio, ve a reportar esto —el líder del equipo se lamió los labios—. Yo… yo observaré el bar.

Un pandemonio explotó en los cuarteles de la guardia Praetorian cuando un oficial con los ojos bien abiertos arribó e inmediatamente corrió a la oficina de su superior.

—Señor —Antonio golpeó la puerta del pratorio Praefectus—. Señor, tiene que escuchar esto.

—Entra —un hombre de cabellos canosos con una apariencia militar abrió la puerta—, y esto será mejor que sea bueno.

—Señor, el Señor Black está en Roma —el oficial sin aliento logró decir apresurado.

—¿Y por qué eso causó que vinieras a golpear a mi puerta de esa manera? —El pratorio Praefectus preguntó con alza calma.

—Porque entró al bar de Alberto Nachelli y le dijo que si no obedecía ciertas reglas, entonces habría un baño de sangre.

—¿Qué hizo Nachelli?

—El agradeció al Señor Black por el consejo y organizó una reunión con las familias. —Las manos de Antonio estaban temblando—. También le dijo a uno de sus subordinados que iban a seguir las órdenes de Black, dijo que incluso si lograban acabar a Black, que aun tendrían que lidiar con la gente para la que trabaja.

—Buen trabajo, siéntese y tómese algo. —El pratorio Praefectus sacó su cabeza de su oficina—. Consigan doce hombres para apoyar al grupo observando el bar de Nachelli y llamen a todos los oficiales fuera de servicio.

—Sí, señor —varias voces respondieron mientras los hombres se apresuraban a seguir las instrucciones de su comandante.

—Ahora —el pratorio Praefectos cerró la puerta de su oficina y miró al hombre—. Dime todo lo que pasó.

—Sí, señor. Black entró al bar y se sentó junto a Nachelli. Escucharon el discurso de Fudge por un rato y Black dijo que Fudge era un idiota cuando llegaron a la parte donde Fudge decía que la mafia se había unido al Señor Oscuro —el hombre pausó para tomar un respiro—. Black dijo que si eso pasaba entonces habría un baño de sangre, digo que mientras la Mafia se enfocara en hacer dinero y continuara sus asesinatos hacia otros miembros de las familias entonces los dejaría solos.

—¿Cómo reaccionó Nachelli?

—Le agradeció al Señor Black y pagó por su bebida —Antonio sacudió su cabeza—. Uno de sus hombres quería ir tras Black pero Nachelli lo detuvo, dijo que Black estaba tratando de mostrar clemencia al poner las reglas sobre la mesa y que podría haberlos matado simplemente a todos como una lección para el siguiente grupo.

—Buen trabajo, vaya al salón de descanso y tómese unas cuantas horas.

—Señor, si estaba bien preferiría regresar a mi puesto —Antonio se lamió los labios nervioso—, el capitán aun está ahí y prefiero no dejarlo solo.

—Entiendo —el pratorio Praefectus asintió—. Vaya.

—Gracias, señor —Antonio dijo por sobre su hombro mientras corría hacia el punto de aparición más cercano.

—Señor —otro hombre se acercó corriendo—. Necesito hablar con usted de algo.

—Hágalo rápido Folchini —el pratorio Praefectus gruñó—. Estamos en medio de algo aquí.

—Acabo de hablar con Gunter Schmitt sobre los escudos —Folchini estaba que estallaba de la emoción—. El hombre al que contrataron para revisar su trabajo dijo que los colores eran diferentes entre las viejas secciones y las nuevas.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces la vista mágica normalmente es en blanco y negro —Folchini respondió con rapidez—. La habilidad para ver color indica que el hombre que contrataron hizo algo indudablemente peligroso para obtener la habilidad.

—¿Por qué es tan importante esto? —el pratorio Praefectus se restregó los ojos—. No veo por qué esto no pudo haber esperado hasta después de que lidiemos con la crisis Black más reciente que cayó en nuestras manos.

—Porque —Folchini sonrió—, el nombre del hombre que contrataron era Señor Black.

—Dime todo.

—Ellos se encontraron con el Black y él les dijo que no sabía mucho sobre escudos, así que sacaron uno de los libros de los archivos y se lo dieron para que supiera un poco.

—Podría ser que él nada más quería un vistazo a ese libro —el pratorio Praefectos se preguntó a si mismo—. O podría ser que para sus estándares propios él no sabe mucho, continúe.

—Pasó varias horas revisando el libro, y un poco más revisando los escudos —Folchini revisó sus notas—, luego Schmitt le dio un tour por los alrededores. Black se fue después de eso.

—¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

—Hace tres días, señor.

—Así que tuvimos a Black merodeando por mi ciudad haciendo sabrá dios qué por dos días —el pratorio Praefectus se forzó a calmarse—. Vea si puede encontrar que hizo, revise los archivos para ver si algo extraño pasó y repórtese conmigo cuando yo regrese.

* * *

**Ducado**: (del Inglés Ducat) Moneda europea antigua usada en varios paises y durante varios periodos. Internet dice que fue primero acuñada en Venecia, luego Alemania y Austria. España también llegó a manejar esta moneda.  
**Aureus:** Moneda de oro de la antigua Roma, equivalente metafórico al Galeon del Universo Potteriano.  
**Sestereius:** Sestercio. Moneda de plata de la antigua Roma. 100 sestereius equivalen a un Aureus.  
**Praetorian:** Pretoriano.  
**pratorio Praefectus**: Sería Prefecto pratoriano o del pratorio. Vendría siendo el equivalente de aurores y sigo sin averguar de donde sacó esta mujer los nombres... Latín, italiano y pratorio no aparece en ningún lado. Si alguien sabe, informeme porque me estoy volviendo loca sin saber T_T

**Pensé que no lograría actualizar antes de salir del trabajo (¡es viernes! Estoy muy atrasada) pero si alcancé a terminar la edición y la investigación respectiva :P Espero que disfruten el capítulo, un poco lentito, pero espero que no se aburran :D Nos leemos la próxima semana, espero que no me tarde de nuevo tanto.**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, hacen mi día cada vez que llegan.**

**¡Un beso!**


	9. ¿El Tipo Malo Puede Volar?

**CAPITULO NUEVE: ¿El Tipo Malo Puede Volar?**

—Pon a los Franceses y Holandeses en la chimenea —el Praefectus Pratori gritó mientras entraba en la habitación—. Diles que quiero compartir algo de información sobre Black. Pónganlos en una llamada de conferencia si pueden.

—Sí, señor —varias voces dijeron mientras puños de polvos flu eran aventados a las chimeneas—. Los tenemos, señor.

—Bien —el Praefectus Pratori se sentó y miró a las dos figuras en las flamas—. Necesito algo de información y estoy dispuesto a dar información.

—¿Dijo que tenía algo que compartir respecto a Black? —Hooft Van De Staatstovenaars, Sanne Vermeer pregunto con una ceja levantada.

—Así es —el Praeectus Pratori accedió impaciente—. Él está en mi ciudad y ha estado corriendo por ahí haciendo sabrá dios qué por los últimos dos días y quiero saber de qué es capaz.

—Sería mejor que nos dijera que es lo que sabe para que podamos llenar los vacios —un hombre entre las sombras respondió desde la chimenea francesa.

—Fue contratado por la Guardia Suiza para revisar unos escudos hace tres días —el Praefectus Pratori respondió rápidamente—. E hizo un comentario sobre que la nueva sección era de un diferente color que las secciones viejas.

—Cómo es eso posible —el hombre de entre sombras soltó—. Obtener esa habilidad, sabíamos que estaba loco pero eso… por favor continúe.

—Luego pasó dos días haciendo quien sabe qué —el Praefectus Pratori se obligó a calmarse—. Se apareció de nuevo en un bar que permanece a una cabecilla de la Mafia. Se sentó junto a esta cabecilla y de manera calmada le dijo que si la Mafia no seguía ciertas reglas, incluyendo no seguir a señores oscuros y confinar sus asesinatos a otros miembros de la Mafia, entonces todos ellos serían matados y que Black comenzaría de nuevo con el siguiente grupo.

—¿Cómo lo tomó esta "cabecilla"? —Sanne Vermeer se inclinó hacia adelante para escuchar la respuesta.

—Él le agradeció a Black y pagó por su bebida — el Praefectus Pratori se limpió la frente—. Luego le dijo a sus hombres que el atacar a Black sería suicidio y convocó a una junta con las demás cabecillas.

Los otros dos líderes del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica se tomaron varios segundos para procesar la nueva información.

—¿Les importaría decirme que saben sobre el hombre? —su colega Italiano preguntó—. No quiero ser rudo pero necesito cada segundo que pueda obtener.

—Lo sentimos mucho —el tipo Francés de las sombras se disculpó—. Pero cada vez que escuchamos algo nuevo sobre este hombre termina siendo más sorprendente que el último pedazo de información. Srta. Vermeer, creo que usted tuvo el honor de conocerlo primero.

—Así fue —la mujer reconoció—. Él vino a Amsterdam y detuvo a un grupo de mortífagos que dijeron estaban siguiendo a Harry Potter —ello ignoró las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los otros dos—. Alguien de mi gente reportó luego que Black hizo que removiera un hechizo rastreador, así que parece que Black transfirió el hechizo de Potter a él. Después vio cada uno de los escuadrones que se le asignaron. Incluyendo el que estaba bajo una capa de invisibilidad, y de acuerdo con los reportes que vienen de Inglaterra también logró descubrir una nueva especie de animal mágico sin que sus observadores lo notaran.

—Black llegó a Paris y también descubrió a cada uno de nuestros equipos de observación —el hombre Francés comenzó—. También parece tener un encantamiento indetectable o campo, que le alerta de cualquier intrusión en su habitación. Mientras él estuvo aquí, nos permitió ver su historial médico y a parte de una larga lista de heridas pasadas, encontramos algo raro. Black, en apariencia, se sometió a un tipo de proceso que hace que su sangre sea mortal para cualquiera excepto para él mismo y nuestros medi magos especulan que aparte de hacerse inmune a casi cualquier substancia tóxica conocida por el hombre, puede que también haya mejorado su habilidad de sanar. Black también ha mostrado que tiene al menos algo de habilidad con la magia sin varita.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Temo agregarlo —el Francés se detuvo—. Pero dado cierto conocimiento que mostró, muchos están comenzando a creer que Black pudo haber esto aquí con la resistencia durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

—Gracias — el Praeectus pratori sonrió raro—, aunque tengo que preguntar por qué no me dijeron que Black venía para acá.

—No lo sabíamos —el hombre Francés se encogió de hombros—. Black nos despistó tomando un Traslador a Monte Carlo, nos tomó un minutos rastrear el Traslador y otros treinta y cinco segundos para que los locales llegaran a la escena, pero le perdieron el rastro debido a la emoción que resultó de una victoria muy grande—. El hombre Francés se giró un momento fuera del fuego y conversó con una persona que no se podía ver—. Me acaban de informar que nuestro colega de Monte Carlo dice que la victoria que distrajo a su gente fue de una apuesta hecha por el Señor Black —se lamió los labios—, una investigación más profunda revela que la mesa había sido encantada por uno de los otros jugadores, la entrevista con el encargado de la mesa reveló que el Señor Black paso varios minutos mirando a la mesa antes de colocar su apuesta. Nuestro colega también dice que esta investigación fue efectuada por el tamaño de la ganancia y que el casino decidió cumplir con la apuesta y enviar una muy jugosa recompensa por señalar al jugador —el hombre Francés se volvió a girar para conversas de nuevo con esa persona invisible—, quien confesó ser parte de una célula de tramposos más grande.

—Gracias —el Praefectus Pratori sacudió su cabeza—. Supongo que era demasiado desear que pudiéramos mantenerle con un ojo encima si no quería que lo siguieran.

Los otros dos dieron sus despedidas y el jefe de la guardia Praetorian deseo de nuevo haber tomado el retiro que le ofrecieron el año pasado.

—Señor —Folochini corrió hacia su comandante—, no va a creer esto.

—Qué es —el Praefectus Pratori cerró sus ojos y espero por lo peor.

—Creo que ya sé lo que Black estaba haciendo en la ciudad —Folochini estaba a punto de estallar de emoción—. Dos días atrás Antony Consiglio murió, en apariencia por causas naturales. Y varios de sus Lugartenientes murieron de camino a mostrar sus respectos en lo que pensamos fue un accidente.

—¿Estás diciendo que Black los mató?

—Todo tomó sentido cuando escuché de la conversación con el cabeza de una de las familias —Folochini estaba temblando de la emoción—. Tony Consiglio nunca hubiera seguido las reglas de Black, y es muy seguro que sus Lugartenientes hubieran seguido a su jefe incluso tras su muerte.

—Suena razonable —el Praefectus Pratori asintió—. ¿Qué supones que pasará cuando el hijo de Consiglio descubra esto?

* * *

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que crees que este hombre mató a mi padre? —Un hombre de mediana edad usando un conjunto de ropa muy cara preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Parece de esa manera, sí —otro hombre en otro conjunto caro de ropa aceptó—, ¿qué quiere que hagamos?

—Toma a otro hombre –el de mediana edad respondió—. Entonces nosotros tres vamos a ir al hotel de este Black y luego le vamos a mostrar al mundo por qué no se juega con la familia Consiglio.

—Así lo haré, Sr. Consiglio –el segundo hombre accedió—. ¿Cuándo quiere que se haga esto?

—Tan pronto como sea posible —Giovanni Consiglio respondió con rapidez.

—¿Entonces por qué no usamos a su chofer? —el segundo hombre preguntó levantando una ceja— él es grande y sabe como mantener la boca cerrada.

—Llámalo, no quiero que ese Black pasé más tiempo sobre la tierra del necesario —Consiglio terminó con una mueca fría.

El chofer fue llamado y en menos de una hora los tres estaban parados en frente de la habitación de Harry.

—Patea la puerta, quiero sorprender a este bastardo —Consiglio ordenó—, y cuando sea el momento quiero terminar a este tipo yo mismo.

—Así se hará, jefe —el chofer aceptó mientras dejaba caer su masivo pie contra la puerta.

—Black, te voy a arrancar el corazón, bastardo —Consiglio gritó al entrar a la habitación.

Harry levantó su vista de su libro hacia el hombre que acaba de entrar en su habitación. Esquivando el primer hechizo del hombre, Harry sacó su varita y lanzó unos cuantos Reductos al atacante misterioso.

Cómo es que alguien puede ser tan rápido, Consiglio se maldijo a si mismo mientras Black parecía desaparecer y reaparecer fuera del camino de las maldiciones. —Quédate quieto y muere, bastardo.

Buscando refugio detrás de uno de los sillones en su cuarto, Harry se tomó un tiempo para pensar. —Accio hombre loco.

Consiglio gritó cuando se sintió ser lanzado hacia una de las ventanas que había sido rota durante el inicio del duelo. Gritando un estereotípico "NOOOOOOOOO", mientras cruzaba la ventana apenas tuvo tiempo de realizar la mala idea que fue ir detrás del Sr. Black antes de que su cuerpo golpeara la calle debajo.

—Jefe —el segundo hombre gritó, apresurándose hacia su objetivo.

Girándose hacia la amenaza más cercana y levantando su mano, el rápido Reducto de Harry redujo la varita del hombre a astillas pero no hizo nada por detener la carrera y antes de que Harry tuviera oportunidad de murmurar otro hechizo rápido se encontró rodeado por los brazos poderosos del hombre que intentaba exprimirle la vida.

Cuando su visión comenzó a ponerse negra, Harry intentó zafarse del agarre del hombre y todo parecía perdido hasta que una de sus manos rozó contra el hueso pulido de la empuñadura de su nuevo Pugio. Sacando el cuchillo de su funda, Harry lo enterró en el estómago de su atacante y lo giró brutalmente cuando el agarre del hombre se aflojó lo suficiente para ofrecerle la libertad de movimiento para hacerlo. Su cabeza giró luego para mirar al tercer hombre, el último hombre, parado en la puerta.

El chofer estaba parado congelado, demasiado asustado para tan siquiera gritar cuando la figura cubierta de sangre giró su cabeza para mirarle. Los dos se quedaron parados, mirándose uno al otro por minutos enteros hasta que la figura cubierta de sangre dio un paso hacia adelante directo a su próxima víctima.

Soltando un grito ahogado, el conductor se giró y comenzó a correr esperando que la velocidad y la distancia fueran suficientes para salvarle la vida del monstruo detrás de él. Pasando los elevadores en su carrera apresurada abrió la puerta de las escaleras.

Harry lentamente bajo su mano y la daga después de que el tercer hombre se fuera y miró con lentitud alrededor, lanzando unos cuantos reparos para arreglar los muebles dañados se sentó sobre el sillón ahora sin daños y trató de figurar por qué estas cosas siempre parecían pasarle a él.

Si hay una cosa que el equipo asignado para observar al Sr. Black era bueno, era en vigilancia. Ellos habían perfeccionado sus habilidades a través de los años jugando al gato y al ratón con la familia y ellos con rapidez pidieron refuerzos cuando notaron que Giovanni Consiglio entro al hotel de Black junto con dos matones.

Un equipo de ocho magos llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a un hombre gritando caer en la calle. Sus hombros decayeron y temiendo lo peor, se acercaron al cuerpo para darle un vistazo al hombre que fallaron en salvar.

—Ese es Giovanni Consiglio —uno de los del equipo de vigilancia gritó en asombro—. Miren su dedo, está usando el anillo de su padre.

—Entonces puede que no lleguemos tan tarde para salvar a Black —el líder del equipo de ataque respondió con rapidez—. Equipo Alpha por las escaleras, Bravo a los elevadores.

—Señor —los dos equipos dijeron mientras entraban al hotel en una carrera.

El equipo Alpha se hizo bolas en las escaleras, congelados cuando descubrieron otro cuerpo al final del área de las escaleras.

—El chofer de Consiglio —otro miembro del equipo de vigilancia que estaba acompañándolos identifico su cuerpo—. Parece que fue aventado por las escaleras.

Deteniéndose lo suficiente para asegurarse de que el hombre estaba muerto, continuaron escaleras arriba para encontrarse con el otro equipo.

—A la de tres —el líder de uno de los equipos de ataque le susurro a sus hombres después de haberse encontrado en la puerta arruinada—. Uno, dos… TRES.

El equipo entró apresurado en el cuarto y se congeló ante la escena que les esperaba.

—¿Hay algo con lo que puedas ayudarles, caballeros? —Harry preguntó con calma en dirección al más grande grupo de intrusos.

—¿Señor Black? —el líder del equipo pregunto lentamente, sus ojos negándose a mover del cuerpo ensangrentado sobre el piso frente a él.

—¿Sí? —Harry estaba teniendo un momento muy difícil al tratar de no reírse—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

—¿Requiere ayuda médica de algún tipo? —el líder del equipo pregunto con nerviosismo—. ¿U otro tipo de ayuda?

—No, gracias —Harry sacudió su cabeza—. Pero supongo que querrán que los acompañe a la estación para hablar.

—Creo que agradeceríamos eso —el líder estuvo de acuerdo—, ¿si eso está bien con usted?

—Por supuesto que sí —Harry asintió.

—¿Entonces le importaría bajar sus armas? —el líder pregunto lentamente—. Ponen a mis hombres un poco nerviosos.

—Lamento eso —Harry limpió con cuidado la hoja con la manga de su camiseta y luego la colocó de nuevo en su vaina y su varita en su funda—. Con toda la emoción se me fue de la cabeza —Harry suprimió otra risilla.

—¿Le importaría salir —el líder indicó hacia la puerta— para que podamos comenzar a recoger evidencia?

—No me importa, para nada —Harry accedió—. ¿Le importa si agarro mis cosas primero?

—Yo… —el líder dudo y luego miró más de cerca la expresión en el rostro del Sr. Black— no creo que sea un problema.

—Gracias —Harry asintió—. No me tomará ni un minuto.

—Angelo, llévate a un hombre y reporten esto —el líder susurró después de que Black dejara la habitación.

—Sí, señor —el hombre asintió—. ¿Sabe quién es el que está en el suelo?

—Salvatore Carillo —el líder estaba mirando el cuerpo de nuevo—. Él era considerado hasta hoy como el más peligroso de los hombres en Italia, y el mayor sospechoso en el asesinato de mi predecesor.

—¿Ese es Carillo? —Angelo preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos—. Black lo destripo como a un pez.

—Ya sé eso —el líder lucho por mantener la impaciencia fuera de su voz—. Ahora ve a reportar esto.

—Señor —Angelo le dio una última mirada al cuerpo antes de desaparecer con un pop. Él reapareció afuera de los cuarteles del a Guardia Pratorian. Entrando con prisa al edificio casi choca contra su comandante.

—¿Llegaron con Black a tiempo, Angelo? —el Praefectus Pratori le preguntó al hombre sin aliento— ¿Black sigue con vida?

—Está vivo, señor —Angelo asintió muy rápido—. Y parece que no tienen ni un rasguño encima.

—¿Entonces llegaron a tiempo para protegerlo de Consiglio y sus matones?

—No, señor —Angelo sacudió su cabeza—. Llegamos a tiempo para ver a Consiglio aterrizar en la calle.

—Dime todo —el Praefectus Pratori ordenó.

—Llegamos justo a tiempo para ver a un hombre gritando y luego golpear el cemento —Angelo comenzó—. Black aventó a Consiglio por la ventana y llegamos justo a tiempo para ver el final, mientras íbamos hacia arriba por las escaleras hacia la habitación del Black, nos encontramos otro cuerpo que fue identificado como el chofer de Consiglio. Y cuando llegamos al cuarto… cuando llegamos al cuarto…

—¿Qué paso?

—Encontramos a un hombre con el estomago abierto a rajadas, y a Black parado calmadamente sobre él con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, como si acabara de ganar un precio —Angelo respiró profundamente un par de veces—. No estaba seguro de por qué habría de estar tan feliz hasta que le pregunté al capitán quien era el tipo muerto.

—¿Quién? —el Praefectus Pratori demandó.

—Salvatore Carillo.

* * *

**Tengo sueño, mañana tengo examen, estoy ebria... y mi página no funciona. Estoy frustrada, mi lengua está dormiday hay un drama en Skype. que bonito :3**


	10. Todo lo que Quería era Paz y Tranquilida

**CAPITULO DIEZ: Todo lo que Quería era Algo de Paz y Tranquilidad**

—¿Puedo ver su cuchillo, señor? —el líder del equipo de ataque preguntó muy cortés.

—Por supuesto —Harry asintió, entregándolo por el mango primero.

—Este es un cuchillo muy interesante —el líder de equipo comentó—, ¿le importaría darme su declaración?

—Para nada —Harry respondió comenzando a calmarse un poco—. Estaba en mi cuarto y tres hombres entraron, tuve un duelo con el primero por un ratito antes de que saliera por la ventana. El segundo me sujeto, y me temo que tuve que cortarlo, y el tercero salió corriendo por la puerta.

—Gracias por su tiempo, señor —el líder de equipo asintió cerrando su libro—. Pueda que necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas más tarde para aclarar algunas cosas después de que los forenses nos den su reporte.

—No hay problema —Harry no le dio importancia—. ¿Le importa si bajo? Siento que va siendo hora de que marque mi salida de este hotel.

—Para nada, señor —el líder asintió—. Pero me temo que tendré que acompañarlo hasta que me den la autorización de dejarle ir.

—Entiendo —Harry asintió muy ligeramente—. Haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Los dos caminaron por el pasillo hacia los elevadores y pasaron el cuerpo del chofer que había sido subido a su piso y colocado junto a los otros.

—Es una pena que haya tenido que morir —Harry murmuró para si mismo después de notar el cuerpo del chofer—. Iba a dejar que se fuera.

Cualquier respuesta que el líder pudiera haberle dado fue interrumpida par la llegada de otro hombre. —Mensaje del Pratori.

—¿Qué es? –el líder de equipo preguntó con calma.

—Dice que Black es libre de irse si todo parece que fue en defensa propia —lo que en verdad había dicho era que lo sacaran de su ciudad pero el mensajero no vio necesidad de molestar al mago que había matado a Salvatore Carillo como a una mosca.

—Lo haré —el líder de quipo asintió rápidamente—. Es libre de irse, Señor Black. ¿Puedo preguntar a donde irá después?

—Suiza suena bien —Harry dijo—. Donde sea que sea, espero que sea más tranquilo y callado de lo que han sido mis vacaciones hasta ahora.

—Que tenga un buen día, Señor Black —el líder de equipo observó como el hombre más peligroso que había conocido caminaba calmadamente fuera del edificio.

* * *

Harry resistió la urgencia de gritar mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la Roma Mágica, ¿por qué estás cosas seguían pasando a él? ¿Había algún tipo de maldición en la línea de los Potter de la que nadie le había hablado?

Suspirando con frustración, entró en la sección mágica de Roma y se detuvo frente a un pequeño bar que había visitado anteriormente. En verdad necesitaba una bebida justo ahora, después podría encontrar una manera de llegar a Suiza.

—Buenas tardes, Señor Black —el viejo hombre de antes le saludo y señalo un asiento vacío—. ¿Confió en que le esté yendo bien?

—Desearía que eso fuera verdad —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Desafortunadamente, he tenido un día muy malo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —el hombre le indico al barman que le trajera una bebida.

—Fui atacado por tres hombre en mi habitación de hotel —Harry le dio un sorbo a su bebida recién llegada—. Y las cosas se pusieron algo violentas.

—¿No se lastimo?

—No —Harry sacudió su cabeza—. Ni un rasguño.

—Ya veo —el viejo se lamió los labios con nerviosismo—. ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer con esa situación?

—De la forma en que veo las cosas, es mejor olvidar que todo esto sucedió —Harry terminó su bebida y se levantó—, y espero que nada como esto vuelva a pasar de nuevo.

—Estoy seguro que no sucederá, Señor Black —el alivio en el rostro del anciano era realmente notorio— Que tenga un buen día, Señor Black.

—Gracias —Harry dejó unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa—. Es sólo cortesía que me deje pagar esta vez, después de todo, usted pago la última vez.

—Adiós, Señor Black —el viejo le dijo a Harry mientras éste caminaba hacia la puerta—. Y que tenga un viaje placentero.

Harry pasó varios minutos caminando por el callejón antes de encontrar una pequeña tienda con un anuncio que decía que tenían los Trasladores internacionales más baratos de Roma.

—¿Hola? —Harry dijo al entrar a la tienda en apariencia vacía—. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

—¿Qué? —una cabeza se asomo por una puerta que asumió llevaría a un cuarto trasero—. Oh, lo siento. No esperaba que llegara por otros tantos minutos. Entonces ¿esperará un traslador?

—Sí —Harry confirmó—, a Suiza.

—Entonces tendré que ver su pasaporte —el hombre extendió la mano—. Después de todo estará cruzando una frontera.

—Un momento —Harry buscó entre sus bolsillos, y le extendió los papeles al encargado de la tienda.

El hombre sacó su varita y tocó el pasaporte con ella.

—Si eso es lo que necesita —Harry tomó su pasaporte—. ¿Qué quiso decir cuando dijo que me esperaba…?

—Gracias, y aquí tiene —el hombre interrumpió a Harry y le entregó su pasaporte junto con un llavero portando una bandera Suiza.

—Gracias —Harry aceptó las dos cosas—. ¿Cuánto le debo?

—Ya fue pagado por el Praefectus Pratori —el hombre sonrió—. Hizo que sus hombres fueran a todas las tiendas de viajes en Roma y les dijo que cualquier traslador internacional que comprará sería a su cuenta y que él pagaría el doble de precio de la lista si lográbamos sacarle de aquí en menos de una hora.

—Eso fue muy bueno de su parte —Harry sonrió—. Ahora, sobre esa pregunta que quería hacerle.

—Me temo que no tenemos tiempo para eso, Harry —el hombre le sonrió en disculpa—. Verás, en verdad quiero que me paguen el doble, y para que suceda eso tu traslador tendría que irse justo… ahora.

Harry sintió le jalón en el ombligo y el mundo comenzó a girar.

—Bienvenido a Suiza —un hombre de apariencia alegre le dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Puedo ver sus papeles?

—Seguro —Harry le ofreció su pasaporte y trató de quitar la mirada de fastidio de su rostro, maldito vendedor.

—Espero que haya tenido un buen día, Señor —el agente de aduanas miró a su pasaporte— … Black.

—Ha sido un poco duro, pero tengo esperanzas de que las cosas se calmen.

—Ya veo —el agente en aduanas parecía incapaz de quitar sus ojos del pequeño documento.

—¿Hay algo más qué necesite? —Harry preguntó un poco preocupado por el extraño comportamiento del hombre.

—No, señor —el agente respondió con tono bajo—. Es sólo que nunca espere que fuera a conocerlo. Solo visite las oficinas del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas mientras esté aquí. Tienen algunos mensajes que les gustaría comunicarle y también creo que algunos querrán platicar con usted acompañados de una cerveza si tiene el tiempo.

—Gracias —Harry asintió—, ¿tiene alguna sugerencia de dónde pueda encontrar un buen lugar para dormir?

—Hay un puesto de información justo a la salida —el agente señalo hacia la puerta—. Si no tiene algo más que le gustaría preguntarme.

—Que tenga un buen día —Harry dijo y caminó hacia la salida.

—Usted también, Señor Black —el agente de aduanas cerró su línea y espero a que el Sr. Black pasara por la salida, luego rápidamente caminó hacia su supervisor—. El Señor Black acaba de pasar por mi puesto.

—¿Le dijiste que se pusiera en contacto con la Polizei?

—Sí —el agente asintió—. Preguntó si había algún lugar donde quisiéramos que se quedara y le indique hacia el puesto de información.

—Buen trabajo —el superviso anotó la hora en su libreta—. Sólo por curiosidad tengo que preguntar ¿cuál era su primer nombre?

—Señor —el agente se encogió de hombros—. Cuando miré, era la única cosa en esa sección.

—Ya veo —el supervisor paso varios segundos pensando—. Ve al área de descanso, tengo que reportar esto.

* * *

—Ya sabemos que le pasó al Señor Black, jefe —el matón que se había ofrecido antes a "enseñarle una lección al Señor Black" le dijo a su jefe, Alberto Nachelli, con nerviosismo.

—¿Bien?

—Black fue atacado por Giovanni Consiglio, Salvatore Carillo y el chofer de Consiglio en la habitación de su hotel. Black aventó a Consiglio por la ventana, desparramó las entrañas de Carrillo en el suelo, y aventó al chofer por las escaleras —el hombre se detuvo dudando.

—Sigue.

—El resto de esto viene de mi primo, Tony, el que trabaja en el bar al que los policías les gusta ir —viendo a su jefe asentir, el hombre continuó—. Están diciendo que Black mató al viejo Consiglio y que también organizó el accidente que borró a los hombres de Consiglio. Uno de ellos incluso jura que Black murmuró algo sobre cómo es que iba dejar vivir a Giovanni y que era una pena que no entendiera y dejara las cosas como estaban. También piensan que estaba sentado en su habitación de hotel, a plena vista, para ver si alguien decidía ir a por él.

—Gracias —Alberto Nachelli asintió—. Y recuérdame agradecerle a tu primo por la información, ayudó a entender las cosas.

—¿Cómo señor?

—Black dijo algo cuando pagó por mi bebida —el hombre se recargó en su silla—. Dijo que no iba a tomar venganza y que sólo era justo "que pagara por esta, dado que nosotros pagamos la última". Pensé que se refería a las bebidas, pero ahora no estoy muy seguro.

—¿Qué quiere decir jefe?

—Ahora parece que algo pasó para que atrajéramos la atención de Black, así que mató a Consiglio y a varios de sus hombres y puso algunas reglas nuevas para hacernos pagar por fastidiarlo —el viejo sonrió—, por alguna razón dejó que el hijo de Consiglio viviera, así que cuando el muchacho trató de matarlo, Black decidió que ese era su error y no el nuestro.

—¿Entones cuándo Black dijo que él pagaría por esta?

—Estaba hablando sobre el intento de matarlo, y no las bebidas.

* * *

—¿Qué sucede? —el Praefectus Pratori habló, respondiendo a los toques en su puerta.

—Black se ha ido, señor —el hombre metió su cabeza—, se fue a Suiza.

—Gracias — el rostro del Praefectus Pratori fue invadido por una sonrisa—. Con algo de suerte no regresará hasta que me haya retirado.

—Sí, señor — el hombre se rio mientras abandonaba la oficina.

—¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir antes de que nos interrumpieras? — el Praefectus Pratori giró de regreso hacia el líder del equipo que fue enviado a ayudar a Black.

—Le iba a platicar sobre el cuchillo de Black, señor —el hombre pausó—. Es muy inusual y pensé que sería mejor decirle de ello.

—¿Y bien?

—Era un Pugio estilo Romano con una empuñadura de hueso, los encantamientos son en verdad viejos y fueron hechos de la misma manera en que los Romanos lo hacían comúnmente, lo cual me lleva a creer que no es una réplica. La hoja está hecha de un extraño metal azulado y tiene una palabra escrita en ella.

—¿Qué palabra?

—Atrum —el líder de equipo tragó con nerviosismo—, que puede ser traducido como Black de acuerdo a lo que recuerdo de mis clases de Latín.

—¿No lo estás sugiriendo?

—No estoy sugiriendo nada, señor. Sólo estoy reportando los hechos como los tengo.

* * *

Mientras Harry caminaba hacia el punto de información un plan comenzó a formarse para pasar el primer día en Suiza. Iba a comprar cinco libras de chocolate Suizo, una enorme habitación de hotel, y luego iba a dejar que el destino decidiera que pasaría después.

—Buenas tardes, señor —la muchacha en el escritorio de información sonrió cuando le vio acercarse—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Necesito una habitación —Harry sonrió—. Preferiblemente una enorme y tan lujosa como sea posible.

—Un momento, señor —la chica metió la cabeza debajo de su mostrador y sacó un panfleto—. Aquí tiene, grande, lujoso y en una ubicación conveniente.

—Gracias —Harry se giró y se alejó, contento de que las cosas comenzaran a lucir mejor.

Detrás de él, la mujer de información sonrió. No sabía quien le había pagado para poner el hechizo rastreador en el panfleto que le había dado al hombre extraño, y no le importaba. Después de todo, ella no podía vivir con su salario pobre sin… agregarle un ingreso extra. No le hubiera importado incluso si hubiera conocido la fuente del dinero, la cantidad que le estaban ofreciendo a cualquiera que diera una manera de rastrear al hombre con el rostro irreconocible era demasiado alta para dejarla pasar. Incluso si significaba ensuciarse un poco las manos.

* * *

—Tengo buenas noticas, mi señor —dijo un hombre mientras se doblaba para besar la túnica de su desfigurado amo—. Un freelancer en Suiza ha logrado plantar un hechizo rastreador sobre Black y podremos rastrearlo mientas lo tenga en su posesión.

—Excelente —la oscura figura siseó—. Envía a quince hombres a… hacer de él un ejemplo, el mundo necesita aprender el precio de desafiarme.

—Así será hecho, mi señor —el patético hombre se arrastró y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

* * *

—¿Prefería una habitación en los niveles superiores o una en los de abajo, señor? —el recepcionista del hotel le preguntó a Harry con una sonrisa profesional.

—Me gustaría un cuarto tan arriba como sea posible —Harry sonrió—, con un balcón si tiene una, me gusta sentir el viento en mi cabello.

—Por supuesto, señor. La habitación 1003 en el piso 10 está disponible y me alegra comentarle que tiene un balcón bastante grande —el empleado sacó una llave de debajo del recibidor—. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted que hiciera de su estancia lo más agradable posible?

—Si no fuera mucho problema, ¿le importaría enviarme algo de chocolate a mi habitación? —Harry preguntó tímido—. He escuchado tanto de él y me temo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de probarlo hasta ahora.

—Haré que le envíen un poco, y con suerte llegará a su habitación al mismo tiempo que usted —el empleado le respondió con una risilla—, le sorprendería cuando gente hace la misma petición cuando se registran.

—Gracias —Harry sonrió tomando su llave—. Y que tenga una buena noche.

—Usted también, señor Black —el dependiente le respondió contento.

Caminando rápidamente hacia los elevadores, Harry resistió la urgencia de gritar de alegría. Finalmente comenzaba a tener las lindas y calladas vacaciones que había planeado, desde ahora en adelante no habría ataques de mortífagos, ladrones con cuchillos, Guardias Suizos pidiéndole que revise escudos por ellos, hombres locos entrando en su habitación, nada más que paz y tranquilidad.

—Décimo piso —Harry le indicó al operador del elevador.

—Sí, señor.

Harry estaba lleno de emoción para cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron. —Gracias y que tenga un buen día —dijo por encima de su hombro hacia el operador del elevador y se apresuró hacia su cuarto.

—Su chocolate, señor —dijo una joven mujer sonriendo con una larga charola junto a la puerta de Harry—, ¿desea algo más?

—No, gracias —Harry sacudió su cabeza—. Sólo ponga el chocolate sobre la cama y dígame cuánto le debo.

—Cumplidos de la administración, señor —la muchacha puso la bandeja sobre la cama—. Tratamos de mantener contentos a los clientes en las habitaciones de lujo.

—Gracias —Harry asintió ofreciéndole un pequeño rollo de billetes—. Y que tengas una linda noche.

—Usted también, señor —la muchacha le sonrió una última vez y salió de la habitación.

Tomando una pieza de chocolate, Harry abrió la puerta del balcón y se recargó sobre la baranda. El viento en su cabello, las luces de la ciudad, ¿podría la vida ser más perfecta?

—Mueerraaaaaaaaai

Harry miró sorprendido como varios mortífagos aparecían frente a él y se precipitaban hacia su muerte. Después de oler sospechosamente el pedazo de chocolate que había estado comiendo, Harry se asomó por sobre el barandal hacia la pila de motífagos rotos adornando el suelo frente al hotel. Preguntándose por qué estás cosas siempre le pasaban a él y resistiendo la urgencia de llorar, Harry se giró y caminó con tristeza de nuevo a su habitación, la policía local se aparecería pronto y sería buena idea el empacar.

* * *

**Lluvia, lluvia everywhere, sigue cayendose el cielo por acá. Y mi hermana me llevó de compras ¿Odio ir de compras? Es cansado y agotador, y siempre termino con un dolor de cabeza nefasto y los pies hinchados T_T Pero bueno, me compré un par (o cuatro) de películas :P**

**Y nuestro querido Sr. Black sigue haciendo de las suyas y no de las tan suyas :D Nada más para dejar algo en claro: esto esta basado en eso del Teléfono Descompuesto (no conosco otro nombre :P)**


	11. Splat

**CAPITULO ONCE: Splat**

—Una noche tranquila —uno de los vigilantes le comentó a su compañero—. Cualquier cosa puede suceder.

—Nah, todos están muy conscientes de que somos neutrales, no hay manera de que… —dejó de hablar y los dos miraron con expresiones vacías a la pila de hombres muertos con capas negras que aparecieron frente a ellos—. Sospecho que ahora sería un buen momento para pedir refuerzos.

—Sospecho que si —el otro agregó—. ¿Piensas que Black se detendrá de matar a alguien más si le preguntamos amablemente?

—No le puedes pedir a un pez que deje de nadar —el otro se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quieres regresar a los cuarteles o ir y entrevistar a Black?

—¿Un volado?

—Seguro —el hombre sacó una moneda de su bolsillo—. Decide en el aire.

—Cara. —Los dos hombres bajaron la mirada hacia la moneda—. Diviértete con Black.

—Que te diviertas con tu reporte —le contesto mientras su compañero desaparecía—. ¿Por qué no pudo haber esperado hasta que llegara el otro turno y molestarlos a ellos con el papeleo? —el hombre sacudió su cabeza.

Caminando lentamente hacia el hotel, el hombre se deshizo el cerebro pensando en alguna manera de que esto fuera reportado sin que nadie demandara el arresto el Sr. Black.

—¿Vio eso? —el recepcionista del hotel estaba mirando por la ventana la pila de mortífagos muertos—. Sólo cayeron desde el cielo.

—Así fue —el hombre dijo—. Soy policía, no salga y no se vaya. Pronto vendrá alguien para pedir su testimonio.

—Oh, está bien —el recepcionista aceptó.

—¿En qué habitación está el Señor Black?

—Un momento —el asustado hombre de recepción revisó sus registros—. Habitación 1003.

—Gracias —el oficial se metió en uno de los elevadores—. Al décimo piso.

El viaje hasta ese piso pasó en silencio y después de que las puertas se abrieron, el policía Sueco caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación de Harry y tocó.

—Lo estaba esperando —Harry saludó al hombre mientras abría la puerta—. ¿Le gustaría pasar o le gustaría que fuera con usted?

—Hola, Señor Black, mi nombre es Willelmus Pettersen, ¿por qué no me dice que sucedió de camino al vestíbulo? —el policía Sueco sugirió tras darle un vistazo rápido a la habitación—. De alguna manera u otra creo que piensa cambiar de hotel.

—Muy bien —. Harry aceptó echándose al hombro su mochila—. Fue la cosa más extraña, estaba parado en mi balcón comiéndome un pedazo de chocolate y de la nada un grupo de mortifagos aparecieron.

—¿Y entonces de manera misteriosa cayeron hacia su muerte? —Petersen preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Fue la cosa más extraña —Harry aceptó—. Ni siquiera sé cómo fueron capaces de encontrarme.

—¿Por qué mortífagos estarían buscándole, Señor Black?

—Siempre están tratando de matarme —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Sólo asumí que era un objetivo.

—Ya veo —Petersen asintió contento—, eso parece que funcionará. Un carro llegará pronto para llevarle a su nuevo hotel, le contactaremos de nuevo más tarde después de que hayamos tenido oportunidad de limpiar la memoria del staff del hotel.

—Muy bien —Harry sacudió su cabeza—. Todo lo que quería hacer en Suiza era comer algo de chocolate y comprarme un reloj nuevo ¿era mucho pedir?

—No creo que lo sea, Señor Black, pero uno no puede decirle a los mortífagos que dejen de atacar cada vez que uno quiera.

—Lo sé —Harry apretó sus puños con frustración—. Pero se supone que estoy de vacaciones y hasta el momento no he tenido un momento de descanso.

—Parece que su carro ha llegado, Señor Black —Petersen apunto hacia un carro estacionado frente al hotel.

—Gracias —Harry apretó la mano del hombre—. Y que tenga una buena noche.

—Usted también, Señor Black —Petersen contestó mirando a Harry subirse al carro y alejarse.

—¿Y Bien? —Otro hombre se acercó—. ¿Cuál es su historia?

—Dijo que no tenía nada que ver con la pila de muertos —Petersen sonrió—. Lo hubiera escuchado, ellos aparecieron y cayeron a sus muertes sin ninguna asistencia.

—¿La historia concuerda?

—Así es —Petersen se rio—. Miré en la habitación y los únicos rastros mágicos que pude detectar es un hechizo rastreador en un panfleto.

—¿Nada más?

—Nop —Peterse sonrió—. Cuando los franceses dijeron que podía poner escudos sin ser detectado, estaba escéptico pero después de hoy…

—Explica por qué lo contrataron para revisar esos nuevos escudos en Italia.

—Así es —Petersen estuvo de acuerdo—. ¿Por qué no vas y ves si puedes rastrear el panfleto y ver si puedes averiguar quién trato de plantarlo en Black antes de que los encuentre y arregle otro… accidente.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron a la antigua habitación de hotel de Harry y echaron un vistazo. —No lo puedo creer —el segundo hombre habló en sorpresa—. El folleto tiene una pequeña estampa atrás diciendo de donde viene.

—Déjame ver eso —Petersen miró la estampa en el reverso—. Ya sé donde obtuvo esto, nos vamos en tres, dos, uno.

Los dos hombres reaparecieron en frente de un punto de información muy conocido. —¿Puedo ayudarles, caballeros? —la empleada preguntó nerviosa.

—Voy a preguntar esto una sola vez —Petersen gruñó—. ¿Le dio un panfleto con un encantó de localización a un hombre hoy?

—No tengo idea de que hablan —la mujer respondió inocente—. ¿Por qué preguntan?

—Okey, entonces si no sabe nada entonces supongo que los dos nos iremos —Petersen se encogió de hombros—, y preguntó porque este pequeño pedazo informativo con un hechizo rastreador le permitió a un gran grupo de mortifagos llegar desde Inglaterra y atacar a un hombre.

—Que terrible —la chica sacudió su cabeza—. Pero aún no entiendo por qué sospechan que yo tenga que ver algo con eso.

—Bueno después de todo, el Señor Black, ese era el nombre de su objetivo, los mató. Mi compañero y yo pensamos que el siguiente objetivo de Black pueda ser la persona que le dio el folleto —Petersen se volvió a encoger de hombros—. Y ambos queríamos venir a conocerle para que cuando llegara la hora, fuéramos capaces de identificar el cuerpo.

—No que vaya a ayudar el conocerle de vista —el otro hombre agregó—. He escuchado que le gusta ponerse desastroso a veces y después de ver como murieron estos mortifagos…

—Está exagerando —la muchacha comenzó a sudar nerviosa—, e incluso si no fuera así, no he hecho nada ilegal.

—Es una pena —Petersen sacudió su cabeza con compasión burlona—. He escuchado que una celda bonita y segura en prisión es el mejor lugar para estar cuando Black anda tras de ti e incluso si no es él, quedan los mortífagos. ¿Qué piensa que harán cuando encuentren a la persona que les llevó a esa emboscada? Pero acá entre los dos, es de Black de quien estoy preocupado.

La muchacha se detuvo a pensar las cosas y tembló ante las imágenes que conjuró su mente. —Hablaré, les daré mi lista de contactos, confesaré todo lo que he hecho. Sólo manténganlo alejado de mi.

—¿Pensé que dijo que no sabía nada? —Petersen preguntó inocente—. Y que no hizo nada malo.

—No juegue conmigo —la muchacha replicó enojada—. Es mi vida de la que estamos hablando.

—Me encontraría más dispuesto a mostrar compasión si no hubiera provocado el intento de asesinato de un hombre —Petersen replicó presuntuoso—, eso me fastidia. Sugiero que nos acompañe a la estación y le sugiero que ni siquiera piense en intentar engañarme.

—Okey —la mujer se desinfló—. Ya dije que le diría todo, sólo manténgame a salvo.

—Toque esto —Petersen sacó un botón de su camisa—. Es un traslador que le llevará los Cuarteles Generales.

La mujer cumplió y los tres desaparecieron.

—El Jefe quiere hablar contigo, Petersen —uno de los oficiales levantó la mirada desde su escritorio para hablar con los recién llegados—. ¿Quién en la prisionera?

—Ella ayudó en el golpe contra Black —Petersen replicó.

—¿Y aún está viva? —el hombre miró a la prisionera con curiosidad evidente—. Me haré cargo de ella, tú ve a hablar con el Jefe.

—Ponla en una celda individual cuando termines —Petersen asintió—. Y pon una vigía de suicidio. No creo que Black vaya a matarla después de que dije que la protegeríamos pero también pienso que sería mejor ser cuidadosos.

—Entendido.

Petersen atravesó la habitación en dirección a la oficina que pertenecía al Jefe de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica e Inspección de Chocolate, y tocó suavemente. —¿Quería verme?

—Entra y cierra la puerta detrás de ti. —El jefe levantó la mirada de unos papeles—. Parece que tenemos que arrestar a Black por lo que pasó con los Mortífagos.

—¿Por qué? —Petersen miró a su jefe en sorpresa—. Ellos trataron de matarlo y él se defendió. Es un caso abierto y cerrado.

—Estoy de acuerdo —el jefe asintió—. Pero el Ministro Británico se está quejando de que dejamos que un hombre, que mató a ciudadanos británicos, se fuera libre, y demanda que al menos le hagamos un juicio.

—Hacemos eso y el Juez se reirá de nosotros en la corte —Petersen sacudió la cabeza—. No hay un pedazo de evidencia que podamos usar contra el Señor Black.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —el jefe se inclinó con interés creciente.

—Black arregló todo para que pareciera un accidente —Petersen sonrió—. Todo lo que puedo decir en base a la evidencia es que el grupo de mortífagos olvidó revisar la localización antes de transportarse, nada apunta directamente a que Black hiciera algo.

—¿Y entonces que te hace pensar que no fue un accidente?

Petersen miró malamente a su jefe. —He estado investigando asesinatos desde antes de que usted empezara su primer año en la escuela, y nunca había visto algo como esto.

—No estoy diciendo que estés equivocado —el mayor levantó su mano—. Ya decidí decirles a los Británicos que todo fue un enorme accidente y que un grupo grande de hombres, que algunos forman parte de los contribuidores a la campaña de reelección de Fudge, tuvieron el mal gusto de pretender ser mortífagos como algún tipo de broma porque sabemos que, siendo tan ricos e influyentes como lo son, nunca ayudarían a la Cosa Oscura, todos murieron en un trágico accidente con el que el Señor Black no tuvo nada que ver. Sólo quiero saber en dónde se equivocó Black.

—No lo hizo —Petersen replicó con una risa—. Lamento criticarte, Hans, pero pienso que todo este tiempo en la oficina te ha atontado un poco. Black pidió por una habitación en los pisos superiores con un balcón y sólo sucedió que estaba parado ahí cuando ellos se aparecieron. Sabemos, por parte de los Franceses, que puede poner escudos indetectables, y sospecho que protegió su habitación de hotel y luego salió al balcón para mirar la diversión.

—Algo más —el jefe sonrió.

—Estaba comiendo chocolate para pasar el tiempo, esperando que ellos aparecieran, y ya ha aventado a gente de edificios antes —Petersen se encogió de hombros—. No hay manera de que la secuencia de eventos que terminaron en esto hayan sido aleatorios.

—Gracias, Willi —el jefe se rió— y agradece a Black por ponernos las cosas tan fáciles si tienes oportunidad. Tengo que llamar a los británicos y contarles de este trágico accidente.

—Que te diviertas con eso Hans —Petersen se burló—. Y por qué no te reúnes con nosotros para tomar algunos tragos si ese idiota de Fudge no te roba mucho tiempo.

—Lo intentaré, Willi —el jefe asintió—. Y no parezcas tan presumido, es tu culpa que yo tenga este maldito trabajo.

—No es mi culpa que yo fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para no aceptarlo y tú no.

* * *

Harry se despertó tarde la siguiente mañana y se estiró. Caminando hacia el balcón de su nuevo cuarto, miró sobre el barandal para asegurarse de que un nuevo grupo de mortífagos no se hubieran aparecido mientras estaba dormido. Harry sonrió cuando vio que el pavimento estaba limpio, sin manchas de sangre.

Vistiéndose rápido y agarrando su mochila, dejó su habitación y bajó para tomar su desayuno. —Buenos días, Señor Black. —Un hombre le saludó cuando salió del elevador.

—Buenos días, Sr. Petersen —Harry le asintió al Oficial Suizo—. ¿Necesita que responda más preguntas para su reporte?

—No —Petersen sacudió su cabeza—. Toda la evidencia apunta a que todo fue un accidente trágico simplemente, sobre el cual usted no tuvo control y como tal, sólo necesitamos la rápida declaración que nos dio anoche.

—Gracias.

—No, gracias a usted, Señor Black —Peterson sonrió—. Vine aquí para hacerles un favor a algunos de mis hombres en Italia, ellos quieren que lo lleve a ver a los gnomos para que lo puedan informar de su nueva cuenta.

—Eso es muy amable de su parte —Harry sonrió—. Lléveme.

—¿Prefiere un transporte mágico o no mágico?

—No mágico —Harry continuó sonriendo—. Después de ver el accidente de anoche, preferiría mantenerme a salvo por los siguientes días.

—Pediré un carro —Petersen asintió y levantó la mano para llamar un taxi—. ¿Está disfrutando su viaje en Suiza?

—Por lo que he visto, es un país bonito —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Después de esto supongo que compraré un nuevo reloj y me dirigiré a Alemania.

—¿Se va tan pronto? —Petersen preguntó mientras se subían al carro.

—Sin ofender, pero prefiero no quedarme por aquí después de haber visto lo que paso anoche —Harry resistió la urgencia de fruncir el ceño, después de la aparición de los mortífagos era seguro que la Orden le siguiera—. Sólo quiero unas vacaciones calladas y Suiza se está volviendo demasiado emocionante.

—Entiendo —Petersen resistió la urgencia de reír, Black tenía un gran sentido del humor—. ¿A dónde planear ir después?

—Alemania —Harry sonrió—, después… quien sabe.

—Escuché que Berlín es muy bonito en esta época del año —Petersen remarcó—. Y Munich también se supone que sea un buen lugar para visitar.

—Gracias —Harry asintió—. Aún no tengo planes, pero es bueno tener algunas ideas.

—Me alegra poder ayudar —Petersen miró a su alrededor cuando el carro se detuvo—. Parece que hemos llegado.

Los dos salieron del carro y Petersen guió a Harry a través de las puertas impresionantes, pasaron el piso principal y hacia una puerta marcada como privada. —Sólo entre y dígales quien es —Peterson señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta—. Tengo que regresar a trabajar, que tenga un buen día, Señor Black.

—Usted también —Harry le asintió de regreso, y tocó a la puerta.

—¿Sí? —un pequeño hombre con un enorme par de lentes contestó.

—Mi nombre es Señor Black —Harry miro al hombre—. ¿Y me dijeron que se supone que tengo una cita con los gnomos?

—Por aquí —el hombre respondió rápido y abrió la puerta más para permitir que Harry entrara.

—No quiero sonar tonto —Harry comenzó—. ¿Pero porqué este banco está dirigido por gnomos y no duendes?

—No es dirigido por gnomos, Señor Black —el hombre respondió—. Ese es sólo el apodo usado por algunos de los miembros más ignorantes de la sociedad para nombrar a los banqueros aquí, y el por qué es dirigido por humanos y no por duendes —el hombre pausó—, nunca hemos sido forzados a permitir que un monopolio detenga una guerra.

—Oh —Harry pensó las cosas por unos minutos—. Gracias por la información, y perdón por llamarle gnomo.

—Está bien, Señor Black —el pequeño hombre respondió con un poco de calidez—. Mientras no fuera un insulto deliberado, no veo razón por la cual deba de ofenderme.

—¿Entonces como funciona el banco aquí? —Harry preguntó curioso.

—De la misma manera en que funcionaria un banco no mágico —el hombre respondió—. Ahorita estamos en la sección mágica, entró por la sección no mágica. No vemos la razón de limitar nuestra base de clientes y se puede acceder a nuestras cuentas por ambos métodos.

—Eso es útil —Harry asintió—. ¿Qué vamos a discutir en nuestra reunión?

—Será mejor esperar hasta que hayamos llegado a la privacidad de mi oficina antes de hablar de eso —el pequeño hombre respondió—. No quiero decir que el banco sea inseguro pero…

—Es mejor no dejar cosas al azar —Harry aceptó—. Entiendo, es una política sensible.

—Me alegra que piense así —el pequeño hombre abrió una puerta—. Después de usted.

—Gracias —Harry asintió entrando a la habitación y tomando asiento.

—Primero déjeme sacar el balance de su cuenta —el hombre sacó un pequeño pedazo de papel de su escritorio—. Mostrará su balance actual dividió en sub secciones de cuánto tiene en qué tipo de moneda con un total en CHF al final.

—¿CFH?

—Franco de la Confederación Suiza (por sus siglas en inglés) —el banquero sonrió—. Después tengo un pequeño mensaje que tengo que entregarle por parte de cierto casino en Monte Carlo.

—Gracias —Harry respondió tomando el papel—. ¿Esto es correcto?

—Hasta el último punto decimal —el banquero asintió—. Los Casinos desean agradecerle por sus esfuerzos en su favor y por la confianza que usted mostró por no aceptar inmediatamente el premio, y como un pequeño gesto de apreciación le han premiado con un pequeño porcentaje de las acciones.

—¿Cuánto?

—Como un quinto de un porciento de todos los casinos en Monte Carlo —el banquero se encogió de hombros—. No es mucho, pero provee de una buena entrada de dinero —El banquero evito cuidadosamente mencionar que el acuerdo beneficiaria inmensamente a los casinos, después de todo, quién trataría de hacer trampa en un lugar que ellos sabía que le pertenecía parcialmente al Sr. Black.

—¿Algo más? —Harry peguntó muy suave aún sorprendido por la cantidad de dinero en su nueva cuenta.

—No a menos de que tenga algunas preguntas para mi, Señor Black —el banquero sacudió su cabeza.

—No ahora —Harry parpadeó y miró al número escrito en el pedazo de papel de nuevo—. Supongo que me iré entonces.

—Le llevaré hasta la puerta —el banquero sonrió—. Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted, Señor Black.

—El placer es mío —Harry sonrió—. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de verme.

—Por este lado, Señor Black —el banquero guió a Harry por una cantidad de pasillos antes de llegar a la salida—. Esta es una de las salidas más discretas hacia una de las secciones mágicas de la ciudad.

—Gracias —Harry asintió saliendo a la calle—. Y que tenga un buen día.

—Usted también, Señor Black —el banquero cerró la puerta.

Caminando por la calle, Harry miró a lo mostrado en las ventanas en la parte frontal de las tiendas y se detuvo en una que contenía una colección de relojes. Entrando en la tienda, Harry miró alrededor y encontró a un hombre con un extraño aparato puesto sobre la cabeza, encorvado sobre una pequeña mesa.

—Estaré con usted en un momento —el hombre ni levantó la mirada—. Sólo tengo que poner esta última pieza antes de pararme.

—Tómese su tiempo —Harry asintió—. No tengo prisas.

El hombre pasó varios segundos arreglando algo sobre la mesa y luego se levantó, removiendo el extraño aparato de su cabeza. —Perdón por eso, estaba en medio de algo delicado y no podía parar a la mitad.

—No hay problema —Harry asintió—. He venido a aquí porque noté su aparador y me gustaría echar un vistazo a sus relojes más durables.

—¿Sabe lo que quiere, uh? —el hombre sonrió y tomó un reloj de oro sólido con joyas incrustadas de uno de los gabinetes—. Este es tan exacto como podemos hacerlo, el botón a un lado cambiará de la hora local a la hora del meridiano de Greenwich cuantas veces usted lo elija, también es indestructible.

—Suena exacto como lo que tengo en mente, excepto —Harry pausó—, ¿no tiene algo que no sea tan ostentoso?

—Por supuesto —el hombre asintió volviendo a poner el reloj en su exhibidor y sacando otro reloj—. Este reloj tiene las mismas características solo que es menos… ostentoso.

—Lo tomo —Harry sonrió al comprar el reloj y poniendo el objeto plateado en su muñeca—. ¿Sabe dónde pues conseguir transporte hacia Berlín?

—La tienda está más adelante y a su derecha —el hombre le dijo—. Se llama "Viajes de Aventuras", no puede perderla.

—Gracias —Harry abandonó la tienda y entró a "Viajes de Aventuras".

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —la mujer en la tienda levantó la mirada de su mostrador.

—Un traslador a Berlín si tiene uno listo —Harry respondió ausente mientras examinaba una de las fotografías en la pared de la agencia de viajes.

—Un momento —la mujer abrió un gabinete y sacó un pequeño objeto familiar—. ¿Algo más?

—No, eso sería todo.

—Entonces serán veinticinco francos —la mujer respondió—. La palabra para activar su Traslador es Berlín, que tenga un buen día.

—Usted también —Harry asintió—. Berlín.

* * *

**¡Dun dun dun! Y ahora, ¿qué sucederá en Berlín después de tal tragedia? Pobre Harry :P Nos leemos el Domingo... o lunes, dependiendo de si termino de traducir el capítulo.**

**Gracias a todos por sus bellos comentarios. Hacen mi día recibirlos.**


	12. El Muro

**CAPITULO DOCE: El Muro**

—Buenas tardes, señor —un agente de aduanas saludó a Harry cuando llegó—. ¿Qué tal el clima en Suiza?

—Estaba bien —Harry se encogió de hombros, buscando su pasaporte—. ¿Qué tal está el clima en Alemania?

—Muy bien, señor —el agente asintió—. Muy bonito en este momento, ¿cuál es el propósito de su visita?

—Estoy de vacaciones —Harry le entregó su pasaporte—. Quiero visitar algunos museos y monumentos, y también probar algunas de sus famosas cervezas.

—Todo parece estar en orden, Señor Black —el agente selló su pasaporte y se lo entregó de vuelta—. Espero que pase una estadía placentera y tranquila en Alemania.

—También yo —Harry sonrió—. Y gracias.

Harry salió y llamó a un taxi, sin saber como siempre de los oficiales de la Ley Mágica que dejó entrando en pánico a su paso.

* * *

Hay una sensación de emoción en el aire y la mitad de los edificios de la ciudad parecen estar bajo reconstrucción o renovación. Harry sonrió mientras se paseaba por la ciudad, maravillándose ante la sorprendente cantidad de edificios que aún portaban las cicatrices de la última guerra.

Harry pasó el día entero mirando las maravillas de Berlín hasta que finalmente entró a un hotel elegante con una sonrisa en su cansado rostro, había sido un excelente día y por fin estaba dejando todo ese estrés atrás.

—¿Puedo ayudarle, señor? —una muchacha preguntó desde detrás del mostrador.

—Me gustaría una habitación si tiene alguna libre —Harry asintió—, la más cómoda que tenga disponible.

—Sí, señor —la muchacha retiró una llave del rack—. Lo voy a poner en la habitación cuatro cero seis ¿requerirá algo más?

—No, gracias —Harry tomó la llave—. Gracias.

—Gracias a usted, señor.

Harry subió a su habitación con una sonrisa y aventó su mochila a la cama. Caminando hacia una de las ventanas, abrió las cortinas y se detuvo, quizás sería mejor dejarlas cerradas. Aunque eso no evitaría que gente se apareciera afuera y luego cayeran a su condena, cerrar las cortinas le permitiría pretender más fácil que no lo notó.

Harry se despertó tarde el día siguiente, después de revisar sus notas se dio cuenta que se suponía que tenía que encontrarse con el profesor y Henchgirl más tarde ese día.

Caminando hacía el vestíbulo, Harry se detuvo en un kiosko pequeño de información para averiguar algo sobre Berlín.

—¿Puedo ayudarle, señor?

—Tengo unas cuantas horas para perder —Harry sonrió— y me preguntaba si tendrá sugerencias de lugares los cuales visitar.

—El museo de Alliierten siempre es popular —la chica detrás del escritorio de información del hotel sonrió y comenzó a sacar folletos—. También hay otros lugares que no debería perderse.

—Gracias —Harry asintió tomando los pedazos de papel llenos de información—. Y que tenga un buen día.

El pulso de Harry se aceleró al leer la descripción del Museo Alliierten, había llegado a Berlín con el propósito expreso de mirar la historia de la ocupación Soviética y ahora tenía su oportunidad. Su interés en el muro era porque representaba una de las memorias más felices de su infancia.

Harry era muy pequeño cuando el muro colapsó, pero aún recordaba la mirada de alegría total del reportero cuando anunció la historia. Una mirada que le dijo al mundo que el mal había sido vencido aunque sea por un momento, una mirada que hablaba de que todo estaría bien en el mundo. Su tío sólo había mirado fijamente la televisión en sorpresa, no creyendo lo que el reportero acaba de decir. Desafortunadamente, Vernon en ese momento notó que el "muchacho inútil" estaba mirando la televisión y luego las cosas se habían puesto menos placenteras. A pesar de eso, mirar como las hordas de gente destruían la cicatriz cruzando a Berlín era uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

Harry se congeló después de dar el primer paso dentro del museo, el aire a su alrededor estaba zumbando con magia y su cabeza se movió bruscamente para buscar la fuente.

—¿Puedo… —la persona se detuvo—. Usted querrá ir a la puerta enfrente de usted. Que tenga un buen día.

—Está… bien —Harry asintió acariciando su varita escondida—. Entonces eso haré.

—Así es —la persona aceptó.

Harry se aceró a la puerta con lentitud, sus instintos gritándole que se girara y saliera corriendo, pero su curiosidad le estaba insistiendo que siguiera adelante. Lentamente agarró la perilla con su mano izquierda y la giró. Abriéndola puerta, Harry rápidamente entró y dio un paso a la izquierda.

—¿Hola? —Una mujer mayor levantó su mirada de una revista—. ¿Está aquí por el tour?

—¿Sí? —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Eso creo.

—Un momento, pues —la mujer guardó su revista y sacó un portapapeles—. Lamento eso, llegan tan pocos visitantes que no le estaba esperando.

—Está bien —Harry asintió y dejó que sus músculos se relajaran—. ¿Qué es lo primero en el tour?

—Lo primero en el tour es… —la mujer miró la tabla en su mano— una sección del muro que aun tiene las protecciones originales intactas,

—No sabía que tenía protecciones –Harry parpadeó en sorpresa.

—No mucha gente sabe que algunos de los escudos se conservaron, señor —la mujer asintió malinterpretando la declaración de Harry—, pero logramos estabilizar los escudos en nuestra sección antes de que se deshicieran.

—Oh —Harry se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tiene un diagrama disponible?

—Me temo que no, señor —la mujer se enrojeció—. Vera, se nos acabó el papel de baño la semana pasada y… bueno dado que nadie viene por aquí…

—Está bien —Harry le interrumpió no queriendo escuchar más de esa explicación—. No necesito el diagrama, sólo quería mirar los planos antes de ver las barreras.

—Oh —la mujer asintió—, por este lado.

Los dos pasaron por una puerta y entraron a una habitación que tenía una pared entera cubierta de un pedazo de cemento cubierto de graffiti.

—¿Fueron efectivas? —Harry preguntó echando una mirada dudosa a la sección del muro que contenía los últimos vestigios de las protecciones comunistas—. Quizás me estoy perdiendo de algo pero este escudo parece que lo puso un niño de primer año.

—No —la mujer sacudió su cabeza—. La mayoría del talento mágico Ruso peleó con los Blancos. Cuando los Bolcheviques tomaron el país, la mayoría del talento mágico se fue a otro lado. Lo que tenían era cantidad, los Rojos tenían un pequeño número de nacidos de muggles y por varios años fueron usados para entrenar a cualquier nacido de Muggle que no lograba ser rescatado por una de las escuelas.

—¿El entrenamiento no era muy bueno, supongo?

—Me han dicho que pasaban más tiempo aprendiendo como ser "Políticamente Seguros" que en el que aprendían magia —la mujer se encogió de hombros—. Pero había un viejo dicho durante la guerra fría: "es calidad contra cantidad, pero la cantidad tiene una cualidad propia".

—Fascinante.

—Ya lo creo —la mujer estuvo de acuerdo—. Ahora, en nuestra siguiente sección…

Harry pasó casi dos horas explorando al parte mágica del museo, pasando su tiempo entre sacudir su cabeza con disgusto y acariciándose la barbilla con interés.

—Y aquí llegamos al final de nuestro tour —la mujer le sonrió nerviosa—. ¿Le importaría llevar algo de nuestra tienda de regalos?

—¿Tienen algo bueno? —Harry preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Bueno —la mujer logró soltar una risita nerviosa—. Puede llevarse un pedazo del muro y un Viejo Libro de Hechizos Soviéticos.

—¿Está bueno ese libro? —Harry preguntó en voz baja.

—No en verdad —la mujer se encogió de hombros en disculpa—. La mayoría de los hechizos defensivos son casi inútiles, pero los de ataque son bastante buenos… mientras lo que necesite no sea precisión. Si no necesita precisión entones los hechizos de ataque son de los más efectivos del mundo.

—¿De qué manera?

—Fueron diseñados para ser usados por reclutas pobremente educados —la mujer sonrió—. Es demasiado difícil confundir la las palabras del encantamiento. Y si lo compra ahora, le pondré un libro de hechizos usado por una de las… organizaciones más secretas.

—Bien —Harry asintió sacando su cartera—. Supongo que no puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta.

—Aquí tiene, señor —la mujer le paso una bolsa conteniendo las compras de Harry—. ¿Necesita algo más?

—Una cosa —hijo Harry—. ¿Podría dirigirme al Weltrestaurant Markthalle?

—No hay problema —la mujer asintió abriendo un libro sobre su escritorio—. La dirección es Puklerstrasse 34 Kreuzberg, 10997. Si va a tomar un taxi, sólo dígale al conductor que lo lleve al Eisenbahn Markthalle, está conectado con el restaurant.

—Gracias —Harry asintió—. Que tenga un buen día.

—Una cosa más —la mujer se mordió el labio inferior—. Si va a comer ahí, pruebe el Konisberger Klopse, es uno de mis favoritos.

—Lo mantendré en mente —Harry se rio—. Qué tenga un buen día.

Harry salió del edificio y tomó un taxi. —¿A dónde? —el conductor le preguntó sin molestarse en girar la cabeza.

—Eisenbajn Markthalle —Harry respondió rápido—. Tengo una cita con un amigo mío.

—Ya esta —el conductor asintió—. ¿Le importa si le pregunto que planea hacer en Berlín?

—Sólo voy a reunirme con unos amigos y ver algunos lugares —Harry sonrió, pensando en ese momento de felicidad infantil pasajero—. Sólo quiero ver el lugar donde el muro solía estar.

—¿Debe ser extraño para usted el ver la ciudad sin el muro en medio?

—Estuvo ahí por tanto tiempo —Harry sonrió triste—. Verlo caer ha sido una de las memorias más felices de mi vida.

—Ya lo creo —el conductor respondió—. ¿Va a visitar la puerta de Brandenburg?

—No lo sé —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Puede que vaya mientras esté aquí pero siento que sería un poco extraño verla sin los guardias fronterizos.

—Supongo —el conductor murmuró.

—¿Qué dijo? —Harry preguntó.

—Llegaremos pronto.

—Oh —Harry asintió—. Gracias.

El taxi se detuvo enfrente del Eisenbahn Markthalle y Harry se paró en la banqueta. —Señor Black, es bueno volverlo a ver —un hombre de altura de gnomo y su Henchgirl le encontraron.

—Hola —Henchgirl saludó con la mano—. Hola Profesor, Henchgirl —Harry saludó a sus dos amigos—. ¿Cómo están?

—Muy bien —el hombre pequeño se alegró al ver a su amigo peligroso—. ¿Confío en que nada malo le haya pasado desde nuestra última visita.

—Han sido una serie de eventos desafortunados —Harry suspiró—. Por alguna razón, cosas raras siguen sucediéndome.

—Bueno —el Profesor pausó por un momento, no muy seguro de cómo responder—. Nos puede decir todo después ¿le gustaría cenar con nosotros?

—Seguro —Harry asintió—. Es bueno verlos a los dos de nuevo.

—También a usted —el Profesor respondió y Henchgirl asintió muy de acuerdo—. Tenemos… las cosas que nos pidió, junto con otras tantas que pueden despertar su interés.

—Ya veremos eso después —Harry puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo, y con una sonrisa triste dijo—: por ahora, ¿por qué no tenemos una linda cena juntos y platicamos de cosas felices?

Los dos inventores aceptaron, cada uno preguntándose qué demonios estaba plagando a su amigo y jurando en silencio que harían todo lo posible por disminuir su tormento.

* * *

—¿Y bien?

—Black estuvo muy cooperativo —el conductor del taxi sonrió—. Me dijo que no planea matar a nadie en Berlín, sólo visitar a unos amigos y ver los alrededores.

—¿Algo más?

—Habló sobre la guerra fría, dijo que era extraño ver la ciudad sin el muro —el conducto se rio—, dijo que verlo caer ha sido uno de los recuerdos más felices de su vida. Probablemente porque pasó mucho tiempo en el Sector Soviético tratando de hacerlo caer.

—Estoy seguro —el otro oficial asintió—. ¿Algo más?

—Hablé con la mujer del museo. Ella dijo que Black, por la mayor parte, que se le quedo mirando a la sección de los escudos y protecciones, luego murmuró algo de cuan mal hecha estaba la magia defensiva del Bloque del Este. Dijo que su magia ofensiva era bastante buena si no se buscaba por sutileza, pero que la magia de defensa apestaba —el conductor del taxi se rio—; dijo que cualquier estudiante de primer año con un poco de educación mágica no tendría problema en hacerle un agujero a las primeras capas de los escudos.

—Supongo que él lo sabe mejor que nadie —el oficial mayor sacudió su cabeza—. Las cosas que debió de haber visto.

—Eso no es todo —el conductor sonrió—. Cuando estaba en el museo, miré a una de las fotos mostrando cuando el muro fue destruido.

—¿Y?

—Noté que uno de los hombres destruyendo el muro en la foto tiene un rostro borroso —el conductor tenía una sonrisa de "yo sé algo que tú no sabes".

—El fotógrafo no era tan habilidoso, ¿y qué?

—Los hombre a su alrededor tienen caras reconocibles, sólo la suya esta borrosa —el conductor sonrió burlón— y eso no es todo. Miré otra de las fotografías mostrando la vida detrás del muro y vi otra imagen con un rostro borroso.

—¿Y?

—Este estaba saliendo de los cuarteles Stasi durante los últimos días —el conducto levantó su mano—. El mismo día que alguien uso un poco de magia para deshabilitar sus trituradoras de papeles.

—Eso es muy interesante pero no prueba nada.

—Nunca dije que lo hiciera —el conductor siguió sonriendo—. No es la información para los reportes oficiales, pero estoy seguro de que si podemos encontrar más de estas coincidencias entonces no tendremos que comprar nuestra cerveza por semanas.

* * *

**Y volví, regresé, estoy de vuelto y no muerta. No, una disculpa por la tardanza. No tengo disculpa, sólo que esto de betear mis propios trabajos no se me da nada bien. Pero aquí está y puedo asegurarles que el capítulo 13 está casi terminado. Así que si por aquí existe alguien interesado en ser beta de la historia, no dude en contactarme por Facebook o Twitter y le estaré tremendamente agradecida por sus servicios.**

**Dentro de la historia, ¿quién más piensa que todo mundo asume y Harry sólo les sigue dando más material en su tierna ingenuidad? Aunque aun nos faltan varios capítulos para alcanzar la traducción anterior, lo bueno está por llegar. A mi me hubiera encantado leer todas esas historias que le estás acreditando a Harry, por ejemplo el de la trituradora (aunque recuerdo haber leído por ahí algo parecido a eso, sobre una misión en secreto donde seducían a un hombre o mujer para robarse unos papeles e hicieron una travesura parecida...) **

**En fin. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Infinidad de gracias por todas esas lecturas y los lindos comentarios que muy amablemente me mandan :D ¡Vamos por los 30! **

**Un beso.**


	13. El Nacimiento del Señor Black

**CAPITULO TRECE: EL NACIMIENTO DEL SR. BLACK**

—Sólo déjenos aquí —Harry le dijo al conductor mientras se acercaban al hotel—, son sólo como cien metros desde aquí y podemos caminar el resto.

—Muy bien —el conducto asintió—. Que tengan un buen día.

—Usted también —Harry respondió mientras él y sus acompañantes salían del carro—. ¿Alguno de ustedes necesita ayudar con su equipaje?

—No, gracias —el Profesor sacudió su cabeza—. Henchgirl y yo somos más fuertes de lo que parecemos.

—Muy bien —Harry se encogió de hombros—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que quería esperar hasta que llegáramos a mi habitación antes de viéramos las cosas que quieren mostrarme?

—No quiero que la gente nos miré para saber qué es lo que pudimos desarrollar con su ayuda —el Profesor miró a su alrededor nervioso y varios vigilantes escondidos se hundieron más en las sombras—. Aparte, nuestro hotel no tiene servicio a la habitación.

—Okey —Harry asintió abriendo la puerta para sus acompañantes—. Podemos esperar.

Pasaron el resto del camino hacia la habitación de Harry en silencio, y cuando entraron el Profesor levantó su mano. —¿Le importaría poner uno o dos hechizos de privacidad? En verdad no quiero correr el riesgo de que alguien nos escuche.

—Un momento —Harry respondió sacando uno de sus nuevos libros y lo revisó, luego se detuvo para estudiar una página por varios segundos. —"Absconditus Oratio".

El Profesor miró a su alrededor un momento. —¿Qué tipo de hechizo fue ese?

—Era un hechizo que fue usado por una de las viejas organizaciones Soviéticas —Harry movió su varita para poner unos cuantos hechizos más—. Nunca lo había usado antes y no lastima a nadie ser redundante.

—No, en verdad que no, Señor Black —el Profesor estuvo de acuerdo, poniendo también unos cuantos hechizos de su parte—. Tengo su nueva varita aquí —el Profesor sacó una pequeña caja—, mírele y dígame que piensa.

Harry quitó la tapa de la caja y pasó varios minutos observando la varita. —Es muy pequeña.

—Sí, lo es —el profesor aceptó—, le da un poco más de control a los movimientos, y también la hace más fácil de esconder.

Harry la sacó y la agitó de manera experimental. —El mango se siente un poco extraño y no estoy sintiendo ninguna conexión del tipo mágica.

—El mango ha sido diseñado para que sea más fácil retenerla en combate y no está sintiendo una conexión porque aún no la hemos conectado con usted —el Profesor sonrió—. El mango contiene un pequeño tapón de un metal que reacciona con la magia que puede ser calibrado para que reaccione con firmas mágicas específicas. Cuando está en presencia del campo mágico correcto, el tapón se quita del camino y permite una conexión con el núcleo mágico del usuario. Sin la firma correcta, bloquea físicamente cualquier conexión.

—¿Qué pasa si la sujeto de arriba del mango? —Harry preguntó con una ceja levantada— ¿y de qué está hecha?

—Si la sujeta de arriba puede ser capaz de lanzar hechizos, pero no creo que sean muy efectivos —el Profesor sonrió—. Me robé un poco de tecnología de los muggles para hacer el cuerpo de la varita y use una sustancia llamada fibra de carbón. Como sugirió, también revisé las regulaciones del ministerio. Su varita no puede ser rastreada y es casi indetectable, espero que cumpla sus expectativas.

—Lo hace —Harry asintió—. ¿Mencionó que tenía otras cosas que querían mostrarme?

—Bien, Henchgirl sería la que preguntaría eso… ¿Henchgirl?

—Um, no queríamos hacer algo que fuera a molestarle pero dado que dejó Francia —Henchgirl sonrió nerviosa—. Bueno, tuvimos muchas peticiones de varias agencias de Aplicación de la Ley para poder tener acceso a su habilidad de intervenír la red flu. Y nos preguntábamos si podíamos darle un vistazo.

—Yo no tengo la habilidad de intervenir la red flu —Harry miró a sus compañeros con una expresión rara—. ¿Por qué habrían de pensar que la tengo?

—Por supuesto que no la tiene —Henchgirl asintió—. Pero, um, hicimos algo de investigación y creo que hemos encontrado una manera de hacerlo.

—¿En verdad? —Harry levantó una ceja—. Cuénteme más.

—Es sólo una teoría en verdad —el profesor interrumpió—, y preferiría esperar hasta que tuviéramos la oportunidad de probarla antes de explicarla a detalle.

—Si usted gusta —Harry asintió.

—Aún es una teoría —Henchgirl aceptó—. Pero mientras estábamos trabajando en ellas, terminamos con esto —ella sacó otra caja pequeña—. Pudimos miniaturizar una conexión a la red flu.

—Pero no sirve —el Profesor volvió a entrar en la conversación—. Es demasiado pequeña para poner algo en ella y no podemos ni siquiera sacar una imagen.

—¿Aún podemos usarla para comunicarnos? —Harry preguntó—. Porque si es así, entonces creo que han inventado algo realmente útil.

—Pero ni siquiera hace la mitad de las cosas que una red flu haría —el profesor frunció el ceño—. Esperábamos que usted nos pudiera decir cómo mejorarla para hacerla útil.

—Háganla portable —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Siempre será útil tener una manera portable de comunicarse con la gente, puedo imaginar que también sería muy rentable.

—Nunca pensamos en eso —Henchgirl admitió tímida—. Sólo estábamos muy frustrados de que no pudiéramos averiguar cómo construirla para que hiciera todo lo que una red flu normal hace.

—¿Algo más? —Harry resistió la urgencia de reír.

—¿Supongo que no querrá ayudarnos a crear escudos indetectables? —el Profesor preguntó con una expresión esperanzada—. En verdad me gustaría saber cómo hacer barreras indetectables.

—Seguro —Harry asintió—. Puedo ayudarle a averiguar cómo cambiar los colores, pero después de allí no creo que pueda ayudarle mucho.

—¿Colores?

—Sí —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Hacerlas que muestren los mismo colores que su alrededor o ponerlas en uno de los colores no-visibles o algo así.

—Gracias, Señor Black —las manos del Profesor estaban temblando con energía—. Ahora ¿ha tenido nuevas ideas de cosas que serían útiles?

—Me apuñalaron en Marsella —Harry se rascó su nueva cicatriz—. Me estaba preguntando ¿si pudieran desarrollar alguna especie de armadura que pudiera usar debajo de mis ropas normales?

—Bueno… —el Profesor se rascó la barbilla—, tenemos la cosa perfecta, Seda de Acero.

—¿Seda de Acero?

—la desarrollamos después de escuchar sobre la sustancia muggle llamada Fibra de Acero —Henchgirl respondió—. Pensamos que si los muggles podían hacer algo entonces nosotros podríamos mejorarla. Es tan suave y lisa como la seda pero muchas veces más resistente, y no puede ser cortada como la seda normal. Usarla le proveerá de protección contra muchas variedades de filos y unos cuantos hechizos.

—Eso podría servir, gracias —Harry asintió entusiasta—. Por cierto, ¿por qué los dos vinieron a Alemania?

—Para construir un Zeppelín, por supuesto —el Profesor respondió y Henchgirl asintió de acuerdo.

—¿Por qué? —Harry preguntó, y se arrepintió inmediatamente.

—Dónde más podríamos construir un Zeppelín más que en Alemania —Henchgirl respondió como si fuera lo obvio—. Supongo que podríamos construir uno en cualquier otro lado, pero no tendría la misma atmosfera para construir un Zeppelín como la tiene Alemania.

* * *

—Que me maldigan —uno de los vigilantes le dijo a su compañero—. No había visto ese hechizo desde hace tiempo.

—¿Cuál? —el otro vigilante le preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Nunca encontré el nombre —el primer vigilante se encogió de hombros—. Es un hechizo que fue usado extensivamente por la Seguridad de Estado Soviética para evitar que sus reuniones fueran escuchadas, es muy efectivo y casi indetectable.

—¿Entonces como lo notaste tan rápido?

—Dije casi —el primer vigilante se rio—. Una vez que sabes que buscar, se destaca como un pequeño sol en miniatura. Cualquiera que trabajara antes de que el muro cayera podía detectarlo.

—¿Entonces por qué Black la puso?

—¿Y por qué no? —el primer vigilante se volvió a encoger de hombros—. Él no está tratando de esconderse de nosotros y, como dije antes, es un hechizo muy efectivo.

—Oh —el joven vigilante asintió—. ¿Dónde piensas que pueda aprenderlo yo?

—No puedes —el hombre mayor sonrió—. Los rusos aún lo consideran un secreto a pesar de que es una desventaja y que la guerra fría terminó.

—¿Entonces dónde lo aprendió Black? –el joven se sonrojó cuando notó la expresión en el rostro de su compañero—. Correcto, probablemente él entró a Lubyanka y lo tomó enfrente de las narices de todos.

—O lo obtuvo de un desertor, o lo aprendió en un interrogatorio ¿o quién sabe? —el hombre se encogió de hombros—. Pero creo que tu historia es la mejor para repetir después del trabajo. El hecho de que usara ese hechizo sólo nos dice una cosa útil.

—¿Cuál es?

—Confirma que él era uno de los pesos pesados durante la guerra fría —el hombre mayor sonrió—. Nadie más podría saber uno de sus hechizos.

—Oh —el joven asintió—. ¿Deberíamos de reportar esto?

—Reporta el hecho de que uso el hechizo y responde cualquier pregunta que tengas —el hombre ordenó—. Y luego regresa inmediatamente.

—Sí, señor. —El joven desapareció con un pop, y reapareció en una oficina muy ajetreada.

—¿Qué necesita? —uno de los hombre levantó su mirada de su escritorio para mirar al recién llegado.

—Me dijeron que reportara que el Señor Black utilizó un viejo hechizo Soviético —el joven respondió—. Mi compañero dijo que era uno que era muy fácil de detectar cuando uno sabía que buscar pero que aún así era muy efectivo.

—Ya veo —el hombre asintió—. ¿Estaba Black solo?

—Estaba en la compañía de otros dos individuos, un hombre y una mujer.

—¿Pudieron identificarlos?

—No —el joven sacudió su cabeza—. Black utilizó nombres código cuando habló con ellos.

—Ya veo —el hombre asintió—. Será mejor que regrese a su puesto.

—Sí, señor —el joven desapareció con un pop.

* * *

Harry se despertó tarde la mañana siguiente y se sorprendió de que sus invitados estuvieran despiertos. —Buenos días ¿cómo pasaron la noche?

—¿La noche? —un Profesor confundido levantó su cabeza—. Henchgirl y yo no pudimos dormir sin resolver el problema que nos dio de hacer un flu portable.

—Oh —Harry caminó hacia el teléfono de la habitación y ordenó el desayuno—. ¿Lo lograron?

—Bueno, nos tomó toda la noche pero aquí está —una Henchgirl de ojos agotados le extendió un pequeño paquete al Sr. Black—. Tuvimos que ahorrarnos algunas cosas para hacerlo tan rápido ¿qué opina?

—Se ve bien hasta ahora —Harry giró el pequeño objeto en sus manos—. ¿Por qué tiene un Zippo escrito en él?

—Porque estos encendedores ya tienen todo lo que queríamos, son livianos, ya tienen construido un sistema de encendido, son pequeños y fácil de transportar —el Profesor estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse despierto—. Y pudimos encontrarlo a la venta en la tienda del hotel allá abajo, me temó que lo cargamos a su cuenta.

—No hay problema —Harry se encogió de hombros—, ¿cómo funciona?

—Para llamadas entrantes, lo abres y giras la pequeña rueda, eso causará que una pequeña cantidad de polvo flu caiga en la flama. Para llamadas salientes, vibra para indicar que alguien está tratando de llamarte —el profesor parpadeó—. Henchgirl pensó que sería una cosa mal si de repente fuera a hacer ruidos extraños a horas inconvenientes.

—Está en lo correcto —Harry asintió—. ¿Usa polvo flu estándar o necesita alguno especial?

—No necesita polvo flu —Henchgirl sonrió orgullosa—. Logramos encantarlo para transfigurar el pedernal en polvo flu, y también para que tanto el pedernal como la fuente de combustible sean interminable.

—Muy bien —Harry acarició su nuevo juguete de manera apreciativa—, ¿pueden modificarlo para que sólo use un tipo de polvo flu especial?

—Juego de niños —el Profesor respondió—. ¿Pero por qué querríamos hacer eso?

—Bueno —Harry comenzó lentamente—. Me parece que este pequeño aparato se volverá muy popular en el futuro, y si necesita un polvo flu en especial puedo imaginar que el potencial de ganancias sería enorme.

El Profesor y Henchgirl intercambiaron una mirada. —¿Ganancias?

—Sí —Harry asintió—. Podrían ganar bastante dinero con este pequeño artilugio.

—¿Dinero? —Henchgirl estaba sorprendida por las posibilidades—. Sólo piense en todos los inventos que podríamos hacer si tuviéramos el financiamiento.

—Gracias, Señor Black —el Profesor sonrió—. Ahora si nos disculpa, es tiempo de que Henchgirl y yo vayamos a dormir.

—Usen la mía —Harry les indicó la puerta cerrada del dormitorio—. Si pueden esperar unos minutos más, el desayuno llegará y podemos hacer que cambien las sabanas mientras comemos.

—Gracias —Henchgirl sonrió—. ¿Pero no le estaríamos molestando?

—No —Harry sacudió su cabeza en negativa—, voy a estar afuera una gran parte del día.

—¿A dónde planea ir? —Henchgirl preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El rostro de Harry perdió todo rastro de emoción. —Dachau.

—Oh —la sonrisa de la mujer desapareció—, yo… oh.

—Los veo a los dos más tarde —Harry se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta—. Estoy seguro que tendré más ideas para ustedes más tarde.

—Sí —el Profesor aceptó con tristeza—. Hasta más tarde.

Harry salió de su habitación y dejó el hotel, y muy rápido se encontrar en la sección mágica de la ciudad.

—Disculpe —Harry le preguntó a un transeúnte—. ¿Puede decirme de alguna agencia de viaje o de un lugar dónde pueda conseguir un Traslador interno?

—Justo detrás de usted —el hombre le respondió nervioso.

—Gracias —Harry se giró y entró en la tienda.

—¿Cómo puedo… —el vendedor no terminó al ver la expresión en el rostro de su cliente—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Necesito un Traslador a Dachau y uno de regreso —la voz de Harry no denotaba emoción alguna—. ¿Cuánto sería?

—Cin… Cincuenta marcos —el hombre respondió nervioso—. ¿Sería todo?

—Sí —Harry dijo fríamente—. Esos sería todo.

—Entonces aquí tiene, señor —el hombre le entregó una cadena corta—, se… se activará en unos segundos, para regresar sólo diga Berlín.

—Gracias —Harry tomó el Traslador y desapareció.

Harry pasó una cantidad de tiempo indefinido sólo paseando por el centro, mirando con horror insano los Crematorios y las cámaras de gas. Finalmente se encontró parado frente a las puertas del horno en la esquina noreste del campo de concentración, mirando inexpresivamente el nombre del fabricante… Toph &amp; Sohne. Uno a uno, los fantasmas del lugar comenzaron a rodearle con sus ojos aún mostrando el dolor de sus últimos momentos.

Harry miró directamente a sus ojos y se dejó caer de rodillas. Respiró varias veces para tratar de mantener a su estomago bajo control, mientras todas las víctimas de este campo le miraban. —Yo no… —el labio de Harry tembló—, no voy a dejar que esto pase de nuevo, les juro que no fallaré de nuevo.

* * *

—¿Y bien?

—Pasó todo el día en el campamento, señor —el joven oficial respondió nervioso—. Hoy temprano, murmuró algo sobre que no fallaría de nuevo y que nunca permitirá que vuelva a suceder. Además de eso, no ha hecho algún otro sonido.

—Muéstrenle que encontramos —el Jefe del Departamento de Justicia Mágica ordenó—. Y pídanle su ayuda.

—¿Señor?

—Él hizo un juramento —el hombre mayor respondió sobándose un punto en su antebrazo—, no podemos hacer algo.

—Sí, señor —el joven aceptó—. ¿En verdad piensa que puede ayudarnos?

—No, no creo que pueda ayudarnos a resolver este caso —el hombre movió su cabeza negando—. Creo que cumplirá su juramento… y que el cielo ayude a esos pobres bastardos si los encuentra.

—Entiendo, señor —el oficial asintió—. ¿Quiere que me lleve a alguien conmigo?

—Le preguntaré al Grenzschutz Nueve si pueden prestarnos algunos hombres —el jefe suspiró—. Tenerlos para que te sigan, para que te provean de cualquier ayuda que se necesite.

—Sí, señor —el joven aceptó y se giró hacia la puerta.

—Y Hans —el hombre mayor apretó la quijada—. Se cuidadoso, tu madre se moriría si algo te pasara.

—Sí papá, seré cuidadoso. —el joven dijo sin girarse de nuevo—. Adiós papá, prometo que te haré orgulloso de mi.

—Ya lo has hecho.

Hans caminó lentamente hacia la sección del edificio donde los escudos eran lo suficientemente delgados como para permitir el viaje mágico entre ellas, y desapareció con un pop

—¿Señor Black? —Hans se acercó con lentitud—. Mi nombre es Hans Ritter, soy del Bundesamnt für Magie.

Harry se giró para mirar al hombre que había interrumpido su contemplación. —¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—¿Nos preguntábamos si usted estaría dispuesto a ayudarnos con un caso? —Hans le extendió una carpeta—. Nos hemos topado con un callejón sin salida y esperábamos que usted pudiera usar su… punto de vista único para ayudarnos a resolver cosas.

—Yo siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar al Departamento de Justicia —Harry abrió la carpeta—. ¿Cuál es el caso?

—Una pequeña niña nacida de muggles fue encontrada asesinada la semana pasada —el Oficial Ritter comenzó—. Se supone que ella debería de asistir a una de nuestras escuelas mágicas este año, y pensamos que fue asesinada para prevenir eso.

—Qué hay de su familia —Harry pasó la hoja del archivo y se congeló, incapaz de quitar los ojos de la fotografía de la joven víctima.

—También fueron asesinados —Hans respondió nervioso—. Tenemos unas cuantas ideas de cuál grupo pudo haberlo hecho, pero no hay sospechosos hasta ahora.

Harry miró fijamente la imagen, él vio a una pequeña niña con una hermosa sonrisa, él vio a una niña de cabellos esponjados que nunca ayudaría a sus amigos con sus tareas, vio a una niña con los dientes frontales más grandes cuyos padres nunca le dejarían arreglarlos con magia, él vio furia. —¿Dónde está el bar más cercano en los que sus grupos sospechosos se reúnen? —Harry preguntó sin emoción.

—Hay un bar llamado el Blut Hexe —Hans le dijo nervioso—. Quiero que sepa que la mayoría de los alemanes no son así, la mayoría lo encontramos tan detestable como usted.

—Lo sé —la voz de Harry seguía tan plana como una hoja—. Lléveme al Blut hexe.

—Sí, señor —Hans asintió—. Si tan sólo toca esta tapadera de botella.

Los dos hombres reaparecieron frente a un edificio de apariencia deshonrosa. —¿Este es el lugar?

—Así es, Señor Black —Ritter confirmó—. Pero no creo que alguien vaya a estar aquí hasta dentro de un par de horas.

—Espere aquí —Harry caminó hacia la puerta—. Reducto.

—¿Tiene una orden? — Un hombre de apariencia sucia se mofó desde detrás de la barra—, no la tiene entonces le voy a tener que pedir que se vaya.

—Cállate —Harry sacó su nueva varita y golpeó la pared detrás del hombre con una maldición explosiva—. Hubo algunos homicidios cometidos, una pequeña niña y su familia fueron asesinados porque ella era mágica.

—¿Y? —el hombre replicó nervioso—. Una sangre sucia menos.

Harry caminó hacia el hombre y colocó la punta de su varita en la rodilla del hombre—. Te sugiero que me digas quién lo hizo y dónde puedo encontrarlos.

—No puede hacer esto —el hombre estaba temblando—. Hay leyes que dicen que usted no puede hacer esto.

—Y también hay leyes que dicen que no puede ir matando por ahí a niñas y a sus familias —Harry replicó—. Y me ofende cuando la gente las rompe. Ahora responde las preguntas.

—No sé nada — el barman protestó—. Nadie dijo nada.

—El tipo de gente a la que estoy buscando no serían lo suficientemente inteligentes para mantener la boca cerrada —el rostro de Harry parecía como si lo hubieran tallado en piedra—. Reduc…

—ESPERE —el hombre gritó—. Espere, le diré todo.

—Sí —Harry aceptó—. Lo harás.

Hans estaba paseándose nerviosamente cuando Harry salió del bar arruinado—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Sabe dónde queda Tierparkstrasse? —Harry preguntó ignorando la mirada interrogante del hombre.

—Sí, lo sé —el hombre asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Lléveme allí.

—Muy bien —Ritter asintió, sacando otro traslador.

Los dos hombres sintieron el tirón detrás del ombligo y aparecieron enfrente de una casa grande. —¿Tiene alguno información sobre los grupos que se reúnen en esta área?

—Sí la tenemos —Ritter asintió—. ¿Ellos son a quiénes buscamos?

Ignorando al hombre, Harry caminó hacia otra casa un poco más allá. Tocando a la puerta de la casa, Harry esperó con calma a que uno de los habitantes de la casa respondiera a la puerta.

—¿Qué quiere? —un hombre sucio respondió el llamado.

—¿Es usted miembro del grupo que cree en toda esa pacotilla de la sangre pura? —Harry preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Sí, lo soy —el hombre hizo una mueca burlona.

—¿Mataste a una pequeña niña y a su familia para evitar que tuviera educación mágica?

—¿Eres un policía? —el hombre sonrió de mala manera— ¿Estás tratando de hacerme confesar?

—No —Harry sacudió su cabeza—. Sólo quería asegurarme de que tenía a la gente correcta, Reducto —Harry caminó por encima del puerto y entró a la casa—. ¿Hay alguien aquí que no crea en una ideología racista? —una docena de hombres sorprendidos prepararon sus varitas—. Pensé que no, reducto, Aduro, Rpom.

—Nadie se mueva. —Varios hombres de negro entraron corriendo a la habitación—. Señor Black, ¿sería tan amable de bajar su varita?

Los hombres observaron nerviosos mientras Harry consideraba la pregunta. —Por supuesto, que sí. ¿Necesitan algo más o me puedo ir?

—Puede irse —el hombre asintió—. Gracias por su ayuda.

Harry tomó el pedazo de cadena que le habían dado en la mañana. —Berlín.

—Que desastre —el hombre sacudió su cabeza mirando a su alrededor—. ¿En verdad no cree en sutilezas, verdad?

—Normalmente lo hace —Ritter meneó su cabeza ante el desastre—. La mayoría de sus asesinatos parecen accidentes o coincidencias, supongo que no se sintió como para esforzarse hoy.

—¿Qué crees que fue lo que le provocó?

Ritter se detuvo, recordando su conversación con el enigmático Sr. Black. —La niña… Black estaba enojado sobre lo que le hicieron a la niña y perdió el control.

—Tiene sentido —el otro hombre asintió—. Será mejor llamar al coronel… decirle que traiga un trapeador.

—Voy a regresar a la oficina —Ritter puso una mano frente a su nariz para bloquear algo del olor—. ¿Sus hombres pueden mantener vigilado el lugar?

—Seguro —el otro hombre aceptó—. Tómese su tiempo.

—Regresaré tan pronto como pueda —Ritter le dio una última mirada a la escena horripilante y desapareció.

—Saben —el hombre se dirigió a su equipo en voz baja—. Creo que es una pena que no hubiera más de ellos aquí cuando Black entró. —Los hombres le miraron sin expresión en sus rostros—, por otro lado, no parece del tipo que se quede en paz con esto —señaló hacia la escena de la carnicería—. Estoy dispuesto a apostar que vamos a encontrar a algunos más de estos en el futuro. También apuesto a que si algo como esto vuelve a pasar en el futuro, van a culpar al Sr. Black.

* * *

Harry regresó a su habitación de Hotel e inmediatamente comenzó a empacar.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —el Profesor preguntó nervioso—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Me voy de aquí —los ojos de Harry estaban vacios—. Luego no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer.

—¿Qué sucedió? —el Profesor repitió.

—Un grupo de arremedos de mortifagos mataron a una pequeña niña —Harry pausó—. Yo los maté a ellos.

—Ya veo —el Profesor asintió—. ¿Por qué no se queda con nosotros por un tiempo?

—¿Quedarme con ustedes?

—Sí —el Profesor confirmó—. Podría ver el Zeppelín, y podríamos hablar sobre nuevos inventos y olvidar que hoy tan siquiera pasó.

Harry asintió. —Está bien.

—Haré un Traslador —el Profesor agarró una de las plumas gratuitas del hotel—. Usted vaya por Henchgirl.

* * *

—El Señor Black está en Alemania, señor —un hombre alto y de apariencia sucia se dirigió a una figura en la sombra—. ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?

—Traten de contactarlo —la figura entre sombras respondió—. Vean si está dispuesto a darnos el mismo trato que le dio a los Italianos.

—Puede que eso no sea una buena idea, señor —el hombre se lamió los labios nervioso—. Black no está de muy buen humor ahorita.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Un grupo de sangre puras mató a una niña —el hombre alto respondió—. Black mató a varios, pero no a todos y no creó que este muy contento como para ver a alguien ahora.

—Ya veo… dile a los hombres —el figura entre sombras pausó un momento—. Diles que es temporada de caza contra los de ideología de sangre pura, entre más rápido desaparezcan más rápido se irá Black del país.

—¿Aún quiere obedecer las reglas de Black?

—¿Qué les hizo a esos tipos? —la figura entre sombras preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Me dijeron que el Coronel va a pasar la siguiente semana tratando de encontrar a quien pertenece que parte —el hombre alto respondió—. Y varios de los policías están diciendo que esto es la calma antes de la tormenta, dicen que Black está a punto de desbocarse.

—Sigan las reglas de Black —la figura entre sombras asintió—. Y comiencen a encargarse de los tontos esos, entre más rápido nos deshagamos de ellos, más pronto se va Black.

—Sí, señor.

* * *

**OUTMAKE:**

El anuncio fue recibido en medio de un silencio total antes de que el caos explotara. Hombres adultos se desmayaron, mujeres gritaron, veteranos endurecidos por la guerra comenzaron a calmar sus nervios discretamente con tragos de aguardiente, y el jefe Funerario… él escribió una orden llamando a todo su personal fuera de servicio que regresara a la morgue inmediatamente para prepararse para la masiva afluencia de cadáveres que llegarían pronto sin duda. El Sr. Black había llegado a la ciudad, y la muerte era seguro que le seguiría.

**Lubyanka:** Es una carcel en Moscú y era considerado el cuartel general de la KGB.

**Dachau:** Es un viejo campo de concentración en Dachau, Alemania; pueden inscribirse para realizar una visita guiada si algún día andan por alla.

**Grenzschutz:** Protección Fronteriza o supongo que se refiere a grupos de reacción rápida.

**Bundesamnt für Magie:** Oficina Federal de la Magia.

**Blut Hexe:** se traduciría algo así como Bruja Sangre o Sangre de Bruja. Si buscan en la red existe una película llamada Bluthexe la cual me da un poco de cosita xD, así que apa nombresito para un bar.

**Tierparkstrasse:** es una calle en Munich, Alemania.

**Y como las notas ya se alargaron mucho, solo me queda decir: Gracias por leer :D**


	14. La Masacre Negra

**CAPITULO CATORCE: La Masacre Negra**

—Luna —Laetus Lovegood llamó a su única hija—. Tengo otra tarea para ti.

—¿Cuál es padre? —la muchacha entró—. ¿Quieres que vaya a Alemania?

—No, yo cubriré eso. —No había manera en que fuera a dejar que su hija fuera a Alemania con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días—. Tengo algo más importante para ti que quiero que reportes.

—¿Qué? —Luna parpadeó curiosa—. ¿Finalmente tenemos pruebas de que la familia Malfoy desciende de elfos domésticos?

—No aún —Laetus frunció el ceño—. El Ministro no nos ha prestado a uno de ellos para pruebas.

—Oh —los hombros de Luna cayeron decepcionados—. Eso es muy malo ¿qué tienes para mi entonces?

—Quiero que vayas a Holanda y consigas algo de información sobre los Snorlacks.

—Muy bien, padre —Luna asintió—. Espero que no te aburras demasiado escribiendo la historia de todos esos asesinatos en Alemania.

—Yo también lo espero, querida —Laetus asintió—, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo y dado que ya tienes el artículo bueno, me toca el aburrido.

Luna caminó hacia el fuego, lanzó un puño de polvos flu y gritó su destino. Luego se encontró gritando de felicidad mientras se sentía ser aventada hacia su nuevo destino.

—Bienvenida a Holanda —un hombre aburrido le saludó ante su llegada—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

—Se supone que me debo de encontrar con alguien del Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas para obtener información para un artículo de El Quisquilloso —Luna sonrió brillante.

—Oh sí —el hombre asintió revisando su lista—. La hemos estado esperando.

—¿En serio? —Luna preguntó encantada—. ¿He sido declarada enemigo del estado? ¿Me van a poner en su prisión secreta en la luna?

—¿Huh? —el agente le miró de manera extraña—. Oiga, Doc, su reportera está aquí.

—Buenas tardes, Srta. Lovegood —el hombre identificado como Doc entró—. Soy el Doctor Wim Cornelissen. ¿Escuché que tiene algunas preguntas para mí?

—Sí, las tengo —Luna asintió—. ¿Por qué nadie había logrado obtener evidencia de la existencia de los Snorlacks antes?

—Hemos descubierto que los machos ponen un hechizo natural repelente de Magos con el que hasta ahora habían evitado ser notados.

—¿Y qué de las hembras?

—A los Snorlacks les gusta pasease en las grandes laderas, y las hembras raramente dejan los nidos —el Doctor sonrió—, y ellas también emiten un hechizo anti muggles. Creemos que es por eso que los muggles piensan que Holanda es un país plano.

—¿Porque hay Snorlacks viviendo en todas las laderas? —Luna pregunta con una ceja levantada.

—Sí —el Doctor respondió con una risa— ¿No es fascinante?

* * *

—Pasa, Hans —el jefe sacó una botella de su escritorio—, y toma asiento.

El oficial muy pálido se sentó. —¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Tengo los reportes —el jefe gesticuló hacia el montón de papeles sobre su escritorio—. Pero me gustaría escuchar que experimentaste.

—Llevé al Señor Black al Blut Hexe, el Señor Black tiró la puerta y entró…

—Un pregunta rápida, Hans —el jefe interrumpió—. ¿Tenía su varita afuera cuando se deshizo de la puerta?

—Yo… no —Hans miró a su padre en sorpresa—. Recuerdo que sacó su varita cuando entró al bar.

—Ya veo —el jefe asintió—. Ya se sabe que ha usado magia sin varita antes, y me estaba preguntado si la uso esta vez. Continúa.

—Sí, papá, él salió unos minutos después y me dijo que lo llevara a Tierparkstrasse. Me ordenó que esperara en nuestro punto de llegada y el caminó por la calle —Hans respiró profundamente—. Llamé a los hombres y cuando llegamos a la casa cerca de dos minutos después, encontramos a Black parado sobe un hombre muerto y mirando un cuarto lleno de cadáveres.

—Ya veo —el jefe asintió—. Gracias, Hans, ya entiendo ahora.

—¿Entender qué, papá? —los ojos de Hans estaban llenos de confusión.

—Por qué fue tan abierto —el jefe se sirvió una bebida y le indicó a su hijo que hiciera lo mismo—. Cuando decidí pedir su ayuda, lo hice con la idea de que él… resolvería nuestro problema de la misma manera en que ha hecho tales cosas en el pasado.

—¿Esperabas que murieran en un accidente? —Hans tomó un trago— ¿o que fuera un claro caso de auto defensa?

—Sí, lo pensé —el jefe asintió—. Y me quede más que sorprendido cuando encontré lo que él hizo. Ahora quiero que pienses ¿lo viste hacer algo ilegal?

—Yo… no —Hans sacudió la cabeza—. La peor cosa que lo vi hacer fue destrozar esa puerta.

—Lo cual se puede castigar con una multa a lo mucho —el jefe sonrió—. Los forenses pasaron bastante tiempo en esa casa ¿sabes que encontraron?

—No estoy seguro —Hans se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué hallaron?

—Nada —el viejo hombre sonrió—. Ni siquiera pudieron probar que algún hechizo hubiera sido usado, mucho menos que Black lanzara alguno. Así que no tenemos pruebas físicas y una habitación llenas de testigos muertos.

—Pero vi a Black entrar a la casa —Hans tomó de nuevo—. ¿Eso no significa algo?

—Lo vista caminar hacia la casa —el hombre asintió—, pero no lo viste cometer algún crimen, él diría que encontró la casa de esa manera. ¿Cuánto estuvo fuera de tu vista?

—No más de cinco minutos.

—¿Así que esperas que te crea que un hombre fue capaz de asesinar a varios fanáticos sangre pura sin dejar evidencia? —el jefe sonrió— Y qué lo hizo en menos de cinco minutos.

—Ya veo —Hans asintió—. ¿Pero por qué no hizo las cosas de la manera en que normalmente las hace?

—Algunas cosas –el hombre se rascó un punto en su brazo—. Algunas cosas dejan una marca en ti, creo que ese archivo tuyo trajo demasiadas memorias.

—¿Qué quieres…? —Hans se detuvo al darse cuenta por qué su padre se estaba sobando el brazo—. Entiendo, papá, gracias por explicar las cosas.

—Siempre me alegra explicarte cosas, Hans —el jefe asintió—. Parece que Black se está calmando.

—¿Por qué dices eso, papá?

—En los últimos días, ha habido varios asesinatos —el viejo señaló hacia otra pila de papeles en su escritorio—, algunos de ellos son un desastre y otros, más limpios y profesionales.

—¿Y?

—Los últimos dos parecen accidentes –el hombre sonrió—. Y otro luce como suicidio. Un hombre se puso tan borracho que se desmayó y se ahogó en dos pulgadas de agua, otro caminó directo al tráfico y lo golpeó una camioneta grande.

—¿Y qué hay del suicidio?

—Lo encontraron con una cuerda enredada en el cuello en una habitación cerrada con llave, aunque algunas personas piensas que Black no mató a este —el hombre más viejo se rió—, dicen que se mató a si mismo porque era la única manera que pudo pensar de escapar.

—Tengo otra cosa para preguntar, si no es mucha molestia.

—¿Qué es, Hans?

—¿Pudieron identificar algún hechizo que uso para eliminar a los hombres en la casa?

—No había marcas pero uno de los técnicos forenses dijo que el daño era similar a varios de los viejos hechizos de pelea rusos.

—Ya veo —Hans asintió—. Eso concuerda con las cosas que la gente ha estado diciendo sobre él.

—¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? —el jefe terminó su bebida y se sirvió otra—. Ahora que tu caso ya está cerrado.

—Aún hay un cabo suelto del que me gustaría encargarme antes de terminar mi caso —Hans sonrió—, y planeo tener un poco de diversión con él.

—Entonces será mejor que te pongas en ello, Hans —el jefe agitó su mano en despedida—. Siempre es mejor hacer las cosas lo más pronto posible.

—Adiós, señor —Hans se levantó y abrió la puerta.

—Adiós, hijo —el jefe le respondió a la figura de su hijo alejándose.

Hans caminó por los corredores hasta que se encontró frente a una puerta de uno de los cuartos de interrogación. —¿Bien?

—Está listo para usted, señor —otro oficial respondió—. ¿Está seguro de que quiere que grabemos esto?

—Estoy seguro —Hans asintió—. No se pierdan ni un segundo.

—Muy bien —el otro oficial se encogió de hombros—, si eso es lo que quiere.

Hans entró a la habitación casi vacía y tomó un asiento frente al sospechoso. —Buenas tardes, señor ¿cómo está hoy?

—No tienen nada en mi contra —el hombre feo respondió con despreció—. Mi arresto no fue legal y tienen que dejarme ir.

—¿Arresto? —Hans preguntó con expresión asombrada—. Usted no fue arrestado. A usted lo trajeron aquí para llenar una queja contra el hombre que rompió la puerta de su negocio. A menos de que, claro ¿quiera dejar las cosas así?

—No —el hombre feo respondió con un aire de suficiencia—. Él rompió la ley y quiero que vaya a la cárcel por ello.

—Bien —Hans sacudió su cabeza—. No creo que vaya a prisión, pero él pagará una larga multa y reparará su propiedad.

—Bien —el hombre feo asintió—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?

—Sólo firme estos papeles —Hans deslizó un paquete de papeles sobre la mesa— y podemos comenzar el proceso.

—¿Está tratando de engañarme? —el hombre feo revisó los papeles con cuidado—. Quiero decir, todo esto parece estar en orden.

—Bien —Hans asintió—. No me gustaría que usted se ofendiera por el servició que ha experimentado durante su estancia como nuestro invitado.

—¿Puedo irme ahora?

—Un momento —Hans se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta—. Aún tiene que identificar al hombre que daño su propiedad.

—Oh —el hombre feo sonrió—. Será bueno estar del otro lado del espejo por una vez, supongo.

—Seguro —Hans asintió y tocó a la puerta.

—¿Qué necesita? —el oficial de antes metió su cabeza.

—Tengo una queja para que la proceses —Hans le entregó el paquete de papeles—. Y necesito que vayas por el Señor Black, lo necesito para que se pare en una línea.

—No hay problema —el oficial batalló mucho para mantener su diversión bien escondida—. Trataré de traerlo aquí tan rápido como pueda.

—¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir? —el hombre feo tenía una mirada de terror en el rostro—. ¿Acaba de decirle que vaya por el Señor Black?

—Por qué, sí —Hans asintió—, ¿o no sabía que era él el hombre que rompió la puerta de su bar?

—Usted no dijo nada del Señor Black —el barman sacudió su cabeza—. No quiero quejarme, quiero dejar las cosas tranquilas.

—Me temo que no podemos hacerlo, señor —Hans se encogió de hombros—. Los papeles ya han sido llenados y no hay nada que pueda hacer para detener el proceso ahora.

—No quiero ir a la corte contra el Señor Black —los ojos del señor feo miraron por toda la habitación—. No quiero jurar una declaración de ofensa.

—La única manera en que puedo detener las cosas es si me dijera que ha firmado una queja falsa —Hans puso una expresión esperanzada en su rostro—. Y le aconsejaría que no lo hiciera porque la pena por jurar algo falso es bastante severa.

—Lo admito, mentí —el viejo feo gritó— y he hecho tras cosas también. Sólo detengan la queja.

—¿En serio? —Hans tenía esta mirada depredadora en sus ojos—. ¿Qué otras cosas?

* * *

—Sean todos bienvenidos —Dumbledore le sonrió a toda la habitación—. Llamo a esta reunión de la Orden del Fénix al orden. La primera orden del día es que aquellos miembros de la orden que han estado buscando al Sr. Potter bajo mis órdenes se levanten y le digan a la Orden que es lo que han encontrado.

—En verdad, Albus —Minerva frunció el ceño—. ¿No pudiste encontrar una forma diferente de decir eso sin poner tantas palabras "Orden" en ella?

—No, no pude —El Director se comió un Sorbete de Limón—, si nadie tiene algo que reportar… entonces Alastor tiene algo que le gustaría compartirnos.

—Black está de vuelta —el hombre de cicatrices habló—, y ha estado ocupado.

—¿Qué hizo? —un miembro aleatorio de la Orden preguntó para poder seguir avanzando en la trama.

—En Italia logró convencer a la Mafia de que unirse al Señor Oscuro —Moddy pausó— no sería en su beneficio.

—¿Cómo logró hacer eso? —Dumbledore preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Él les dijo que si no hacían caso, entonces los iba a matar a todos —el viejo Auror soltó una carcajada ronca—. Unos pocos no pensaron que podría hacerlo y se metieron a su hotel.

—¿Y luego?

—Aventó a uno por la ventana, a otro por las escaleras, y al último lo destripó como a un pescado—. El ojo de Moddy dio vueltas—, después de eso se fue a Suiza. El Tipo Oscuro debió de haberlo descubierto porque envió a un grupo de sus hombres para que pusieran un ejemplo.

—¿Alguien fue herido en el ataque? —los ojos de Dumbledore se pusieron serios—, ¿la autoridad Suiza necesita ayuda para contener el desastre?

—Nadie salió herido —Moody sacudió su cabeza—. Al menos nadie importante salió herido. Todos los mortífagos murieron en un accidente antes de que pudieran hacer algo, se rumorea que el Señor Black se metió con su traslador pero nadie ha podido probar algo.

—¿Los mortífagos fueron identificados como miembros del Círculo Interno? —Dumbledore pregunto con curiosidad.

—Los Suizos creen que uno de los cuerpos pueda pertenecer a Lucius Malfoy —La voz de Moody tenía un tono de satisfacción—. Y si así es, entonces digo que no le pudo haber pasado a mejor objetivo.

—Eso puede ser el por qué el Ministro ha ordenado que un grupo de aurores estén en guardia veinticuatro horas —Shacklebolt entró en la conversación—, también mencionó que puede haber algo de viaje internacional en nuestra "misión secreta".

—Ya veo —Dumbledore asintió—. ¿Dónde está el Señor Black ahora?

—Alemania —Moody dejó caer sobre la mesa un montón de recortes de periódicos—. Y en lo que ha estado ahí, virtualmente ha borrado cualquier tipo de apoyo que Voldemort hubiera podido obtener.

La Orden pasó varios minutos leyendo los artículos y pasándolos entre ellos.

_Die Unduldsamkeit._

_Nosotros los editores, lamentamos decir que esta es la última publicación de "Die Unduldsamkeit, el periódico de la gente que odia a los Muggles". Desafortunadamente, cosas como el aumento en el costo de la producción, el hecho de que gracias al Sr. Black la página del obituario es tan larga como el de tres publicaciones juntas, el hecho de que tememos por nuestras vidas; ha causado que tomemos la decisión que es hora de que cierre antes de que suframos algún accidente o nos asesinen de alguna manera extraña y dolorosa. Nos gustaría hacerles notar que "Die Toleranz, el diario de la gente que ama a los muggles y temen al Sr. Black" saldrá la siguiente semana para llenar el vacio que se creó por la pérdida de "Die Unduldsamkeit._

_Baño de Sangre en Alemania: vea pág. A14_

_Por Laetus Lovegood._

_La muerte está en Alemania y su nombre es Back. Durante la semana pasada, las morgues de Alemania se llenaron de puristas de la sangre y otros simpatizantes de Mortifagos. Han sido apuñalados, golpeados, maldecidos, envenenados, sus muertes han sido rápidas y limpias, lentas y dolorosas y todo lo que haya en medio. Después de escuchar de esta situación, en el Quisquilloso nos encontramos poseídos por la necesidad de saber que comenzó esta cadena de eventos, lo que encontramos puede sorprenderle. Lo que provocó lo que muchos están llamando "La Masacre Negra" fue la muerte de una pequeña niña mágica nacida muggle que estaba por asistir a la escuela el próximo ciclo. Fuentes cercanas a la investigación han revelado que el Señor Black no está siendo cuestionado, dada la falta de evidencia que le conecte con cualquiera de los crímenes. Hablando de la condición de anonimato, un oficial de la Fuerza de Justicia nos dio el siguiente testimonio: "La muerte de la pequeña niña enfado al Sr. Black, y sólo tengo una cosa que decir al respecto; no lo hagan enojar, no les gustará nada cuando está enojado"._

* * *

**Y ahora resulta que Harry es un asesino despiadado que no se tienta el corazón para nada según esta gente... Porque recordemos que aún tiene 15 años y es un adolescente emocional que no tiene control completo de sus hormonas y eso tiene a volver un poco violentos a la gente. Pero aparte de eso ¿qué piensas de esta Masacre tan bien organizada? Y sigo en busca de un(a) beta ¿alguien dijo yo?_  
_**


	15. Lead Zeppelín

**CAPITULO QUINCE: Lead Zeppelín.**

—¿Bien? —Henchgirl preguntó con una mirada preocupada en el rostro— ¿Cómo está?

—Se quedó dormido después de que terminamos la segunda botella —el Profesor se sentó junto a su asistente—. Estoy preocupado por él.

—Yo también —Henchgirl asintió—. ¿Qué causó todo esto?

—Vio algunas cosas terribles hoy —el Profesor sacudió su cabeza—. Cosas muy horribles.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo decirte, Henchgirl —el Profesor tenía una mirada triste en su rostro—. No puedo ni siquiera decirlo.

—Lo entiendo —Henchgirl asintió.

—Él comenzó a hablar después de que terminamos la primera botella —el Profesor pausó—, me dijo algunas cosas bastante impactantes.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Unas muy impresionantes —el Profesor levantó su mano—. Antes de que te diga, quiero que recuerdes que él es nuestro amigo y que estuvimos de acuerdo en quedarnos a su lado.

—Lo sé, Profesor —Henchgirl estaba comenzado a preocuparse—. ¿Qué le pudo haber dicho que provocara su preocupación de que me hubiera olvidado?

—Bueno —el Profesor comenzó—. Él me dijo…

* * *

Harry se despertó tarde la mañana siguiente con un dolor de cabeza punzante. —Oh Dios, ¿dónde estoy?

—Está en nuestro hangar —el Profesor respondió muy fuerte—. ¿Le gustaría un tour?

—Me gustaría algo para matar esta resaca —Harry siseó—, o algo para matarme, en este momento no me importa cuál sea.

—Haré que Henchgirl prepare algo —el Profesor asintió—. Regreso pronto.

Harry pasó varios minutos más hundiéndose en la agonía antes de que el Profesor regresara—. ¿Lo obtuvo?

—Sip —el Profesor asintió orgulloso—. Un sorbo de esto mataría a una horda de elefantes.

—¿Sabe que estaba siendo sarcástico con eso de matarme, verdad? —Harry preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

—Sí —el Profesor asintió nervioso—. Por supuesto que lo sabía, ya regreso con la poción. Sólo necesito… sacarla de la habitación por unos minutos antes de dársela.

—Bien —Harry suspiró—. Por qué fui maldecido con esta vida.

—Aquí tiene –el Profesor regresó con otra poción de apariencia extraña—. Un sorbo de esto matara su dolor de cabeza.

—Gracias —Harry se tragó la poción—. ¿Por qué no sabe como el piso de un baño de hombres?

—Le pregunté Henchgirl sobre eso una vez —el Profesor sonrió—. Dijo que podría hacer que supieran tan horrible como quisiera, pero que eso le agregaría varios pasos más que no tenía otro propósito que hacer mi vida más miserable.

—Oh —los ojos de Harry se achicaron mientras contemplaba las horribles bebidas que Madame Promfrey le había dado durante estos años—. ¿Debería de echarle un vistazo a ese Zeppelín suyo?

—Vayamos —el Profesor aceptó ansioso—. Por este camino.

—Seguro —Harry se encogió de hombros y comenzó a seguir al Profesor.

—Ahí está —el Profesor dijo muy orgulloso—. Doscientos metros de largo y cuarenta y dos de diámetro. Es capaz de acelerar a doscientos kilometros por hora y creemos que el encantamiento permanecerá estable por noventa y dos años sin mantenimiento.

—Y aún digo que un dirigible hubiera sido una mejor opción —Henchgirl entró en la conversación—. Hay varias ventajas de un semi rígido no rígido contra una estructura completamente rígida.

—Silencio —el Profesor miró de mala manera a su asistente—. Una estructura no rígida no nos habría proveído de una plataforma apropiada para nuestra investigación.

—Admítalo —Henchgirl le regresó la mirada al Profesor—, sólo quería presumir sus "grandes habilidades de ingeniería" construyendo una enorme estructura, sin pensar en el hecho de que uno de los otros diseños hubiera sido mejor.

—Cómo te atreves a cuestionar…

—Wow —Harry le interrumpió—, lo que sea que sea, es genial. ¿Con qué lo llenan?

—Con nada —el Profesor se giró y dejo de mirar malamente a Henchgirl—. Es más eficiente de esa manera.

—¿Qué quiere decir con nada? —Harry miró de forma extraña a sus dos amigos— ¿Cómo es que pueden llenarlo con nada?

—Todo se trata del volumen —el Profesor comenzó su discurso—, si pesa menos que el material que desplaza entonces flota, pero si pesa más, se hunde; y si pesa lo mismo entonces tiene una flotabilidad neutral.

—Pero cómo pueden… —Harry se detuvo un momento para pensar—, no importa. No quiero saber como lo hicieron. ¿Cómo sube y baja?

—Para bajar, le metemos aire de la atmosfera de alrededor a los tanques, para subir, sacamos el aire para obtener la flotabilidad neutral. Ya sea que le metamos o le saquemos aire, dependiendo de si estamos descendiendo o ascendiendo.

—¿Cómo un submarino? —Harry preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Un qué? —el Profesor preguntó.

—Es un bote que viaja por debajo del agua —Harry respondió—. Creo que funciona de la misma manera que su dirigible.

—Henchgirl, toma nota de eso.

—¿Cómo evitan las colisiones con otros aviones?

—¿Colisiones? ¿Otros aviones? —el Profesor lucía nervioso.

—¿Saben que los cielos están llenos de aviones, verdad?

—¿Pero mi investigación indica que los muggles en su mayoría ya se han dado por vencidos con las aeronaves? —el Profesor se veía confundido—, si no es eso, entonces ¿qué están usando?

—Aviones, helicópteros, todo tipo de cosas —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿En verdad están tan expandidos? —el Profesor estaba intrigado— Mis fuentes indican que sólo eran usados por los militares y ¿por algunas de las familias más ricas?

—Las cosas han cambiado —Harry suspiró—. ¿Alguna otra pregunta'

—No —el Profesor sacudió su cabeza—. Gracias de nuevo, Sr. Black, ha prevenido que tuviésemos un horrible accidente al informarnos de otras aeronaves.

—Me alegra ayudar —Harry sonrió—. ¿Qué están usando para impulsar las hélices?

—Henchgirl y yo construimos varias Turbinas de Disco Tesla para proveer el poder necesario —el Profesor sonrió—. Íbamos a usar motores Stirling, pero el diseño Tesla lucía más interesante.

—Eso es bueno, supongo —Harry respondió, tomando una nota mental de aprender más sobre ingeniería—. ¿Qué hay sobre la tripulación?

—Mientras no intentemos algo más ambicioso, Henchgirl y yo somos toda la tripulación que esta nave necesita —el Profesor sonrió—. ¿Tiene más ideas sobre cosas que podríamos construirle?

—No lo sé —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Puede ser una buena idea el tener una varita de repuesto de algún tipo, una que pudiera ser ocultada fácilmente como si fuera otra cosa. También me gustaría tener un aparato de invisibilidad o ocultamiento del que no se pueda ver a través como con las capas de invisibilidad.

—¿Se puede ver a través de las capas de invisibilidad? —las cejas del Profesor se levantaron—. No sabía eso, ¿quién puede hacerlo?

—Sé que es un hecho que Alastor Moody puede, y también Albus Dumbledore —Harry se rascó la barbilla—. No estoy seguro de cómo Dumbledore lo hace, pero Moddy tiene un ojo mágico giratorio.

—Fascinante —el Profesor se perdió en su cabeza—. Puede que se lleve algo de tiempo antes de que pueda tenerle algo como eso.

—No hay problema —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Si puede construir algo como eso, que genial. Si no, oh bueno.

—Gracias por su confianza en nosotros —el Profesor sonrió—. Nos pondremos en ellos tan pronto como averigüemos cómo resolver el problema de la colisión en medio del aire que mencionó antes.

—¿Por qué no intentar algo como lo que usan en el Autobús Noctambulo? —Harry preguntó con una expresión interesada en el rostro —. Tiene que conducir por en medio de calles ocupadas y no choca contra nada.

—Eso no funcionaría —el Profesor agitó su mano—, el… discúlpeme un momento.

—Seguro —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Henchgirl, HENCHGIRL —el Profesor corrió en busca de su asistente.

La sonrisa de Harry se esfumó tan pronto como su amigo desapareció de su vista, aún estaba teniendo problemas para tratar de averiguar cómo es que se tenía que sentirse después de lo que había visto y hecho. Las vacaciones se suponían que serían un par de meses de relajación, se suponían que sería una vida condensada en unas vacaciones de verano. En lugar de ello, parecía como si el universo se estuviera negando a dejarle en paz, parecía como si él estuviera destinado a ser atacado y arrastrado dentro de las peleas de otros.

* * *

—¿Sí?

—Buenas tardes, Sra. Granger —el Director sonrió—. ¿Me estaba preguntando si pudiera hablar con su hija por unos minutos?

—Por supuesto —la Sra. Granger sonrió—. Entre y tome asiento mientras voy por Hermione.

—Gracias –el Director le dio su mejor sonrisa de abuelo.

—¿Quería verme, Profesor? —hermione preguntó, entrando en la habitación.

—Sí —el Director asintió—. Estoy tratando de contactar a Harry, y esperaba que usted estuviera dispuesta a ayudarme.

—¿Por qué necesita hablar con él? —Hermione preguntó con una expresión neutral.

—Hay algunas cosas que necesito decirle que debí de haberle dicho hace mucho tiempo —el Director exhaló—. También me gustaría asegurarme de que tiene una manera de contactar a la Orden si necesita ayuda o está en problemas.

—Oh —Hermione frunció el ceño—. ¿Entonces no va a hacer que regrese a la casa de sus parientes?

—No —Dumbledore sacudió su cabeza—. Me di cuenta después de escuchar su teoría sobre el por qué se fue. Hay un viejo dicho, "aquellos que están dispuestos a sacrificar la libertar a cambio de la seguridad no merecen ni esa libertad ni la seguridad", me preguntaba que me había convertido en eso, el hombre que estaba dispuesto a tomar la libertad de alguien más para mantenerlo a salvo.

—Estoy segura de que usted estaba haciendo lo que creía era lo mejor —Hermione trató de animar al viejo hombre.

—Hay un dicho para las buenas intenciones —el Director forzó una sonrisa—, pero eso no fue a lo que vine a hablar con usted. ¿Tiene alguna idea de en dónde pueda encontrar a Harry? El Sr. Weasley parece pensar que estaría viviendo o trabajando cerca o en un estadio de Quidditch.

—Ron algunas veces se le dificulta decir la diferencia entre lo que quiere y sus sueños, de los de otras personas —Hermione frunció el ceño—. Continuando con esa idea, no creo que vaya a encontrar a Harry en una biblioteca grandiosa del mundo o en librerías. Quizás… quizás en un circo o cerca de un parque de diversiones, quizás un zoológico.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso? —los ojos de Dumbledore estaban llenos de interés.

—Creo que quiere llenar un verano entero con cosas que nunca fue capaz de experimentar antes —Hermione pausó—. Harry no tuvo mucho de una infancia, así que pienso que quizás esté tratando de tener una.

—Gracias —Albus maldijo en silencio por haber sido un tonto—. Ha sido de mucha ayuda.

—Si puede encontrar a Harry —Hermione se mordió el labio—, dígale que me escriba, a Ron también.

—Lo haré y si usted lo encuentra —Dumbledore sacó dos pequeños objetos de su manga—, dele uno de estos.

—¿Qué son, Profesor? —Hermione tomó los dos objetos.

—¿Ha estado siguiendo la cobertura del Quisquilloso sobre el Señor Black?

—No he estado leyendo el Quisquilloso —Hermione sacudió su cabeza—, y no sé quién es el "Señor Black".

—El Señor Black es un mago que ha estado viajando por Europa haciéndole la vida difícil al lado oscuro —Dumbledore sonrió—. Estos dos objetos son conexiones de flu portátil que fueron desarrolladas por la gente del Señor Black. Pude usar algo de mi influencia para adquirir dos de estos antes de que se pusieran al alcance del público en general. Hay dos pequeños manuales de instrucciones grabados en un costado del aparato y me han dicho que su apariencia pasará desapercibida en el mundo Muggle.

—Gracias Profesor —Hermione sonrió.

—Gracias Hermione —el Director le regresó al sonrisa—. Si ve a Harry, dígale… dígale que lo siento mucho.

—Lo haré.

* * *

—Estamos perdiendo demasiados lectores por culpa de esa porquería que Lovegood posee —un hombre bastante gordo agitó sus brazos de manera cómica—. ¿Alguien tiene idea de cómo podemos recuperar nuestro mercado reducido y aumentar nuestras ganancias de nuevo?

—Podríamos quitar nuestro enfoque de chismes y rumores apenas fundamentados —uno de los hombres sugirió—. Quizás el apetito del público por noticias ha cambiado desde la reaparición del El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

—Me gusta —el hombre gordo asintió—. El público quiere fantasía para poder escapar de la realidad del Señor Oscuro. También cortara los costos cuando despidamos a la mayoría de los reporteros, quien necesita reporteros cuando sólo estamos inventando cosas.

_¿Funge es un Mono?_

_Nuestras fuentes revelan que desde el juramento de Fudge como Ministro de Magia, los maestros en Pociones del Ministerio han estado recibiendo ordenes regulares de Poción Multijugos. Esto pareciera no ser raro hasta que uno señala que Slappy el chimpancé mágico desapareció de su jaula el mismo año que nuestro Ministro comenzó Hogwarts. Para aquellos que no lo recuerden, Slappy era un chimpancé que era conocido por el uso accidental de magia para cambiar su color o sus… excrementos._

* * *

**Y después de como que mucho tiempo, por fin les traigo el siguiente capítulo a cargo de, espero que así sea, mi nuevo beta _fenixplateado _que muy amablemente se ha unido a esta causa perdida que es su servidora, así que aplausos y agradecimientos a él :D**

** ¿Alguien tiene una idea de porque el Profesor tomó tan terriblemente los sucesos que le platicó Harry? ¿Algún momento sabrá el mundo quien se esconde tras el misterioso Sr. Black? ¿Dumbledore entenderá que los sorbetes de limón no son tan buenos como creen? :P **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que espero no me tome otras dos semanas.**


	16. TREN, TREN

**CAPÍTULO DIECISEIS: TREN, TREN.**

—Hasta luego, Profesor —Harry sonrió—, gracias por alegrarme, en verdad…en verdad necesitaba su apoyo.

—No lo agradezca, mi amigo —el Profesor sonrió—. Sólo siga dándonos ideas en las que trabajar.

—Lo haré —Harry asintió mientras se giraba y comenzaba a alejarse.

Harry caminó varias cuadras antes de detenerse y llamar a un taxi, algunas veces olvidaba que no tenía que preocuparse por el dinero como la gente normal, no es como si fuera a necesitarlo dentro de un año o dos.

—¿A dónde? —el conductor ni siquiera se molesto en mirar a su cliente.

—Hacia el centro de la ciudad —Harry cerró sus ojos—. Despiérteme cuando lleguemos, y tómese su tiempo, no llevo prisa.

—Muy bien —el conductor asintió—. ¿Algo más?

—No.

El camino pasó en silencio, y el conductor le dio varias miradas nerviosas al hombre dormido, en apariencia, en el asiento trasero de su taxi.

—Nos hemos detenido —Harry comentó sin siquiera molestarse en abrir los ojos—. ¿Ya llegamos?

—Sí, señor —el conductor siguió mirando al frente—. ¿Necesita algo más?

—No —Harry le extendió varios billetes al hombre—. Que tenga un buen día.

—Así será señor —el conductor asintió, tomando los billetes—. Usted también.

—Gracias —Harry salió del taxi y comenzó a murmurarse a si mismo—. Austria, creo que el mejor lugar para ir sería Austria.

Las manos del conductor temblaban mientras miraba al hombre irse, no había entendido la orden de arriba cuando le dijeron que mantuviera los ojos abiertos por un hombre aterrador con un rostro irreconocible, y si hubiera estado en cualquier otra línea de trabajo entonces se hubiera reído y lo hubiera olvidado.

El conductor calmó sus manos y con cuidado se reincorporó al tráfico, el extraño hombre le había dado un mensaje para enviar y no pensó que sería beneficioso a su salud el retrasar su entrega.

* * *

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Harry encontrar la única tienda mágica en la ciudad, respirando nervioso entró.

—Un momento —un viejo, que Harry asumió era el dueño de la tienda, habló desde la parte trasera del lugar—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Necesito encontrar una manera de conseguir transporte a Austria —Harry logró poner una sonrisa débil.

—Puedo conseguirle algo —el hombre sonrió—, pero me temó que puede que tome un poco de tiempo.

—¿Cuánto? —Harry preguntó con un suspiro.

—Depende —el hombre sonrió—. Puede que pase un tiempo viendo por mi tienda, estoy seguro de que tendré algo listo para cuando quiera comprar algo.

—Muy bien —Harry asintió.

—Las mejores cosas están pasando esa puerta —el hombre comentó—. Puede que quiera comenzar ahí, las cosas que están en exhibición son sólo artilugios baratos para los turistas.

—Sí usted lo dice —Harry aceptó encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba comenzando a sospechar que no había un solo encargado de tienda que estuviera cuerdo.

Caminando por la puerta indicada, Harry pasó varios minutos revisando y al final, regresó al mostrador con una pequeña selección de pequeños artículos que había visto.

—Veo que pudo encontrar varias cosas —el encargado miró los artículos que Harry había puesto sobre el mostrador—. Una selección interesante.

—Escogí cosas que no reconocí en su mayoría —Harry admitió con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Esto —el hombre agarró una bandera azul rara con un disco dorado rodeado de una guirnalda con una bandera de la unión en forma de flor roja en la parte de arriba—. Creo que estos son los colores del regimiento de una de las Infanterías Británicas, no estoy seguro de donde vino y me temo que no le puedo decir mucho de ella.

—Está bien —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Tengo un amigo que amará averiguar de dónde vino.

—Me alegra. El segundo artículo —el dueño de la tienda levantó una bola grande de hierro—, es una mazmorra portátil hecha por algún marques en Francia, como un… articulo recreacional, viene con un surtido completo de… aparatos y una biblioteca completa de referencias.

—¿Artículo recreacional?

—Siguiendo con los demás —el hombre levantó un pedazo de cadena—. Esto es una látigo de acero hecho con varios miles de anillos entrelazados, tiene una gran variedad de encantamientos que le permiten a un usuario habilidoso hacer un sin número de trucos asombrosos.

—Gracias —Harry sonrió—. ¿Mi traslador está listo?

—Antes de que responda eso, creo que quiere comprar uno de estos también —el dueño colocó un largo tarro junto a las otras compras de Harry.

—¿Qué es eso? —Harry miró la extraña taza con una gran cantidad de sospecha.

—Es solo algo para tomar cerveza —el hombre sonrió—. ¿Por qué?

—Esta es una tienda mágica —Harry dio un paso hacia atrás—. Y estoy esperando a que me diga por qué me está vendiendo algo que luce tan normal en esta tienda.

—Oh, ¿es eso? —el hombre sonrió—. Ahora que lo menciona, puede que de manera accidental le haya puesto un par de encantamiento para que se rellene automáticamente de las máquinas de los productores locales.

—¿Oh? —Harry comenzó a relajarse—, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—No estoy seguro por cuánto tiempo aguantaran los encantamientos con exactitud —el hombre se encogió de hombros, después de todas las cosas que sus primos le habían hecho pasar al muchacho, se merecía algo de compensación—. Al menos unos cuantos años.

—Lo tomo —Harry no podía esperar a mostrárselos a los gemelos—. Gracias.

—Y dado que se está llevando eso —el dueño sonrió—, tiene que tener uno de estos.

—¿Uno de qué? —Harry cerró los ojos y comenzó a masajearse las sienes.

—Una licorera siempre llena —el dueño dejó caer una licorera plateada sobre la pila—. Se llena con su elección de entre varios líquidos no mágicos, es sólo la cosa para complementar el tarro siempre lleno.

—Está bien —Harry asintió—. ¿El trasla…?

—Y un perfecto complemento para un tarro y su licorera es este libro —el dueño puso un libro bastante grande—. La guía única del mago para mantener a su bruja o brujas o a su manada de veelas felices.

—Bien —Harry forzó una sonrisa—. ¿Ya puedo tener mi traslador ahora?

—No hay problema —el hombre extendió su mano—. El traslador está listo y todo lo que necesita hacer es pagarlo.

—Un momento —Harry sacó una mano llena de monedas—. Aquí tiene.

—Gracias —el viejo le entregó una bolsa que contenía las compras de Harry y una pequeña esfera de vidrio—. Se activará en tres, dos, uno.

Harry sintió su mundo girar y el traslador lo llevó a su próximo destino.

—Buenas tardes —un hombre en un uniforme extraño saludó a Harry a su llegada—. ¿Cómo está?

—Estoy bien —Harry comenzó a relajarse—. ¿Cómo están las cosas en Austria? ¿No hay ataques o han pasado cosas raras?

—No señor —le respondió el agente ahora curioso—. ¿Por qué pregunta?

—He estado bajo mucho estrés los últimos días y estaba esperando el tener la oportunidad de relajarme sin tener que ser cegado por todas las rarezas que suelen meterse en mi vida.

—Ya veo —el agente de aduanas frunció el sueño—. ¿Qué hay en la bolsa?

—Esto —Harry miró a la bolsa que contenía las cosas que había comprado en la tienda—. Sólo un par de cosas que conseguí en Alemania.

— ¿Puedo verlas?

—Seguro —Harry colocó la bolsa sobre la mesa convenientemente colocada ahí.

El agente de aduanas abrió los ojos con asombro cuando le dio el primer vistazo. —¿Dijo que consiguió esto en Alemania?

— ¿Sí? —Harry asintió—. ¿Hay algún problema?

—No —el hombre negó con la cabeza—. Nada malo, es sólo que la historia es un hobby mío y cuando vi la banderita… ¿puedo preguntar su nombre?

—Black —Harry le enseñó su pasaporte.

—Eso no será necesario —el agente le regresó su bolsa de compras—, y déjeme ser el primero en darle la bienvenida a Austria, y desearle suerte y una buena caza.

—¿Gracias? —Harry movió su cabeza lentamente— ¿Hay algo más que necesite?

—No, señor —el agente sonrió—. Estoy seguro de que debe de estar cansado de sus viajes, así que ¿por qué no se dirige a la ciudad y encuentra un hotel mientras yo voy a reportarme con mis superiores?.

—¿Está bien? —Harry se alejó del escritorio de aduana y se internó en el edificio.

El agente aduanal sonrió mientras observaba la retirada tranquila del misterioso Sr. Black, le tenía lastima al idiota a quien el Sr. Black había venido a eliminar.

* * *

Saliendo del área de aduanas, Harry casi fue abrumado por la cantidad de gente apresurada de un lado al otro.

—Disculpe —una joven mujer le habló, distrayendo a Harry del número de gente corriendo por todos lados—. ¿Le gustaría que le ayudara a conseguir transporte?

—¿Qué? —Harry se giró para mirar a la mujer—. Lo siento. Es sólo que no esperaba ver eso —Harry movió sus manos para indicar la escena.

—Lo entiendo —la mujer asintió—. Viena es única porque es una de las pocas ciudades que usa un gran aeropuerto muggle para albergar un centro de procesos mágicos.

—¿Y ellos no notan algo raro?

—La mayor parte del tiempo están cansados, frustrados y en un lugar extraño —la muchacha se encogió de hombros—; cuando considero todo eso, a veces pienso que ni siquiera necesitamos los encantamientos.

—Ya veo —Harry asintió—. Tiene sentido, supongo. ¿Qué fue lo que me preguntó antes?

—Oh —la muchacha se sonrojó—. Le estaba preguntando si necesitaba ayuda para conseguir un transporte.

—Puede —Harry asintió—. ¿Cuáles son mis opciones?

—Bueno —la muchacha sonrió—. Lo primero que necesita hacer es decidir si quiere usar un método de transporte mágico o muggle.

—Muggle, supongo —Harry sonrió.

—Muy bien —la muchacha asintió—. ¿Necesita ayuda para conseguir cosas en el mundo muggle?

—No —Harry sacudió su cabeza—. No creo que tenga problemas para arreglar eso.

—Entonces que tenga un buen día, señor —la muchacha le sonrió alegre.

—Usted también —Harry le sonrió de vuelta, luego se giró para caminar en el aeropuerto.

Harry pasó un poco de tiempo explorando el lugar, maravillándose ante la vista, los sonidos y los olores. Nunca antes había experimentado algo que pareciera tan caótico, todo era tan nuevo, todo tan fascinante y antes de que se diera cuenta, varias horas habían pasado. La mayoría lo pasó viendo a los aviones llegar y despegar. Hasta que notando finalmente la hora, y un poco avergonzado ante el hecho de que pasó un día entero mirando a algo tan común como los aterrizajes y despegues, Harry hizo su camino a la estación de tren.

—¿Algo para leer en el tren? —un caballero mayor le preguntó extendiéndole un periódico—. Sólo un Schilling, y vale la pena.

—Muy bien —Harry se tomó un momento para sacar la cantidad apropiada de la moneda en curso—. Gracias.

—Siempre contento de ayudar a un viajero —el viejo le sonrió, a pesar del hecho de que había nacido sin un ápice significante de magia, aún sufría de la maldición familiar, y aún era leal a la causa. No le hacía daño que esa maldición le permitiera hacer un poco de dinero de un grupo de puristas de la sangre, después de todo quién más sería lo suficientemente tonto como para ir persiguiendo al infame Sr. Black—. Aquí tiene su cambio, señor, que tenga un buen día.

—Gracias —Harry sonrió—. Así será.

El anciano sonrió, mientras pensaba en el caos que veía venir gracias a sus acciones, el daño a las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro será inmenso…. No tan mal para un squib, que normalmente no era lo suficientemente bueno para merecer que lo notaran los miembros más importantes de la sociedad mágica.

Harry sólo tuvo que esperar un poco para que su tren llegara y rápido encontró un asiento en el último vagón, abriendo su periódico para pasar el tiempo, perdió rápido el interés por el mundo a su alrededor.

* * *

— ¿Bien? —el hombre tipo rata preguntó nervioso.

—Después de escuchar su problema, creo que he encontrado una solución —replicó el joven con una sonrisa—, aunque aún creo que será mejor si me permitiera examinar el lugar del accidente para asegurarme de que mis cálculos son correctos.

—Y aún es imposible permitirle eso —Colagusano siseó. El Señor Oscuro no había estado complacido con el accidente del traslador que había destruido a su equipo en Suiza y había desquitado su desagradado en su único seguidor capaz de hacer trasladores internacionales—. ¿Cómo funciona?

—Lanza un pequeño hechizo para revisar la elevación del área destino unos segundos antes de re-materializarse y aborta de manera automática si el lugar proyectado de arribo está a más de diez pies sobre el nivel del suelo —el joven resistió la urgencia de reírse—, aunque tengo que admitir que aun estoy un poco mistificado del porque algo como esto se volvió necesario.

—No se supone que revele secretos de mi profesión y lo sabe —Colagusano frunció el ceño, en este momento el de los trasladores era demasiado importante como para molestarlo, pero tan pronto como comenzara a sospechar algo, o tres segundos después de que ellos hayan adquirido a un mago capaz de hacer trasladores internacionales…

—Bien —el hombre habló, interrumpiendo el pensar de Colagusano—. No dude en regresar si tiene más problemas o preguntas, aunque por mi vida que aún no puedo entender porqué una tienda de mascotas necesita trasladores tan especializados.

—Eso no tiene porque saberlo —Colagusano trató (pero falló) de lucir intimidante, antes de desaparecer con un pop.

Y reapareciendo ante un trono en una casa de ambiente oscuro.

—¿Bien? —la figura sobre el trono siseó.

—Lo tengo, amo —Colagusano cayó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a besar el filo de la túnica de su amo.

—Entonces llévate al grupo de ataque —la voz respondió.

—Sí, amo —Colagusano se levantó y retrocedió con lentitud de la habitación.

—Una cosa más, Colagusano.

— ¿Sí, Amo? —la rata se acobardó.

—Quiero que acompañes al equipo —la voz oscura siseó—. Quiero un reporte personal de la misión después de que regresen.

—Sí, Amo —el hombre con cara de rata gimoteó mientras huía de la habitación.

La mirada de terror de Colagusano se transformó en una mueca de superioridad cuando entró en el lugar que había sido asignado para el grupo de mortifagos que habían sido seleccionados para la tarea de eliminar al Sr. Black.

—Levántense —la mueca de Colagusano se acentuó— y toquen el traslador, no quieren tener que explicarle al señor oscuro el por qué no estaban en la misión que él les asignó y no voy a esperar a que estén listos.

El grupo de mortifagos tocó el traslador y prepararon sus varitas.

Justo antes de que el traslador se activara, colagusano sonrió. —El Señor Black morirá esta noche.

El grupo de mortifagos apareció a medio vuelo y por un segundo terrible, colagusano supo lo que el último grupo había sentido antes de toparse con su final. Varios mortirfagos gritaron en sorpresa mientras la gravedad ejercía su control y los arrastraba hacia su destino, el cual sucedió que era un metro por debajo de su punto de llegada.

—¿Quién atacó? ¿Quién es el cobarde en el ejército del Señor Tenebroso? —Colagusano gritó tratando de cubrir su propio nerviosismo.

La mayoría de los mortifagos reunidos ignoraron a la rata, aunque uno o dos de los nuevos reclutas miraron sus pies con pena.

—¿Dónde estamos y dónde está Black? —el mortifagos mayor siseó—. Será mejor que no hayas cometido un error, rata.

—No cometí errores —Colagusano se acobardó, olvidando su anterior muestra de superioridad—. Parece como que estamos en las vías del Expreso de Hogwarts.

—Eso parece, en verdad —el mayor admitió reluctante—. Black debe de estar en el castillo, el tonto viejo amante de muggles debe de haber puesto nuevos escudos.

—Es correcto —Colagusano admitió nervioso—. No es mi culpa…

Lo que seguía en las palabras de Colagusano fue opacado por el pitido de un tren y el rechinido de los frenos. La mayoría de los mortifagos reunidos ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de gritar antes de que fueran hechos pasta bajo las ruedas de plomo de los vagones.

Más adelante, Harry levantó su vista de su periódico cuando escuchó el terrible rechinido de los frenos del tren en la distancia. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Harry se preguntó por un segundo que había pasado por debajo de las vías para causar tal sonido, luego se encogió de hombros y regresó a su diario, ya escucharía de ello si fue algo importante.

* * *

**Y así otro capítulo que tenemos en línea, cada vez acercandonos más a la historia anterior :P Muy retrazada el capítulo, por cierto, mi vida se volvió complicada de repente y entre tareas y obligaciones de dama de de honor me hundí lentamente, pero quí estamos de nuevo. Como cada capítulo, un enorme gracias a fenixplateado por su ayuda con el beteo de esta historia :D  
**


	17. ESO Duerme

**CAPITULO DIESICIETE: ESO Duerme**

El regreso de los sobrevivientes del ataque sobre el Sr. Black fue recibido por un silencio sorprendido de sus hermanos reunidos. Mientras los mortitontos se acercaban a los dos sobrevivientes del equipo de ataque, uno de los afortunados dejó salir un gemido tembloroso y murió.

El otro resolló fuertemente. —Es… emboscada, todos están muertos. —Después de eso el cuerpo del hombre dio un último respiro antes de unirse a sus compañeros de equipo en la muerte.

Los mortífagos reunidos se miraron entre ellos en sorpresa. —¿Qué vamos a hacer? —uno de los nuevos miembros preguntó.

—Tienes que ir a informarle al señor oscuro de lo que ha pasado —uno de los más expertos respondió—, nosotros limpiaremos.

—Bien —el nuevo mortifago aceptó, esperando alejarse del sangriento desastre en el suelo tanto como pueda.

—¿QUÉ? —el Señor Oscuro gritó— ¡CRUCIO!

—Vamos a ponernos a trabajar —el mortífago experimentado señaló el desastre—. Nuestro amo no estará contento y el ver esto pueda que le dé una excusa para mostrarnos cuan infeliz está por la situación.

Los mortífagos se movieron y comenzaron a levantar los pedazos.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? —uno de ellos sonrió sosteniendo una rata inconsciente con un rabito ensangrentado donde su cola había estado— Parece que nuestro señor no estará mostrando su desagrado con nosotros después de todo.

—Heh —otro mortífago se mofó—. Llévenlo a ver al señor, no queremos mantener al señor oscuro esperando.

* * *

Peter se despertó frente a la imagen del ceño fruncido de su señor, y se mojó a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta que sus años de andar huyendo de la muerte puede que hayan llegado a su final.

—Dime —la voz del Señor Oscuro sonaba extrañamente calmada—. Dime que les sucedió a los hombres que envié a matar a Black.

—Yo… escuché un horrible chillido y vi una luz brillante —Peter tembló—. Me convertí en rata y sentí un dolor en mi colita, había un ruido extraño y no podía ver nada. Después de que el sonido se fue, vi a dos de los reclutas nuevos tratando de activar los trasladores así que me arrastré hacia ellos.

—Ya veo —el Señor Oscuro asintió—. Por mucho que me fastidie decirlo, la muerte no será tu castigo dado que aún tengo uso para ti. CRUCIO.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Amo —la rata sollozó—. Lamento haberle fallado.

—Tú —el señor oscuro se giró hacia su última víctima—. Alista a otro equipo, diles que regresen con éxito.

—Sí, amo —el joven mortífago gimió—. Lo haré inmediatamente.

* * *

—Gracias a todos por venir —el anciano hombre miró por toda la habitación—. Muchos de ustedes han escuchado rumores sobre un mago llamado Black vagando por Europa, haciéndole la vida difícil a los defensores de los sangres puras y otros grupos de tipos malos

—Sí, señor —uno de los hombres entre la multitud asintió—, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

—Black llegó anoche –el viejo miró a todos de nuevo—, y destruyó un equipo de asesinos Mortífagos antes de que tan siquiera tuviéramos tiempo de poner vigilancia.

—¿Cómo lo hizo?

—No estamos seguros —el viejo admitió arrugando la frente—. Las muertes lucían como un accidente y los cuerpos estaban muy dañados como para sacar conclusiones.

—¿Entonces todavía está muy enojado por lo que pasó en Alemania?

—Parece como que se ha calmado un poco —el viejo levantó unas fotos que lucían como el suelo de un matadero— como pueden ver, aun así fue bastante despiadado. Pero a diferencia de la mayoría de las muertes en Alemania, estas lucían como un accidente y mis contra partes me dicen que le gusta hacer que las cosas luzcan como accidentes y coincidencias… basado en su comportamiento pasado, lo que sucedió en Alemania no fue normal.

—¿Tenemos idea de que lo provocó?

—Pregunté —el hombre viejo frunció el ceño—, y me dijeron que el señor Black es muy viejo, y que algo terrible sucedió que trajo memorias de una época horrible.

—¿Qué horrible época? —uno de los oficiales jóvenes preguntó.

—Los alemanes sospechan que el Señor Black tuvo algo que ver con la liberación de los campos —el viejo suspiró—, y también piensan que esa pudo haber sido una de las cosas que le provocó.

Varios jóvenes oficiales de la aplicación de la ley se removieron incómodos en el silencio que siguió a la última declaración del Comandante.

—¿Cómo quiere que actuemos con el Señor Black? —uno de los oficiales preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

—Mantengan un ojo en él y escuchen lo que dice. Me han dicho que le gusta dar consejos a la gente que lo sigue, no entren a su hotel sin ser invitados, y sean corteses —el hombre anciano sonrió—. Me gustaría traerlo aquí para darle un tour del lugar y no creo que acepte si somos descorteses.

* * *

Harry pasó la mayor parte de la mañana yaciendo en su cama y descansando, después de años de despertarse en la madrugada para hacer el desayuno para su familia, se sentía extraño el dormir hasta tarde y pasar el día sin hacer algo, hasta que al final el hambre lo sacó de la cama y le dirigió hacia el teléfono de su suite para ordenar algo de comida a la habitación. Después de que su deseo de comida se hubiera calmado, los ojos de Harry observaron la habitación en busca de entretenimiento. Se quedaron un tiempo posados sobre la televisión al centro del cuarto antes de moverse con reluctancia hacia su mochila y los libros dentro de ella. Hermione le mataría si se pasara el resto de sus vacaciones sin hacer algo productivo, aparte de que era posible que hubiera algo en alguno de los libros que le pudiera ayudar a sobrevivir para ver su cumpleaños número dieciocho… mofándose ante la idea y sonriendo cínicamente, Harry sacó uno de los libros y comenzó a leer.

—Servicio a la habitación. —La lectura de Harry fue interrumpida por un golpe a la puerta.

—Un momento —Harry puso su libro boca abajo sobre la mesa junto a la silla y caminó hacia la puerta—. Entre.

—Gracias, señor —el empleado del hotel miró la habitación—. ¿Leyendo?

—Siempre es buena idea el tomarse el tiempo para mejorar la mente —Harry sonrió—. ¿Tiene lo que ordene?

—Justo aquí, señor —el hombre asintió, sosteniendo una bandeja—. ¿Dónde quiere que lo ponga?

—En la mesa está bien —Harry le señaló—. ¿Algo más?

—No, señor —el empleado del hotel sacudió su cabeza—. Sólo que su cena y las futuras que elija van por cortesía de la administración.

—Gracias —Harry asintió.

—De nada, señor —el hombre asintió—. ¿Algo más que necesite?

—No —Harry sacudió su cabeza—. Tengo todo lo que necesito.

—Entonces que tenga buen día, señor.

Harry observó al hombre cerrar con cuidado la puerta, lo extraño de sus acciones causó que la paranoia de Harry se encendiera. Mirando la comida con hambre y sospecha, Harry agarró uno de los libros que había estado leyendo y comenzó a revisarlo hasta que encontró la sección de venenos.

Un movimiento de su varita y un encantamiento murmurado le dejó a Harry la sensación de vergüenza y alivio, si no aprendía a relajarse entonces terminaría como Moody antes de que el verano terminara. Por el otro lado, Moody había vivido varios atentados contra su vida.

—Profesor —Harry llamó por su encendedor—. Profesor ¿está ahí?

—No —una voz femenina le respondió—. Pero yo sí, ¿qué necesita, Señor Black?

—¿Henchgirl?

—Sip —la voz se rio.

—¿Puede ayudarme con algo? Me estaba preguntando si pudieran desarrollar algún tipo de artefacto para detectar venenos y parecidos —Harry preguntó muy suave—. Sería bueno si hiciera otras cosas también, pero algo para detectar fue mi primer pensamiento.

—Muy bien —la voz de Henchgirl respondió—. Agregaremos algo para detectar cosas a la lista. ¿Necesita algo más?

—No —Harry sonrió—. ¿Ustedes?

—No por el momento —Henchgirl respondió rápido—, pero si pienso en algo, le haré saber.

—Gracias. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego.

Habiéndose encargado de eso, Harry se sentó y comenzó a comer.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, el hombre que había entregado la comida del Sr. Black se estaba preparando para hacer un reporte propio.

—Este es Vigilancia Black reportándose a los cuarteles —el hombre susurró a su propio Zippo—. Tengo un reporte de mi primer encuentro con el Señor Black.

—Reporte —la voz que le respondió era carente de cualquier emoción.

—Entregué su comida y platicamos por unos minutos, él estaba leyendo cuando llegué y me aconsejó que la investigación era esencial para nuestra línea de trabajo.

—¿Viste lo que estaba leyendo?

—No —el agente respondió arrepentido—. La mayoría de los títulos estaban en lenguajes que yo no podía entender.

—Ya veo —la voz respondió—. Continúe.

—Después de que me fui —el hombre terminó—, creo que el pudo haber hecho algún tipo de hechizo de detección mientras yo estaba en el pasillo, pero no reconocí su firma mágica.

—Eso también es entendible, el Señor Black tiene el habito de usar hechizos raros, oscuros y desconocidos —la voz pausó un momento—, también lo es que el Señor Black te haya reconocido como algo más que un empleado del hotel cuando entraste a su cuarto. Según lo que sé, nadie ha sido capaz de engañarle y se queda con su equipo de vigilantes hasta que se cansa de ellos.

—Lo entiendo —el hombre asintió—. Vigilancia Black fuera.

—Cuartel fuera.

* * *

Harry paso el resto del día leyendo libros y ordenando servicio a la habitación. Al final del día Harry guardó sus libros y se fue a dormir con planes para el siguiente día rondando su cabeza.

Harry se despertó tarde la mañana siguiente y se apresuró a salir de la cama, hoy era el día en que iba a poner sus planes en acción. Hoy era el día en que iba a hacer algo tan extraño y humillante que ninguno de sus amigos debería de enterarse nunca.

Marchando directamente hacia la recepción, Harry le entregó su llave.

—¿Ya se va, señor?

—No —Harry sacudió su cabeza—. Voy a estar fuera todo el día y sospecho que terminaré bebiendo algo y no quiero perderla.

—Entiendo, señor —el recepcionista asintió—. La tendremos esperando cuando regrese.

—Gracias —Harry asintió—. Regresaré ya tarde, o mañana al menos.

—Que tenga un buen día, señor —el recepcionista del hotel esperó hasta que su huésped se perdiera de su vista antes de llamar a sus superiores. No importaba si Black sabía que lo estaban vigilando, sería muy descortés el ser tan obvio.

* * *

—Buenas tardes, señor —un par de hombres se acercaron al Sr. Black—. ¿Cómo está hoy?

—Muy bien —Harry respondió por cortesía—. ¿Y ustedes?

—Bien —los hombres asintieron—. Los dos trabajamos para el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y nos estábamos preguntando si pudiéramos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

—Seguro —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Adelante.

—Para comenzar ¿le importaría si le preguntamos a dónde va a ir hoy?

—Salzburg —Harry sonrió—. Escuché que es una hermosa ciudad y me gustaría ver algunas cosas.

—Lo es —uno de los hombres aceptó—. ¿Ya tiene un transporte?

—Aún no —Harry sonrió—. ¿Hay algo que me recomienden?

—Bueno —uno de ellos sonrió—. ¿Le importaría acompañarnos? Tenemos que ir de todas maneras.

—Seguro —Harry sonrió—. Y gracias.

—No es problema —el hombre asintió a su compañero quien despareció con un pop—. Mi compañero estará de regreso con un traslador en unos minutos.

—Gracias —Harry asintió—. Estoy seguro de que es pura suerte que ustedes también vayan para Salzburg.

—Sí, suerte —el hombre sonrió sardónico, resistiendo las ganas de reírse—. Entonces ¿escuchó del grupo de mortífagos que encontraron el otro día en las vías?

—No —los ojos de Harry se abrieron preocupados—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Alguien salió herido?

—Sólo los mortífagos —el hombre se maravilló ante la actuación de Black; si no supiera, juraría que Black no tenía nada que ver con el incidente—. Parece como si se hubieran caído de un traslador y el tren los mató, un accidente bastante… fortuito.

—Sí —Harry asintió—. Es algo bueno que se encargaran de ellos antes de que alguien más terminara herido, es muy afortunado que fueran tan descuidados con su lugar de llegada.

—Sí —el hombre aceptó—. Suerte.

Cualquier otra conversación fue interrumpida por la reaparición del compañero del hombre.

—Tengo el traslador —el hombre sonrió agitando un zapato viejo—. Tóquelo para que podamos irnos.

—¿Ahora a dónde, Señor Black? —uno de los Agentes Austriacos le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Bien —Harry pensó un momento—. Primero, hay algo que quiero hacer en las colinas. Después de eso, planeo divertirme un poco.

—Muy bien —el hombre asintió—. Vámonos.

Los tres hombres pasaron la mayor parte del viaje metidos en conversaciones profundas en una amplia gama de temas, desde la insurrección en Inglaterra hasta las extrañas maneras en que los mortífagos seguían muriendo en accidentes.

—Estamos aquí —uno de los Oficiales sonrió—. El lugar más apartado que puede encontrar tan cerca del pueblo, las protecciones evitan que la gente note este lugar y maltraté la belleza natural

—Gracias —Harry sonrió—. En verdad aprecio el hecho de que se hayan tomado el tiempo de traerme hasta aquí.

—No hay problema, Señor Black —el segundo Oficial respondió—, estamos felices de proveerle con la compañía.

—Tengo que ir a hacer algo —Harry sonrió—. Ya regreso.

—Que se divierta —el oficial sonrió.

—Lo haré —Harry respondió con inocencia y comenzó a alejarse.

Harry caminó hacia la colina más cercana y se encontró en un pequeño claro, y después de tomarse un momento para mirar a su alrededor y asegurarse de que no lo estaban siguiendo, aclaró su voz y comenzó a cantar.

—Las colinas están vivas, y están comiendo gente —se tragó una carcajada. Él había querido hacer eso desde la escuela primaria y había visto "The Sound of Music"—. Sólo espero que nunca se enteren de esto —Harry murmuró, sus compañeros de dormitorio nunca le dejarían olvidarlo si se llegaban a enterar, y quién sabría qué tipo de cosas retorcidas haría Snape. No, era mejor que todo esto fuera su pequeño secreto.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —uno de los oficiales escondidos le susurró al otro—. ESO puede que se vaya a escapar.

—Lo escuché —la voz del otro hombre sonaba tensa—. Aunque me gustaría saber cómo es que sabe que ESO existe.

—Regresemos al camino —el hombre susurró en respuesta—. Me han dicho que al Señor Black le gusta mantener la ilusión de que no se da cuenta de que la gente le está siguiendo.

Los dos hombres se levantaron y llegaron al camino momentos antes de que Harry regresara.

—Gracias por esperar —Harry sonrió—. Sólo tenía que sacar algo de mi sistema.

—No hay problema —uno de los oficiales sonrió—, aunque me temo que tendremos que dejarle una vez que lleguemos al pueblo.

—Oh —Harry preguntó con una ceja levanta— ¿sucedió algo?

—Si —el Oficial dijo—, algo sucedió que necesita que lo atendamos de inmediato.

—Entonces buena suerte con eso.

—Gracias —los Oficiales asintieron—. Regresemos al pueblo.

Los tres hombres regresaron a Salzburg y los dos Oficiales de Aplicación de la Ley se despidieron de Harry, dejándolo para que planeara el resto de las actividades del día solo.

—Disculpe.

Harry se giró para observar a dos rubias mochileras exuberantes que le habían hablado—. ¿Sí?

—¿No sabría dónde es el tour "The Sound of Music"?

—Me temo que no —Harry sacudió su cabeza—, pero suena interesante ¿les importaría si me les uno?

—Para nada —las dos mochileras Suizas sonrieron—. Andando.

No les tomó mucho tiempo a Harry y a sus acompañantes encontrar el tour y unírseles; y los tres pasaron las siguientes horas visitando los lugares en que la cinta fue filmada en compañía de un grupo de mochileros borrachos y cantores.

Terminaron la noche en un hostel llamado el Yoho, bebiendo pintas de cerveza y escuchando "The Sound of Music" en la televisión. El último recuerdo de Harry antes de que todo se volviera negro es él bebiendo directamente del dispensador mientras miraba a un Alemán bastante gordo y grande bailar sobre una de las mesas mientras usaba un traje de látex rosa y un tutú acorde.

* * *

—Señor —uno de los Oficiales de la Ley Mágica que estuvo escoltando al Sr. Black entró en la oficina de su superior—, las protecciones que mantienen a ESO han comenzado a debilitarse.

—¿Qué? —las cejas del hombre se alzaron—. Explica.

—Estábamos hablando con el Señor Black y él nos indicó que quería dar un paseo por las colinas para encargarse de algo —el Oficial comenzó—. Cuando llegamos, se fue solo.

—¿Y?

—Lo observamos revisar las protecciones, luego grito que ESO iba a comenzar a comer gente —el Oficial frunció el ceño—. Luego nos encontramos con el Señor Black y él dijo que había ido a responder el llamado de la naturaleza.

—Le gusta aparentar ser inocente —el viejo agitó su mano estándole importancia—. ¿Qué pasó luego?

—Acompañamos al Señor Black de regreso a Salzburg y lo observamos irse con un par de jovencitas Suizas viajeras —el Oficial sonrió—, luego le advertimos a todos los que pudimos en Salzburg, luego regresamos a la prisión.

—Continúen —el viejo tenía problemas para mantener la calma.

—Les tomó a varios especialistas casi tres horas encontrar el punto débil en las protecciones —el Oficial sacudió su cabeza asombrado—. Le tomó a un equipo de doce expertos tres horas para encontrar algo que el Señor Black descubrió en treinta segundos. Resulta que alguien ha estado debilitando la porción que controla las alarmas, uno vez que esas hubieran desaparecido habrían sido capaces de liberar a ESO cuando quisieran.

—¿Confió en que ya se han encargado de todo?

—Sí, señor. Todo está siendo arreglado y hay una investigación para encontrar como es que las protecciones fueron infiltradas.

—Bien —el hombre asintió—. Aunque me preguntó cómo es que Black sabía de ESO.

—También yo, señor, así que busqué en los archivos —el Oficial se lamió los labios con nerviosismo—. Como ya sabe, hubo trece sobrevivientes del grupo que peleó y venció a ESO.

—¿Y?

—Doce de ellos tienen un nombre escrito —el Oficial pausó—, y el treceavo… el treceavo esta descrito como un mago desconocido vestido de negro.

—Ya veo —el hombre exhaló—, los Alemanes dijeron que era viejo y los Italianos que incluso era más viejo.

—¿Señor?

—Los Italianos piensan que él ha estado rondando por aquí por al menos doscientos años —el viejo se rió entre dientes—, eso explicaría como hace lo que hace.

—Supongo que sí, señor.

* * *

Hace mil años:

—Gracias por ayudarnos a derrotar a ESO —el Mago le dijo al extraño—. Antes de que se vaya, ¿podría darnos al menos su nombre?

—Los nombres no tienen importancia —el mago de ropas negras respondió—. Sólo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho de haberse encontrado a sí mismo en la misma situación.

—Entonces hasta luego, extraño —el Mago asintió—. Sepa que siempre será bienvenido en estas tierras.

—Gracias… mi amigo —el mago sonrió, luego se subió de un brinco en su caballo y cabalgó rumbo al horizonte. Por qué, oh por qué sus padres tenían que darle un nombre como Theodoric el Accidente.

* * *

**Este capítulo como tuvo saltos de puntos de vista, ya hasta me da pena abrir el correo cada vez que mi amable beta fenixplateado porque el pobre documento esta tan lleno de correcciones :S Así que sí, nuestro querido beta es un santo por corregir tanta sarta de tonterías que escribo al traducir.**

**Un montón de gracias por sus comentarios y seguir la historia :D Espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente.**


	18. Feliz Cumpleaños Adelantado, Neville

**CAPITULO DIECIOCHO: Feliz Cumpleaños Adelantado, Neville.**

La boca de Harry sabía como el piso de un cuarto de hombres y su cabeza se sentía como si la hubieran usado como un yunque por un pueblo lleno de herreros.

Gimiendo de dolor, se forzó a sí mismo a pararse y se arrepintió de inmediato. Dando unos cuantos pasos débiles hacia la puerta, Harry logró encontrar su camino de salida del edificio de donde se había despertado.

Harry pasó varios minutos tropezando por entre las calles antes de que un conductor de taxi tomara piedad de él y se detuviera.

—Pareciera que necesita que le lleven a algún lado —el conductor sonrió de lado.

—Sí —Harry aceptó—. Sólo lléveme a donde pueda conseguir un transporte a Viena.

—Muy bien, ya lo tiene —el taxista miró a su cliente a través del espejo retrovisor—. ¿Fue una noche larga?

—Se podría decir eso —Harry aceptó—. Sólo deseo poder recordar que pasó después de mi décima bebida.

—Todos hemos tenido noches como esas —el conductor simpatizó con su cliente—. Sólo cierre sus ojos y yo lo despertaré cuando lleguemos a donde vamos.

—Gracias —Harry asintió, tomando el consejo del conductor.

Le tomó a Harry varias horas agonizantes el regresar a su hotel, y cuando llegó encontró a uno de los dos Agentes de la Ley Mágica que le había acompañado a Salzburg, esperándole.

—Buen día, Señor Black —el agente sonrió—. ¿Cómo está hoy?

—Un poco cansado —Harry le sonrió forzadamente—. Tuve una noche bastante… accidentada

—Estoy seguro —el Agente sonrió—. Vine para darle una invitación al tour de los Cuarteles Nacionales de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, ¿puedo decirle a mi superior que usted acepta?

—Un segundo —Harry miró su reloj—. ¿Puede regresar en unas cuantas horas? En verdad necesito la oportunidad de descansar primero.

—Por supuesto —el Agente asintió—. Estaré esperando en el lobby en tres horas.

Harry miró de nuevo su reloj. —Cuatro serán mejor.

—Sí, señor —el hombre aceptó—. Regresaré en cuatro horas para recogerlo.

—Bien —Harry asintió—. Adiós.

—Hasta más tarde, Señor Black —el Agente respondió antes de desaparecer con un plop.

Harry gimió mientras hacia su camino hacia el elevador. Su cama y un puñado de analgésicos le esperaban.

* * *

—¿Todo está listo? —el Señor Oscuro preguntó en un tono peligrosamente calmado.

—Sólo estamos esperando a que los trasladores sean terminados —el mortífago habló tímido—, tan pronto como estén listos entonces podremos atacar.

—Excelente —el Señor Oscuro sonaba complacido—. Black pronto tomará su último aliento.

—Sí, amo —el lacayo respondió.

—CRUCIO, buahahahahahaha —el Señor oscuro sonrió malvadamente, él amaba su vida.

* * *

Harry despertó y pasó varios minutos mirando al techo antes de lograr reunir la motivación requerida para salir de la cama. Tropezando por la habitación, logró vestirse y pronto estaba de camino a su cita en el lobby.

—¿Está listo para irse, Señor Black? —el Agente preguntó mientras Harry salía del elevador.

—Sí —Harry asintió—. ¿Tiene un traslador?

—Justo aquí, señor —el Agente asintió, sosteniendo un pedazo de papel—. Y deberíamos de partir en tres, dos, uno.

—¿Este es el lugar? —Harry preguntó, anotando mentalmente que las resacas hacen del viaje en traslador algo más… emocionante de lo que normalmente son.

—Sí, señor —el agente asintió—. Actualmente estamos en el vestíbulo del edificio de los cuarteles generales.

—Lindo —Harry asintió mientras examinaba los escudos—. Lucen bastante exhaustivas, yo no quisiera tratar de atravesar estas después de que hayan sido completadas.

—¿Después de hayan sido completadas, señor? —el agente preguntó con una expresión de confusión.

—Hmm –Harry ni se molestó en detener su examen—. Oh, los escudos. Las secciones completas lucen como que van a ofrecer mucha protección, la parte incompleta parece que no detendrían ni a un grupo de primeros años determinados. Tengo que admitir que los parches rápidos que les han puesto por ahí lucen bastante impresionantes, dudo que mucha gente note que no son más que cosméticos.

—Ya veo, señor —el agente se rio nervioso—. ¿Cómo fue que notó que los parches eran inefectivos?

—El color incorrecto —Harry sacudió su cabeza—. Resaltan demasiado, aunque apuesto a que es difícil notarlos en blanco y negro.

—Sí, señor —el agente aceptó—. Casi imposible.

—Gracias por permitirme el tiempo para ver esto —Harry señalo el edificio—. ¿Qué sigue en la agenda?

—Um —el agente parecía reordenar su proceso de pensamiento—. Un tour por el área de detención, señor.

—¿Podemos atrasar eso hasta que pueda tener algo de comida? —Harry miró su reloj— ¿o algo de café?

—Por supuesto, señor —el agente asintió—. ¿Le gustaría comer en la cafetería del edificio?

—Seguro —Harry asintió—. Lamento el ponerlo en tantos problemas, pero no he comido nada hoy y apenas me di cuenta de cuan hambriento estoy.

—Como dije antes, no es problema, señor —el agente le sonrió tranquilizadoramente—. Por este lado, señor.

Harry siguió al otro hombre por una variedad de corredores hasta que al final, llegaron a su destino.

—Me temo que no tenemos mucho disponible por lo pronto —el agente frunció el ceño—. Pero estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar algo.

—Lo que sea está bien —Harry asintió—. Sólo necesito meterle algo a mi estomago.

—Entonces espere aquí —el agente señaló hacia una mesa—. Iré a hablar con los cocineros.

—Gracias —Harry se sentó.

—No es problema, señor —el agente inclino la cabeza, antes de apresurarse hacia la cocina. Regresó varios minutos después con un sándwich y un par de tazas de café.

—Como estaba diciendo antes —el agente comenzó—. Nuestras áreas de contención son un monumento al arte, cada una viene equipada con campos bloqueadores de magia, fuerte gravedad, y protecciones de una sola entrada.

—¿Cómo funcionan? —Harry preguntó haciendo algo de conversación educada.

—Los campos que bloquean la magia se sobreentienden, pero hemos logrado incluir algunas mejoras de las que no esté enterado —el agente dijo entusiasta—. Las construimos de manera que vuelvan cualquier manera de transporte inútil. La alta gravedad les hará difícil moverse y esperamos que también tenga un efecto negativo en la magia. Al final, las protecciones de una sola entrada le permitirán a la gente entrar pero prevendrá que se vayan. Incluimos eso para que en caso de que perdamos los campos bloqueadores no tengamos que preocuparnos por un escape masivo.

—Fascinante —Harry trató y falló en pretender interés.

—¿Cuándo le gustaría que veamos el área de detención, Señor Black? —el agente preguntó dándole un trago a su café.

Harry miró su emparedado a medio comer, hablando sobre la prisión le había matado su apetito—. Ahora está muy bien.

—Entonces vayamos —el agente se levantó de un salto y llevó a Harry por un montón más de corredores.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que decidieron hacer uso de las tradicionales barras? —Harry preguntó con una expresión aburrida mientras miraba dentro de una celda.

—¿Hay alguna otra manera de hacer las cosas, señor? —el agente preguntó animado.

—No lo sé —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que podrían usar algún tipo de vidrio irrompible o… —Harry parpadeó asombrado cuando una docena de mortífagos se apareció justo dentro de una de las celdas vacías.

—MUERE BLACK_ —_una luz color naranja muy opaca salió de una de las varitas de los mortifagos y se disipó a solo centímetros de la nariz de Harry.

—Wow, ustedes chicos son buenos —Harry les sonrió a los mortifagos atrapados—, aunque le querrá decir a sus hombres que les quiten sus varitas antes de ponerlos en su celda la próxima vez.

—Sí, señor —el agente asintió débilmente.

—No crea que no aprecio la demostración que decidieron hacer para mí –Harry se rio—. Ahora sé por qué quería que inspeccionara las celdas con tantas ganas. Amo la manera en que hicieron que estos "mortifagos" se transportaran justo en el momento adecuado y me lanzaran un hechizo que subsecuentemente se desintegró, mostrando eficazmente cuan efectivas son sus nuevas protecciones.

—Sí, señor —el agente asintió tontamente.

—¿Hacen esto con todos sus tours? —Harry sonrió— Si no es así, entonces gracias por irse a lo grande y hacer esto por mí. Dios, esto es genial.

—Si usted lo dice, señor —el agente asintió—. ¿Podría esperar afuera por un momento?

—Por supuesto —Harry asintió—. De nuevo, que excelente demostración, dele mis gracias a su jefe.

—Lo haré, señor —el agente asintió de nuevo—, lo haré.

Harry sonrió mientras salía del área, hacer que unos aurores se disfrazaran como mortífagos y teletransportarlos justo en el momento adecuado fue totalmente ingenioso. En verdad mostraba la eficiencia de los escudos y le hacía sentirse a uno especial el pensar que habían pasado por tantos problemas sólo para hacer que su tour se sintiera especial.

El Agente de la Aplicación de la Ley Austriaca miró confundido por unos segundos más antes de sacar su propio encendedor y llamar a su jefe.

—¿Qué pasa? —la voz gruñona de Jefe del Departamento preguntó— Estuve despierto toda la noche con lo de la investigación de las protección alrededor de ESO, así que es mejor que sea importante.

—Varios mortífagos aparecieron en las nuevas celdas de detención, señor —el agente resistió la urgencia de reírse de los nervios—. El Señor Black quiere que le pase las gracias por tan memorable demostración de la efectividad de las nuevas protecciones.

—¿QUÉ? —el jefe pregunto, su voz ya no mostrando la fatiga anterior— Si esto es una broma…

—Pienso que pueda ser, señor —el agente ahora si se rio nervioso—, pero no la parte de tener a un grupo de mortifagos apareciéndose, eso fue real.

—Ya veo —el Jefe respiró profundamente—. Ellos dijeron que Black tenía un raro sentido del humor, tengo un equipo en camino. Lleva a Black por el resto del tour y no le den la satisfacción mostrando más sorpresa, reaccionar a sus pequeñas bromas sólo lo animaran a hacerlo más… y no estoy seguro de que podamos sobrevivir a más de las bromitas de Black.

—Sí, señor —el agente asintió tontamente—. Le voy a mostrar el área de tiro enseguida.

—Haz eso —el Jefe estuvo de acuerdo—. Cambio y fuera.

El agente puso con cuidado su encendedor en el bolsillo bien escondido de su traje y salió del área de detención para encontrar a un Sr. Black aún sonriente.

—¿Le gustaría ver el área de tiro ahora, señor? —el agente preguntó, logrando mantener su profesionalismo.

—Seguro —Harry asintió—. Vamos.

—Por esta lado, señor —el agente comenzó a caminar—. El área de tiro nos permite practicar los hechizos más… destructivos de nuestro inventario sin causar ningún daño accidental. La pared de atrás está compuesta por varias capas de Acero y casi tres pies de piedra. Como una precaución adicional, también ha sido encantada para ser más dura y se repare sola.

—Suena interesante —Harry asintió—. ¿Qué tan seguido practican?

—La política del departamento dice que el personal de campo debe de practicar semanalmente, y en caso de nuestra sección de más "élite", es diario. Mientras que los trabajadores de escritorio deben practicar una vez al mes o cada dos meses. En la práctica, la mayoría de la gente viene aquí una hora para practicar antes o después de su trabajo, todos los días. Se sorprendería de cuan relajante es hacer volar cosas en pequeños pedacitos.

—Suena genial —Harry asintió interesado.

—Lo es —el agente aceptó—. Y aquí estamos ¿le gustaría intentarlo?

—Me encantaría —Harry asintió—. ¿Qué hago?

—Parece detrás de la línea amarilla —el hombre le indicó una línea que dividía la enorme habitación— y pida un blanco, un pedazo grande de piedra saldrá del suelo, si prefiere madera entonces pida un blanco de madera, y si quiere probar su exactitud entonces pida una diana.

—¿Eso es todo? —Harry preguntó caminando hacia la línea.

—Eso es todo —el agente le confirmó—, que se divierta.

—¿Qué hechizo debería usar? —Harry sonrió sacando su varita de punta chata.

—¿Qué tal algo poderoso? —el agente le sugirió, queriendo ver qué tipo de hechizos el Sr. Black podía usar—. Es una varita interesante.

—Un amigo mío la hizo para mí —Harry comentó mientras buscaba en su mente por el encantamiento correcto para comenzar—, mide .38 pulgadas de diámetro y es muy especial.

—Lo imagino, aunque un poquito más pequeña de lo normal —el agente asintió— ¿El tamaño afecta el po…? —el agente no terminó dado que una enorme esfera salió disparada de la punta de la varita e hizo polvo el blanco, y una buena parte de la pared detrás del mismo—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Hmm? —Harry le volteó a ver— Sólo un poco de magia de batalla Rusa. Lo que le falta de exactitud, lo compensa con pura destrucción.

—Ya veo —el agente se encogió de hombros para mantener la compostura—. Es un hechizo interesante ¿le gustaría que nos moviéramos a la última parte del tour o le gustaría practicar un poco más?

—Será mejor que sigamos —Harry no le dio importancia—. Fue fascinante el usar su área de tiro, tendré la mía algún día.

—Seguro —el agente sonrió, estaba comenzando a entender el sentido de humor de Black—. La última parte es la pared del recuerdo, tiene el nombre de cada agente que ha perdido su vida haciendo su trabajo.

—Ya veo —Harry asintió poniéndose serio—. Vamos a darles mis respetos y luego podemos regresar a mi hotel, no creo que vaya a estar de humor para hablar después de verla.

—Lo entiendo —el agente asintió—. La pared está por este lado.

Harry pasó varios minutos mirando los nombres y preguntándose si habrá algo similar en Gran Bretaña que puede ver algún día. —Que descansen en paz.

—Compañeros ausentes —el agente dijo ofreciéndole a Harry un pedazo de cuerda—. Se activará cuando diga la palabra "hotel". Fue un placer tenerlo por aquí, Señor Black.

—Fue mi placer el venir —Harry asintió—. Hotel.

Harry arribó en el vestíbulo de su hotel e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador. Después de presionar el botón de su piso, cerró los ojos y comenzó a esperar. Momentos antes de llegar a su piso, escuchó un suave sonido que sonaba sospechosamente como "muereeeeeeee". Abriendo los ojos, miró a su alrededor con sospecha y se aseguro a si mismo que aún estaba solo y que todo había sido su imaginación.

Debajo de él, el segundo grupo de mortifagos había caído hacia su muerte en el túnel del elevador. Ellos no serían encontrados hasta que el olor alertara a las autoridades de que algo andaba mal.

* * *

—Reporte —el Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica ordenó.

—Sí, señor —el agente que había escoltado a Harry por el edificio comenzó—. Cuando Black llegó, preguntó sobre las protecciones y comentó que había varios hoyos en ellas que le permitirían la entrada incluso a enemigos medio entrenados. Le ofrecí mostrarle la prisión y declinó, diciendo que quería comer algo primero. Fuimos a la cafetería y platicamos sobre los nuevos avances que hemos hecho en las protecciones de las celdas de detención, Black revisó su reloj y sugirió que deberíamos de ir a verlas. Debo de hacer notar que el apetito de Black se desvaneció después de mirar su reloj y dejó la mitad de su emparedado. Fuimos a las celdas y un grupo de mortifagos se apareció dentro, Black ni siquiera parpadeó cuando uno de ellos lanzó un hechizo en su dirección.

—Entonces parece como que los había estado esperando —el Jefe se rio—, y si le preguntamos, estoy seguro que nos dirá que fue una gran coincidencia que un grupo de mortifagos medio entrenados llegaran justo después de que él mencionara que nuestras protecciones estaba muy débiles.

—¿Cree que hizo que se transportaran ahí dentro? —el agente preguntó con una mirada de sorpresa.

—No —el hombre mayor sacudió su cabeza—. Nuestro interrogatorio nos ha mostrado que les ordenaron ir en esa misión, y fue el Gilipollas Oscuro mismo; dudo mucho que Black tenga los contactos para organizar algo como eso. Por otro lado, siento que es muy seguro que tenga espías dentro de las tropas de los mortifagos y ellos le hayan dicho de la hora en que el ataque iba a suceder.

—Lo entiendo señor —el agente asintió—. Después de eso, fuimos al área de tiro y Black pulverizo uno de los blancos con un hechizo desconocido. Mencionó que era magia de batalla Rusa, pero ninguno de los hechizos de reconocimiento logró sacar algo.

—¿Qué obtuvieron?

—Nada, señor —el agente movió su cabeza negativamente—. Y el quipo de forenses que enviamos después no pudo conseguir evidencia de que se haya usado magia.

—Interesante —el hombre mayor asintió-. Prosigue.

—Después de eso, visitamos el memorial de los caídos y Black se fue.

—Ya veo —el hombre asintió—. En verdad necesitamos encontrar una manera de agradecerle a Black. Quiero una docena de equipos revisando mi oficina y la del ministro en busca de cosas espías.

—Sí, señor. ¿Por qué?

—He estado discutiendo con el Ministro que necesitamos fondos para terminar las protecciones desde hace meses —el viejo bufó—. Y él me ha estado diciendo que no son necesarias y que las protecciones temporales tendrán que servir, y también ha estado preguntando sobre el costo de las nuevas celdas y si en verdad las necesitamos. Imagina la expresión en su rostro cuando le digamos que un grupo de mortífagos logro traspasar nuestras protecciones suficientemente buenas y que sólo fue gracias a que el Señor Black estaba aquí, que fueron derrotados. No puedo esperar para agregar que las celdas de detención inútiles y caras probaron ser vitales en la supresión y que si no fuera por ellas y por Black, entonces una docena de magos oscuros sedientos de sangre estarían en el centro del edificio de Ley Mágica con sólo unos cuantos recepcionistas entre ellos y la línea segura a la oficina del Ministro.

—¿Le va a decir que andaban tras de él? —el agente luchó fuerte para reprimir la risa.

—Puede que diga que andaban en una misión de asesinato y que la política del ministerio evita que digamos el nombre del objetivo —el viejo sonrió malvadamente—, algunas veces amo mi trabajo.

* * *

—CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIOOOO_ —_EL Señor Oscuro no estaba feliz, y cuando el Señor Oscuro no estaba feliz tendía a expresarlo a su alrededor—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que dos de los equipos enviados tras Black han desaparecido? CRUCIO.

—Lo siento, mi señor —Colagusano se hizo de nuevo encima—. Black debe de haber sido muy poderoso.

—¿PODEROSO? LE VOY A DEMOSTRAR PODER —el Señor Oscuro gritó—-. BELLA, ve con tu esposo y tu cuñado y muéstrenle lo que significa hacer enfadar al Señor Oscuro. Lo quiero rogando por su muerte.

—Sí, mi señor —la mujer insana sonrió—. Será hecho.

* * *

Harry tenía como una hora yaciendo de flojo en su habitación cuando decidió buscar algo para tomar. Tomando un puñado de monedas de la mesa junto a su cama, salió de su habitación y caminó por el pasillo rumbo a la máquina de bebidas.

Metiendo varias monedas dentro de la rendija, fue recompensado con varias latas de su bebida favorita. Mientras caminaba de regreso, escuchó un horrible sonido desde la máquina detrás de él. Forzándose a no girarse, Harry caminó lentamente hacia su habitación y tomó su teléfono para llamar a la recepción.

—¿Recepción? —Harry mantuvo su voz calmada— Soy Black, creo que puede que haya algo mal con la máquina de bebidas en el pasillo de mi habitación. Escuche un horrible sonido después de que saqué mis bebidas.

Colgando el teléfono, Harry abrió su bebida y le dio un trago. Las cosas comenzaban a lucir bien, nada extraño había pasado desde que llegó a Austria y en la recepción del hotel le habían asegurado que la máquina de bebidas hacia ruidos extraños de repente, y que mandarían a alguien para que la revisara de todos modos.

Al final del pasillo, la máquina de bebidas continuaba chorreando sangre, los Lestrange ya no existían.

* * *

**Y otro nuevo capítulo. En verdad me gustaría poder tener un día específico para actualizar pero es dificil cuando trabajo cuando puedo y una tercera persona me apoya con el capítulo, así que mejor mantenganse al tanto de sus actualizaciones en el correo :P**

**El Señor Black anda haciendo de las suyas de nuevo, tan inocente él que nadie se lo cree pero que todos le dan bola con tan de tenerlo contento :P Bendita suerte que se carga Harry.**

**De nuevo, un enorme gracias a uestro beta fenixplateado que realmente siento que se quiebra la cabeza averiguando que fregados intento escribir cuando traduz y termino poniendo frases que sólo provocan dolor de cabeza. Así que, muchso aplausos y gracias para él :D**


	19. De Regreso en el Frente

**CAPITULO DIECINUEVE: De Regreso en el Frente**

—¿Sí? —la mujer anciana miró curiosa a través de la abertura entre la puerta y el marco.

—¿Sra. Longbottom? —un hombre en una túnica extrañamente formal preguntó—. Mi nombre es Hans Schisler, soy el Oficial a cargo de la Embajada Austriaca y tengo un regalo para usted y su nieto.

—¿Supongo que puede probar quien dice ser y que esto no es un truco para matar a mi nieto? —la mujer palmeó su varita— Fue algo que casi sucede en la última guerra y no voy a permitir otra oportunidad para eso.

—Lo entiendo, Madame —el hombre le entregó algo de papeles oficiales—. También estoy dispuesto a entregarle mi varita por la duración de nuestra reunión si eso fuera un requerimiento para nuestro encuentro.

—Eso no será necesario —la mujer se retiró y abrió la puerta para permitirle la entrada—. Por favor, entre.

—Gracias, señora — el hombre asintió, entregándole un sobre café—. Por parte de la Nación de Austria y de sus Ciudadanos Mágicos, me complace presentarle esto en favor de su nieto.

—¿Qué son? —la abuela de Neville preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras examinaba el contenido del sobre—. Parecen como fotos de un montón de Aurors trapeando un charco de pintura roja.

—Los forenses han determinado que la "pintura roja" en esas fotos son los restos de los Lestranges —el mago sonrió—. Desearía que mi departamento pudiera tomar el crédito pero me temo que todo lo que hicimos fue limpiar.

—¿Está seguro de que están muertos? —la mano de la mujer comenzó a temblar— Por favor, dígame que está completamente seguro.

—Cien por ciento seguro —Hans asintió—. Ellos están muertos, los monstruos que hicieron tan terribles cosas a su familia han sido eliminados.

—Gracias —la anciana se negaba a quitar sus ojos de las fotos grotescas—. ¿Quién hizo esto?

—Ellos fueron el cuarto grupo de mortífagos enviados a matar a un hombre llamado Black durante su visita a Austria —Hans peleó por mantener su expresión neutra—. A uno de los equipos, él los capturó y los entregó al Departamento de la Ley y a los otros dos los eliminó de maneras menos... creativas; por alguna razón parece que estaba muy molesto con los Lestranges.

—¿Black? —la mujer pausó— Ese era el apellido de soltera de Bellatrix. ¿Por qué habría un Black de querer hacer... algo como esto a alguien de los suyos?

—Este Black puede que no esté relacionado —Hans se encogió de hombros—. Los reportes dicen que él ha matado a un número de mortifagos por toda Europa, y también eliminó virtualmente a los Puristas de la Sangre en Alemania.

—Ya veo —la anciana asintió—. Supongo que también el hombre es alguien a quien le gusta seguir las viejas costumbres.

—¿Cuáles serían esas costumbres?

—Bellatrix era como un perro rabioso —el rostro de la mujer se torció con una sonrisa—, y se dice que es la responsabilidad del hombre el matar a su propio perro, uno no sólo le deja esa responsabilidad a alguien más, no es algo que debería de ser "evitado". Algunas familias solían creer lo mismo, que era su responsabilidad el matar a cualquier miembro que se volviera loco.

—No estaría sorprendido si su idea tuviera mérito, señora —Hans asintió con respeto—. El rumor dice que el Señor Black es viejo... muy viejo.

—Ya veo —la anciana asintió—. Si me disculpa, me temo que hay cosas que debo de atender personalmente...

—Y yo en verdad debo de regresar a la embajada —Hans asintió tomando la indirecta—. Adiós Madame, que la fortuna le sonría a su casa.

—Gracias —la abuela de Neville escoltó al hombre hasta la muerta y le miró partir. Luego se giró y camino de regreso a la casa y aventó un puño de polvos flu en la chimenea—. Alastor, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Qué es Augusta? —el hombre de la cara llena de cicatrices apareció— ¿Necesitas algo?

—Ellos están muertos —el rostro de la anciana se iluminó—. Los tres están muertos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —el rostro de Moody se volvió inexpresivo— ¿Hiciste algo?

—No —la sonrisa se negó a dejar el rostro de la mujer—. Eso lo hizo un mago llamado Black y los mató a todos, un representante de la Embajada Austriaca me trajo algunas fotografías.

—¿Black? —las cejas de Moddy se elevaron— ¿Podrías mostrarme las fotografías?

—Si gustas —la mujer accedió—. Pero las voy a querer de regreso, estoy pensando en enmarcarlas.

—No es saludable vivir en el pasado de esta manera, Augusta —Moddy suspiró.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Alastor —la anciana le regresó—. Toma las fotos, pero me las traes de regreso.

—Lo haré, augusta —Moody asintió tomando el sobre.

—Adiós, Alastor.

—Adiós, Augusta —Moody se retiró del fuego y pasó varios minutos mirando las fotografías—. Supongo que se estaba sintiendo creativo —Moody murmuró para sí mismo.

Cualquier pensamiento fue cortado por otro rostro en la chimenea. —Moody ¿estás ahí? —Remus preguntó con precaución.

—Estoy aquí —el auror retirado confirmó—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Tenemos una reunión de emergencia —el hombre lobo respondió con calma—. Snape tiene algo que quiere compartir.

—Muy bien —Moody asintió—. Si quitas tu cabeza de la chimenea, entonces estaré ahí enseguida.

Moody salió de la chimenea y dejó que su ojo girara en busca de amenazas. —De qué se trata todo esto.

—Severus tiene algo que le gustaría decirnos —Dumbledore sonrió—. Con su permiso, me gustaría escucharlo.

—Muy bien —Moody tomó asiento.

—¿Severus? —Dumbledore sonrió.

—Los Lestranges han desaparecido —Snape ni se molestó en pararse—. El Lord Oscuro está furioso y se ha estado descargando con los nuevos reclutas.

Moody comenzó a reírse. —Apuesto a que eso no era lo que esperaron cuando se unieron.

—Alastor, por favor —Dumbledore trató de calmar la situación—. Esto es importante, necesitamos empezar una investigación...

—Ni se molesten —Moody le interrumpió—. Están muertos.

—¿Estás seguro? —Dumbledore perdió su mirada de abuelito y se puso completamente serio.

—Tan seguro como puedo estar con la información que tengo ahora —Moody abrió el sobre y dejó caer un par de fotografías sobre la mesa—. Así es como lucen ahora.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Dumbledore miró a las fotos con una cara horrorizada.

—Black —Moody respondió con calma—. Ellos fueron tras él, y creo que no estaba muy contento con eso.

—Ya veo —Dumbledore asintió—. ¿Sabes dónde está el Señor Black justo ahora?

—Tengo una muy buena idea —Moody asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Me gustaría poder verlo e incluso hablar con él —Dumbledore señaló a las fotografías—, no me gusta saber tan poco de un hombre que es capaz de algo como esto.

—No puedo —Moody levantó su mano—. No estoy diciendo que no lo hare, estaba hablando con un amigo del Ministerio de Austria anoche. Quería obtener una idea de que era lo que estaba pasando y mi amigo no me decía nada, lo he conocido por cuarenta años y lo único que aprendí fue que Black hizo algo para ellos que los puso en deuda con él.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de que pudo haber sido eso? —Molly preguntó con el ceño fruncido y pensativa.

—Tengo una idea —Moody asintió—. Pero es algo que no compartiría con cualquiera de ustedes, si saben entonces saben por qué, y si no entonces es mejor que nunca sepan.

—Gracias, Alastor —Dumbledore habló—. ¿Alguien tiene algo más que agregar?

* * *

—LUNA.

—PADRE.

—LUNA.

—PADRE.

—LUNA.

—PADRE.

—LUNA.

—PADRE.

—LUNA.

—PADRE.

—LUNA.

—PADRE.

—LUNA.

—PADRE.

—LUNA.

—PADRE.

—LU... Lo siento, pero es que no es lo mismo sin los patos.

—Lo siento, Padre —Luna le palmeó el brazo con simpatía—. Pero sabes que el hombre de la tienda no nos venderá más desde el... incidente.

—Supongo —suspiró—. ¿Quizás si fuéramos a buscar algunos gansos?

—Él me dijo que tampoco nos venderá Gansos —Luna frunció el entrecejo—. Algunas personas tienen la mente tan cerrada algunas veces.

—Lo sé, y eso es el por qué tengo otra asignación para ti.

—¿Qué es, Padre? —Luna se emocionó— ¿Finalmente tienen la locación de esa gran bodega perdida de calcetines? ¿O evidencia de los gnomos de los calzoncillos?

—No, me temo que no es algo tan importante —el padre de Luna sacudió su cabeza—. Quiero que hagas unas cuantas historias de interés humano sobre el Señor Black.

—Pero padre —Luna protestó—, quiero una oportunidad de reportar algunas noticias reales.

—Lo sé, querida —su padre asintió—. Pero me temó que no hay nada real que reportar, y esas historias de interés humano sobre el Señor Black han sido bastante populares.

—¿Qué hizo ahora, Padre? —Luna trató de buscarle el lado alegre a la situación—. ¿Descubrió evidencia de la existencia de otra especie?

—Me temo que no —el padre de Luna sacudió su cabeza—. Sólo unos grupos de Mortifagos en Austria.

—Me pondré en ello de inmediato, padre —Luna asintió—. ¿Quizás si conseguimos una foto de un pato?

* * *

—Me temo que entonces no podríamos ser capaces de hacer un número de baile al final —él suspiró—. Pero estoy seguro de que pensaremos en algo.

—¿Emboscados y matados dice? —el hombre detrás del mostrador de la tienda de trasladores preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. Me temo que su garantía no cubre eso.

—El señor oscuro no piensa eso —uno de los mortífagos jóvenes trató de amenazarle.

—¿En verdad? —el hombre de apariencia nerd trató muy fuerte de suprimir su risa—. Bueno, supongo que si el Señor Oscuro no lo piensa entonces sería muy rudo el no estar de acuerdo.

—Eso es cierto —el mortífago asintió—. La gente que no está de acuerdo tiende a... desaparecer.

—Sólo...

—¿Sólo qué?

—¿Pensé que su gente trabaja con el ministro? —el vendedor de trasladores estaba teniendo el momento de su vida— Eso es lo que me dijo.

—Um... —el mortífago tartamudeó—, lo hacemos, al Ministro le gusta cuando nos referimos a él como ... ¿ceno crudo?

—¿Ceno crudo? —el vendedor de trasladores frunció el ceño, pareciera que todas las muertes estuvieran afectando la calidad de los reclutas—. Juraría que dijo señor oscuro.

—No, debió de haberme oído mal —el mortífago lucía complacido—, dije ceno crudo.

—Muy bien —el vendedor de trasladores se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué había una emboscada si trabajan para el ministerio?

—Porque... —el mortífago se detuvo a pensar, las cosas estaban tan difícil ahora, el círculo interno había sido reducido— ¿esa es una palabra clave del ministerio para accidente?

—Oh —el vendedor de trasladores asintió—. Si fue un accidente entonces su garantía es válida, ¿tiene su nota?

—¿Nota? —el mortífago preguntó— ¿Qué nota?

—Usted necesita su nota para poder tener su garantía completa —el vendedor explicó—, a menos de que por supuesto ¿esté dispuesto a tomar el crédito de la tienda?

—Um, sí, el crédito de la tienda.

—Muy bien —el vendedor asintió—. Tengo unos cuantos encantamientos experimentales que he querido probar.

—¿Qué encantamientos experimentales? —el mortífago preguntó con sospecha.

—Oh, sólo unos cuantos que cree para evitar que mueran en otro accidente bizarro e improbable.

—Oh —el mortífago asintió—. Está bien entonces.

* * *

—Sólo llévale la carta, Hedwig —Hermione suplicó—. Me viste escribirla, así que sabes que no tiene nada de hechizos de rastreo.

La lechuza ululó triste, pero se negó a moverse.

—Vamos, Hedwig —Hermione trató de razonar con el pájaro—. Sólo quiero que sepa que estoy preocupada por él y que Ron dijo que ninguna de las otras lechuzas podían encontrarlo, sé que tu puedes hacerlo.

La lechuza soltó otro ruido melancólico.

—Lo siento, Hedwig —Hermione comenzó a acariciarle las plumas—. No quise implicar que pensaba que estaban evitando de manera deliberada tus responsabilidad, sólo estoy preocupada por Harry y me está haciendo decir cosas desconsideradas.

La Lechuza ululó menos deprimida esta vez.

—¿Por qué no leemos algo? —sugirió Hermione—. Tengo varios libros nuevos sobre encantamientos y defensa contra las artes oscuras. ¿Por qué no los miramos para ver si hay algo que podamos usar para ayudar a Harry cuando regrese?

* * *

Harry se despertó tarde la siguiente mañana y comenzó a empacar, Austria fue genial y nada raro o peligroso había pasado pero estaba comenzando a pensar que era hora de seguir. Aunque quedarse en un solo lugar por lo que quedaba de sus vacaciones era tentador, no podía forzar su estancia cuando aún había lugares nuevos para ver y cosas que hacer. Después de todo, no es como si fuera a tener la oportunidad de hacer esto más adelante en su vida. Poniendo su mochila sobre su hombro, Harry le dio una última mirada a su habitación y sonrió. Fue bueno tener una oportunidad de relajarse y disfrutar el lugar por una vez, no tenía duda de que su próximo destino no sería tan calmado... oh bueno, aún podía desear por lo mejor.

* * *

**Mmm otro capítulo más y nos acercamos por fin a los capítulos novedosos, para todos aquellos que estaban esperando :D uno más y estamos listos para continuar el camino que recorrió el extraño Sr. Black.**

**Demosle un enorme gracias a nuestro beta y amigo feniplateado por hacernos llegar capítulos de calidad, que sin él, en verdad no sé que haría :D Sí, sé que ceno crudo no tiene nada de sentido, pero mi imaginación se quedó corta y fue lo único que encontre que podría sonar como señor oscuro mal dicho jejeje.**


	20. Colacuernos Húngaros

**CAPITULO VEINTE: Colacuernos Húngaros.**

—Si te lo he dicho una vez, te lo he dicho miles de veces —el Profesor gritó mientras él y su asistente salían caminando del hangar—. Rosa no es un buen color para nuestro Zepelín.

—Pero me gusta el rosa — Henchgirl le gritó de vuelta—. Y si no puedo tener rosa entonces que sea verde.

—No va a haber… —la diatriba del Profesor fue cortada por el sonido de varias personas aclarando sus gargantas—. ¿Qué quieren?

—Nosotros sólo queremos… discutir el hecho de que usted ha decidido usar las turbinas de Tesla para hacer volar el dirigible —la figura agitó un tubo largo de manera amenazadora—, creemos que sería una buena idea que lo pensara mejor.

—Sí —una de las figuras estuvo de acuerdo—, la gente que pone Turbinas de Discos de Tesla en los dirigibles tienden a sufrir accidentes por aquí.

—Mis buenos compatriotas —el Profesor comenzó de alguna manera fastidiado de que su discusión con su Henchgirl haya sido interrumpida—, nunca soñaría con ponerle esas turbinas a un dirigible, por qué la idea es una completa locura.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que tiene en el Hangar? —la primera persona preguntó con sarcasmo— Porque seguro luce como un dirigible.

—Ah, un error común —el Profesor asintió—, eso no es un dirigible. Es un Zepelín.

—Oh —la primera figura asintió—. Entonces no tenemos nada contra usted, a menos…

—¿A menos qué? —Henchgirl preguntó.

—A menos de que estén planeando armarlo con armas STEN —la segunda figura terminó—. Si así es…

—¿Por qué habríamos de hacer algo tan tonto como eso? —Henchgirl lucía triste— ¿Por qué nos toman?

—Lamentamos mucho la confusión —la primera figura con una sonrisa muy ligera—. Buena suerte con su Zepelín.

—Gracias —el Profesor y Henchgirl respondieron.

—Que gente tan amable —el Profesor recalcó.

—Así lo pensé —Henchgirl le contestó—. Ahora, como estaba diciendo, si no puedo tener rosa entonces quiero verde.

—No vas a hacer tal cosa —el Profesor gritó—. Plateado es como son los Zepelín y plateado deberá de ser el nuestro.

* * *

Harry salió de su hotel y pasó varias horas caminando por las secciones mágicas de Viena antes de que de que su necesidad de viajar le forzara a buscar un lugar donde comprar un transporte para su siguiente destino.

—Buenas tardes —el de la tienda le saludó—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Esperaba poder comprar un traslador a Hungría —Harry se encogió de hombros-. Me dijeron que puede ser posible obtener alguno aquí.

—Me temo que hacer un traslador a Hungría es algo imposible —el vendedor levantó su mano—. No porque estoy tratando de retenerlo, sino por las protecciones que los húngaros han levantado alrededor de su país.

—¿Qué sucedió? — Harry se acomodó para estar cómodo.

—Como debe saber, Hungría es un país que ha sufrido muchas cosas —el vendedor suspiró—, después de la primera guerra mundial el poder Muggle decidió dividirla en naciones más pequeñas como castigo por haber elegido el bando perdedor.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con hoy? —Harry preguntó frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad.

—Una facción de magos logró enterarse de este movimiento inminente y decidieron hacer lo que pudieran para salvar tanto de su territorio como fuera posible —el vendedor sonrió malvadamente—, todo iba bien para la mayoría de los equipos Franceses de magos que estaba involucrados en mover las fronteras y recolectar los pagos para las reparaciones de la guerra hasta que un día un grupo se transportó dentro y se encontraron bastante lejos de su punto de llegada.

—Conozco la sensación de tenerse que ajustarse a una mala llegada —Harry asintió—, no es nada placentera.

—Lo que es peor —el vendedor sonrió divertido—, fue que no pudieron encontrar ninguna forma de transporte mágico que funcionara. Pareciera que él un grupo de magos que se llaman a sí mismas brigadas Bújárdos pusieron protecciones alrededor de sus fronteras restantes, bloqueando cualquier forma de transporte mágico.

—¿Qué pasó después? —Harry se inclinó hacia adelante— Encuentro difícil creer que los gobiernos mágicos sólo se rendirían.

—Está en lo cierto —el viejo le respondió—. Ellos no se rindieron, y el tiempo ha demostrado que los magos del primer grupo fueron los afortunados. Varios grupos que fueron después, se encontraron en una caverna con varios Colacuerno Húngaros muy grandes y bastante enojados… viajeros siguientes tuvieron destinos similares. Creo que el último hombre terminó en el triángulo de las Bermudas después de haber sido obliviado repetidamente.

—¿Ellos aún están preocupados por algo que pasó hace casi cien años? —Harry preguntó con incredulidad.

—No —el vendedor sacudió su cabeza—, eso fue sólo el comienzo. Se pone mucho peor. Ellos lograron mantener al mundo exterior fuera hasta la segunda guerra mundial, cuando de nuevo su país se vio amenazado por fuerzas del exterior. Después de la guerra, pareciera que las cosas pudieran ir mejor hasta…

—¿Hasta?

—Hasta que quedó claro que todos los "liberadores" de la unión soviética no tenían intenciones de abandonar el país, eso los llevó a la revolución de 1956.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—La gente se reveló contra el gobierno controlador Soviético y lograron sacarlos por un corto periodo de tiempo, desafortunadamente la resistencia fue aplastada cuando la armada Soviética entró marchando al país —el vendedor suspiró con tristeza—. La comunidad mágica se negó a quedarse quieta y estuvo activa en la resistencia contra el ataque Soviético y ayudo a varias personas a escapar. Todo iba bien hasta que el Comité de Seguridad del Estado llegó, llevando consigo varios equipos de magos leales. Lo que siguió fue una guerra entre las brigadas Bürbájos y los magos de la KGB. Por el lado bueno, la guerra tuvo la consecuencia no intencionada de mantener a los equipos más viejos y efectivos de la vieja Unión Soviética en una sola área, por el lado no amable se aseguró de que las brigadas Bürbájos tuvieran razones más amplias de preocuparse por los magos extranjeros.

—Wow —Harry sacudió la cabeza—. No suenan como gente amable.

—Eso no es del todo correcto —el vendedor sacudió su cabeza— la gente no mágica son algunas de las personas más amigables del mundo, es sólo la gente mágica siendo un poco paranoica.

—¿Aún es posible ir de visita? —Harry preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. Preferiría no imponerme a gente que preferiría que la dejaran en paz.

—Aún es posible si está dispuesto a hablar con un representante de una de las brigadas Bürbájos y asegurarles que no tiene intensiones de conquistar su país, ellos también querrán saber por qué quiere entrar de visita.

—Eso está bien —Harry asintió—. ¿Cómo hago eso?

—Sólo vaya a Budapest y alguien irá a investigar —el de la tienda le sonrió—. Me aseguraré de informarles de su llegada para que no estén tan asustados cuando llegue.

— A ellos no les agrada mucho que la gente mágica se aparezca así que supongo que tendré que conseguir alguna manera de llegar allá por medios muggles —Harry se encogió de hombros—. ¿Sabe dónde puedo arreglar eso?

—Sí —el vendedor asintió—. Avala Eurocity sale de Westbanhof como a las diez u once, y usted estará en Budapest para la una, o podría hacer algo más inusual.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Viena y Budapest alguna vez fueron capitales gemelas del Imperio Austriaco-Húngaro, y por esa razón hay muchas casas y tiendas que existían en ambas ciudades —el vendedor agitó su mano hacia una puerta en la puerta trasera de la tienda—. La mayoría han sido bloqueados pero algunos de ellos siguen en servicio.

—Suena genial —Harry asintió entusiasmado—. Gracias.

—Sólo camine por la calle hacia el "Bar en Venta", está justo pasando el puente frente al hotel Gellert. Hay un restaurante en el piso de arriba que sirve una excelente sopa Goulash, les diré que lo encuentren ahí.

—Gracias —Harry sonrió mientras atravesaba la puerta indicada.

—No, Harry —el vendedor dijo con suavidad para evitar ser escuchado—. Gracias a ti por lo que estás haciendo por nosotros.

Harry salió de la puerta e inmediatamente se vio cara a cara con un tanque viejo Ruso, evidencia de que el conflicto sobre quien controlaría las secciones mágicas de Hungría fue peleado por fuerzas tanto mágicas como no mágicas. Mirándolo con tristeza, continuó por la calle hacia el lugar de su cita.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? —un hombre saludó a Harry cuando entró al Bar.

—Necesito una mesa —Harry respondió inmediatamente—. Tengo que encontrarme con alguien, así que necesitare al menos dos asientos.

—Sí, señor —el hombre asintió—. ¿Va a requerir algo más?

—Sí —Harry asintió—, me han dicho que su Goulash es excelente, así que traiga un tazón si no es mucha molestia.

—No hay problema, señor —el hombre asintió—. Me encargaré de eso.

Harry tomó asiento y estaba a la mitad de su sopa cuando se le unió una hermosa mujer.

—¿Nombre? —la mujer le preguntó con frialdad.

—Black, ¿señora…?

—Marosi, Marosiné Varga Katalin —ella respondió sin una pinta de calidez en su voz—. ¿Propósito de su visita?

—Turismo —Harry se encogió de hombros internamente, si ella no quería ser amistosa, entonces el no iba ni a intentarlo—. Quería pasearme y ver algunos lugares mientras estaba aquí.

—¿Qué planea hacer y ver? —el mujer le miró con sospecha— ¿Y a dónde planea ir después de aquí?

—No lo sé, me han dicho que hay unos bosques maravillosos aquí… No me importaría ir a mirar algunos de sus dragones si fuera posible. ¿Después de irme de aquí? —Harry se tomó un momento para pensar— No tengo ningún plan solido, así que quizás… Crimea.

—¿Por qué desea ver las áreas de criadero de los Dragones? —la mujer se puso totalmente rígida mientras esperaba por su respuesta.

—Me gustan los dragones —Harry sonrió—, y he pasado bastante tiempo alrededor de ellos, son creaturas maravillosas y pienso que sería asombroso verlos en sus hogares.

—Ya… veo —la mujer se relajó, habiendo adivinado por fin la razón de la visita del misterioso Sr. Black—. Entonces le sugeriría que hiciera su visita pronto, sería desafortunado que retrasara su visita por mucho tiempo.

—Gracias —Harry sonrió—. ¿Necesito algún tipo de pase?

—No —la mujer sacó un pedazo de papel y escribió una nota rápida—, pero si les da esta note, hará que su visita pase más tranquila.

—Gracias —Harry sonrió—. ¿Le gustaría algo de comer? Va por mi cuenta.

—Gracias pero no —la mujer sonrió—. Que visite los dragones tan pronto como pueda sería un gracias suficiente para mí.

—Será la primera cosa que haga después de encontrar una habitación en un hotel —Harry prometió—. Gracias por la ayuda y que tenga un buen día.

—Que mujer tan amable —Harry se dijo a sí mismo cuando terminó su sopa—, haciendo todo lo que pudo para que visitara los dragones, realmente debe de gustarles las bestias.

Levantándose, Harry pagó por su comida y caminó la corta distancia hacia el hotel Gellert.

—¿Puedo ayudarle, señor? —el hombre detrás de recepción le preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Me gustaría una habitación —Harry respondió—, la mejor del hotel si está disponible.

—En seguida, ¿Sr…?

—Black —Harry sonrió—. Y después de que me registre, necesitó salir por un rato, así que ¿es posible que deje mi llave aquí?

—Por supuesto, señor —el hombre asintió—. Si gusta puede dejar su equipaje aquí y haré que alguien la ponga en su habitación, de esa manera puede ir a hacer su asunto mientras nosotros nos encargamos que todo esté listo.

—Suena perfecto —Harry asintió—. Gracias.

—Tratamos de cuidar a nuestros huéspedes —el hombre de recepción sonrió—. ¿Necesitará algo más, señor?

—No —Harry sacudió su cabeza—. Sólo déjeme sacar una cosa de mi mochila y me iré.

—Muy bien, señor —el recepcionista se giró hacia otro lado y regreso a hacer su papeleo.

Harry rebuscó en su mochila por unos minutos hasta encontrar su guía, y después de mirar largamente el vestíbulo del hotel, salió.

Caminó de regreso a la sección mágica del pueblo y encontró un lugar donde sentarse. Hojeando su guía, encontró rápido la sección sobre los Colacuernos Húngaros.

_El Colacuerno Húngaro es uno de los más reconocibles de la familia de los Dragones. Sus escamas Negras y cuernos color bronce hacen fácil identificarle y el mercado de la piel de dragón negra ha crecido desde el surgimiento del Lord Oscuro Grabhold quien vestía a sus seguidores en colores oscuros como queja ante la tradición previa la cual dictaba que el lord oscuro vistiera de morado y sus seguidores, de rosa…_

Decidido a no leer más sobre las tendencias de moda de un lord oscuro, Harry cerró su guía y caminó hacia la tienda mágica más cercana.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? —la mujer detrás del mostrador le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Quiero ir a ver los Dragones —Harry sonrió—. ¿Sabe cómo podría ir a donde están los dragones? No pude encontrar nada en mi guía y esperaba poder obtener direcciones.

—No hay problema —la mujer sonrió—. ¿Yo podría arreglar un traslador si gusta?

—Eso sería genial —Harry asintió—. Gracias.

—Seguro deseara echar un vistazo mientras preparo su transporte —la mujer señaló hacia una esquina de la tienda—. Creo que tengo unos libros sobre Dragones por allá si está interesado.

—Gracias —Harry se dirigió hacia la esquina indicada y comenzó su búsqueda

Harry regresó de la esquina con los brazos llenos de libros y una sonrisa en su cara. —¿Tiene listo el traslador?

—Sí, por supuesto —la mujer asintió—. Sí que se lleva algunos libros.

—Sí —Harry agachó la mirada—, me temó que limpie su stock completo.

—No por completo —la mujer comenzó a calcular el costo de las compras de Harry—. Tengo unas cuantas cosas en la parte trasera que no muestro al público en general.

—¿Es posible que me deje verla? —Harry preguntó con una sonrisa— Suena como algo que me gustaría agregar a mi biblioteca.

—Depende —la mujer le sonrió burlona—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Black —Harry sonrió—. Señor Black.

—Ya… veo — la mujer asintió lentamente—. Deme un minuto para revisar atrás.

—Seguro —Harry sonrió—. Tome todo el tiempo que necesite.

La mujer pasó varios minutos en el cuarto trasero y salió con una caja llena de libros. —Traje todos los libros que tengo ahí atrás, aunque me temo que no todos son sobre dragones, pero son bastante interesantes.

—Está bien, me los llevo todos —Harry se encogió de hombros—. ¿Es seguro encogerlos o debería de hacer otra cosa?

—Use esto —la mujer saco un pequeño organizador de piel—. Tiene un nombre bastante largo y confuso, pero yo sólo lo llamo diccionario de bolsillo. Es una antigüedad, eran muy populares con los viajeros y peregrinos hasta que los trasladores internacionales se volvieron tan baratos y confiables.

—Suena como que será un excelente regalo para una amiga mía —Harry tomó el pequeño artículo—. ¿Tiene otro de estos?

—Me temó que sólo tengo uno —la mujer frunció el ceño—. Nadie los quiera ya y este es el único que me quedó, estoy segura de que puede obtener otro si conoce a la gente correcta.

—Supongo que yo conozco a la gente correcta —Harry sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Tiene alguna desventaja?

—No puede guardar muchos libros —la mujer se encogió de hombros—, y me temó que los encantamientos reductores de peso son bastante… primitivos.

—Me lo llevo —Harry asintió—. ¿Tiene tiempo de poner los libros en el organizador antes de que se active el traslador?

—Por supuesto —la mujer asintió—. Olvidé preguntar ¿quiere que el traslador lo regrese a aquí o lo deje en otro lugar?

—¿Podría regresarme a mi hotel? —Harry preguntó esperanzado— Esta en un vecindario que no es mágico.

—No hay problema, Señor Black —la mujer le pasó un pequeño dragón de broce—. "Colacuerno" le llevará allá y "hotel" lo regresará.

—Gracias —Harry pagó y se guardó sus compras—. Colacuerno.

—¿Es usted el Señor Black? —un hombre cubierto de hollín le preguntó nervioso— Nos dijeron que un hombre llamado Señor Black iba a venir.

—Soy yo —Harry asintió—, supongo que me han estado esperando.

—Así es —el hombre dijo—. ¿Qué tanta experiencia tiene con Dragones?

—No mucho, me temo —Harry admitió—. Observé como uno nacía y después ayude a criar a uno, y tengo unas cuantas experiencias con Dragones más viejos… ¿por qué?

—Esperaba que nos pudiera ayudar con lo que ha estado pasando —los hombros del hombre decayeron—. Supongo que fue una tontería esperar tanto con eso.

—Puede que no tenga mucha experiencia —Harry frunció el ceño—, pero conozco a un par de expertos, y también tengo varios libros que podemos mirar antes de llamarlos.

—Maravilloso —el hombre recuperó algo de su entusiasmo—. ¿Quiere mirarlo ahora o le gustaría escuchar que está pasando?

—¿Por qué no me dice que está sucediendo primero —Harry respondió con calma—, luego podemos mirar los dragones.

—Todo comenzó hace unos meses cuando notamos que uno de los machos lucía… lento —el hombre respiró profundamente para calmarse—. Se puso peor y sus escamas comenzaron a lucir opacas, lo aislamos de los otros pero para entonces ya era muy tarde. En este momento, cada uno de los dragones está mostrando los mismos síntomas de la enfermedad.

—Vayamos a verlos —Harry respiró profundo—. ¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo se suponen que luzcan bajo la visión mágica?

—Me temó que no —el hombre sacudió su cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque la única cosa que puedo hacer aparte de hojear estos libros es mirarlos bajo la visión mágica —Harry se encogió de hombros—. No tengo muchos talentos, pero los tengo.

—Quizás uno de los libros tenga algo —el hombre le dio una sonrisa esperanzada—. Así que ¿por qué no revisamos primero los libros?

—Buena idea —Harry asintió—. Usted empieza por estos, y yo tomaré los otros.

—Y con suerte, uno de nosotros encontrará algo —el hombre asintió.

Los dos hombres pasaron varias horas revisando los libros, Harry yendo despacio y tomando notas ocasionales. El otro hombre hojeaba rápido sus libros, y en ocasiones leía detenidamente o releía alguna información nueva.

—No encontré nada —el hombre dejó el último libro con disgusto—. ¿Usted encontró algo por casualidad?

—No respuestas rápidas —Harry sacudió su cabeza—, pero encontré varios hechizos de diagnostico; con algo de suerte podemos reunir suficiente información para que mis amigos puedan averiguar que está mal.

—Espero que esté en lo correcto, Señor Black —el hombre se forzó a levantarse—, si no, entonces me temó que los Colacuernos Húngaros dejarán de existir.

—Le prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para mantenerlos con vida —Harry puso sus libros a un lado—. Ahora, vamos a revisar los dragones.

Los dos atravesaron una larga serie de corredores, y al final salieron a una larga caverna que contenía al dragón macho.

—Déjeme ponerme a trabajar —Harry acomodó un lugar para escribir y comenzó a lanzar hechizos. Después de varios minutos de tomar notas con energía, Harry activó su visión mágica. —Voy a necesitar tinta verde, azul, roja y rosa.

—En un momento —el hombre agitó su mano, atrayendo los artículos requeridos— ¿para qué?

—Porque esos son los colores que muestran bajo la visión mágica por alguna razón —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Con algo de suerte los expertos sabrán que significa todo esto.

—Dígame algo, Señor Black —el cuidador de dragones miró las notas del Harry con una sonrisa—, ¿estos expertos hablan Magyar?

—No lo creo —el rostro de Harry lucía confundido—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque este es el lenguaje en que escribió sus notas —el guardia se rio—. No será ningún problema, sólo dígame en que lenguaje los quiere traducidos.

—Deme un momento y lo haré yo mismo —Harry tomó una pluma y comenzó a traducir—. Lo siento, no me di cuenta que lo estaba escribiendo en el idioma equivocado.

—No hay problema, Señor Black —la sonrisa divertida del guardia seguía bien puesta—. NO leo muy bien el inglés, así que es bueno tenerlo en mi lengua materna.

—Bien, ahora ya los tiene en ambos —Harry le ofreció las notas traducidas—. Iré a llamar y decir que necesita ayuda con sus dragones, ¿hay alguna manera de que puedan contactarle o prefiere que sólo vengan y ya?

—Dígales que contacten a las brigadas de Bübájos y cuando les pregunten, dígales que van a hacerse cargo del problema de los dragones —el guardia sonrió—. Eso debería de resolver los problemas usuales de visa y de entrada.

—Gracias —Harry suspiró—. Tengo que regresar a mi hotel, intentaré que las cosas comiencen a moverse antes de irme a la cama.

—Gracias, Señor Black —el hombre agitó sus manos—. Gracias por ayudarlos con todo esto.

—No hay problema —Harry intentó ocultar otro bostezo—. Sólo espero que las cosas terminen bien… hotel.

Harry llegó a un callejón cerca de su hotel, y se obligó a hacer la pequeña caminata a un paso rápido.

—Bienvenido de regreso, Señor Black —el hombre en la recepción asintió—. Aquí está su llave, llamaré a uno de los botones para que le lleve a su habitación.

—Gracias —Harry siguió al botones a su cuarto.

—Aquí estamos, señor —el botones abrió la puerta y le dio la llave—. Si necesita algo, no dude en llamar a la recepción.

—Gracias —Harry le dio una propina al hombre y sacó su Zippo—. Profesor ¿está ahí?

—Aquí estoy mi amigo —la voz única del Profesor le respondió—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—¿Mi Zippo portable está conectado con la red común de flu?

—Sí, es así —el Profesor asintió sin ser visto—. Pero estaré feliz de hacer cualquier llamada por usted, suena muy cansado, debería de irse a dormir.

—Suena muy bien —Harry soltó otro bostezo—. Hay un problema con los dragones en Hungría. He hecho lo que he podido y esperaba poder llamar a un par de expertos para que miraran mis notas y encontrarán la solución.

—¿A quién necesita que contacte?

—El primero es un hombre llamado Charlie Weasley —Harry parpadeó con fuerza—. No estoy seguro cual es su dirección de flu pero estoy seguro que puede llegar por flu a la Madriguera en Ottery St. Catchpole.

—Charlie Weasley, Madriguera —el Profesor repitió— ¿quién más?

—El siguiente es un hombre llamado Rubeus Hagrid, usualmente va por el nombre de Hagrid —Harry soltó otro bostezo—, enseña "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas" en Hogwarts y tiene experiencia con dragones. Trate de conectar el flu con Hogwarts.

—Hagrid, Hogwarts —el Profesor aceptó—. ¿Alguien más?

—Una cosa más —Harry batalló para mantenerse concentrado—. ¿Qué tan buena es Henchgirl para hacer pociones?

—Una de las mejores —el Profesor respondió de inmediato—. ¿Por qué?

—Puede que ellos necesiten algo de ayuda, y preferiría tener a alguien en que confió proveyéndola —Harry respondió—, a menos de que pueda pensar en alguien más, entonces me voy a la cama.

—Buenas noches, Señor Black —el Profesor sonrió—, y adiós.

—Hasta luego —Harry respondió.

—Henchgirl, Henchgirl —el Profesor gritó en busca de su asistente—. ¿Dónde estás?

—¿Qué? —Henchgirl le miró molesta— Estoy ocupada.

—Entonces supongo que no quieres la oportunidad de actualizar tu laboratorio de pociones? —el Profesor sonrió— Lamento mucho molestarte.

—Habla —Henchgirl no estaba de humor para juegos—. He estado despierta por los últimos tres días y estaba deseando algo de descanso.

—Sí, estoy bien consciente de que recibiste varios tomos atrasados de "Semanario de Bruja Adolescente" o algo así…

—Era el Quincenario de Pociones —Henchgirl le interrumpió.

—Pero ahora no es el momento para andar en eso —el Profesor le ignoró—. El Señor Black siente que puede necesitar de algo de tu ayuda con Pociones, así que creo que sería buena idea que adquirieras lo que sientas que necesites.

—Después de dormir —Henchgirl asintió—. Nada puede pasar durante unas horas, y no debería de trabajar hasta que necesite algo de descanso.

—Cierto —el Profesor asintió-. No quería decírtelo después sin advertencia.

—Buenas noches —Henchgirl bostezó y se fue en dirección a su cama.

—Buenas noches —el Profesor respondió mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea—. La Madriguera.

—¿Sí? —una joven de cabello rojo respondió—, ¿puedo ayudarle?

—Esperaba poder hablar con tu hermano —el Profesor sonrió—. Creo que podría ayudarnos con un problema.

Sin molestarse en preguntar a que hermano se refería el pequeño hombre, Ginny sacó su cabeza de la chimenea y gritó.

—Fred, George, hay un hombre extraño en el Flu para ustedes —Después de todo, ninguno de sus hermanos "normales" tendría una llamada por flu de tan extraño personaje.

—¿Qué podemos… —uno gemelo comenzó.

—…hacer por usted? —el otro terminó.

—Soy el Profesor —el pequeño hombre respondió orgulloso—, y el Señor Black me ha pedido que contacte a un hombre llamado Charlie Weasley sobre un problema en Hungría que incluye dragones.

—¿El Señor Black? —uno de los gemelos preguntó en sorpresa.

—¿Charlie? —el otro dijo— bueno, haremos lo que podamos ¿tiene alguna forma de que Charlie le contacte?

—Tengan —el Profesor les pasó un pequeño objeto a través de las flamas—. Hay direcciones gravadas en un lado, sólo díganle que llame al Profesor.

—Usted…

—¿Inventó esto? —Fred terminó— ¿Le importaría echarle un vistazo a…

—…algunos de nuestros inventos? —George sonrió esperanzado.

—Siempre estoy dispuesto de ayudar a un par de inventores florecientes —el Profesor sonrió, pasándoles otros dos objetos pequeños—. Llámenme en un par de días después de que todo se haya calmado con los dragones.

—Gracias…

—… Profesor.

—De nada —el Profesor les sonrió una última vez antes de cortar la llamada.

* * *

**¡Capítulo nuevo! Cuanto tiempo de no vernos :P Por fin llegamos al 20, y ¿qué significa? Pues que a partir de la próxima semana podremos leer los nuevos capítulos, ¡por fin! Les puedo decir que mi beta, fenixplateado, está bastante emocionado con ellos ;)**

**Ese Harry anda hasta en los dragones y es algo así como un ser multilingüe (no me acuerdo de la palabra) y otra multitud de cosas, y ¿qué inventos los gemelos Weasley le mostrarán al Profesor?**


	21. Dumbledore y la Pornografía

**CAPITULO VEINTIUNO: Dumbledore está Obsesionado con la Pornografía.**

Harry se despertó tarde y respiró profundamente la mañana siguiente. Justo cuando estaba por regresar al mundo de los sueños, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Por sus acciones, era seguro que dos miembros de la Orden estaban de camino a Hungría, peor aún, dos miembros de la Orden que eran cercanos a Harry Potter.

Maldiciendo, Harry se apresuró por toda su habitación, aventando sus posesiones a su mochila, esperando francamente el estar listo y de camino antes de que cualquiera de sus amigos pudiera encontrarlo. Poniendo su mochila sobre su hombro, Harry se asomó con cautela fuera de su habitación para asegurarse que el pasillo estuviera libre antes de caminar hacia la recepción.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —el recepcionista sonrió ante el acercamiento de Harry.

—Quisiera checar mi salida —Harry peleó por mantener su voz en calma—. Terminé lo que tenía que hacer más pronto de lo que esperaba, así que en verdad no hay caso en que me queda más.

—Lo entiendo, señor —el recepcionista asintió—. El costo de su estancia ya ha sido cubierto, así que sólo firme aquí… gracias, señor. Que tenga un buen viaje.

—Lo haré —Harry asintió—. Adiós.

Harry se forzó a no correr mientras regresaba a la tienda mágica de donde había comprado el traslador al área de los Dragones.

—Hola de nuevo —la mujer detrás del mostrador le saludó—, ¿necesita otro traslador para visitar a los dragones?

—En esta ocasión necesito un traslador para salir del país, si puede hacerlo —Harry sonrió—. Y me temó que estoy de prisa.

—Me temo que no puedo darle un traslador internacional —la mujer frunció el ceño—, pero puedo llevarle a la tienda de mi tío en Halas, sé que él puede arreglarle algo.

—Gracias —Harry comenzó a relajarse—. ¿Qué tan pronto puede llevarme a allá?

—Justo ahora —la mujer volteó el letrero de la tienda a cerrado—. Estaba planeando visitarlo cuando usted apareció. A menos de que prefiera no compartir un traslador.

—Uno compartido esta perfecto —Harry sonrió—. Gracias.

—No hay problema —la mujer le regresó la sonrisa—, sólo toque la cuerda, y nos vamos en tres, dos…

—Bienvenidos —un hombre mayor les saludó a su llegada—. No esperaba verle por un par de días más, supongo que pudo arreglar las cosas más rápido de lo que esperé.

—Supones bien —la mujer sonrió—. Él necesita un traslador internacional a…

—Crimea.

—Excelente —el hombre asintió—. Puedo darle uno que lo llevará a la tienda de mi primo en Yalta, no me tomará más que un par de horas el hacer los arreglos.

—Gracias —Harry asintió—, y lamento haber interrumpido su visita con su sobrina.

—Es mi culpa por no haberle esperado antes —el hombre se encogió de hombros—. Mientras espera, siéntase libre de mirar lo que tengo a la venta o…

—¿O?

—O puede visitar el Museo del Encaje —el hombre le sonrió—. Es algo que en verdad se debe de hacer cuando se visita Halas.

—¿Qué tan lejos está de aquí?

—Bajando por la calle —el viejo señaló la puerta—, no puede perderlo.

—Suena bien —Harry asintió—, creo que haré eso.

—Y asegúrese de comprar algo de encaje mientras anda por ahí —el hombre le dijo a Harry mientras se retiraba—. Puede ser caro, pero vale el precio.

—Buenas tardes —una mujer saludó a Harry en cuanto entro al museo del encaje.

—¿Es este el museo del encaje? —Harry preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

—Sí, lo es —la mujer asintió—. Quizás desearía visitar en otra ocasión, ahorita hay un viaje escolar visitando el museo así que…

—Está bien —Harry se encogió de hombros—. No tengo mucho tiempo como para regresar de todas maneras.

—Que tenga una visita placentera.

—Gracias —Harry asintió—, lo haré.

Harry pasó unos minutos vagando por el museo y estaba examinando una de las exhibiciones cuando una jovencita se le acercó.

—Si miras más de cerca, puedes ver el pez.

—¿Qué? —Harry se giró para ver a la jovencita.

—Dije que si miras más de cerca puede ver al pez —la joven sonrió—. Tres pescados sobrepuestos es el símbolo de Halas, y si mira de cerca los puede encontrar por el borde. Mi Nagypapi me enseñó eso.

—Gracias —Harry sonrió—. Soy Black, cuál es tu nombre.

—Soy Ághnesh Német —la joven sonrió—. ¿Ves al pez?

—No aún —Harry entrecerró los ojos—. Ah, ahí están, gracias.

—Ni lo menciones —la jovencita sonrió—. ¿Puedes ver los peces en éste?

* * *

—¿Y bien?

—Black dice que ya se va a ir del país —Marosiné Varga Katlin respondió con una mirada neutral—, le dijo al del hotel que ya había completado sus asuntos aquí.

—Ya veo —la otra figura respondió—. ¿Resolvió el problema que estamos teniendo con los dragones?

—Lanzó varios encantamientos de diagnostico y los miró bajo su visión mágica —Katlin respondió—, nada ha sido resuelto pero hemos llamado a dos expertos del extranjero que él nos recomendó.

—¿Hay algún indicio de que él no hubiera sabido que estamos teniendo un problema? ¿Cualquier indicio de que su visita fuera una coincidencia?

—Hablé con la gente que cuida los dragones —Katlin sonrió—, me dicen que traía consigo una gran colección de libros sobre el Colacuerno Húngaro, muchos de los cuales eran tan raros que los cuidadores nunca habían escuchado de ellos. No es algo que una persona cargue consigo sólo porque sí.

—Ya veo —la otra figura se detuvo—. ¿Tenemos idea de cómo sabía que necesitábamos ayuda?

—Tenemos una teoría, el Señor Black fue visto hablando con la bisnieta de Béla Kapus —Katlin sonrió—, puede que él esté retirado pero…

—No significa que esté fuera del juego —el otro hombre se rio—. Supongo que esos viejos compañeros se apoyan siempre, ¿han buscado alguna conexión?

—Hay varias personas que nos ayudaron durante la revolución de 1956 —Katlin sonrió—. Y muchos de ellos no tienen un nombre que podamos relacionar con ellos, Black pudo haber sido cualquiera de ellos.

—Ya veo —la otra figura asintió—. Sigue buscando, y dime si encuentras algo.

—Lo haré, señor —Katlin asintió—. ¿Qué tan cerca quiere que vigilemos a los extranjeros que Black recomendó?

—¿Ya están aquí? —la figura consideró la pregunta por un momento— No sean tan obvios. Están aquí por nuestra invitación después de todo.

—Como diga —Katlin estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

—Es genial estar aquí —Hagrid saludó a los Cuidadores de Dragones Húngaros demasiado entusiasta—. ¿Dónde están los Dragones?

—Justo por ahí, señor —el cuidador le sonrió nervioso—. Tenga cuidado, son peligrosos.

—Ah, estoy seguro que no lastimarían ni a una mosca —Hagrid refutó mientras caminaba hacia los hermosos y apapachables… dragones.

—¿Puede decirme porque nosotros dos fuimos contactados? —Charlie preguntó después de que Hagrid se hubiera ido.

—Fueron recomendados por el Señor Black –el señor respondió—. Me dijo que él no podía hacer mucho, y luego escribió cerca de cuarenta hojas de notas y observaciones y me dijo que los iba a contactar a usted y al Sr. Hagrid.

—Ya… veo —Charlie frunció el ceño—. ¿Es posible que yo pueda hablar con el Señor Black? Me gustaría obtener su opinión en algunas cosas si se puede.

—Me temo que no —el cuidador se encogió de hombros—. Hable a su hotel y me informaron que ya había dejado el país.

—Que lastima —Charlie suspiró. La Orden tendría que esperar—. ¿Podría mostrarme esas notas?

—Aquí están —el hombre sacó un grueso paquete de papeles—. El Señor Black fue muy generoso en proporcionar una traducción al inglés para que ustedes tuvieran una referencia.

—Que considerado de él —Charlie tomó los papeles—, vamos a trabajar.

* * *

—¿Hola? —Harry regresó a la tienda— ¿Hay alguien aquí?

—Sólo un momento —el vendedor respondió—. El traslador no está listo aún pero lo estará en unos momentos. Siéntase libre de curiosear la tienda mientras espera.

—Okey —Harry se rio silencioso. Estos vendedores siempre estaban tratando de hacerle comprar suvenires.

—¿Encontró algo? —el vendedor caminó hacia el mostrador con una sonrisa.

—Unas cuantas cosas —Harry puso unos cuantos artículos sobre el mostrador—. Me gustaron estas cosas de vidrio.

—Cristales Goda cortados a mano —el vendedor asintió—, muy buena elección. También le pondré algo de encaje mágico si gusta.

—Ya compre encajes del tipo no mágico, pero por qué no —Harry se encogió de hombros—, agréguelo al resto de mis cosas.

—También tengo su traslador listo —el hombre puso las compras de Harry en una bolsa—, que tenga un buen viaje.

—Gracias —Harry pago por sus compras—, sólo desearía poderme haber quedado más tiempo.

—Regrese a visitarnos algún día —el vendedor sonrió— para que vea lo que se perdió.

—No estoy seguro de que vaya a vivir tanto —Harry sonrió triste, y desapareció.

—Hola —un hombre viejo saludó a Harry en cuanto apareció—. ¿Cómo está usted hoy?

—Muy bien —Harry bostezó—. ¿Puedo conseguir un traslador interno aquí?

—Sí —el hombre asintió—. ¿A dónde le gustaría ir?

—Media legua, media legua ante ellos —Harry sonrió.

—Por el valle de la Muerte cabalgaron los seiscientos—el viejo vendedor asintió.

—La Carga de la Brigada Ligera —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Tennyson.

—Lo tendrá listo tan pronto como pueda —el vendedor asintió—. Si está aquí para ver el Valle de la Muerte, entonces tengo algo que le puede interesar.

—¿Qué es? —las cejas de Harry se levantaron en interés.

—Había un soldado bastante viejo que sirvió en la campaña —el vendedor saco un paquete grande debajo de la mesa—. Las historias dicen que era un squib de una de las familias… menos tolerantes, que abandonó su hogar y compró una comisión. Se distinguió en su primera misión y su padre escuchó que el hijo que solo había traído vergüenza al nombre de la familia ahora le estaba trayendo gloria.

—¿Gloria en el mundo muggle? —Harry preguntó interesado.

—Gloria matando muggles —el viejo se encogió de hombros—. Él no era una muy buena persona pero tenía sus momentos, así que decidió que si su hijo iba a hacer a la familia orgullosa matando muggles, entonces la familia le iba a ayudar. Fue con los más reconocidos herreros y le comisionó una espada, luego la encantó con todo el conocimiento de su familia.

—¿Qué podía hacer?

—Tenía varios efectos, la mayoría de ellos eran bastante estándar. Aumentar el daño, siempre afilada, y en ciertas circunstancias emitía un ligero brillo verde —el viejo vendedor sonrió—, aunque su característica más interesante era el hecho de que podría transformarse en una guadaña.

—¿Por qué le pusieron eso? —Harry frunció el ceño— ¿Y de dónde obtenía el poder? Dudo que se hayan molestado en desperdiciar suficiente energía en un squib para que pudiera hacerlo por siempre.

—Drenaría energía del medio ambiente para subsistir —el vendedor se encogió de hombros—. Magia muy oscura, las plantas se secaban y los animales se ponían nerviosos cada vez que salía de su funda.

—Déjeme ver eso —Harry pidió.

—Muy bien —el hombre desenvolvió la espada—. No puede causar mucho daño si la ponemos de regreso rápido.

Harry sacó la espada y pasó varios minutos revisando la hoja y los hechizos bajo su visión mágica; al final, la volvió a poner en su funda y miró el nombre en la empuñadura.

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —la voz de Harry salió en un susurró.

—Viendo que pertenece a su familia —el hombre sonrió—, no creo que debe de cobrarle.

—¿Qué le pasó al soldado?

—¿Al Mayor Black? —el vendedor se encogió de hombros— Nadie sabe. Desapareció, puede que hasta lo hayan matado, puede que renunció, o puede que haya sido tomado prisionero. Nadie sabe, todo lo que se encontró de él fue la espada.

—¿Cuándo estará el traslador listo?

—No debería de tomarme mucho —el vendedor sonrió—. ¿A dónde quiere que le lleve después de su visita?

—Rumania —Harry aún estaba un poco sorprendido—. Cerca del santuario de los dragones.

—Por un poco más puedo ponerle otro destino si gusta —el hombre le sonrió ampliamente.

—Transilvania después de eso —Harry quitó sus ojos de su nueva espada—. ¿Habrá algún problema con eso?

—Para nada —el hombre sacudió su cabeza—. Aunque le daré un consejo.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando este atravesando Transilvania… asegurarse de estar armado, no le hará daño tener esa espada nueva suya en su cadera —el viejo señaló la nueva hoja de Harry—, algunas veces el estar visiblemente armado es suficiente para resolver un problema… otras veces, ayuda el esconder algunas cosas. No importa que elija hacer, solo no ande en Transilvania sin un arma.

—¿Por qué? —Harry frunció—. ¿Debería de evitar ir?

—Una cosa que muestra el tener armas visibles es que tiene el dinero para comprarlas, demuestra que es demasiado importante para ser una fuente de comida —el vendedor se encogió de hombros—. Transilvania es un buen lugar para visitar, pero tampoco es un lugar seguro para ir si tiene algo de sangre mágica.

—¿Entonces debería de saltármelo? —Harry suspiró decepcionado—. Ah, bueno, un lugar más que nunca veré

—Nunca dije eso —el vendedor sacudió su cabeza—. Dije que era peligroso. Mientras que usted sea cuidadoso, entonces no veo razón para que no vaya. Lea esa guía turística que trae y hable con los locales.

—Lo haré —Harry asintió—. ¿Cuánto falta para que el traslador esté listo?

—Listo —el hombre le pasó una pequeña bola de acero en una cadena—. Una vez que se haya cansado de ver el Valle de la Muerta, diga dos; cuando se canse, diga tres; y cuando se canse compré un nuevo traslador.

—Gracias —Harry asintió—. ¿Cuánto le debo y cuando se activará?

—Nada y justo ahora —el vendedor sonrió burlón ante la expresión asombrada del cliente mientras desaparecía. Era lo correcto el darle un descanso sabiendo lo que se le venía más adelante.

* * *

—¿Esas notas que Charlie trajo? —Moody miró el montón de papeles— Las mire, parece como que tienen algún tipo de patrón.

—¿Podría ser casualidad —Albus preguntó con una sonrisa pensativa— ¿o tu "constante vigilancia" se te salió de las manos?

—Las posibilidades de que sean naturales son casi nulas —Moody miró las notas de nuevo—. Me gustaría tomar más tiempo para revisarlas.

—Muy bien —Dumbledore asintió—, entonces ¿a menos de que alguien tenga algo más que agregar esta reunión de la Orden del Fénix ha llegado a su final, nos reuniremos de nuevo en doce horas para discutir cómo se harán nuestras tareas.

Doce Horas Después

—Bueno, Albus, lo hice —Moody bostezó—Después de ocho horas finalmente logré averiguar el mensaje que el Señor Black escondió en sus notas, no puedo decir que tenga idea de que es lo que signifique.

—¿Qué es? –Albus preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sólo son unos cuantos números —Moody se encogió de hombros—. 36-23-33.

—Ahora ¿por qué Black se tomaría el tiempo de codificar las medidas del poster de este mes de "Playwizard"?

La Orden se congeló y varios miembros comenzaron a pellizcarse nerviosos para revisar si no estaban en la tierra de los sueños.

—¿Albus? —McGonagall

—Um —Dumbledore se rio de nervios—. ¿Tienen buenos artículos?

—Como el de la barbacoa en el número del mes pasado —Tonks asintió—. Ese fue uno muy bueno.

—¿Barbacoa? —Dumbledore preguntó confundido.

Los miembros de la orden posaron sus miradas sobre la joven auror.

—Como él dijo —Toks se encogió de hombros—. Tiene buenos artículos, también me ayuda a transformarme en otros tipos de cuerpos, el verlos sin ropas. Es muy buena práctica.

—Regresando al tema —el Director sonrió nervioso—. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de por qué el Señor Black pondría eso en sus notas?

—Quizás piensa que Charlie debería de salir mas —Tom dijo—, quien sabe.

—Él está jugando con nosotros —Moody frunció el ceño—. Quería ver si nos tomábamos el tiempo de revisar las cosas que dejaba atrás.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Dumbledore asintió—. Parece que el Señor Black como que nos ha jugado una broma.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal y nuestro querido no tan director y sus conocimientos bastos? ;) Por cierto ¡NUEVO CAPITULO! Ya yo querí asalir de esos que ya estaban en línea y proseguir con lo mejor bueno :P Mi beta ya tiene el capítulo siguiente, así que sólo esperamos que lo mande en la semanita :D**

**Gracias por montones por las lecturas y los comentarios que dejan, ¿qué les parecen estos nuevos acontecimientos?**


	22. El Valle de la Muerte

**CAPITULO VEINTIDOS: El Valle de la Muerte.**

—¿Y bien?

—Los expertos de afuera que Black llamó han descifrado el problema —Katalin respondió—. Deficiencia de vitaminas combinada con una enfermedad leve – el equivalente dracónico del escorbuto cuando se contagiaron de resfriado común – cualquiera por si sola es muy fácil de tratar. Pero juntas, son bastante más serias.

—¿Ya lo han arreglado?

—Estamos en el proceso de resolver el problema, pero ha habido algunos retrasos.

—¿Cuáles?

—Bien —Katalin suspiró—. Ellos quieres usar los servicios de un Maestro en Pociones de su elección, los guardias se niegan a dejar que el hombre se acerque a los dragones.

—¿No tenemos nuestros propios Maestros en Pociones? —la otra figura parecía divertida— ¿por qué no usar a uno de ellos?

—Ninguno habla Inglés tan fluido como para sentirse confiados de que no cometerán algún error —Marosiné Varga Katalin se encogió de hombros—. A mi me parece que hablan muy bien pero supongo que cuando se manejan medicinas, no quieren correr el riesgo.

—¿Black no ofreció los servicios de uno de su gente?

—Sí, lo hizo —ella asintió—. Pero ella es un poco… inestable, le negaron su certificado de maestría porque fue considera demasiado impulsiva.

—Esa es la razón pública—la otra figura dijo—. ¿Han encontrada la razón real?

—Sospecho que es porque le gusta leer libros de ciencia muggle —Katlalin sonrió divertida—. Y el hecho de que le gusta crear cosas que mezclan la tecnología muggle con la magia.

—Ya veo —la otra figura asintió—. Una nacida muggle enfrenta a un panel de sangrepuras.

—No, señor —ella sacudió su cabeza—. Una sangrepura enfrentando un panel mixto, la mayoría sangre mestiza, tres sangrepura.

—Quienes querían probar su posición social siendo más difíciles que de costumbre —la figura oscura asintió—. No hay peor actitud soberbia que los nuevos ricos soberbios.

—Como diga —Katlin se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cómo quiere que manejemos la situación?

—Usen a la Maestra en Pociones de Black —la figura respondió—. Si ella es lo suficientemente buena para él, entonces sospecho que ella es la mejor. Has que nuestros Maestros observen su trabajo y si es necesario, pónganla a hacer algo más difícil para que demuestre su habilidad. Quiero pagarles a ella y a Black, y se me hace que ayudarla con sus papeles retenidos de su Maestría es un buen comienzo.

—Sí, señor —Katlin asintió—. Haré los arreglos inmediatamente.

* * *

Harry se paró en la parte más alta de la colina y miró hacia el valle. Por un momento, vio el lugar como había sido, y por un momento vio a los hombres de la Brigada Ligera cargando contra las armas Rusas.

—La Carga de la Brigada Ligera, la Carga de la Brigada Pesada y la Delgada Línea Roja de Heroes—Harry habló en un susurro—. Hablaron de ustedes cuando era muy pequeño. Fue la única ocasión que puedo recordar que ellos hayan sido duros con Dudders. Él dijo algo malo sobre ustedes y mi Tío amenazó con darme la mitad del postre de la pequeña ballena, no sucedió por supuesto pero incluso él respetaba sus sacrificios.

Harry sacó su espada y saludó. —Desearía tenerlos ayudándome. Desearía haber tenido a hombres la mitad de valientes que ustedes detrás de mí cuando peleé en el cementerio. Trataré de ser tan valiente como ustedes, prometo que honraré sus memorias enfrentando a mi final con el mismo coraje que ustedes enfrentaron el suyo.

Harry tembló cuando la visión del pasado se volvió demasiado vívida. —Y quizás después yo… después de que las cosas terminen. Quizás la gente será capaz de hablar de ello de la misma manera en que hablan de esto. Quizás deje de ser "El-Niño-que-Vivió" o el "Muchacho-que-no-Murio". Quizás sólo sea "Harry", el hombre que enfrento su destino como un soldado de la decimotercera.

Harry guardó su espada. —Sería lindo que la gente me respetara por algo que en realidad hice por una vez, incluso si no estoy ya para disfrutarlo. Supongo que si tienes que morir, es mejor morir sobre tus pies como un hombre, que correr y tratar de evitar tu destino —Harry se encogió de hombros—, no es que el correr me fuera a hacer algún bien… dos.

Harry arribó enfrente de un portal de grandes puertas de hierro. Mirando dentro con cautela, fue sorprendido por un saludo.

—Hola, pase.

—Hola —Harry dio un paso precavido a través de la puerta—. ¿Quién es usted?

—Soy Spencer Cummings —el hombre respondió alegremente—. Bienvenido al Santuario de Dragones Rumano.

—Gracias —Harry terminó de entrar—. ¿Charlie ya regresó de Hungría?

—Aún no —el hombre sacudió su cabeza—, ¿pero puedo tomarle el mensaje si quiere?

—No, gracias —Harry se permitió relajarse—. Sólo me estaba preguntando si ya habrían resuelto el problema.

—No, al menos hasta lo que sé —Spencer se encogió de hombros—, pero estoy seguro de que lo arreglaran en poco tiempo, firme el libro de visitas y le daré un tour. Este es mi primer año en el santuario y no he dado recorridos antes, así que será mi primero.

—Muy bien —Harry aceptó firmando el libro—. Empecemos.

Los dos pasaron varios minutos caminando a través del Santuario y Spencer realmente estaba disfrutando su primera vez como guía.

—Por allí está el Dragón que Harry Potter enfrentó en su Tercera Prueba en el Torneo de los Tres Magos —Spencer señaló el dragón indicado con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Siento un poco de pena por la pobre bestia, teniendo que ir en contra del "El-Niño-que-Vivió" no había manera de que le pudiera ganar.

—No creyó los rumores de que andaba tras la fama o que era un lunático peligroso ¿huh? —Harry peleó para mantener su molestia a raya.

—Por supuesto que no —Spencer sacudió la cabeza—. Aparte, Charlie lo conoce y dice que es un muchacho muy modesto. Él no soportará escuchar hablar mal de él, y tampoco yo.

—Eso es bastante refrescante —Harry murmuró—. ¿Qué hay con ese dragón? ¿Por qué luce tan deprimido?

—Bueno… —la cabeza de dicho dragón se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia Harry y Spencer—, corra.

—Espere —Harry se quedó parado perfectamente quieto—. Correr de un gran depredador nunca es una buena idea.

Spencer ignoró el consejo y saló corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

El Dragón se detuvo justo antes de aplastar a Harry y bajó su cabeza para poder oler su cabello.

—¿Norberto? —Harry estiró su mano para poder acariciar el hocico del dragón—. Has crecido, es bueno verte de nuevo.

El dragón soltó un suspiro contento y se echó para dejar que lo acariciaran.

—¿Supongo que Hagrid no te ha visitado en un rato? —Harry rascó debajo del mentón del dragón— Y supongo que te has sentido solo.

Norberto soltó un ronroneo contento. —Le diré a Charlie que traiga a Hagrid —Harry prometió, puede que también sea una buena idea dejar algo con su esencia.

Harry pasó cerca de dos horas acariciando y jugando con el solitario dragón antes de de que el animal estuviera dispuesto a dejarle partir. —No te preocupes, Norberto, veré que puedo hacer para asegurarme de que te visiten seguido.

—¿Usted… sigue vivo? —los ojos de Spencer eran tan grandes como aros de basquetbol cuando vio que Harry regresó—. Estaba pidiendo apoyo para recuperar su cuerpo.

—Bueno… —la respuesta de Harry fue cortada por la llegada de una docena de hombres armados.

—¿Dónde está el turista que tenemos que recuperar? —una mujer con varias quemaduras visibles y cicatrices peguntó frunciendo el ceño— y ¿y por qué estaba dando un recorrido sin supervisión?

—Estoy justo aquí —Harry habló—. Así que no tiene que preocuparse por buscarme.

—¿Peleó usted solo? —la mujer asintió— No mucha gente puede pelear con un dragón sin apoyo.

—No peleé con él —Harry sacudió su cabeza—, yo…

—Se escondió de él —otro de los hombres preguntó—. Sensible, mucho más inteligente que la mayoría. Demasiado asustado de que le llamaran cobarde.

—No me escondí de él —Harry sacudió su cabeza de nuevo—. Yo…

—Debió de haberlo distraído de algún modo y luego escapó —otro hombre asintió—, otra buena estrategia.

—Yo jugué con él —Harry estaba cansado de ser interrumpido—. Y lo acaricié, él no estaba tratando de lastimarme, el se sentía solo.

— ¿Solo? —la mujer de apariencia ruda preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, solitario —Harry confirmó—. Dígale a Charlie que traiga a Hagrid para que visite a su bebé más seguido. Norberto se siente solitario y solo quiere jugar… tres —cansado de gente tan ruda, Harry activó su traslador y se fue.

—¿Jugó con él? —uno de los hombres rudos sacudió su cabeza en asombro—. Tenemos que darle a este tipo un trabajo. Él se acoplaría perfectamente, ¿cuál es su nombre, Spencer?

—No estoy seguro —el hombre sonrió nervioso—. Déjenme revisar el libro de visitas.

—Revísalo pues —la mujer asintió—. Cualquier hombre lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar a un dragón atacando y los suficientemente loco para jugar con él, tiene un lugar en mi equipo.

—Dice que su nombre es… oh dios.

—Déjame ver eso —uno de los hombres agarró el libro—. Aquí dice que su nombre es… Sr. Black.

—¿Pensé que él era un mito? —la mujer sacudió su cabeza— Algo que el Quisquilloso inventó para vender más periódicos.

—Es real —uno de los hombres confirmó—, tengo a un cuñado en el departamento de aplicación de la ley. Por la manera en que habla, el Quisquilloso ni siquiera dice la mitad de lo que el tipo hace.

—No hay duda de porque no estaba preocupado por el dragón —la voz de Spencer estaba llena de asombro—. Incluso si no lo hubiera controlado, ni siquiera suponía un peligro para él.

—Regresé —Charlie entró—. ¿De qué me perdí?

—De bastante —la mujer de rostro con cicatrices miró a Charlie con una expresión de pura sorpresa—. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Él es Hagrid —Charlie introdujo al hombre gigante—, esperaba…

—El Señor Black dice que Hagrid necesita visitar a su bebé más seguido —la mujer le interrumpió—. Se está sintiendo solo.

—Ah, lo sabía —enormes lágrimas amenazaron por caer de los ojos de Hagrid— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi pequeño Norberto?

—Spencer le llevará a verlo —la expresión de la mujer no cambió—, y yo voy a ir a emborracharme… de verdad emborracharme.

—Ah, yo también voy —uno de los hombres se unió.

—Yo también —uno aceptó.

—Después de lo que vi hoy, no creo que alguna vez vuelva a estar sobrio de nuevo.

—¿Nadie me va a decir que está sucediendo? —Charlie demandó.

* * *

—Felicitaciones, um… Henchgirl —el presidente del panel de Maestros en Pociones de Hungría sonrió— hemos encontrado que su trabajo le da derecho a que se le reconozca con su Maestría.

—Estoy honrada —Henchgirl se limpió una lágrima de la esquina de un ojo—. Gracias.

—Antes de que se vaya —otro miembro del panel la detuvo —. ¿Le importaría decirnos por qué le llaman Henchgirl?

—Porque soy la secuaz del Profesor —Henchgirl se encogió de hombros—. Sé que un Henchman o Henchmen es más tradicional, pero soy mujer.

—Sí, bueno… ya no tiene que ser un secuaz —el hombre responde con una sonrisa—, ahora tiene su Maestría completa.

—No —Henchgirl niega con su cabeza—. Aún seguiré siendo un secuaz.

—¿Por qué? —uno de los miembros femeninos del panel parecía estar comenzando a enojarse mucho—. ¿Es porque es una mujer?

—No —Henchgirl sacudió su cabeza—. Es porque perdí cuando lanzamos la moneda.

—¿Lanzaron una moneda? —la mujer respondió tontamente.

—Sí —Henchgirl frunció el ceño—. Pedí cara y el Profesor, cruz y ganó, no es justo. Él luce más como un secuaz que yo porque es más pequeño, bueno, no tiene una joroba pero estoy segura que podríamos pensar en algo.

—¿Cómo es que perder te hace un secuaz? —la mujer tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro.

—Bien —Henchgirl respondió—Sólo puede haber un Profesor o un Doctor, y es normal que tengan un secuaz leal. Ambos queríamos ser el profesor así que propuse que lanzaremos una moneda, él ganó. Debí de haber elegido piedra, papel o tijeras, él siempre elige piedra.

—Sí, bueno…

—Felicidades, Henchgirl —el Profesor interrumpió con una entrada ruidosa—. Sabía que podías hacerlo.

—Ven —Henchgirl recalcó—. Les dije que él concuerda más que yo.

—Sí, bueno…

—Vámonos —el Profesor sonrió—. Tenemos que regresar al laboratorio.

—Quiero ir por unas cosas antes —Henchgirl no estuvo de acuerdo.

—Laboratorio.

—De compras.

—Laboratorio.

—De compras.

—Laboratorio.

—De compras.

—Laboratorio.

—De compras.

—Laboratorio.

—De compras.

—Laboratorio.

—De compras.

—Laboratorio.

—De com… Piedra papel o tijeras.

—Trato —el profesor asintió. Piedra, nada vence a la piedra.

—Hah —Henchgirl gritó en victoria—. Papel cubre piedra, gané

—Eso no tiene sentido —el Profesor se quejó—. ¿Por qué la piedra no aplasta al papel hasta hacerlo polvo?

—Yo no hago las reglas —Henchgirl se encogió de hombros—, pero usted las va a seguir.

—Bien —el Profesor hizo un puchero.

—Adiós a todos —Henchgirl agitó su mano entusiasmada—. Gracias por la maestría.

* * *

Tres días después

—Ya averigüé que significa el mensaje —Moody sacudió su cabeza disgustado—. Me tomó tres días, pero ya averigüé que significa. Ahora, lo que quiero saber es como supo que Albus "lee" "Playwizard" lo suficiente como para que reconociera las medidas tan rápido.

—Ya les dije, me gustan los artículos —Dumbledore protestó—. Sólo reconocí las medidas porque…

—La obsesión de Albus con la pornografía no es el asunto aquí —McGonagall interrumpió antes de que el Director pudiera pensar en cualquier excusa—. ¿Qué averiguaste Ojoloco?

—Hice que Tonks hiciera una investigación —Moody sonrió malicioso.

—Bien —Tonks sonrió—. Pretendí estar interesada en escribir un artículo de "Cómo cocinar el mejor Jamón" para entrar, algo de fisgoneo reveló que la modelo del poster central ha sido arrestada por los Americanos por ser un Mortífago usando Multijugos.

—Black nos dio toda la información que necesitábamos —Moody frunció el ceño fastidiado asustando a la mitad de la habitación—. Y nosotros pensamos que nos estaba jugando una broma.

—Amo —Colagusano tembló—. Tengo muy malas noticias y algunas muy graciosas.

—¿Cuáles son las graciosas? —el Señor Oscuro siseó.

—Nuestro espía en el Ministerio nos dice que Dumbledore está obsesionado con la pornografía.

—Hehehehehe —el Señor Oscuro soltó su primera risa no maligna en años—. ¿Y las malas?

—El Señor Black sabía sobre nuestro complot con lo de la modelo de la revista Playwizard —Colagusano tembló—, y le dijo a la Orden.

—Colagusano —el Señor Oscuro dijo con calma—. CRUCIO.

* * *

_El Quisquilloso_

_Por Ms. E_

_Una serie de eventos desafortunados. Esta es la mejor manera de describir el destino de varios grupos de Mortífagos que han sido enviados a Austria por el Señor Oscuro para matar al Sr. Black. "Encontramos al primer grupo sobre las vías del tren (nota del Editor: Como el del Expreso a Hogwarts) y no estaban en buenas condiciones." Reportó una fuente anónima en el departamento de Ley mágica, "parecía que Black aún estaba un poco enojado por lo que pasó en Alemania." (lea una recapitulación del baño de Sangre en Alemania en la página A2). Este fue el primero, pero no el último grupo de Mortífagos encontrados muertos de una manera horriblemente brutal…_

… _quizás las víctimas más famosas del Sr. Black son los infames Lestranges. "Tuvimos que limpiarlos con un trapeador." Nuestra fuente en la oficina del coronel agregó "No sé que hicieron para molestarlo. Pero después de ver lo que les hizo, sugeriría suicidio a cualquiera que haga enojar al Sr. Black."_

_¿El Sr. Black puede hablar con Dragones?_

_Por alguien más que no es Luna Lovegood._

_El Sr. Black sorprendió ayer al mundo con el primer dragón domado en la historia. El dragón llamado Norberto está viviendo en el Santuario de Dragón Rumano, sus cuidadores dicen que es mucho más dócil que la mayoría de los dragones…_

… _una fuente anónima en el santuario nos dice que el Sr. Black fue capaz de comunicarse con el dragón y determino que su infelicidad era causada por la soledad…_

…_como nuestros lectores regulares sabrán, el Sr Black ha mostrado en el pasado que tiene un talento como Criptozoólogo. Sus logros incluyen: siendo instrumental en la cura de lo que ahora se conoce como la Plaga del Dragón Húngaro, el descubrimiento del rinocero…_

* * *

**¿Cuánto tiempo sin actualizar? Casi 15 días. Una enorme disculpa pero entre esto y el otro, a mi persona no le queda mucho tiempo, pero prometo no seguir atrasandome que ya pasamos más de medio año y no vamos ni a la mitad :s**

**¿Las cosas se van poniendo buenas? Espero que sí :D Un montón de gracias a fenix plateado por su beteo tan puntual y a todos los lindos mensajitos que me han dejado. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	23. El Barón Negro

**CAPITULO VEINTITRES: El Barón Negro**

El sol estaba comenzando a ponerse cuando Harry llegó. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba en algún tipo de claro en un bosque oscuro y amenazante y con rapidez sacó su pequeña guía para tener idea de que debería de esperar.

_Transilvania es un país maravilloso con una historia rica, Transilvania también está llena de una larga variedad de criaturas mágicas que miran a los humanos como una buena fuente de proteínas. A continuación encontrará una lista parcial de criaturas peligrosas y como matarlas._

_Nota de editor: La mayoría morirá si les corta la cabeza; cuando tenga duda, intente eso._

_Vampiros: Sus debilidades incluyen luz del sol, estacas de maderas al corazón…_

Harry pasó varios minutos revisando la lista y sólo terminó cuando ya no tuvo más luz para seguir leyendo.

Recordando la advertencia del vendedor, Harry aseguró su espada sobre su cadera y comenzó a buscar en su mochila por su látigo y su Pugio.

—Veamos si podemos usar esta cosa —Harry murmuró mientras desenrollaba su látigo—. Con suerte, no terminaré con muchas heridas. Nota mental: buscar pociones curativas.

Agitando el látigo de manera experimental un par de veces, Harry se vio complacido de saber que el látigo parecía moverse de acuerdo a su voluntad. Enviando la punta sobre su hombro, Harry frunció el ceño cuando el látigo pareció atorarse en una rama o algo. Jalándolo con fuerza, logró liberarlo y lo regresó a su cinturón.

—Práctica —murmuró Harry para sí mismo—. Necesito más práctica.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Harry comenzó a caminar hacia las luces distantes que esperaba indicaran un pueblo o algún tipo de posada.

Detrás de él dos vampiros estaban congelados de sorpresa. Sólo unos segundos antes, observaron como el látigo del extraño se enredaba sobre el cuello de su líder y decapitaba a quienes ellos consideraban un vampiro extraordinariamente poderoso.

—¿Apoyo? —susurró uno.

—Ni siquiera con eso —respondió el otro—. Dejémosle este a otro.

—Creo que estás en lo correcto —el primero aún estaba mirando el lugar donde el extraño había estado parado—. Ni siquiera se molesto en mirar hacia atrás, él sólo… lo mató. No mucha gente puede hacer algo así.

—De todos modos nunca me cayó bien Vlad —el segundo se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué clase de vampiro usa un nombre tan estereotípico?

—Y no es como si el extraño anduviera detrás de nosotros —el segundo estuvo de acuerdo—. Él nos dejó ir, la mayoría de los humanos con ese nivel de habilidad nos habrían matado a ambos por tan solo pensar en atacarles.

—¿Deberíamos de advertirle a Volos?

—Déjalo morir —el vampiro se rio—. Tampoco nadie lo quiere.

* * *

Después de unos minutos de caminar, Harry llegó a una puerta de lo que parecía una posada. Transformando su ropa de viajero por algo menos notable, Harry entró en el edificio.

Cada ojo miró a Harry mientras entraba en el vestíbulo.

—¿Hay un lugar donde pueda conseguir una habitación por aquí? —Harry le preguntó a la posadera con una sonrisa.

—Arriba —la mujer asintió—. Si quiere una habitación con seguro y una puerta gruesa, eso es extra. Si quiere una puerta con un seguro por la parte exterior de la puerta, es extra. Si quiere sábanas limpias, eso es…

—Extra —Harry asintió—. Una con un seguro por dentro y una puerta gruesa.

—Bien… —la mujer asintió—. ¿Le gustaría algo de comer?

—¿Qué tiene?

—Tenemos sopa y cordero —la mujer levantó la vista—. Si quiere sangre…. Si quiere sangre, entonces le sugiero que le pregunte a Volos si compartiría con usted. No le gusta si ofrezco su stock privado sin su permiso.

—Sopa y cordero estará bien —Harry asintió y dejó caer unas cuantas monedas de plata sobre la barra - . Lo comeré aquí abajo.

—Siéntese donde quiera —la mujer le dio la espalda—. Tendré su comida en un momento.

—Gracias —Harry tomó un asiento que le permitía tener su espalda contra la pared y una vista hacia la puerta, sus vacaciones tranquilas estaban poniéndose más interesantes de lo que podía soportar.

—Aquí –la mujer puso una bandeja grande sobre la mesa de Harry—. Le incluí una cerveza, que nunca se diga que no le di una buena comida a un hombre cuando el momento llegue.

—¿Cuándo el momento llegue? —Harry levantó la vista con una ceja arqueada.

—Volos escuchó que estaba en el pueblo —la mujer respondió con un tono insensible—. Y dado que dudo que tenga una manera de salir de aquí o salvarse de eso, lo lamento pero es mejor que lo mate a usted que a alguien que conocemos. Yo no le dije y no sé quien lo hizo pero lo siento.

—No se preocupe por eso —Harry suspiró y cerró con cuidado su libro—. Todo lo que quería eran unas vacaciones tranquilas y por alguna razón nunca tengo un momento de paz, envíenlo para acá en cuanto llegue.

—No tiene que preocuparse por eso —la mujer sonrió cínica—. Puede que no me guste pero no hay manera de enfrentarse contra Volos y su pandilla.

Harry levantó con cuidado su libro y continuo leyendo mientras comía.

—Que buena comida —Harry felicitó a la posadera mientras ella limpiaba sus platos—. ¿Podría tener otra cerveza, Sra…?

—Puede tener otra cerveza —la mujer asintió— y sin cargo, y por lo del nombre… es más fácil si no me acerco mucho a usted. Lo siento, trate de verlo desde mi perspectiva, lo siento.

—No se preocupe —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Podemos hablar más tarde, ¿cuándo cree que este Volos llegue?

—No debería de tardar mucho — la mujer miró hacia la puerta nerviosa—. Dudo que tenga la oportunidad de terminar su cerveza.

—Entonces será mejor que se apresure y me la traiga —Harry sonrió—. No me gustaría perderme el beber más de ella de lo que tengo que hacer.

La mujer regresó con la cerveza de Harry y el muchacho regresó a su libro. Harry estaba a mitad de su botella cando la habitación se quedó en quietud. Levantando la mirada, Harry vio a tres hombres pálidos parados en la puerta. Después de detenerse un momento para hablar con la mujer, los tres hombres se fueron directo a la mesa de Harry.

—Usted debe de ser Volos —Harry se obligó a no mostrar el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo—. Es un placer conocerle por fin.

—Estás en mi pueblo —Volos le sonrió cruelmente—, eso significa que tiene que pagar un impuesto, y sólo hay una cosa que usted tiene y que yo quiero.

—He estado leyendo un poco mientras esperaba por usted —Harry ignoró el discurso del vampiro y sonrió—. Leí que los vampiros eran vulnerables a la luz del sol, parece que hay algo sobre los rayos que causa que se quemen. ¿Es verdad o es que mi libro está equivocado?

—Es verdad —Volos estaba confundido, usualmente estaban rogando por sus vidas en este punto—. Es una pena que no tengas algo de Luz solar contigo.

—Verdad —Harry sonrió y golpeó a los tres vampiros con un hechizo bronceador—. Entonces supongo que esto tendrá que funcionar.

Los vampiros gritaron mientras su piel comenzaba a quemarse, Volos se lanzó sobre la mesa de Harry y fue capaz de llegar hasta la mitad antes de colapsar en agonía.

—Hmmm —Harry no mostró ningún signo del horror que estaba sintiendo mientras examinaba a los tres vampiros revolcándose—. Esperaba que hiciera más que eso. Oh bueno, parece que tendré que terminar esto de la vieja manera. Y como el libro decía, pocas cosas pueden sobrevivir sin sus cabezas.

Los clientes del bar observaron en asombro como el extraño sacaba una espada curva y decapitaba a los tres vampiros.

—¿Podría tener la llave de mi habitación ahora? —Harry preguntó con calma mientras guardaba su espada—. Ha sido un largo día y en verdad quiero descansar un poco.

—No hay llave —la mujer atontada sólo podía mirar a los restos de los tres vampiros que anteriormente habían clamado ser propietarios del pueblo—. Hay una barra que puedo poner atravesando la puerta, la primera a su izquierda.

—Gracias —Harry suprimió otro temblor mientras subía las escaleras. Viendo esos tres vampiros quemarse le había traído memorias poco placenteras de su primer año y el destino de su Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras—. Y lamento el desastre.

—¿Vieron eso? —uno de los hombres en la barra habló después de que Harry se fuera— ¿vieron lo que hizo con ellos?

—Lo vi —la mujer asintió—. Sólo piensa lo que podría hacerte si decide sentirse insultado por el hecho de que le dijiste a Volos sobre él.

—Era él o uno de nosotros —el hombre protestó—. Volos no iba a vivir por siempre de los donativos que le proveíamos, tarde o temprano iba a tomar a otro de nosotros.

—Sólo esperemos que él sienta lo mismo —la posadera asintió hacia las escaleras—, porque no me gusta pensar que pasaría si no lo hace.

—¿Alguien más lo sintió cuando sacó esa espada? —Un hombre mayor que había estado sentado cerca de la mesa de Harry preguntó con una mirada de miedo—,¿esa… frialdad, ese sentimiento de pavor?

—¿Qué es él? —otro hombre preguntó frunciendo el ceño— Dudo que sea un vampiro porque nosotros los vimos comer. Pero él… él no puede ser humano ¿verdad? No después de la manera en que mató a Volos, trató a un vampiro de doscientos años como a un niño.

* * *

—Parece que hay un nuevo cazador en el área, señor.

—¿Qué pasó? —Demandó una figura cubierta en sombras.

—Vlad está muerto, también Volos y sus hombres —el lacayo respondió con calma.

—¿Explícame por qué me debería de importar la suerte de unos pocos parásitos? —la figura oscura preguntó— Seres que yo mismo he pensado en destruir.

—Los hombres de Vlad dicen que él mató a Vlad de la misma manera que un humano normal aplastaría a un bicho —el lacayo sonrió—. Y un pueblerino aterrado me dice que le tomó a este cazador menos de tres segundos para matar a Volos y a su grupo.

—Ya veo —la figura entre sombras asintió—. Hiciste bien en traer esto a mi atención, ¿estamos seguros que no fue traído por la gente del pueblo?

—Mi fuente esta aterrada porque él es el que le informó a Volos de la presencia del extraño —el lacayo sonrió—, y veo como una buena señal que haya permitido que los hombres de Vlad vivieran.

—Yo también —la figura entre sombras asintió—. Parece que no está aquí para causar problemas… averigua su nombre, y envíenle un invitación para cenar conmigo.

—En seguida, señor.

—Dije una invitación, Ayegore —la figura entre sombras continuó—. No quiero contrariar a un poder desconocido sólo porque fuimos descorteses.

—Como usted diga, señor —Ayegore asintió—. Les diré a los hombres que no lo hagan enojar o sean descorteces.

—Una reunión entre iguales —la figura oscura asintió—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que pude tener una de esas.

* * *

Harry se despertó tarde la mañana siguiente y bajó al bar.

—Buenos días, señor —la posadera le saludo al verle—. ¿Durmió bien?

—Sí, lo hice, gracias —Harry le guiñó un ojo cansado—. ¿Es muy temprano para desayunar?

—¿Qué le gustaría, señor? —la mujer le sonrió nerviosa— Tenemos sopa o… o si le gustaría algo más puedo buscarlo.

—La sopa está bien —Harry asintió—. Gracias.

—Nosotros solo queríamos que supiera cuanto lamentamos lo que sucedió con Volos —la mujer miró la espada sobre la cadera de Harry—. Y quería que supiera que el hombre que lo hizo se ha ido del pueblo.

—No se preocupe por eso —Harry sonrió—. ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos que anoche nunca sucedió.

—Si así lo desea —la posadera accedió— quien soy yo para pensar diferente.

—Gracias —Harry se rio un poco—. Ahora, sobre esa sopa…

—Enseguida, señor.

Harry se recargó en su silla, la gente era tan amigable por aquí que podría ser persuadido de quedarse más de lo que era su intención. ¿Y esa cosa con los vampiros de anoche? Estaba seguro de que fue un incidente aislado, no algo que fuera a suceder de nuevo.

—¿Necesitará algo más? —la mujer sonrió nerviosa mientras le entregaba la comida— ¿Algo de pan fresco quizás?

—Estoy bien, gracias —Harry sonrió— ¿Hay algo que hacer en este pueblo?

—No mucho, señor —las manos de la mujer comenzaron a temblar—. Es bastante insolado.

—Estoy seguro que encontraré algo —Harry sonrió—. Gracias.

—Sí, señor —la mujer se alejó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y entonces salió apresurada hacia el cuarto trasero.

—Debe de tener mucho que hacer esta mañana —Harry se encogió de hombros ante la salida de su anfitriona.

Harry terminó su sopa y decidió explorar el pueblo. Pronto se volvió obvio que no había mucho que ver. El pueblo tenía una tienda de herrería, una tienda general, y otra tienda sin nombre.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry caminó hacia la tienda general. Si todo lo demás le fallaba, siempre podía comprar unos cuantos recuerdos para sus amigos.

—Hola —Harry dijo en cuanto entró a la tienda—. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

—Estoy por aquí —la cabeza de una mujer anciana se apareció por detrás de un mostrador—, sólo un momento.

—Sólo voy a echar un vistazo —Harry respondió—. Estaré en el mostrador en unos minutos.

—Tómese su tiempo.

Harry pasó varios minutos caminando por la tienda. —¿Por qué tiene tanta seda negra?

—Hmmm. Le gustaba a Vlad —la mujer respondió—. Le gustaba la apariencia completa del príncipe de la noche.

—¿Pensé que su nombre era Volos?

—Él no era tan dado a los estereotipos como Vlad —la mujer sacudió su cabeza—. Puede que haya sido un monstruo, pero no sé que voy a hacer con toda la seda ahora que Vlad ya no está.

—Me la llevo —Harry suspiró—. Estoy seguro que conozco a alguien que pudiera usarla.

—Que lo bendigan —la mujer le dio una sonrisa sin dientes—. Salvó mi tienda.

—Siempre feliz de ayudar —Harry le sonrió débilmente—. También llevaré unos cuantos de los dulces macizos detrás del mostrador.

—Aquí tiene, angelito —la mujer sacó un puñado—, por cuenta de la casa.

Harry pagó por sus compras y caminó hacia la siguiente tienda.

—Hola, hijo ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Sólo estaba mirando —Harry respondió—. ¿Es posible conseguir un traslador aquí?

—¿Por qué pregunta? —el vendedor le preguntó cansado.

—Esta tienda vende otras cosas mágicas —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Esperaba que usted tuviera trasladadores también, o al menos que supiera donde puedo conseguirlos.

—Me temo que no tengo de esos —el viejo sacudió su cabeza con tristeza—. Aunque tengo otras cosas que pueden interesarle.

—¿Cuáles? —Harry suspiró.

—Déjeme mostrarle —el viejo sacó un pequeño baúl de debajo del mostrados—. Es un equipo Completo de Cazador, nunca ha sido usado.

—¿Qué es eso? —las cejas de Harry casi se tocan.

—Todo lo que un Cazador de de lo Paranormal pudiera necesitar cuando viaja por el área —el viejo sonrió— Armas de plata, estacas de madera, una biblioteca portable de pociones, equipo para abrir candados, y muchas cosas más. También viene con una biblioteca exhaustiva de investigación.

—Bien —Harry asintió.

—Y dado que decidió comprar el equipo Completo de Cazador —el hombre sonrió—, permítame sugerirle unos artículos más que necesitara si va a viajar por esta área.

—¿Pensé que dijo que el equipo de Cazador tenía todo lo que necesitaría? —Harry sonrió.

—Eso es lo que el anuncio dice —el hombre asintió—, pero no parece del tipo de hombre que confiaría su vida a un montón de mercadeo.

—Muy bien, qué más —Harry suspiró de nuevo.

—Unos libros —el viejo apiló los tomos sobre el baúl— y un montón más de ingredientes para pociones, incluyendo varios que sólo encontrará en esta área. El hombre rebuscó en la parte trasera—. También le sugeriría que compre estas pociones.

—¿Qué son?

—Pociones de Reposición de Sangre —el viejo se encogió de hombros— Se sorprendería de cuantas vendo.

—Bien —Harry asintió— algo más.

—Una cosa más —el hombre sacó un libro cocido con fundas de piel—. Este libro está lleno de hechizos y maldiciones útiles, puede que no lo necesite para lidiar con amenazas paranormales pero le ayudará a lidiar con magos normales.

—Gracias —Harry asintió— ¿algo más?

—No —el hombre viejo sacudió su cabeza—. Nada más.

—Entonces me llevaré esto a mi habitación y lo revisaré —Harry agarró su carga—. Es algo bueno que mi mochila no tenga fondo.

—Así es, joven —el hombre se rio—. Así es.

Harry caminó de regreso a su habitación y pasó lo que quedaba del día leyendo sus nuevos libros y catalogando las nuevas cosas. Al final todo estaba acomodado de la manera en que él quería y Harry sacó uno de sus nuevos libros de hechizos y comenzó a releerlos.

Un toque rompió la concentración de Harry y causó que mirara hacia la puerta. — ¿qué sucede?

—Tengo una invitación para usted, señor —la voz de la posadera se escuchó a través de la puerta.

—Un momento —Harry se levantó y abrió la puerta—. ¿Qué hay con eso de una invitación?

—El Conde ha solicitado que cene con él y ha ofrecido una habitación para que pase la noche —la mujer sonrió nerviosa—. Él desea que usted sepa que sólo tiene respeto por usted y que espera que acepte.

—¿Cómo llego allá? —Harry preguntó con calma.

—También envió su carruaje —la posadera respondió—, con instrucciones de que esperaran hasta el final de los tiempos por su respuesta.

—¿Quién es el Conde? —Harry quería todos los hechos antes de decidir qué hacer.

—Él es el vampiro que controla la mayoría de la región —las manos de la mujer comenzaron a temblar—, pero no es tan malo como lo era Volos. No creo que quiera pelear, señor.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque está siendo más cortés de lo que sería si quisiera retarlo —la posadera no quería estar a solas con este hombre por mucho más tiempo del necesario.

—Dígale al Conde —Harry pausó—. Dígales que estaré muy feliz de aceptar la noble invitación del Conde, y que bajaré en unos minutos.

—Sí, señor —la mujer suspiró aliviada—. Yo les diré.

Harry cerró la puerta y pasó varios momentos asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar adecuado. Echándose su mochila al hombro, Harry bajó los escalones.

—¿Es usted el invitado del Conde, Señor? —un hombre en traje negro y blanco le preguntó con cortesía.

—Sí —Harry asintió—. Lo soy ¿por qué no me dio la invitación usted mismo?

—No quise parecer rudo, señor —el hombre mantuvo su tono de respeto—. Confrontarlo en su propio cuarto podrías ser visto como agresivo por algunos.

—Ya veo —Harry asintió— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará el llegar a mi reunión con el Conde?

—No deberíamos de tardar, señor —el hombre respondió mientras abría la puerta de la posada para Harry—. Un par de horas a lo mucho, dependiendo del clima.

—Gracias —Harry asintió mientras entraba al carruaje.

—Una cosa más, señor —el guardia se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta—. Puedo tener su nombre.

—Black —Harry se sentó cómodamente contra los suaves cojines—. Mi nombre es Señor Black.

—Gracias, señor.

—Si Hermione pudiera verme ahora —Harry murmuró para sí mismo mientras sacaba otro libro para leer en el viaje—, estaría maravillada de que estoy leyendo mucho.

Harry pronto se perdió en el libro y después de lo que se sintió como un segundo, sintió el carruaje detenerse.

—Ya llegamos, señor —el conductor le llamó respetuosamente—. Me tomé la libertad de hacer que el servicio anunciara su llegada.

—Gracias —Harry se bajó del carruaje y se estiró—. ¿Dónde es esta reunión?

—Por este lado, señor.

Harry siguió al hombre hacia la entrada principal donde fueron recibidos por un hombre que vestía distinguidamente en negro y seda roja.

—Es un placer conocerle por fin, Señor Black —el Conde inclinó su cabeza en respeto - . Yo soy el Conde.

—Es un placer conocerle también —Harry no vio razón para ser descortés—, aunque me pregunto ¿por qué deseaba verme?

—Por este lado —el conde le guió hacia un pequeño comedor—. Normalmente hubiera usado el comedor más grande, pero me han dicho que usted no es del tipo de hombre que se sentiría insultado si no uso una mesa para cien comensales.

—No —Harry se rio—, no lo soy.

—Tome asiento —el conde hizo un gesto con su mano hacia una silla—. ¿Qué le gustaría comer?

—Lo que sea está bien —Harry se sentó—. Gracias por su hospitalidad.

—Y gracias a usted por permitirme ofrecerla —el Conde sonrió—. El cocinero tiene muy pocas oportunidades para presumir de su talento.

—Entonces me siento alegre de darle la oportunidad —Harry sonrió.

—Pero vamos a los negocios, Señor Black —el Conde le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino—. Me gustaría comenzar dándole gracias por remover a Vlad y a Volos, han sido un problema por bastante tiempo ya.

—No fue un problema —Harry le dio un trago a su propia copa—. Aunque tengo curiosidad de por qué usted está tan feliz de ver que ya no están.

—Uno de mis pasatiempos es hacer vino —el Conde sonrió—. Incluyendo el que usted esta bebiendo. Cada año las parras producen uvas, yo no recojo las uvas cortando las parras porque eso arruinaría la producción del año siguiente. Nosotros no necesitamos matar Humanos para obtener nuestra sangre, la copa que estoy bebiendo la ofreció ayer el cocinero y es tan buena como si estuviera fresca. Vlad y Volos no entendían eso, ellos no entendían que los lacayos nos sobrepasan en número por al menos cien a uno y que nosotros existimos mientras no seamos una carga.

—Ya veo.

—Ellos eran un peligro para todos nosotros —el Conde sonrió—. Ya no son los tiempos de antes cuando los vampiros podían hacer lo que quisieran, es una nueva era que demanda nuevos métodos.

—¿Por qué no se encargó de ellos mismo usted? —Harry preguntó sin rodeos.

—Desafortunadamente, sólo soy uno y hay muchos problemas pequeños —el Conde se encogió de hombros—. Y tomar interés personal habría sido visto como un símbolo de debilidad por aquellos que no están conformes con las nuevas reglas.

—Me alegra haber podido ser de algún ayuda resolviendo el problema —Harry asintió.

—¿Querría ayudarme con otro problema , Señor Black? —El Conde sonrió— Estaré dispuesto a recompensarle gratamente.

—Qué problema —Harry levantó su mano—. Sólo estoy accediendo a escucharle.

—Es todo lo que pido —el Conde asintió—. Tengo un problema de hombre lobo, alguien en uno de los pueblos no muy lejos de aquí ha estado infectando y necesitamos encontrarlo y eliminarlo.

—No voy a matar a alguien solamente porque se convierte en lobo cada luna llena —la voz de Harry no tenía emociones—. Uno de mis mejores amigos es un lobo.

—Bien —el Conde sonrió—, porque no quiero que los mate por ser hombres lobos, quiero que los mate por el asesinato de varios de sus vecinos.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Proveo a cada uno de mis pueblos con una cárcel —el Conde se encogió de hombros—. Esta sirve más como un lugar para que alguien pueda transformarse con seguridad más que otra cosa, la mayoría de las posadas también están equipadas con cuartos de seguridad al igual que varias casas. Este lobo no ha decidió usar ninguna de ellas, lo que es peor es que ha habido algunos casos en los que se ha encerrado en una casa con gente inocente. No, Señor Black, no tengo nada en contra de los hombres lobo pero me tomo muy enserio mi responsabilidad de proteger a mis súbditos.

—¿Por qué no darles Poción Matalobos? —Harry preguntó— Puede que no cure la transformación pero si los hace menos peligrosos.

—¿Matalobos? —el Conde se recargó sobre su silla—. No conozco una poción con ese nombre.

—No los cura, pero hace de la transformación algo más fácil y evita que sean afectados por la demencia.

—¿Y usted sabe dónde puedo obtener esta poción? —el Conde parecía deleitado con esa propuesta.

—Tengo una amiga que sospecho puede hacerla —Harry asintió—. Si ella no puede… si no puede, entonces tengo unas cuantas personas más que puedo contactar.

—Maravilloso —el Conde asintió satisfecho— y algo que estaré encantado de ofrecer. Pero no, me temo, algo que pueda ayudarme con mi problema actual.

—No estoy seguro de que puedo hacer —Harry exhaló—, pero estoy dispuesto a ir a este pueblo y echar un mirada.

—Gracias, Señor Black —el Conde respiró aliviado—. Estoy eternamente agradecido por su asistencia en este asunto. Hay luna llena esta noche, si nos apresuramos podremos tenerle en posición antes de que la bestia empiece a cazar.

—¿Cómo voy a llegar a este pueblo?

—Haré que le preparen un Traslador —el Conde asintió—. ¿Hay algo más que requiera?

—Nada que se me ocurra —Harry sacudió su cabeza—, gracias por la oferta.

El Conde abandonó la habitación y regresó momentos después con una pequeña botella y dos aros de cadena.

—Sugeriría que cubra sus armas con esto antes de que comience —el Conde le ofreció la botella pequeña—. Las cubrirá mágicamente con plata. La cadena es el traslador, sólo diga Lobo y se activara. Diga Conde y le regresará al castillo. Buena suerte, mi amigo.

—Gracias —Harry pasó varios minutos mojando sus armas, luego espiró profundamente—. Lobo.

Harry apareció en la plaza de un pueblo junto a una pequeña fuente. Tomando asiento sobre un lado de la fuente, observó a su alrededor.

—¿No le temes al lobo? —un hombre con una larga cabellera gris y uñas amarillas dijo rasposamente—. Deberías de estarlo.

—¿Por qué? —Harry se giró justo a tiempo para observar al hombre transformarse— Demonios.

El lobo se lanzó directo a la garganta de Harry y él apenas logro levantar su brazo a tiempo para salvar su vida. Gritando de dolor, Harry busco frenéticamente por su varita.

El lobo soltó un extraño gemido y el agarre comenzó a aflojarse, Harry rodó para poder quedar sobre su atacante con su mano agarrando la empuñadura de su Pugio. Apuñalando salvajemente a la bestia, Harry no se detuvo hasta que recuperó su forma humana.

Colapsando, Harry reunió lo que le quedaba de fuerzas. —C… Conde.

—¿Señor Black? —el Conde se arrodilló para ayudar a su amigo— Esta herido.

—La única cosa que pude pensar en hacer fue meterle el brazo en la boca —Harry tosió—. Mantener su quijada ocupada para que no pudiera morderme en otro lado.

—Sí, me temo que puede que le haya triturado los huesos —El Conde acunó la cabeza de su amigo—, ha sido mordido por un hombre lobo.

—No esta tan mal, siempre puedo hacer que un amigo me prepare Matalobos —Harry logró formar una sonrisa débil—. Usted estaba en lo correcto, él era un monstruo, se acercó a mí y comenzó a hablar y sonrió antes de transformarse.

—No voy a permitir que se transforme en un lobo, Señor Black —el Conde hizo un pequeño corte en su muñeca y dejó que su sangre goteara sobre la boca de Harry—. Perdóneme por lo que voy a hacer.

El cuerpo de Harry comenzó a quemar y él arqueó su espalda, la oscuridad comenzó a bloquear su visión y todo se volvió negro.

—¿Está despierto? —la voz de una joven gritó alegre—. Tengo que despertar al Conde.

—Arrollado —Harry respondió.

—Me alegra ver que está bien, mi amigo —el Conde entró en la habitación.

—Parece que recuerdo que usted me dio algo de sangre —Harry forzó su voz a que permaneciera en un tono normal—. Soy un vampiro.

—No —el Conde tomó asiento—. Cuando le di mi sangre, una de tres cosas se supone que pasaría. Uno, se hubiera convertido en hombre lobo. Dos, mi poder habría vencido al del lobo y usted se habría convertido en vampiro. Y tres, tenía una pequeña oportunidad de permanecer humano.

—¿Entonces soy humano?

—No —el Conde sonrió—. Y tampoco es un hombre lobo… usted es… algo más.

—¿Algo más?

—Sus sentidos son un poco más sensibles que los del un humano normal, su fuerza y específicamente su estamina también se han elevado —el Conde se encogió de hombros de manera confusa—. Usted no se transformara, ya he revisado y encontré que no tiene reacción adversa a la plata o la luz del sol. Para ser franco, no tenía idea de que esto pudiera pasar.

—¿Algo más? —el corazón de Harry regresó a un ritmo normal.

—Puede que se encuentre atraído por las carnes raras si no lo era antes —el Conde se encogió de hombros, de nuevo—. No lo sé, sospecharía que si alguna vez desea convertirse en animago entonces su forma sería la de un lobo. O quizás también tendría la forma de un lobo. Usted, mi amigo, es algo completamente nuevo y único.

—Genial —Harry murmuró sarcástico —, simplemente estupendamente maravilloso.

—Lo siento —el Conde frunció el ceño—, si hay alguna manera en que pueda hacerle compensaciones…

—No se preocupe por eso —Harry lo ignoró—. El pasado está en el pasado ¿averiguó algo sobre el lobo?

—Sí —el Conde asintió— Su nombre era Fenrir Greyback, un mortífago que también es conocido como el lobo que mata por diversión, y en verdad desearía saber que estaba haciendo aquí.

—Probablemente tratando de reclutar más mortífagos —Harry asumió—. No puedo pensar en otra razón.

—Tampoco yo —el Conde negó.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi mediodía —el Conde respondió—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque será mejor que parta hacia mi próximo destino —Harry se sentó—. ¿No sabe dónde pueda obtener un traslador a Bulgaria?

—Yo mismo le haré uno —el Conde ofreció—. ¿Está seguro de que no necesita descansar más?

—Positivo —Harry asintió—. Estar enfermo en cama no es una manera en que quiero pasar mis vacaciones.

El Conde le ofreció una insignia plateada. —Este es su traslador ha Bulgaria. También es un traslador permanente de vuelta a mi castillo y una insignia para mostrar su estatus como Oficial Primero de Aplicación de la Ley.

—Gracias —Harry aceptó la insignia—. ¿Cómo lo activo?

—Para regresar, tóquelo tres veces con la punta de su varita o diga la frase "deseo ver a mi amigo el Conde".

—¿Y para Bulgaria? —Harry preguntó.

—Antes de que le diga eso, ¿puedo pedirle un favor más?

—¿Qué? —desapareció cualquier expresión del rostro de Harry.

—¿Podría ponerme en contacto con el pocionista que puede hacer la Matalobos?

—Por supuesto —Harry asintió—. Llame por Flu al Profesor y pregunte por Henchgirl.

—Gracias, mi amigo —el Conde sonrió—. Para ir sólo diga "Veela".

—Adiós —Harry recogió sus cosas—. Veela.

—Hasta luego, mi amigo —el Conde caminó hacia la chimenea y aventó un puñado de polvos flu—. Profesor.

—¿Sí? —la cabeza de una mujer apareció en las flamas— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—¿Es usted Henchgirl? —el Conde preguntó cortésmente.

—Sí —Henchgirl asintió—. ¿Qué necesita?

—¿Puede usted hacer la poción Matalobos, y si puede, estaría dispuesta a venderme grandes cantidades de ella?

—Es muy cara —Henchgirl frunció el ceño—, pero puedo hacerla.

—El dinero no significa nada —el Conde ignoró su objeción.

—¿Está seguro de que quiere que yo la haga? —Henchgirl preguntó nerviosa— Soy una Maestra pero…

—Pero el Barón Black dijo que usted era la mejor en toda Europa —el Conde asintió—, así que por supuesto usted cargará el diez por ciento más de lo usual.

—¿Barón Black? —los ojos de Henchgirl se agrandaron cuando registro el resto de la oración— ¿Diez por ciento?

—Veinte por ciento entonces —el Conde asintió—. Usted sí que hace difícil el regatear.

—Okey —Henchgirl asintió—. ¿Cuándo la necesita y cuánta?

—Voy a necesitar dosis mensuales para treinta individuos —el Conde sonrió—. También necesito saber dónde puedo depositar los ingresos del Barón Black.

—¿Ingresos? —Henchgirl lucía confundida.

—Sí —el Conde asintió dado que era lo correcto de hacer con las tierras y posesiones de Vlad y Volo—. Él se fue antes de que pudiera decirme en dónde debe de ser depositado el oro de sus tierras y negocios.

—Hablaré con el Profesor —Henchgirl asintió—. Creo que sé que banco usa el Señor Black.

—Estoy eternamente en deuda con usted —el Conde hizo una reverencia—. Ahora, si me disculpa, asuntos de estado demandan mi atención.

* * *

**Uff capítulo muy largo, aún no puedo creer que traduje todo eso... mi memoría esta comenzando a fallar de nuevo :P Ahora Harry es un extraño híbrido, para sus pulgas.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar :D**


	24. Las Veelas Pueden ser Amistosas

**CAPITULO VEINTICUATRO: Las Veelas Pueden ser Amistosas.**

—Hola Ojoloco —Remus saludó al hombre mayor—. ¿Hay alguna razón para que llegaras temprano?

—Tengo algo que decirte —el Auror asintió—. Y no estaba seguro de si querías a otra gente aquí cuando lo hiciera.

—Qué es —Remus palideció—. ¿Es sobre Harry?

—No —Moody sacudió su cabeza—. Es sobre el hombre que te mordió.

—¿Qué necesitas saber de él? —Remus frunció el ceño—. No sé mucho, yo era sólo un niño cuando sucedió.

—No necesito saber nada acerca de él —Moody sonrió de manera terrorífica—. Él está muerto.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Parece como que andaba reclutando —Moody se encogió de hombros—, y tuvo la desgracia de toparse con el Señor Black.

—¿Cómo murió? —Remus preguntó con curiosidad morbosa.

—No estoy seguro —Moody se encogió de hombros—. Me dijeron que fue envenenado y apuñalado, pero mis fuentes no son las mejores en esa parte del mundo así que podría estar mal.

—¿Pero estás seguro de que está muerto?

—Estoy seguro —Moody asintió—. De eso estoy muy seguro.

—Gracias —Remus cerró sus ojos—. Es bueno saber que ya no podrá lastimar a más gente.

—Imaginé que así sería —Moody asintió—. Hasta luego, Remus.

* * *

Harry llegó a una plaza vacía de un pueblo y miró a su alrededor, la mayoría de los negocios parecía que estaban cerrados pero uno de ellos parecía estar abierto. Pensando que el vendedor sabría de un buen lugar para conseguir una habitación, Harry entró.

Una campanilla sonó cuando Harry abrió la puerta y desde la parte trasera de la tienda se escuchó un débil. —Sólo un momento.

—Muy bien —Harry respondió.

—Bueno —el vendedor le sonrió—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? Sr…

—Black —Harry sonrió—. ¿Esperaba que usted supiera de un hotel o de algún otro lugar donde pueda rentar un cuarto?

—Llegó un poco más tarde de lo esperado —el hombre se encogió de hombros—, pero aún así a tiempo, tomo asiento… no tardará.

—Gracias —Harry se sentó, aliviado de que el vendedor le estuviera consiguiendo un lugar donde quedarse—. ¿Cuánto cree…?

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, interrumpiendo la pregunta de Harry y dejando entrar a varias figuras en capas.

—Justo a tiempo —el vendedor sonrió—. Ya tengo sus artículos listos, ¿quieren pagar ahora o cuando les envíe la cuenta?

—Envíe la cuenta —una voz juvenil respondió—. Me sorprende que usted no esté solo, usualmente tratan de evadirnos.

—Él no es de por aquí —el viejo respondió—. Aunque no es un mal hombre.

—¿Oh? —la mujer se giró hacia donde Harry estaba sentado— Usted luce familiar.

—Tengo ese tipo de cara —Harry sonrió nervioso.

—Es el salvador de Gabrielle —otra voz femenina habló—. Lo reconozco por sus fotografías… aunque luce un poco más grande ahora que entonces.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, 'arrie? —la mujer líder le sonrió aunque no se viera.

—Pueden ver a través de mi disfraz ¿huh? —Harry suspiró— Vine porque estaba curioso sobre el lugar en el que Víctor nació.

—Ese tonto no tiene nada contra alguien que posea nuestros… talentos —la mujer asintió—. ¿Dónde se está quedando?

—No estoy seguro —Harry se encogió de hombros—. El vendedor iba a conseguirme un lugar donde quedarme.

—Entonces, debe de quedarse con nosotros —la mujer arregló el problema—. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por el famoso salvador de Gabrielle.

—No quisiera molestarles —Harry sonrió—. ¿De dónde conoce a Gabrielle?

—No es molestia, insisto en que se quede con nosotros, Gabrielle es nuestra prima —la mujer tomó su mano— y nuestros primos nunca nos perdonarían si permitiéramos que se fuera y se quedara en una posada sucia cuando pudo haberse quedado con nosotros.

—Muy bien —Harry asintió—. No quiero causarles algún problema.

Harry se quedó con sus nuevas amigas un par de días hasta que finalmente, tras una larga despedida, Harry logró dejar su hospitalidad y seguir con sus vacaciones.

Tambaleándose por el pueblo, Harry entró en la tienda abierta más cercana y camino dolorosamente hacia la barra.

—Buenas tardes —el barman le saludó— ¿algo que pueda hacer por usted?

—Sí —Harry apretó la mandíbula con dolor—. Voy a necesitar hablar con un Medico de algún tipo.

—Yo soy un curandero —el hombre al final de la barra habló—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Creo que me pude haber roto algo en la cintura —Harry respondió con un siseó—, y me siento algo enfermo del estómago.

—Un momento —el médico agitó su varita y frunció el ceño en concentración—. Está en lo correcto sobre el dolor en su cintura, parece que tiene varias fisuras en su pelvis.

—Oh —Harry gimió—. ¿Qué hay del hecho de que me siento enfermo?

—Deshidratación —el medimago respondió—. Beba estas dos pociones y estará bien.

—Gracias —Harry se tragó las dos cocciones—. Ahora ¿alguien sabe dónde puedo conseguir transporte hacia Sofia?

—Justo aquí —el barman habló—. El bar funciona también como agencia de viaje, entre otras cuantas cosas más.

—¿Cuánto?

—Veinte Levs —el barman sacó una piedra de vidrio—. ¿Necesita algo más?

—No —Harry respondió, aceptando la piedra—. Un segundo…

—Gracias —el barman sonrió aceptando el pago—. Que tenga un buen viaje.

—Gracias —Harry logró poner una sonrisa débil justo antes de que el Traslador se lo llevara.

—¿No era ese el tipo que se fue con un grupo de Veelas hace unos días? —uno de los clientes del bar preguntó muy bajito.

Con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa los hombres consideraron la pregunta y el bar se vio hundido en silencio hasta que el que atendía la barra se lamió los labios y preguntó—. ¿Cuáles eran sus heridas?

—Como dije —el medimago habló, su voz llena de asombro—. Una pelvis con fisura y un caso severo de deshidratación.

—¿Cómo supone que eso pasó? —el barman preguntó en un susurro.

—Muchas maneras, por ejemplo —los ojos del medimago se abrieron más—. No podría ser…

—¿Qué quiere decir? —el barman parpadeó— Él no puede ser humano.

—¿Alguien sabe su nombre? —el medimago preguntó emocionado.

—Black —un viejo hombre habló desde la parte trasera del lugar—. Cuando visitó mi tienda, me dijo que su nombre era Black.

Los clientes del lugar se congelaron en sorpresa, sus ojos abriéndose aún más.

—Bueno —el barman se mojó los labios—, supongo que eso tiene sentido, si alguien puede sobrevivir a un grupo de Veelas, tendría que ser el misterioso Señor Black.

* * *

—Buenas tardes, señor —un hombre uniformado saludó a Harry a su llegada—. ¿Es este su destino final?

—No —Harry aún se estaba sintiendo un poco cansado y adolorido del tiempo que pasó con las Veelas—. Voy hacia Moscú.

—Si usted gusta, yo puedo arreglarle eso.

—Estaría muy bien —Harry asintió—. ¿Cuándo sería?

—Cincuenta Levs —el hombre sonrió.

—Bien —Harry pagó por su traslador—. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que se active?

—Sólo diga Moscú y estará de camino.

—Gracias —Harry le sonrió débilmente—. Moscú.

Harry no disfrutó el viaje a Moscú y se hizo un pacto silencioso de aprender otras formas de transporte a parte de Trasladores y flu.

—¿El propósito de su visita? —una mujer de rostro sin emociones en un uniforme gris le preguntó con un tono aburrido

—Visitar a un amigo —Harry bostezó.

—¿Su nombre?

—Black —Harry bostezó de nuevo.

—¿Nombre de Pila?

—Señor —Harry sonrió.

—Puede pasar.

—Gracias —Harry se tronó el cuello mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

Detrás de él, la mujer puso con calma su letrero de "siguiente ventana" y se fue a informarle a su supervisor.

Harry sacó su Zippo del bolsillo y buscó un lugar tranquilo para tener una conversación.

—¿Profesor? —Harry llamó hacia la flama— ¿Está usted ahí?

—Estoy aquí, Señor Black —el Profesor sonrió—. Gracias a su generosidad en promover los talentos en Pociones de Henchgirl, podremos verle antes de lo que esperábamos.

—Genial —Harry sonrió—. ¿Qué tan pronto?

—En algún momento de la noche, hora local —el Profesor sonrió—. Podríamos llegar ahí antes pero sentimos que sería prudente ir lento en el descenso.

—Como ustedes gusten —Harry asintió—. Estaba planeando pasar un poco más de tiempo aquí, pero si llegan antes supongo que tendré más tiempo para visitar otros lugares.

—Excelente —el Profesor asintió—. Si puedo hacerle una pequeña sugerencia…

—¿Qué sería? —Harry sonrió.

—¿Por qué no viaja con Henchgirl y conmigo? —el Profesor estaba sonriendo ampliamente— Estábamos planeando el tomarnos el siguiente mes o dos en una expedición prolongada para probar el Zepelín.

—¿A dónde planean ir? —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Egipto —el Profesor siguió sonriendo —. Después de eso, a donde sea que desee ir usted. Henchgirl y yo no tenemos preferencias.

—Suena bien —Harry asintió—. Pasaré el resto del día viendo algunos lugares y luego los veré a ustedes por la noche.

—Hasta entonces—el Profesor sonrió una última vez antes de cerrar su encendedor.

—Ahora, ¿cómo voy a pasar mi día? —Harry se murmuró a si mimo. Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry caminó hacia la puerta principal para detener a un taxi.

—¿A dónde? —el taxista le preguntó con voz desinteresada.

—Muéstreme la ciudad —Harry sonrió—. Quiero ver todo lo que usted piense que debería interesarme.

—¿Puede pagar?

—Y dar propina muy bien —Harry sonrió burlón—. No tengo mucho tiempo para pasar en la ciudad y quiero disfrutarlo.

—Si puede pagarlo —el hombre asintió.

Harry y el conductor pasaron varias horas haciendo turismo por la ciudad, Harry vio cosas que no se habría imaginado viendo en su niñez y se regocijó en la atmósfera de la ciudad.

—Gracias —Harry se recargó en su asiento—. Sólo hay un lugar más que me gustaría visitar, luego me gustaría encontrar un buen bar.

—¿A dónde?

—Quiero ver el edificio amarillo en Lubyanka —Harry sonrió satisfecho.

—No hay problema, no está muy lejos —el conductor asintió—. Después de eso conozco un muy buen bar, muy clásico.

—Gracias —Harry sonrió—, avíseme cuando estemos allá.

—Ya llegamos —el conductor asintió—. Como dije, muy cerca. Mire a su izquierda.

—Wow —Harry sacudió su cabeza, viéndolo en televisión no le hacía justicia al edificio—. Nunca esperé verlo así, no parece el mismo sin la estatua enfrente.

—Es un poco extraño —el conductor estuvo de acuerdo—. ¿Al bar?

—Sí —Harry asintió—. Tengo un poco más de tiempo que matar, y no puedo pensar en una mejor manera de hacerlo.

—Llegaremos en unos minutos —el conductor ofreció—. Relájese.

El conductor detuvo el taxi frente a un edificio sin distinción. —No parece mucho, pero por dentro, es muy elegante.

—Gracias —Harry sacó su cartera—. ¿Tiene alguna moneda en la que le gustaría que le pagara?

—Dólares Americanos —el conductor sonrió—, si es posible, sino…

—No hay problema —Harry le pasó varios billetes de veinte dólares—. Gracias.

—Dígales que Danya le trajo —el conductor se encogió de hombros—. Me darán una comisión por traerle.

—Muy bien —Harry asintió.

—Adiós –el conductor subió la ventanilla y se fue de ahí.

Harry entró por la puerta doble del edificio y fue detenido por un hombre elegantemente vestido en un traje oscuro.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?

—Danya me dijo que este era un buen lugar para buscar una bebida —Harry sonrió.

—¿Nombre?

—Señor Black.

—Ya… veo —el hombre en el traje oscuro asintió—. Él ha estado esperando por usted, la mesa de la esquina de atrás.

—Okey —Harry se acercó hacia la mesa de atrás con cautela.

—Tome asiento —el viejo en la mesa le dijo—. Le he estado esperando.

—¿Por qué? —Harry observó rápidamente el lugar.

—Porque conozco a los comerciantes y a veces me dicen cosas —el hombre se encogió de hombros—. Así que siéntese y disfrute.

—Gracias —Harry se sentó—. ¿Sr?

—Winter —el viejo le ofreció una sonrisa fría—. Tome algo de Vodka, les he pedido que traigan una botella de posolskaya y no quisiera tomármela solo.

—También me gustaría tener algo de comer si se puede —Harry aceptó el vaso.

—Haré que le traigan algo —el viejo vació su vaso y se sirvió otro.

—Gracias —Harry se tomó su vaso—. ¿Por qué quería verme?

—Para darle esto —el viejo le pasó un libro de tapas de cuero ya muy desgastado—. Magia del clima, funciona mejor durante el invierno pero puede ser usado cualquier otro día del año.

—Gracias —Harry aceptó el libro.

—Les debo un favor a ellos —el hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias de todos modos —Harry sonrió.

—Disfrute su noche —el viejo se levantó—. Me temo que tengo que irme.

—Adiós —Harry levantó su vaso en saludo—, y que tenga una tarde placentera.

—Así será —el viejo asintió—. Y gracias, Señor Black.

* * *

—¿Hola? —Laetus Lovegood, editor y redactor del Quisquilloso, apareció frente a una estatua enorme de bronce y sin rostro.

—Hola —un hombre le saludó—. ¿Quién es usted?

—Mi nombre es Lovegood, soy reportero.

—Muy… bien.

—Esperaba poder hacerle algunas preguntas a un hombre llamado Señor Black —el hombre raro sonrió—. Quizás ha escuchado de él.

—Ese es el —el local señaló la estatua—. La leyenda local dice que si toca el pie derecho de la estatua entonces tendrá suerte con las mujeres, y si toca el pie izquierdo, entonces tendrá un hijo saludable.

—¿En serio? —Laetus miró la estatua con asombro— ¿Por cuánto tiempo se ha dicho hecho?

—Como por un día —el local se encogió de hombros—. La tradición tiene que comenzar en algún lado.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —Laetus asintió—. ¿Por qué comenzó?

—Bueno —el local se sentó—. Hace unos cuantos días, el Señor Black llegó al pueblo y luego se fue con una manada de Veelas poco después.

—Eso es impresionante —Laetus asintió.

—No he terminado —el local sonrió complacido—. Regresó unos días después, con una cadera lastimada y lucía como si hubiera hecho actividades agotadoras.

—Eso es de esperarse —Laetus se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y qué?

—Seis horas después, tres veelas vinieron al pueblo —la sonrisa del hombre se amplió—, estaban tan cansadas que su hechizo normal no era tan fuerte y una de ellas mencionó que las otras aún estaban dormidas.

—Ya… veo —los ojos de Lovegood se agrandaron más.

—Sip —el local asintió—. Ese es el por qué pusimos la estatua, cualquier hombre que puede cansar a una docena de veelas merece tener su propia estatua.

_El Sr. Black y la Docena de Veelas_

_Por Laetus Lovegood_

_Existe un pueblo en una de las regiones más remotas de Bulgaria que tiene dos inusuales características. La primera, es el hecho de que está asentada cerca de una larga concentración de veelas; la segunda es que tiene una enorme estatua del Sr. Black. Los locales creen que esta estatua concede poderes especiales sobre temas del amor…_

… _el Sr. Black regresó al pueblo para saludar a varios pueblerinos asombrados…_

… _no es hasta que las cansadas veelas compartieron su historia que la verdadera naturaleza de los eventos fue descubierta…_

* * *

—Señor, Black se ha reunido con un hombre pequeño y está dejando el país.

—¿Hizo algo de interés mientras estuvo aquí?

—No estamos seguro, señor —se encogió de hombros—. Los agentes asignados para seguirlo le perdieron el rastro pero sabemos que visitó la oficina central.

—¿Saben que estaba haciendo allá?

—No, señor —el hombre sacudió la cabeza—. No lo sabemos.

—Entonces dime algo que sí sepas.

—Le dijo a uno de los agentes de aduanas que iba a visitar a un amigo —el hombre comenzó—. Luego fue visto bebiendo con el General.

—Ya veo.

—¿Señor?

—El General siempre ha sido un patriota, pero no en sentido usual. Él protegerá al país de una invasión del exterior pero siempre se ha rehusado a tomar partido y aliarse con algún lado en los conflictos internos.

* * *

**Bueno... ahora tenemos la leyenda del Sr. Black creciendo ;) más adelante sabremos más sobre esto de las veelas. Para quien se esté preguntado, la autora nunca dijo que sucedió oficialmente con eso. Creo que hay un outmake por ahí escrito.**

**Para_ Ranmoon Boy_: en realidad muchas cosas de esta historia hacen referencia a muchas historias que existen, como Star Trek y Blade como mencionas, es una mezcla bastante divertida. Para_ Bon ny83_: Nunca había yo hecho esa referencia, pero creo que sí, la idea tiene su merito :D Para Noemi Cullen: Harry ahora es un híbrido tipo el de Inframundo, el hombre este que no recuerdo su nombre, vampiro y hombre lobo a la vez, el Conde le otorgí el título de Barón a Harry, es sólo un poco de poder y tierras, el Conde por mucho poder político que tenían en sus ayeres, ahora es sólo un título aristrocático, sin embargo en la historia es como a quien se le rinde tributo en dinero o especie (al que le pagan impuestos), la verdad no sé que otros poderes tenga el látigo, creo que ya no se hace referencia a él más adelante, en realidad Harry no tiene ningún estatus de Oficial, la gente sólo asume de acuerdo a los rumores que les van llegando, de la misma manera en que piensan que es un Innombrable retirado. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas. Muchas preguntas nunca se responden en la historia pero analizando bien se logran sobreentender.**

**¡Un montón de gracias pos su comentarios: a mi Fuhuma siempre fiel, a Alexander Malfoy Black, a Ranmoon Boy, Bon ny83, a Noemi Cullen y al invitado :D **


	25. ¿Doctor Quién?

**CAPITULO VEINTICINCO: ¿Doctor Quién?**

Harry se despertó y por un momento se desorientó. Mirando su extraño alrededor, le tomó un momento recordar el salir a tropezones del bar con el Profesor la noche anterior.

—Debió de haberme encontrado una habitación de hotel —Harry se encogió de hombros y mientras, abrió la cortina para mirar por la ventana—. O no… —Harry observo con sorpresa pasar volando un jet de pasajeros—, dónde demonios estoy ahora.

Vistiéndose rápidamente, Harry salió de su habitación hacia un pasillo.

—Hola —Henchgirl le saludó alegre—. ¿Le gustaría desayunar algo o quiere algo para curar su resaca?

—Desayuno, por favor —Harry asintió—. Y no tengo una resaca esta mañana.

—Muy bien —Henchgirl sonrió muy alegre—. ¿Qué le gustaría?

—Lo que sea está bien —Harry sonrió— o podría cocinar yo si no es mucho problema.

—¿Puede cocinar? —Henchgirl sonrió— ¿Dónde aprendió?

—No tuve la mejor de las infancias —Harry se encogió de hombros—, pero una de las buenas cosas que resultó de ella es mi habilidad para cocinar.

—Okey —Henchgirl se encogió de hombros—. Aquí tiene.

—Wow —Harry tomó un tenedor y comenzó a comer—. Eso fue rápido.

—Cocinar es como preparar pociones —Henchgirl sonrió—. Después de un tiempo comienzas a aprender trucos que lo hacen más fácil… también ayuda que soy una bruja y puedo usar magia para que las cosas sean más rápidas.

—Supongo que eso tiene sentido —Harry asintió—. ¿No tendrá usted algún libro sobre encantamientos domésticos que me podría ayudar con cocinar, o sí?

—Conmigo no —Henchgirl sacudió su cabeza—, pero trataré de encontrar algunos.

—No se moleste —Harry sonrió—. Ya podré encontrar algo cuando toquemos tierra.

—Okey —la actitud alegre de Henchgirl regresó.

—¿No ha visto mi reloj? —Harry se sobó la muñeca— No lo pude encontrar cuando me levanté.

—Bueno —Henchgirl se mordió el labio inferior—. Quizás debería de hablar sobre eso con el Profesor.

—Le preguntaré entonces —Harry se paró—. ¿Necesita ayuda con los platos?

En respuesta, Henchgirl agitó su varita y causó que desaparecieran los platos. —Nop.

—Muy bien —Harry se rió—. Iré a hablar con el Profesor entonces.

—Adiós.

Harry caminó por el pasillo y hacia una puerta que Henchgirl le había indicado.

—¿Ha visto mi reloj? —Harry parpadeó para quitarse el sueño de los ojos— Puedo jurar que lo puse en mi mesita de noche.

— ¿Qué? —el Profesor levantó la mirada— Oh, cierto. Está en esa caja, y en esa caja de por allá y algo de él está en la mesa detrás de usted.

—¿Qué? —Harry miró con conmoción las pequeñas partes— ¿Por qué desarmó mi reloj?

—Henchgirl y yo queríamos ver cómo funcionaba —el Profesor sacudió su cabeza—, y desde el principio vimos varias cosas que se podrían mejorar.

—Ellos dijeron que era indestructible cuando lo compré —Harry seguía mirando las partes con sorpresa—. Ellos dijeron que sobreviviría cualquier cosa.

—Sí —el Profesor asintió—. Henchgirl está hablando por flu con ellos sobre falsos anuncios.

—¿Qué se supone que use ahora? —la sorpresa de Harry superaba su enojo.

—Henchgirl y yo le construimos un nuevo reloj —el Profesor le enseñó un reloj que tenía una gran semejanza con su viejo reloj.

—Gracias —Harry se lo probó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que lleguemos a Egipto?

—Unas pocas horas —el Profesor se encogió de hombros— ¿Por qué?

—Me preocupa que no tenga el suficiente tiempo para hacer todas las cosas que quería hacer en mis vacaciones.

—Tiene suficiente tiempo —el Profesor sonrió, señalando el nuevo reloj de Harry.

—¿Por qué? —Harry tuvo que suprimir la repentina urgencia de aventarse por la ventana más cercana.

—Porque le he agregado unas cuantas características para darle tiempo extra —el Profesor sonrió—. Gire el perno en el costado y el tiempo se detiene, gírelo en dirección a las manecillas e irá hacia adelante a una velocidad acelerada.

—¿Por qué habría de querer de ir hacia adelante? —Harry odiaba preguntar, pero sabía que la pregunta le atormentaría si no lo hacía.

—Es para poder pasar las aburridas juntas más rápido —el Profesor asintió—. Es la única manera en que logró sobrevivir todas esas demandas judiciales.

—¿Qué demandas…? —Harry se mordió la lengua, en verdad no quería saber—. Lo que quiero decir es, ¿qué otras características le han puesto al reloj?

—Oh, no mucho —el Profesor se encogió de hombros—, si gira el perno contra reloj entonces va hacia atrás.

—¿No cree que es un poco peligroso estar jugando con el tiempo y el espacio? —Harry preguntó— ¿Y no cree que es un poco irresponsable el hacerlo sólo para que yo tenga más tiempo para vacacionar?

—El peligro le agrega sabor a la vida —el Profesor respondió—. Y para responder a su otra pregunta, no creo que sea irresponsable. Si quiere escuchar sobre irresponsabilidad entonces déjeme decirle sobre aquella vez que Hogwarts le permitió a uno de sus estudiantes el jugar con el espacio tiempo para poder ir a más clases.

—No importa —Harry sonrió débilmente—. Quito mis objeciones.

—Pensé que lo haría –el Profesor asintió—. El reloj tiene otras varias características, y me he tomado la libertad de imprimirle una pequeña guía para usted.

—Gracias —Harry tomó el libreto—. ¿Ha tenido oportunidad de terminar esa armadura que le pedí?

—Claro que sí —el Profesor asintió—. Acabo de terminar.

—¿Puedo verla? —Harry se estaba acostumbrando a la manera rara de su amigo de ver el mundo.

—Por supuesto –el hombre asintió mientras sacaba un traje brillante negro—. Se usa bajo sus ropas como una segunda piel. Su característica principal es que está hechizado para que este a una temperatura contante y cómoda, para mantenerle limpio sin que se bañe, se endurece cuando es sujeto a impacto, es a prueba de perforaciones, y también le provee con algo de protección contra hechizos.

—Wow —Harry estaba impresionado—. ¿Algo más?

—Unas cosas más —el Profesor asintió—. Por ejemplo, si la usa, usted no puede ser detectado por la mayoría de los detectores mágicos, y logré hacer que se reparara sola… ya sabe, nada especial.

—Gracias –Harry miró al traje—. Si me necesita, voy a estar en mi cabina leyendo.

—No olvide la guía del usuario del traje —el Profesor le aventó a Harry otro libro—. Dudo mucho que logre averiguar cómo ponérselo y quitárselo sin él.

—Gracias —Harry tomó el otro librito y salió de la habitación.

—Hola —Henchgirl le sonrió a Harry cuando salió del cuarto—. Sólo quería agradecerle.

—¿Por qué?

—Por recomendarme —Henchgirl sonrió—. La gente nunca ha tomado en serio mi método de pociones, siempre han pensado que las arruinaré.

—No hay problema —Harry sonrió—. Conozco a dos personas que son realmente buenas haciendo pociones, una de ellas en un imbécil grasiento que tiene la madurez de un niño de dos años enojado y el otro es usted.

—Eso realmente me hace sentirme mejor sobre mi misma —Hechgirl sonrió satisfecha.

—Quizás debí de haberme detenido después del no hay problema —Harry se rio—. Me alegra haber sido de ayuda.

—Si hay alguna poción que pueda hacer por usted sólo dígame ¿de acuerdo?

—Y si usted necesita algún ingrediente, sólo pregúnteme —Harry asintió— o cualquier libro.

—¿Libros? —Henchgirl se animó.

—Sí —Harry asintió—. Tengo unos cuantos de ellos, acabo de recolectar uno sobre magia climática de un extraño viejo ayer por la noche.

—¿Puedo verlos?

—Seguro —Harry asintió—. Sólo le daré mi mochila y puede sacar el que necesite.

—Oh, gracias —la sonrisa de Henchgirl amenazaba con partir su cara en dos.

—Ni lo mencione —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Para eso son los amigos.

* * *

—Profesor —Henchgirl se apresuró hacia el laboratorio—. Mire esto.

—¿Qué es? —el pequeño hombre miró hacia a su asistente— ¿No puedes ver que estoy en medio de algo?

—¿Un juego de solitario? —Henchgirl respondió sarcástica— Oh, qué importante.

—Estoy ocupado con temas que están más allá de tu humilde comprensión –el Profesor respondió con aire de suficiencia—. Así que vete.

—Bien —Henchgirl se estaba divirtiendo—. Entones, ¿supongo que no quiere ver estos libros llenos con encantamientos raros e interesantes que el Señor Black me prestó?

—¿QUÉ? —el Profesor se giró, ignorando su juego de cartas— Demando que me los muestres.

—No.

—Muéstrame.

—No.

—Muéstrame.

—No.

—Muéstrame.

—No.

—Muéstrame.

—No.

—¿Por favor?

—Muy bien —Henchgirl asintió—. El mejor tiene que ser el de Magia del clima, es mucho más avanzado que cualquiera que haya visto en el tema.

—Mira esto —el Profesor levantó otro libro—. No puedo creer que el tenga algo como esto.

—No puedes leer eso ¿o sí? —Henchgirl revisó la cubierta— ¿Qué lengua es de todos modos?

—No lo sé —el Profesor admitió—, pero mira los diagramas, deben de ser protecciones de algún tipo.

—Es verdad —Henchgirl asintió—. Creo que esta puede ser mejorada por un cambio en el ángulo de tres grados.

—Yo iba a decir dos y medio —el Profesor asintió—, pero tienes un punto allí.

—Entonces —Henchgirl miró el laboratorio—. ¿Por qué no ves si el Señor Black nos prestaría sus lentes?

—Me sirve eso —Henchgirl asintió—. Vayamos.

Los dos se apresuraron por el pasillo y comenzaron a tocar frenéticamente en la puerta de Harry.

—¿Sí? —Harry parpadeó frente a sus amigos— ¿Qué necesitan?

—¿Nos preguntábamos si podría prestarnos sus lentes? —el Profesor sonrió inocente.

—¿Por qué? —Harry se volvió sospechoso de repente ante la sonrisa inocente del Profesor.

—Queremos estudiar los encantamientos y ver si podemos replicarlos —Henchgirl se encogió de hombros—. Necesitamos algo para traducir los libros que nos prestó.

—Oh —Harry asintió—. Supongo que sí, solo regrésenmelos.

—Así será —el Profesor extendió su mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —Henchgirl preguntó al ver la mirada extraña en el rostro de Harry.

—¿Puedo ver? —Harry miró a su alrededor con sorpresa—. No estoy usando mis lentes… ¿pero puedo ver?

—Hmmm —el Profesor frunció el ceño—. Esta es más el área de Henchgirl.

—Lo investigaremos después —Henchgirl se encogió de hombros—. Venga, vámonos.

—No olviden traerlos de vuelta cuando hayan terminado –Harry les dijo—. Los necesito para leer lenguas que no sean inglés.

—Así será —el Profesor dijo sobre su hombro.

—Hasta luego —Henchgirl también habló.

—Gracias —Harry observó a sus dos amigos irse y sacudió su cabeza en asombro.

* * *

—¿Señor Black? —el toque de Henchgirl en la puerta despertó a Harry de su siesta.

—¿Qué sucede? —Harry se dirigió la puerta.

—Aquí están sus lentes —Henchgirl pasó el objeto de vuelta—. Y estaremos en Alejandría en unos minutos.

—Gracias —Harry los aceptó—. ¿Pudieron averiguar el hechizo?

—Sí —Henchgirl asintió—, y pudimos encantar un pedazo grande de vidrio con el mismo encantamiento traductor.

—Bien —Harry bostezó—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo en Alejandría?

—Visitamos la biblioteca —Henchgirl respondió—. Se supone que hay varios diseños viejos de máquinas.

—¿Qué tan viejos? —Harry preguntó curioso.

—Lo suficientemente viejos para que el idioma original en algunos de ellos sea Griego Clásico —Henchgirl sonrió—. No puedo esperar para poder mirarlos.

—No me di cuenta —Harry sonrió—. Gracias por decirme.

—No hay problema —Henchgirl asintió—Gracias por prestarnos esos libros, han sido de mucha ayuda.

—¿De qué manera? —Harry bostezó de nuevo.

—Bueno —Henchgirl se tomó un momento para pensar la pregunta—. El que más ha sido de ayuda es el de magia del clima. Ayudo un poco en lo de volar el Zepelín, podemos preveerle vientos, o ayudarnos a protegernos del mal clima, o…

—¿Oh? —Harry preguntó nervioso.

—O Podemos usarlo para hacer una nube que nos oculte de los muggles —Henchgirl sonrió nerviosa—. Ya no más reportes de OVNIs, también podemos hacer que aparezca un banco de niebla cuando lleguemos.

—OVNIs… —Harry se mordió la lengua— ¿por qué queremos niebla cuando lleguemos?

—Porque es genial —Henchgirl asintió satisfecha—. Esa fue mi idea.

—Muy… bien —Harry respiró profundamente—. ¿Hay algún lugar donde deba de estar o desde donde pueda ver el aterrizaje?

—Seguro —Henchgirl asintió—. Sígame.

Henchgirl llevó a Harry hacia el puente y ambos observaron maravillados como la ciudad se acercaba.

—¿Hermoso, no? —Henchgirl susurró— La vista desde tan alto.

—Sí —Harry asintió—, lo es, aunque estoy preocupado por una cosa.

—¿Qué sería? —Henchgirl susurró.

—El hecho de que el Profesor esté navegando esta cosa —Harry respondió.

Henchgirl miró sobre su hombro al Profesor girar erráticamente la enorme rueda estereotipo de timón.

—Oh —Henchgirl asintió—. No se preocupe por eso, pusimos el autopiloto del Zepelín antes de que comenzáramos a acercarnos.

—¿Entonces por qué sigue timoneando?

—Dijo que no tiene sentido tener un zepelín si no puede jugar con él y pretender que eres el capitán —Henchgirl se encogió de hombros—. Sólo me fastidia que lo esté acaparando y no me deje divertirme también.

—Ya … veo —Harry levantó una ceja—. Bueno, si no hay peligro de que muramos en un horrible accidente, entonces no veo la razón de preocuparme de ello.

—Ese es el espíritu —Henchgirl asintió.

—Ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino —el Profesor anunció—. ¿Deberíamos de bajar?

—¿No vamos a aterrizar? —Harry frunció el ceño.

—Nop —Henchgirl sonrió—. Tenemos un nuevo invento que queremos probar.

—¿Qué nuevo invento? —Harry se recordó a si mismo que no se había visto terriblemente lastimado por alguno de sus inventos anteriores.

—Es un sistema de transporte estacionario —el Profesor sonrió—. Mientras que el zepelín permanezca estacionario, nuestro sistema puede dejarnos sobre tierra y subirnos sin ningún problema.

—¿Y si el Zepelín se mueve? —Harry preguntó— El viento lo moverá un poco al menos.

—Yo no me preocuparía por el viento —el Profesor agitó su mano para desechar la objeción de Harry.

—Entonces ¿qué sucede si alguien se transporta para acá? —Harry parpadeó— ¿No podrían hacer algo así?

—Tenemos escudos para prevenir eso —el Profesor sonrió—. Se activarán en cuanto nos vayamos.

—Esto puede que suene como una pregunta estúpida —Harry se lamió los labios—, pero ¿su nuevo sistema es capaz de atravesar escudos?

—No —Henchgirl sacudió su cabeza—. No estos escudos, nada puede atravesarlos.

—Entonces —Harry frunció el ceño más, en confusión—, si el sistema de transporte no puede atravesar escudos ¿cómo vamos a regresar al zepelín?

—Nosotros… —el Profesor y Henchgirl se miraron—. Supongo que no lo hacemos.

—Ya veo —Harry asintió—. ¿No sería mejor que alguien se quede en la nave para que pueda activar o desactivar los escudos para que la gente se pueda transportar aquí?

—Supongo —Henchgirl asintió—. Yo no.

—Demonios —el Profesor frunció el ceño—. Espero que regreses y me dejes pasar mi tiempo en la biblioteca pronto, Henchgirl.

—Y yo me tomaré mi turno vigilando el Zepelín después de eso —Harry asintió—. Es sólo justo que compartamos la responsabilidad.

—Muy bien —Henchgirl asintió—. Venga, le mostraré como bajar.

—Muy bien —Harry asintió—. Vamos.

Henchgirl guió a Harry por el pasillo hacia una habitación pequeña con un gran círculo plateado incrustado en el piso.

—Esta es la Habitación de Transferencia de Translación —Henchgirl sonrió orgullosa— o PortTrans.

—¿Cómo funciona? —Harry observó el extraño aparato.

—Es similar a un Traslador —Henchgirl comenzó su discursos—. Lo que hace es convertir un pequeño objeto en su persona en un traslador de corto alcance, luego activa el traslador y lo envía directamente abajo hacia un área segura para aterrizaje.

—¿Cómo nos regresa acá arriba? —Harry parpadeó.

—Activa remotamente el Traslador que le llevó abajo, para traerle de vuelta —Henchgirl respondió—. Uno de los inconvenientes es que necesita una área estática de llegada, no se puede transportar mientras el zepelín se esté moviendo, y el hecho de que el área de alcance es muy limitada.

—Interesante —Harry asintió—. ¿Qué es lo que transforma en un Traslador?

—Lo que sea que quiera —Henchgirl sonrió—. No me sorprendería si pudiera hacer uno de su cabello, aunque no hemos experimentado con ello.

—¿El cabello?

—Es una sustancia no viva que siempre tienes contigo —Henchgirl se encogió de hombros—. Como dije, no lo hemos intentado aún.

—¿Qué debería de usar como mi Traslador? —Harry sonrió— ¿Y cómo le hago para que me regrese?

—¿Tiene su Zippo consigo? —Henchgirl parpadeó— Porque eso sería perfecto.

—Sí —Harry asintió—. Lo tengo.

—Bien —Henchgirl asintió—. Diseñamos nuestro sistema para que los dos objetos funcionen juntos, y así evitar una activación accidental.

—Okey —Harry sacó su Zippo—. ¿Cómo funciona?

—Para regresar —Henchgirl sacó su propio Zippo—. Abra la conexión portable de flu y diga la frase de activación.

—¿Cuál es?

—Lo que sea que quiera —Henchgirl se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué le gustaría que fuera?

—¿Qué tal… —Harry sonrió— subiendo?

—Okey —Henchgirl se encogió de hombros—. Recuérdeme mostrárselo a usted y al Profesor, creo que encontraran algunas buenas ideas en ese show.

—¿Show? —Henchgirl se encogió de hombros— Sólo entre en el círculo y estaremos en camino.

—¿Ahora qué? —Harry miró alrededor— ¿Tenemos que decir una frase para activarla?

—Sólo un segundo —Henchgirl pasó varios segundos moviendo los controles—. No la diga hasta que esté en el círculo, la frase de activación es "bajando" ¿de acuerdo?

—Okey —Harry asintió y espero hasta que su amiga estuvo parada junto a él—. Bajando.

El transporte se sentía casi igual a un traslador normal, la única diferencia siendo que la sensación de jalón era en la panta de sus pies en lugar de detrás del ombligo.

Los dos aparecieron enfrente de una enorme fuente ornamentada en un patio.

—Bien —Henchgirl miró a su alrededor—. Aquí estamos.

—¿Dónde es aquí? —Harry preguntó con una sonrisa confundida.

—La Biblioteca de Alejandría —Henchgirl respondió.

—¿No se quemó hace miles de años? —Harry frunció el ceño mientras su mente recordaba esas lecciones de la escuela primaria.

—La han escondido para evitar que la destruyeran y supongo que no se han molestado en deshacer eso.

—Oh —Harry parpadeó—. Supongo que tiene sentido.

—Venga —Henchgirl estaba demasiado hiperactiva—. No puedo esperar a comenzar a leer sobre todos estos aparatos antiguos.

—Muy bien —Harry siguió a su alegre amiga.

Dos puestas enormes marcaban la entrada a la librería y después de pasarlas, los dos amigos se encontraron bajo un domo gigante.

—Bienvenidos a la biblioteca —un viejo con una túnica sombría les sonrió—. ¿Hay algo con que pueda ayudarles?

—¿Dónde estás los textos de ingeniería? —la sonrisa de Henchgirl se agrandó aun más— ¿Y los textos de pociones?

—Están por ahí, en el ala este —el viejo indico con una mano hacia esa dirección—. Están claramente marcados.

—Gracias —Henchgirl sonrió—. Lo veo en el área de lectura, Señor Black.

—Muy bien.

—¿Puedo ayudarle a encontrar algo? —el hombre se giro hacia Harry.

—Quizás hechizos de combate —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Cualquier cosa que sea útil de saber.

—Creo que tengo una idea de que es lo que está buscando —el hombre asintió—. Acompáñeme.

* * *

—Hola, amigo mío —el Profesor caminó hacia la mesa que Harry estaba ocupando—. ¿Ha encontrado algo interesante?

—Un par de hechizos que pueden ser útiles —Harry asintió—, y un poco de magia medica.

—Excelente —el profesor sonrió—. Henchgirl mencionó que encontró varios escritos de ingeniería antigua. ¿Sabe usted dónde están?

—Los tengo justo aquí —Harry indicó una pila a su izquierda—. Pensé que le gustaría verlos así que me aseguré de que no los pusieran de vuelta en los libreros.

—Gracias —el Profesor le ofreció una sonrisa amplia—. ¿Tuvo oportunidad de revisarlos?

—Les di una ojeada rápida —Harry asintió—. No entendí mucho pero fue interesante aprender como hacían las cosas hace mucho tiempo, por los textos.

—Así es —el Profesor estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Tuvo oportunidad de hacer algo mientras estuvo en el zepelín? —Harry sonrió.

—Sí, logré completar mi más reciente invento —el Profesor le enseñó un pequeño aparato—. Lo llamo el Hex-Quarter.

—Muy… bien —Harry observó el pequeño objeto que tenía un vago parecido a una cigarrera plateada—. ¿Qué es lo que hace?

—¿Recuerda cuando le pidió a Henchgirl que comenzara a trabajar en un aparato que detectara venenos? —el Profesor le preguntó con una sonrisa maniática.

—Sí —Harry asintió.

—Bueno, lo hemos hecho —el Profesor sonrió—. También hemos agregado otras características varias, puede detectar escudos, tiene varios encantamientos forenses, otros de diagnostico, una base de datos de plantas y animales, y mucho, mucho más.

—Wow —Harry estaba impresionado—. ¿Cómo se usa?

—Bien —el Profesor sostuvo el aparato—. Sólo lo abre y le dice que es lo que quiere buscar… Lo voy a usar para los hechizos de diagnostico y detección de pociones y…

—¿Qué?

—¿Estaba usted consciente de que su sangre es una de las sustancias más venenosas conocidas? —los ojos del Profesor se abrieron aún más— ¿Y que tiene saliva de hombre lobo y sangre de vampiro en su sistema?

—Hmmm —Harry asintió—. No estoy seguro de lo del veneno, pero no me preocuparía por lo del hombre lobo y el vampiro, ya se han encargado de eso.

—Yo… entiendo —el Profesor miró de nuevo lo que aparecía—. Hay… yo… hmmm.

—¿Disculpe? —una mujer bonita se les acercó y les sonrió a los dos.

—¿Sí? — Harry levantó la mirada.

—Hola —la mujer sonrió—. No pude evitar escuchar su conversación… ¿podría hablar con usted por un segundo?

—Si gusta —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Soy la Doctora —la mujer sonrió.

—¿Who?

—No tenemos relación alguna —la Doctora sonrió—. Me estaba preguntando ¿si podría echarle un vistazo a su sangre? Si la mitad de las cosas que su amigo dijo son verdad, entonces… entonces pienso que podría aprender lo suficiente para comprar mi regreso a la sociedad de educados.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —Harry frunció el ceño.

—Me gradué dentro de los diez mejores de mi escuela —la mujer suspiró—, y decidí convertirme en medi bruja, me gradué casi como la mejor también.

—Entonces —Harry se encogió de hombros—, no veo ningún problema hasta ahora.

—El problema es que quiero ser la mejor medi bruja que pueda ser —el mujer se rio amargamente—. Así que decidí estudiar técnicas muggles, eso fue un poco más difícil. Pero fui inteligente, y doce años después era una Doctora con un par de especializaciones.

—Sigo sin ver algún problema —Harry parpadeó.

—El problema es que una princesa sangre pura como yo no debería de saber mucho sobre muggles —frunció el ceño—. Nadie me deja atenderle porque les preocupa irse a contaminar por las técnicas muggles, lo que es peor es que ni siquiera puedo trabajar en el mundo muggle.

—¿Por qué no?

—Siendo una sangre pura significa que no tengo un historial que soporte el tipo de investigaciones que la mayoría de los hospitales ha desarrollado para someter a sus doctores.

—Así que usted está aquí —Harry asintió.

—Viviendo del dinero de papi y haciendo investigaciones —la mujer asintió—. Esperando encontrar algo que me deje hacer mi camino hacia un trabajo donde pueda practicar mis habilidades.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere conmigo? —Harry decidió ir al grano.

—Su amigo dijo que ha sido mordido por un Vampiro y un Hombre Lobo —los ojos de la Doctora se iluminaron—. También dijo que su sangre era veneno y usted dijo que no se preocupara por eso.

—Dije que no se preocupara por lo del vampiro y el hombre lobo —Harry le corrigió—. No estoy seguro sobre lo del veneno.

—Pienso que puedo hacer un descubrimiento medico si me dejara estudiar su sangre y su cuerpo —la Doctora estaba un paso de ponerse de rodillas y rogar—. Haré lo que sea.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesita? —Harry sonrió—. No tengo mucho tiempo y el que tengo se va a gastar viajando.

—Iré con usted —la Doctora respondió—. Pagaré mis gastos, haré lo que sea.

—Muy bien —Harry asintió—. Si mis compañeros no tienen objeciones entonces puede acompañarnos Srta…

—Sólo llámeme Doctora —la mujer sonrió—. Usted ya tienen un Profesor y una Henchgirl, ¿por qué no dejar que su colección crezca, Señor?

—Black —Harry sonrió.

—Ya veo —la Doctora se rio tontamente—. Gracias por aceptarme.

* * *

**Humm pasó mucho tiempo desde la utlima actualización :P Digamos que me quedé dormida y ahí lo dejamos. Dejenme expliarles lo del título de este capítulo. En Inglés dice Doctor Who, si ecuerdan aquel show de la BBC? Bueno, ahí se basa toda la broma de la Doctora.**

**Un montón de gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios :D Me alegran los días, y un especial Gracias a mi beta fenisplateado por todo su trabajo que sé que no es fácil.**


	26. Tomb Raider

**CAPITULO VEINTISEIS: Tomb Raider**

—Excelente idea —el Profesor entró en la conversación—. ¿Por qué no me deja mostrarle a la Doctora el Zepelín, luego Henchgirl y yo podemos acomodarle un laboratorio.

—Muy bien —Harry parpadeó con sorpresa—. No creí que usted fuera a… si no es mucha molestia.

—No hay problema —el Profesor sonrió—. Venga conmigo, Doctora.

—Muy bien —la mujer asintió—, aunque me sorprende que me aceptara así.

—Sólo toque el Zippo —el Profesor levantó un pequeño objeto— y activaré el traslador.

—¿Traslador? —la mujer tocó el Zippo— ¿Pensé que dijo Zepelín?

—Subiendo —los dos sintieron un extraño jalón en la coronilla de sus cabezas—. Lo hice.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Venga conmigo —el Profesor ignoró su pregunta—. ¿Tiene artículos mágicos consigo?

—Unos pocos —la Doctora asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Póngalos en esta caja junto con su varita —el Profesor señaló hacia una pequeña caja—. Necesitamos asegurarnos de que no interferirán con la matriz de encantamientos, estrellando el Zepelín y matándonos a todos.

—¿Matarnos a todos? —la Doctora rápidamente puso su varita y un par de anillos en la caja.

—Hmmm —el Profesor miró hacia su escáner de magia—. Le faltó algo.

—Oh —la mujer asintió mientras aventaba sus aretes también—. Casi lo olvido.

—Muy bien —el Profesor cerró la caja—, venga conmigo.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—La voy a presentar con mi lacaya, Henchgirl —el Profesor respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Henchgirl? —la Doctora tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro.

—¿Sí? —Henchgirl sacó su cabeza de la habitación donde estaba.

—Ella es la Doctora —el Profesor sonrió—. Ella va a estudiar la sangre del Señor Black.

—¿Por qué? —la nariz de Henchgirl se arrugó.

—Es venenosa —el Profesor se encogió de hombros—. También contiene saliva de hombre lobo y sangre de vampiro.

—Eso es extraño —Henchgirl asintió—. Crees que me daría una muestra.

—Estoy seguro que lo haría —el Profesor asintió.

—Iré a traer los contratos —Henchgirl desapareció en su habitación.

—¿Contratos? —la Doctora miró hacia abajo, al Profesor, con una mirada confundida.

—Sí —el Profesor asintió—. En efecto, ellos estipulan que está siendo contratada para trabajar como investigadora y que cualquier descubrimiento pertenece a la compañía, y serán usados para comprarle acciones en la compañía.

—¿Ganancias? —la Doctora sonrió.

—Usted obtiene una gran ganancia de cualquier descubrimiento que haga —el Profesor asintió—, junto con alguna ganancia por cualquier otro descubrimiento, también aclara que nunca traicionará o revelará la identidad o secretos del Señor Black o de cualquiera de sus empleados.

—¿Identidad? —la Doctora preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Su nombre real no es Doctora, el mío no es el Profesor, el de Henchgirl no es Henchgirl, y me han dicho que el Señor Black tienen un nombre de pila bastante vergonzoso —el Profesor sonrió—. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos.

—Y ustedes quieren protegerlos —la Doctora asintió—. Eso suena razonable… para ser honesta, me preocuparía si no tuvieran algo como esto.

—El Profesor y yo hemos firmado algo similar —Henchgirl ofreció mientras le entregaba el contrato—. El único que no lo ha hecho, es el Señor Black.

—Por qué no —la Doctora preguntó mientras escaneaba el contrato.

—Dos razones —el Profesor respondió—. Uno, porque es el que tiene más secretos, y si mira más de cerca verá que hay una clausula sobre eso.

—¿La otra?

—Él es el jefe —Henchgirl se encogió de hombros—, y mientras tenga una manera relajada de manejar el negocio, aún es el jefe. Sin su ayuda, ninguno de nosotros tendría algo para investigar.

—Eso tiene sentido —la Doctora asintió mientras firmaba su contrato—. ¿Ahora qué?

—Ahora lo enrolló y lo pongo en la bóveda de seguridad para documentos —Henchgirl respondió.

—Y nosotros dos vamos a buscar su varita y otras cosas —el Profesor respondió—. No tendrá que entregarlas de nuevo.

—¿Nunca hubo algún peligro, verdad? —la Doctora comenzó a reírse— Sólo querían desarmarme.

—El Señor Black puede que sea capaz de matar a varios grupos de magos hostiles antes de desayunar sin la ayuda de alguien —el Profesor se encogió de hombros —, pero Henchgirl y yo necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener.

—Creo que me van a caer bien ustedes dos —la Doctora sacudió su cabeza—. Ni siquiera pensé en eso hasta que me di cuenta que ustedes dos me encajonaron.

—No la hubiéramos forzado a firmar —el Profesor sonrió débilmente—, pero teníamos que asegurarnos de que usted no fuera un enemigo del Señor Black.

—Le dije que lo entendía —la Doctora sonrió—. Como dije, hubiera estado preocupada si no hubieran hecho algo así. Crecer con mi familia… solo digamos que ellos no son de las personas más fáciles de tratar. Te dejan con la idea de ser cuidadoso con los motivos de la gente, el aceptarme con los brazos abiertos me hubiera hecho paranoica.

—Lo siento —el Profesor abrió una caja y se la pasó a la Doctora—. ¿Qué es lo que necesita para un buen laboratorio de investigación médica?

—Oh, un montón de cosas —la Doctora comenzó a revisar su lista mental—. Lo primero que me gustaría sería un buen microscopio.

—¿No hay manera de que usted sepa cómo construir uno?

* * *

—Localizamos al Señor Black, mi señor—Colagusano sonrió tontamente.

—¿Dónde está?

—Ha sido visto en Egipto, mi señor —Colagusano se acobardo.

—Toma un grupo y destrúyanlo —Voldemort ordenó.

—Sí, mi señor —colagusano se encogió—. ¿Tengo permiso para pedirles ayuda a nuestros aliados?

—Puedes hacerlo —el Señor Oscuro asintió—, es momento de que comiencen a ganarse la vida.

—Gracias, mi señor —Colagusano besó el filo de la túnica del Señor Oscuro—. Gracias.

—De nada, Colagusano —el Señor Oscuro sonrió—. CRUCIO.

* * *

—Disculpe —un hombre usando un sombrero de paja habló para llamar la atención de Harry—, ¿no es usted el Señor Black?

—Lo soy —Harry sonrió—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Soy el Director Asim —el hombre extendió su mano—, trabajo para división de antigüedades.

—Señor Black —Harry tomó la mano del hombre—. Gusto en conocerle.

—Nosotros esperábamos que nos pudiera ayudar con algo —el Director sonrió.

—¿Qué necesitan?

—Estamos teniendo problemas para localizar una tumba —el director sacó un archivo—. Nuestra investigación muestra que tiene que estar en esta área, pero no hemos sido capaces de localizarla.

—Sigo sin estar seguro de cómo puedo ayudarles —Harry frunció el ceño—. No tengo ni idea de cómo encontrar lo que están buscando.

—Bueno —el director sonrió con simpleza—, esperábamos que usted pudiera usar sus conocimientos sobre escudos para encontrarla, ¿me dijeron que usted es bastante adepto con la Vista Mágica?

—Oh —Harry asintió—. Eso puedo hacerlo, estaré feliz de ayudar.

—Excelente —el hombre asintió—. Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es establecer su contrato.

—¿Qué contrato?

—Bueno —el hombre pausó—, el contrato estándar que usamos con Gringotts establece que usted obtiene una tercera parte del tesoro y una tercera parte del conocimiento mágico.

—¿En serio? —Harry había escuchado a su tío hablar sobre negocios lo suficiente como para saber que nunca se toma la primera oferta—. Que interesante.

—Pero no veo la necesidad de usar ese contrato con usted —el hombre decayó un poco—. ¿Qué tal partes iguales?

—¿Qué tal si yo obtengo cualquier descubrimiento mágico —Harry sugirió— y acceso a cualquier conocimiento mágico que ustedes hayan descubierto previamente?

—Tendría que hablarlo con mis superiores —el hombre hizo tiempo—. ¿Estaría dispuesto a compartir cualquier conocimiento que descubriera?

—Cualquier cosa que no sea demasiado peligrosa de saber —Harry accedió—. Sin ofensa, pero tengo mala suerte con los gobiernos oficiales.

—Regresare con una respuesta pronto —el Director prometió.

—Okey —Harry asintió, un poco sorprendido de que las cosas hubieran sucedido tan fácil—. Tómese su tiempo, estaré aquí por uno o dos días más antes de partir.

Harry pasó otra hora leyendo la torre de libros antes de que el Profesor regresara.

—Henchgirl y yo pasamos un poco de tiempo equipando el laboratorio de la Doctora —el Profesor explicó—. Usted no creería el tipo de instrumentos que ella no tiene para crear, ¿esos muggles son bastante inteligentes, verdad?

—Cuando uno no tiene magia, hace otras cosas —Harry asintió.

—¿Pasó algo mientras no estaba? —el Profesor agarró otro libro.

—Un tipo del gobierno vino a pedirme que buscara una tumba —Harry respondió—, luego negociamos por un rato… ya sabe cómo es esto.

—No, no lo sé —el Profesor puso su libro sobre la mesa y agarró otro—. Nunca aprendí como negociar.

—Oh —Harry asintió—. Bueno, me ofreció un precio que era demasiado bajo y contra ataque con un precio que era demasiado alto, entonces él se fue para poder pretender que iba a hablar con sus superiores.

—¿Es así como funciona? —el Profesor estaba impresionado— Nunca me di cuenta.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que esa es la manera en que funciona —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Nunca tuve que hacer algún negocio antes.

—Bueno… estoy seguro que todo se resolverá al final —el Profesor asintió—. Henchgirl y yo queríamos visitar lar pirámides mañana, ¿le gustaría venir con nosotros?

—Seguro —Harry asintió—. Suena divertido.

* * *

—Me he reunido con el Señor Black —Asim miró alrededor de la habitación a sus superiores.

—¿Qué dijo? —uno de los hombre más gordos se limpio la frente.

—Me dijo que su precio es la mitad del tesoro, todo el conocimiento mágico, todos los artículos mágicos y acceso a todos nuestros conocimientos mágicos actuales —Asim respondió—, agregó que estaría dispuesto a compartir cualquier conocimiento mágico con nosotros después de revisar que no fuera demasiado peligroso.

—No puede decirlo en serio —los ojos del hombre gordo se abrieron completamente—. Los duendes solo demandan la tercera parte.

—Los duendes no pueden encontrar esta tumba –uno de los otros le recordó con gentileza— y de acuerdo con los rumores, el Señor Black puede que haya estado por ahí cuando fue fundada.

—Aún así —el hombre gordo protestó—. Toda la magia, ¿piensa que puede revisarlos y darnos los pocos hechizos que considere lo suficientemente seguros?

—Mi opinión es que él sabe algo sobre los contenidos de la tumba —el otro hombre respondió—. Los reportes dicen que fue el lugar de descanso de un poderoso mago de la corte… quien sabe qué tipo de peligros pueda contener.

—La mitad es mejor que nada —Asim habló—. Algo de información es mejor que nada. El Señor Black tiene un historial de generosidad. Ha hecho mucho para ayudar al gobierno Europeo en las últimas semanas que cualquiera en los últimos cinco siglos.

—Hazlo —el hombre gordo asintió—. Dile que accedemos a sus términos… por cualquier sitió que descubra.

—Lo haré, señor —el Director Asim asintió—. ¿Alguien tiene algo más que le gustaría agregar?

—Pregúntale si estaría dispuesto a ayudarnos con los bandidos del desierto —el Director del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica habló—. Mejor aún, adviértele de los bandidos en el desierto y déjale hacer el resto. Me han dicho que le gusta pretender no tener idea de lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor, es sólo cortés seguirle el juego.

—Lo haré —Asim asintió—. No tengo duda de que vendré mañana para informarles de un increíble tesoro. Buenas tardes, caballeros.

* * *

El Profesor se despertó temprano la mañana siguiente y rápidamente se volvió a dormir, cuatro horas después, se levantó y caminó hacía la cabina de control

—Ya llegamos —Henchgirl le saludo con entusiasmo—. Y ahora que ya estás despierto, puedes cuidar el Zepelín mientras nosotros vamos a las pirámides.

—NO —el Profesor no estuvo de acuerdo—. Yo te comando que cuides el Zepelín.

—OK —Henchgirl asintió alegre—. Gracias, pensé que querrías quedarte aquí después… ya sabes, pero si no quieres…

—Cómo te atreves a tratar de engañarme —el profesor no era una persona de buen humor por las mañanas—. Te ordeno a que bajes a las pirámides.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —Henchgirl logró esconder con éxito su sonrisa hasta que llegó a la habitación del Port-Trans—. Bobo.

—¿Dónde está el Profesor? —Harry miró a su alrededor— ¿No va a venir con nosotros?

—Él decidió que yo bajara primero —Henchgirl le sonrió satisfecha—. Y uno de nosotros tiene que relevarlo más tarde.

—Muy bien —Harry asintió—. ¿La Doctora viene?

—Ella ya está abajo —Henchgirl respondió—. Dijo que quería buscar unas cosas para su laboratorio.

—Muy bien —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Vámonos.

—Sí —Henchgirl corrió hacia el punto de traslado y los dos amigos se transportaron para ver las grandes pirámides.

—¿Usted y el Profesor están interesados en como construyeron las pirámides? —Harry observó la gran pirámide con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

—Hasta cierto punto —Henchgirl asintió—. Es interesante ver la manera en que se hacían las cosas en el pasado.

—Así es —Harry sacudió su cabeza—. ¿Deberíamos de entrar?

—Muy bien —Henchgirl asintió—. Andando.

Los dos amigos entraron a la pirámide y observaron asombrados la maravilla que era la sala del rey y la enorme galería.

Moviéndose hacia la sala de la reina, los dos amigos descubrieron que no estaban solos en la pirámide.

—Hola —Henchgirl le sonrió al hombre de apariencia extraña—. ¿Cómo está?

—¿Y por qué está usando un campo de encubrimiento? —Harry agregó, sujetando su varita.

—Estoy bien, gracias —el hombre extraño le sonrió a Henchgirl—, porque soy un duende.

—Oh —Harry se relajó—. Lamento ser tan brusco, pero tengo un gran número de gente intentando matarme y me temó que a veces me pongo paranoico.

—Esta bien… —el duendo asintió—. ¿Están aquí sólo de visita?

—Yo sí —Harry asintió—. Henchgirl está aquí para darse una idea de cómo construyeron el lugar.

—¿En verdad? —el duende se interesó— ¿Es usted la Henchgirl? ¿La que viaja con el Profesor y el Señor Black?

—Sip —Henchgirl asiente—, y este es mi amigo, el Señor Black.

—Encantado de conocerle —Harry asintió.

—Me gustaría tener su opinión sobre algo si pudiera —el duende le ofreció un pergamino cubierto de anotaciones a Henchgirl—. Pareciera como que pudiera haber un espacio vació detrás de esta pared pero no puedo encontrar una manera de probarlo, o alguna entrada.

—Ya veo lo que quiere decir —Henchgirl revisó las anotaciones—, quizás si…

—Señor Black —el Director Asim entró apresurado en la sala—. Me alegra tanto el poder encontrarlo.

—Hola, Director Asim —Harry asintió—. ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?

—Bastante bien —Asim sonrió—. Y tengo noticias maravillosas.

—¿Qué sería? —Harry sonrió.

—El gobierno ha accedido a sus demandas —el Director respondió con rapidez—, todos los objetos mágicos y el conocimiento, y la mitad de los tesoros de cualquier descubrimiento que pueda hacer.

—¿Qué hay del acceso a lo que ya tienen ustedes?

—Están haciendo copias mientras hablamos —el Director sonrió—, y serán enviadas después de que encuentre la tumba.

—Genial —Harry asintió.

—Señor Black —Henchgirl levantó su mirada del pergamino—. ¿Le importaría usar su Visión Mágica?

—Seguro —Harry miró alrededor de la habitación y se enfocó en un punto—. Me pregunto qué sucedería si yo…

Una de las paredes pareció brillar antes de revelar una nueva entrada. Después de entrar por ella, el grupo miró alrededor maravillados.

—La encontró —el duende gritó con júbilo—. Qué remarcable.

—¿Qué es? —Asim no podía creerle a sus ojos.

—Luce como un depósito de hechizos básicos —Harry observó el rótulo en una de las jarras—. Y quizás algunas pociones que podemos descifrar.

—¿Puede leer los rótulos? —Asim miró al hombre extraño con sorpresa.

—Hmmm —Harry levantó la vista—-. Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención, uno de los trabajadores escribió algo sobre la pared y estaba leyendo eso.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —Asim no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—Es bastante sucio —Harry se sonrojó—, preferiría no decir.

—¿Debería de escribir esto como un trabajo conjunto del Señor Black y el banco de Gringotts? —Asim miró al duende y a Harry.

—No —el duende sacudió su cabeza—. Ya no trabajo para Gringotts, me retiré.

—Aún así merece algo de esto —Harry protestó—. No hubiéramos encontrado nada sin su ayuda.

—¿Está diciendo que va a ir en busca de más? —el duende le dio una enorme sonrisa— Métame ahí por una parte equitativa y podemos decir que esto está saldado.

—Excelente —Harry sonrió—. Iba a pedir su ayuda y esto sólo hace las cosas mucho más fáciles.

—¿En serio? —el duendo no podía creer lo que escuchaba— ¿Por qué querría mi ayuda?

—Bueno —Harry comenzó—. Corríjame si estoy mal pero ¿Gringotts no hace mucho de exploraciones en viejas tumbas?

—Sí, lo hacen —el duende asintió.

—¿Y usted no estaba explorando este lugar? —Harry sonrió.

—Lo estaba, sí —el duende asintió de nuevo.

—Y al hacerlo, demostró su competencia —Harry terminó—. En verdad me gustaría tenerlo con nosotros si puede ser la mitad de provechoso en el futuro.

—Lo entiendo —el duende asintió—. Estaré feliz de ayudar.

—Genial, encantado de tenerlo a bordo, Señor…

—Sólo llámeme Arquitecto —el duende respondió—. Es la traducción al español de mi nombre y no lastimará mis oídos cada vez que trate de pronunciarlo… a diferencia de la mayoría de los intentos humanos de decir mi nombre real.

—¿Es usted un Arquitecto? —Harry parpadeo.

—Fui entrenado como uno —el Arquitecto asintió— Y como un ingeniero en construcción nunca pude hacer más que simple mantenimiento y unas cuantas expansiones pequeñas.

—¿Por qué no?

—No se pudo —el Arquitecto se encogió de hombros—. Toda la infraestructura ya está en su lugar, por qué realizar grandes proyectos si no hay necesidad de ellos… Sólo quiero crear una cosa por mí mismo.

—Ya veo —Harry asintió.

—Así que me retiré —el Arquitecto se encogió de hombros—. Y viajo por el mundo observando las grandes obras en piedra, soñando con que algún día construiré la mía.

—Bien —Harry se lamió los labios—. Eso es bastante similar a lo que mis amigos están haciendo.

—Nosotros viajamos por el mundo observando los grandes proyectos de ingeniería —Henchgirl agregó—. Y el Señor Black viaja por el mundo quejándose de que todo lo que quiere son unas vacaciones tranquilas y de por qué siguen muriéndose esos mortífagos en accidentes, que sucede, pasan en la misma área.

—Creo que debí de haber hecho algo terrible en mi vida pasada —Harry se lamentó—, como destruir un par de civilizaciones.

—Todos tenemos ataques de mala suerte —Henchgirl palmeó la mano de Harry con simpatía—. Venga, Señor Black, regresemos al Zepelín.

—¿Aún no han pensado un nombre para eso? —Harry sacudió su cabeza— Salgamos, chicos.

—¿No deberíamos de esperar a que un equipo llegue aquí y asegure el lugar? —Asim no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—No hay necesidad —Harry observó fijamente algunos de los jeroglíficos—. Háganse a un lado.

El grupo de gente dejó el lugar y Asim observó con sorpresa como la pared se cerraba de nuevo—. ¿Cómo entramos de nuevo?

—Dígales que la contraseña es feck-ta —Harry respondió—. ¿Alguien no quiere ir por algo de almorzar antes de irnos?

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, pero creí haberle mandado el capítulo a mi beta y nunca lo hice! Y cuando me lo regresa pasaron tantas cosas que he estado un poc despitada.**

**El Señor Black ahora se encarga de reencontrar multitud de tumbas que ni siquiera sabía que existían pero que todos asumen que sí ¿qué más le deparará el destino al pobre de Harry?**

**Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios :D**


	27. Rana Aplastada

**CAPITULO VEINTISIETE: Rana Aplastada**

—Auror Shacklebolt —Fudge entró en la habitación seguido de su rana como Asistente Especial—. Su equipo está asignado a mi asistente para una misión clasificada fuera de las fronteras de la nación.

—Sí, señor —Shacklebolt asintió—. ¿Qué sucede si nos captura el gobierno del país al que vamos a entrar?

—Deja que yo me preocupe de la política —Fudge soltó con fastidio—. Hagan su trabajo o los reemplazaré.

—Sí… señor —Shacklebolt mantuvo su rostro sin emociones—. ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es nuestra misión… señor?

—Estaremos cazando a un notorio criminal con el nombre de Señor Black —Umbridge entró en la conversación—. Es buscado por el asesinato de varios miembros prominentes de la sociedad Británica, incluyendo a Lucius Malfoy y vamos a ponerlo bajo justicia.

—¿El Señor Black? — Kingsley estaba sorprendido— ¿Espera que vayamos en contra de uno de los hombres más peligrosos en todo el mundo mágico con sólo cinco aurores?

—Tienen sus ordenes —Fudge se giró para irse.

—Sujeten este traslador o aquí termina su carrera en el Ministerio —Umbridge ordenó.

—Dicen que no mata oficiales de la Ley Mágica —Kingsley trató de calmar a su equipo—. Deberíamos de tener una buena oportunidad de salir de esta en una sola pieza.

Confiando en las palabras de su líder, el equipo de aurores respiró profundamente y pusieron su mano sobre el traslador.

* * *

Varios oficiales Egipcios acompañaron a Harry y a su grupo mientras se acercaban a la supuesta ubicación de la tumba escondida.

—¿Cuándo descubrieron la tumba de por allá? —Harry señalo hacia una cara del barranco— ¿o aquella?

—Cuáles tumbas, Señor Black —Asim estaba buscando frenético por alguna señal.

—Esta —Harry palmeó una pared que parecía vacía—. Tengo que admitir que usaron un escudo… bastante complejo en esta.

—No la hemos descubierto —Asim admitió—. Haré que varios hombres la marquen para explorarla más tarde.

—Genial —Harry asintió—. ¿Y qué hay de esta?

Asim suspiró, ese reporte que tenía que escribirle a su superior iba a tardar eternidades.

Cinco horas y cuarenta y tres tumbas después, Harry y su grupo por fin llegaron a la ubicación.

—Aquí estamos, Señor Black —Asim tenía confianza de que el Señor Black la encontraría en poco tiempo—. ¿La ve?

—Nop —Harry sacudió su cabeza—. No parece que haya una tumba aquí, ¿puedo ver sus notas?

—Aquí está una copia del rollo del papiro original junto con la traducción —el corazón de Asim se detuvo un poco cuando se lo entregó. El día no había sido una pérdida, después de todos los descubrimientos que el Señor Black había hecho. Pero después de todo este esfuerzo, el no encontrar el objetivo original era… decepcionante.

—Aquí está su problema —Harry puso su dedo sobre el pergamino—. Su traductor cometió un error aquí, esta no es la ubicación de la tumba.

—¿No lo es? —Asim se emocionó.

—No —Harry sacudió su cabeza—. La tumba esta con las otras tumbas de magos, en el Valle de los Magos.

—¿El Valle de los Magos? —Asim repitió tontamente.

—Sip —Harry asintió—. Así que, vamos para allá.

—No estoy seguro de dónde está el Valle de los Magos —Asim admitió.

—Oh —Harry miró hacia el pergamino y luego a su alrededor—. Sígame, todo ha cambiado en los últimos miles de años pero creo que puedo encontrarla.

Harry guió al grupo a través de lugares con pequeñas obras de arte y por debajo de arcos de piedra. —La tumba que están buscando debería de ser la tercera a la izquierda —Harry señaló.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Asim miró a su alrededor maravillado ante las tumbas aparentemente nuevas.

—El Valle de los Magos —Harry respondió con un bostezo—, deberían de haber como trescientas tumbas aquí, le dibujaré un mapa si quiere.

—Eso sería de mucha ayuda —Asim replicó asombrado—. ¿Qué es está inscripción? No parecen ser los jeroglíficos regulares.

—Déjeme ver —Harry observó y luego de un momento se quitó los lentes—. Oh, no me sorprende que no pueda leer eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no ha habido mucha gente en la historia que pudiera leer eso —Harry se puso sus lentes—. Lo traduciré si gusta, no es muy importante, sólo habla de que tan bueno fue el tipo que está abajo.

—Ya veo —los ojos de Asim no podían abrirse más—. ¿Cómo…?

El sonido de rocas deslizándose en la distancia y la aparición de una enorme nube de polvo interrumpió lo que fuera que iba a decir el hombre.

—Parece como una avalancha de rocas —Harry entrecerró los ojos ante el polvo—. Será mejor que envíe a varios hombres a revisar eso, alguien puede estar herido y sería un crimen no ir a revisar.

—Sí, por supuesto. Yo guiaré al equipo —Asim se ofreció voluntario, ansioso de alejarse.

* * *

Cinco minutos antes y tres millas a la distancia.

—¿Aún no han encontrado algo? —Umbridge demandó—. No puedo mantener estos encantamientos enfriadores por siempre.

—Creo que encontramos un rastro —Shacklebolt luchó contra la urgencia de fruncir el ceño—. No debería de estar muy lejos.

—Bueno, apúrense —la rana con cara de mujer demandó—. No quiero estar en este sol más de lo que debería.

—¿Por qué no voy a hablar con el líder explorador? —Shacklebolt sugirió— Luego podré ofrecerle un mejor reporte.

La rana con cara de mujer gruñó su aceptación y continuó mirando malamente a los aurores asignados a su protección personal.

Las largas piernas de Kingsley le llevaron hasta la cabeza de la pequeña procesión y pronto estuvo junto a hombre elegido, o en este caso, mujer elegida.

—¿Por qué no puedo usar encantamientos enfriadores? —Tonks preguntó con una voz bastante parecida a la Umbridge— ¿Y por qué no fui lo suficientemente inteligente para presentar mi renuncia cuando pude hacerlo?

—No podemos usar hechizos de ese tipo porque necesitamos conservar nuestra fuerza mágica en caso de que haya una pelea —Shacklebolt respondió con una sonrisa forzada—. Y no renunciaste porque eres tan tonta como un poste.

—Oye —Tonks frunció el ceño—. Tienes que saber…

Una gran roca golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de la mujer deteniendo al auror a mitad de la oración y ella cayó al suelo.

—¿Tonks? —Kingsley se apresuró e intentó proteger a su subordinada de más daño. Gruñendo cuando sintió más rocas hacer contacto, Shacklebolt colapsó y peleó duro por permanecer consciente.

La lluvia de piedras duró una fracción de segundo y Kingsley tuvo que limpiar la sangre de sus ojos para poder mirar mejor a su alrededor. Gritos horribles rompieron el silencio y le tomó al Auror un momento para encontrar la fuente.

Umbridge yacía atrapada bajo dos rocas enormes, la rana con cara de mujer gritaba de dolor y miedo mientras observaba como la sangre se salía por la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Después de tomarse un momento para asegurarse de que Tonks estuviera aún viva y ya no más en peligro, Shacklebolt se apresuró a revisar a la mujer tratando de ver si podía ofrecerle algo de ayuda.

Justo cuando estaba preparado para lanzar su mejor hechizo para coagular sangre, Umbridge soltó un corto jadeó y se desplomó en el piso. La primera Gran Inquisidora de Hogwarts estaba muerta.

* * *

—¿Cómo fue su expedición, Asim?

—Fue un éxito más allá de nuestros más arriesgados sueños —Asim respondió orgulloso—. Black descubrió una cámara escondida en la gran pirámide, descubrió varias tumbas desconocidas de camino al lugar de la búsqueda, y descubrió un valle entero lleno con las tumbas de magos antiguos.

—Entonces que buena idea el pedir ayuda de Black —una mujer en las sombras asintió—. Dime qué es lo que piensas del hombre, no te guardes nada.

—Él me asusta —Asim admitió—. Hizo un comentario muy tranquilo sobre estar buscando redención por destruir varias civilizaciones en el pasado. Leyó casualmente una lengua muerta y se ofreció a traducir un lenguaje desconocido. Mencionó el hecho de que las cosas habían cambiado en los últimos miles de años y que puede que tuviera algo de dificultad para recordar donde estaba el Valle de los Magos y la manera casual en que localizó las tumbas me lleva a creer que no estaba descubriéndolas sino recordando donde estaban ubicadas.

—Ya veo —la mujer asintió.

—No creo que usted lo entienda —Asim continuó—. Un reporte preliminar dice que varios de los magos en el valle fueron asesinados por "el oscuro" y creo… creo que "el oscuro" es el hombre que me llevó a visitar todas esas tumbas… no podemos hacer enojar a este hombre.

—Y no lo haremos —la mujer prometió—. Vamos a hacer todo lo posible para permanecer de su lado bueno.

* * *

—Señor Back —un grupo de varios Oficiales de la Ley Mágica de Egipto se le acercaron con una sonrisa—. Revisamos ese deslizamiento y estaba en lo correcto de preocuparse, encontramos a varias personas atrapadas debajo de las rocas.

—¿Alguien fue herido?

—En su mayoría heridas menores —el hombre sonrió—. Pero hubo una muerte, los documentos en el cuerpo de la mujer dicen que eran un grupo de aurores Británicos que fueron enviados para arrestarle.

—Ya veo —Harry frunció el ceño—. ¿Sabe por qué?

—Algo que ver con la muerte de un sangre pura en Suiza —el hombre se encogió de hombros—. Pero no es de nuestra incumbencia. Estaba esperando que pudiera mirar estas fotos e identificarlos para confirmar que sean aurores Británicos y no impostores… la mujer muerta está al final.

—Ya veo —Harry comenzó a revisar las fotografías—. Este es Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, un buen hombre y auror talentoso. Esta se llama Tonks, otro buen auror. Es un poco temperamental sobre su nombre así que sólo díganle Tonks. No puedo recordar el nombre de este, o de este —Harry llegó a la foto final y no pudo evitar sonreír—, y su nombre es Dolores Jane Umbridge. No soy fan de ella y no puedo decir que lamente que haya muerto en este terrible accidente.

—¿Qué le gustaría que hiciéramos con los aurores sobrevivientes? —los egipcios se miraron entre ellos.

—Díganles que apreciaría si no trataran de arrestarme —Harry sonrió—. Me doy cuenta ahora que ellos sólo estaban haciendo su trabajo pero…

—Lo entendemos, señor —los egipcios no podrían creer que tan bueno era Black.

—¿Le importaría asegurarse de que tengan la mejor atención médica posible? —Harry preguntó, era evidente su preocupación—. Y cárguenla a mi cuenta, entiendo que sólo estaban siguiendo órdenes de un político idiota y quiero asegurarme de que se les traten bien.

—Sí, señor —los hombres asintieron—. Nos aseguraremos que obtengan la mejor atención posible.

* * *

—¿Cómo está usted, Auror Shacklebolt? —una pequeña mujer entró caminando y se sentó junta a la cama del auror— Soy de la oficina de asuntos exteriores.

—¿Y usted quiere saber qué estaba haciendo mi equipo en su país sin autorización? —Kingsley cerró sus ojos.

—No —la mujer tenía una risa musical—. Eso ya lo sabemos, los documentos en los bolsillos de la Srta. Umbridge nos dijeron todo lo que necesitábamos saber sobre su misión.

—¿Entonces que le va a suceder a mi equipo? —Kingsley se sintió enfermó del estómago— Si ayuda, estoy dispuesto a testificar que ellos no sabían nada de que íbamos a invadir las fronteras de una nación soberana.

—No hay necesidad de eso —la mujer sonrió—. Después de consultarlo con el Señor Black, logramos decidir cómo vamos a lidiar con la situación.

—¿Sí? —Kingsley se preparó para lo peor.

—Vamos a dejar que regresen a Inglaterra con una advertencia y vamos a presentar una protesta formal con el gobierno Británico.

—¿Eso es todo? —los ojos de Shacklebolt se abrieron con asombro.

—Eso es todo —la mujer le confirmó—. Y el Señor Black tiene un mensaje para usted.

—¿Qué es lo que quería decirnos?

—Él dijo que eran buenos aurores, que usted y la Srta. Tonks especialmente eran muy buenos y que entendía que sólo estaban haciendo su trabajo. Dijo que preferiría si no trataban de arrestarlo en el futuro, que es molesto. Él insistió en que ustedes tuvieran la mejor atención médica posible y también insistió en que él pagaría por ella —la expresión de la mujer se volvió fría—. También dijo que no era muy fan de la Srta. Umbridge. También agregó que no sentía nada de pena por el hecho de que ella muriera en tan terrible accidente.

—Ya veo —Kingsley palideció—. Le simpatizamos y no le caía bien Umbridge, nosotros escapamos de un accidente raro sin alguna herida y ella murió en terrible agonía….

—Veo que lo entiende —la mujer le palmeó el brazo—. Siéntase libre de regresar a Egipto cuando guste, siéntase libre de cazar al Señor Black cuando quiera… pero si yo fuera usted, no esperaría que él fuera tan comprensivo en el futuro.

—Ya veo —Kingsley asintió—. ¿Algo más que le gustaría agregar?

—Eso sería todo —la mujer se levantó—. Los medi magos me dicen que usted y su equipo pueden irse en cualquier momento, tenemos un traslador internacional esperándoles cuando ustedes deseen utilizarlo.

—Gracias —Shacklebolt se permitió a si mismo relajarse.

—No me agradezca —la mujer sonrió—. Si fuera por mi, usted estaría en una celda ahora mismo y su equipo estaría escupiendo todo lo que saben bajo suero de la verdad… pero claro, yo no soy tras la que iban.

* * *

—Por su regreso tan rápido —Fudge no se molestó en levantar la vista cuando Shacklebolt entró en la oficia para hacer su reporte— y la falta de mi asistente, diría que su misión fue un fracaso.

—El Señor Black quería que le dijera que puede que se molesta más si sigue tratando de arrestarlo —Shacklebolt le reportó al Ministro—. Y yo le recomendaría que hiciera honor a su petición. Si eligiera ignorarla… si elige ignorarla entonces dudo mucho que encuentre a algún auror dispuesto a seguir sus ordenes de arrestarlo.

—¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacer? —Fudge resopló con fuerza.

—Bueno… el podría matarle —Kingsley sugirió—, y me han dicho que él se… vuelve creativo si se enoja.

—Ya veo —la realidad golpeó a Fudge como una pipa de plomo—. Retire la orden de arrestar al Señor Black, enlístenlo como un Consejero Especial del Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica con todos los poderes y privilegios que esa posición ofrece, y encuentre una manera de darle mi garantía de que todo fue un malentendido.

—Buena idea —Shacklebolt asintió—. Me pondré en eso ahora.

—Y envíele un reporte completo a Madame Bones —la auto preservación era una de las pocas cosas en las que Fudge era un experto—, con la orden de que ella debe de proveer con cualquier asistencia que el Señor Black requiera que no obstruya nuestro esfuerzo en la guerra.

Fudge esperó hasta que el auror hubiera abandonado la oficina antes de buscar en su escritorio y sacar la botella que mantenía ahí para ocasiones como esas, sus manos temblorosas le sirvieron un trago, y Fudge contempló su más reciente encuentro con la muerte.

* * *

Shacklebolt dejó la oficina del Ministro e hizo su camino hacia el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley. Después de escribir un reporte rápido sobre los eventos del día a su superior, se fue en busca de su compañera.

—¿Cuál es el veredicto? —Tonks le preguntó nerviosa.

—Logré convencer al Ministro de que cualquier persecución del Señor Black es una mala idea —Kingsley respondió—. También ha dado el ok oficial para decirle a Bones que sucedió.

—¿Vamos a hacer eso ahora? —Tonks aún estaba resentida de sus heridas.

—Ya se lo he enviado a Bones —Shacklebolt dio un profundo respiro—. Creo que deberíamos de retirarnos temprano e ir por un trago.

—Suena bien —Tonks aceptó—, pero se supone que no debo de mezclar alcohol con las pociones que me dieron.

—Entonces puedes tomar jugo —Kingsley sonrió—. Venga.

—Correcto —Tonks asintió.

—Los dos aurores abandonaron el edificio del Ministerio y se encaminaron hacia una red flu segura.

—¿Estás lista para esto? —Kingsley miró a su compañera con preocupación—. No estoy muy seguro en eso de viajar con una herida en la cabeza.

—Entonces vomitaré cuando lleguemos allá —Tonks se encogió de hombros—. Estaré bien.

—Muy bien —Kingsley aventó un puñado de polvos flu y le indicó a su compañera que fuera primero—. Brujas antes que belleza.

—Damas primero —Tonks le corrigió y dijo su destino.

Dando una última mirada a su alrededor, Kingsley aventó otro puño de polvos e indicó su destino.

—Ahora que ustedes dos han llegado —Dumbledore les sonrió muy amablemente—, podemos comenzar.

—Tenemos información muy importante —Kingsley dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

—No creerás lo que el Ministro hizo —Tonks aportó.

—Ilumínennos, entonces —Snape masculló.

—El Ministro nos envió a arrestar al Señor Black —Shacklebolt sonrió—, bajo la dirección de su Asistente Especial.

—¿Supongo que su misión no fue un éxito? —Dumbledore preguntó suavemente.

—Black nos dejó caer una avalancha de rocas —Tonks sonrió con debilidad—. La mayoría de las heridas no fueron algo que no pudiera ser curado en un par de horas por un medi mago.

—Ya veo —Dumbledore asintió—. ¿Hubo alguna fatalidad?

—Una —Kingsley asintió—. Dolores Umbridge fue aplastada por una roca y se desangró hasta morir antes de que yo pudiera coagular su sangre con un hechizo.

—Ya veo —Dumbledore asintió—. ¿Están seguros de que esto que obra del Señor Black y no un accidente?

—Los egipcianos me dieron un mensaje por parte de Señor Black —Shacklebolt se lamió los labios—. Él dijo que entendía que nosotros sólo estábamos haciendo nuestro trabajo y dijo que Tonks y yo éramos muy buenos aurores, dijo que si seguíamos tratando de arrestarlo entonces se enojaría. También dijo que no le gustaba Umbridge y que no estaba para nada entristecido por su muerte en tan terrible accidente.

—¿Nadie terminó terriblemente herido además de Umbridge? —Moody preguntó— Qué más pueden decirme sobre lo que sucedió.

—Hablé con uno de los hombres que nos sacó —Kingsley respondió—. Me dijo que el Señor Black estaba parado junto a él cuando la avalancha ocurrió. Agregó que la única razón por la que se molestaron en revisar fue porque el Señor Black mencionó que pudiera haber alguien atrapado bajo las rocas y que sería terrible que nadie checara.

—No los quería muertos, entones —Moody asintió—. Quería a Umbridge muerta y ella murió, los quería a ustedes vivos y fue tan lejos como para enviar hombres a rescatarlos.

—¿No creen que pueda haber una oportunidad de que pudiera haber sido un accidente? —Dumbledore preguntó muy bajo.

—La posibilidad de que un equipo de aurores tras el hombre quede atrapado en un accidente raro es bastante baja —Moody asintió—. Para que la única muerte sea un lacayo del Ministerio que no le caía bien al Señor Black baja las posibilidades, de que todas las heridas de los aurores que le caen bien al Señor Black sean menores, baja aún más esa posibilidad. Y que el Señor Black envíe a un grupo de hombres a sacar al equipo hace que todo sea difícil de considerar.

—El Señor Black también dio instrucciones al gobierno de Egipto de que nos atendieran lo mejor posible —Kingsley agregó—, también tiene la intención de pagar por ello.

—Ellos me dijeron que la única razón por la que estábamos yendo a casa y no a una pequeña celda era porque el Señor Black les pidió que nos dejaran ir —Tonks tragó— y una de las enfermeras me dijo que ellos creían que el Señor Black era un ex Señor oscuro.

—¿En serio? —Dumbledore se inclinó con interés.

—Ella dijo que sólo era un rumor —Tonks se mordió el labio inferior—, pero que creían que el Señor Black había destruido varias civilizaciones y que el hecho de que pasó su tiempo frustrando a varios magos oscuros era o un pasatiempo o su idea de redención.

—Uno de los Ordelies me dijo que el Señor Black les mostró varias tumbas desconocidas para ellos, y un valle de conocimientos mágicos perdidos —Kingsley agregó—, también mencionó que varias de las tumbas reportaban que sus dueños cayeron ante "el oscuro" y que eso sugería con fuerza que el oscuro era el Señor Black.

—Ya veo —Dumbledore se detuvo para repasar la información—. Aprendan todo lo que puedan sobre este hombre pero no lo molesten.

—No hay duda de porque tiene tanto desprecio por Voldemort —Moody se rio rasposamente—. Black destruyó civilizaciones enteras y Voldi tiene problemas para subyugar a un pequeño grupo en un solo país.

* * *

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —Harry miró hacia su nuevo amigo.

—¿Qué le gustaría saber? —el Arquitecto asintió.

—Cuando estábamos en la gran pirámide, noté algo extraño.

—¿Sí?

—Siempre he pensado que estaría lleno de visitantes —Harry respondió—, pero cuando estábamos ahí estaba desierto.

—Ah —el duende asintió—. Eso es porque yo estaba usando un Repelente de Turistas TM, me permite trabajar en paz.

—Oh —Harry asintió—. Bueno, creo que eso lo explica.

—Y no se necesita desperdiciar más ideas en ello —el Arquitecto asintió muy de acuerdo.

* * *

—Mi señor —un mortífago aleatorio número tres se acercó a su amo—. Tengo noticas para usted.

—¿Qué pasa? —el Señor Oscuro se recargó en su silla.

—El grupo en Egipto reporta que tiene información que sugiere que el Señor Black fue uno de los Señores Oscuros más temidos en la historia —el mortífago se arrastró—. Ellos dicen que civilizaciones enteras sucumbieron ante su grandeza.

—¿Qué? —Voldemort agarró su varita— Cómo te atreves a decir que él pudo haber sido más terrible que yo… CRUCIO.

* * *

**¿Alguien más tiene la impresión de que Fudge también quería a Umbitch muerta? Porque lo ha tomado muy a la ligera esto de que Black los mató... a mi se me hace que la mando con toda la clara intensión de deshacerse de ella :P**

**¿Teorías sobre ese lenguaje que leyó de la tumba? ¿Hmm? Platiquenlas :D**

**Un montón de gracias por su comentarios, y el póximo capítulo ya está listo, ahora si no me tardo tanto.**


	28. El Peor Tipo para Secuentrar

**CAPITULO VEINTIOCHO: Amigo, Elegiste al Peor Tipo para Secuestrar.**

Harry y su grupo regresaron al Zepelín para encontrar una Doctora preocupada apretando un pedazo de pergamino.

—¿Qué sucede? —Harry preguntó preocupado.

—Ellos secuestraron al Profesor —la Doctora ofreció el pedazo de pergamino—. Están demandando que usted se entregue.

—¿Cómo lograron enviar una nota de rescate? —Harry parpadeó.

—Hay otra nota explicando eso —la Doctora respondió—. Aquí.

—El Profesor escribe que envió esta con su Zippo… y luego envió esta segunda nota explicando cómo llegó la primera nota aquí con una explicación de cómo esta segunda nota llegó —Henchgirl miró la nota—. Aunque no dice por qué no sólo uso su Zippo para transportarse de regreso.

—Probablemente él estaba fuera de alcance o algo así —Harry se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué dice la otra nota?

—Dice que ellos comenzarán a cortar dedos si usted no responde pronto —Henchgirl miró el pergamino—. ¿Es difícil volver a pegar dedos?

—Mucho —la Doctora asintió—. Si ellos nos mandan un dedo, puede que sea muy tarde para ponerlo de nuevo para cuando lo encontremos a él.

—¿Puedes pegar un dedo fresco si fuéramos a encontrar otro? —Harry preguntó muy quedito.

—Sí —la Doctora asintió—. Pero no creo que le resulte fácil encontrar dedos frescos.

—Si encontramos la gente que lo secuestro —la sonrisa de Harry se volvió fría—, tendré todas las partes del cuerpo que usted necesitará.

—Yo… —la Doctora asintió.

—Moveré el Zepelín hacia la ubicación del Profesor —Henchgirl interrumpió—. No debería de ser muy difícil de encontrar.

—Voy a leer algo —Harry dijo—. Díganme cuando estemos cerca, quiero estar seguro de que tengamos una buena entrada.

—Iré a poner un área médica —la Doctora se ofreció.

—Yo… iré a dormir un poco —el Arquitecto asintió para sí mismo—. Despiértenme cuando haya algunas ruinas interesantes.

* * *

—Nadie va a salvar la vida de ninguno de ustedes —el Bandido le sonrió a sus cautivos—. Y muy pronto voy a comenzar a enviar partes suyas a sus familiares y…

—Oh, cállate —el Profesor le miró feamente—, ya es suficientemente malo el estar en una jaula incómoda, ¿en verdad tienes que venir a manchar el aire con tu parloteo incesante?

—Qué… —el Bandido le miró sorprendido, nunca le habían dado esa respuesta.

—Y otra cosa —el Profesor comenzó a enojarse—. Creo que soy un prisionero importante, debería de tener mi propia jaula… ¿por qué debo de compartir una jaula con otra gente? De acuerdo, han sido buena compañía pero aún así encuentro realmente insultante que no hayan hecho el esfuerzo de darme mi propia jaula o de tan siquiera encadenarme a los barrotes… que… esa falta de respeto por mi nivel de amenaza no será olvidada.

—O… ¿huh? —el Bandido se alejó confundido, atormentar a sus rehenes no era divertido si se van a quejar de cuan ligero ha sido el tratamiento que les han dado.

—Usted… ¿Usted se le enfrentó? —uno de los prisioneros miró al Profesor con asombro— Nunca he visto a alguien hacer eso.

—El atrevimiento del hombre —el Profesor cruzó sus brazos—, pensar que soy inofensivo, no puedo creer cuan insultante es eso.

—Um… ¿Quién es usted? —uno de los rehenes preguntó con una mirada maravillada.

—¿Yo? —el Profesor sonrió— No soy nadie interesante. (I'm no one of consequence)

—El Temido Pirata Roberts —el rehén sonrió—. Sí, tres hurras pa-

—No soy el Temido pirata Roberts —el Profesor frunció el ceño—. Soy…

—¿El Señor Black? —los prisioneros todos se animaron, con el Sr. Black aquí pronto saldrían.

—Nop —el Profesor sacudió su cabeza—. Él usualmente agrega que es sólo un tipo de vacaciones… yo soy el Profesor.

—¿Quién?

—El Profesor, trabajo para el Señor Black… —el Profesor miró todas las caras en blanco a su alrededor—, ¿seguramente han escuchado hablar de mí?

—Espere… —uno de los prisioneros asintió lentamente—, él es el tipo que trabaja con Henchgirl.

—¿Conoce a Henchgirl? —los cautivos se animaron— cómo es ella.

—Eso no es importante —el Profesor refunfuñó—. Lo que es importante es que el Señor Black estará aquí pronto y creo que va a estar fastidiado, así que si me dan un pasador de pelo, esa goma de mascar, esos pedazos de madera y esa piedra verde. Encontraré una manera de abrir esta jaula para el que el Señor Black no tenga que esperar por ahí mientras los otros sobrecargan las protecciones.

* * *

—Estamos cerca —Henchgirl anunció.

—Excelente —Harry sonrió malignamente—. Pienso que será mejor que haga una mejor entrada que con neblina.

—¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? —Henchgirl preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—La Niebla es inusual en el desierto —Harry explicó mientras comenzaba a lanzar hechizos—. Por otro lado, las tormentas de arena…

—¿El libro tiene una sección sobre tormentas de arena? —las cejas de Henchgirl se elevaron— Debí de haberlo pasado por alto.

—No —Harry sacudió su cabeza—, pero tiene una sección sobre el viento.

* * *

—Está empezando a hacer viento —el Bandido uno le dijo al Bandido dos.

—Sip —Bandido dos asintió—. Parece como que va a haber una tormenta.

—Y ya sabes lo que pasa en las tormentas —el Bandido uno sonrió maliciosamente— las cosas se pierden.

—¿La gran caja de la que el jefe ha mantenido a todos alejados? —el Bandido dos sugirió.

—Debe de valer mucho —el Bandido uno aceptó—. ¿Por qué no la abrimos y revisamos?

—Sería una pena que alguien lo hiciera antes —el bandido dos tomó una palanca.

Los dos idiotas abrieron a la fuerza la caja de madera y encontraron una gran caja de metal dentro.

—¿Cómo propones que abramos esto? —el Bandido uno frunció el ceño.

—La llave está colgando de él —el Bandido dos sonrió—. Suerte para nosotros.

—Bueno, entonces abrámosla —el Bandido uno agarró la llave y abrió el candado—. Es solo una estatua.

—¿De qué? —el Bandido dos observó el interior oscuro.

—Luce como un Nundu durmiendo —el Bandido uno dio su opinión.

Fue en ese momento en que los ojos de la "estatua" se abrieron.

—Um… no creo que eso sea una estatua —el Bandido dos dijo lo que pensaba. Fue la última cosa que hizo.

El Nundu atacó por todo el campamento matando a todo el que se cruzara en su camino, en pocos minutos casi todos los bandido en el lugar habían sido transformados en jirones sangrientos.

—¿Qué está sucediendo allá afuera? —Colagusano gruño.

—Parece como el que Señor Black está aquí —uno de los mortífagos más jóvenes opinó—. ¿Por qué no va a revisar?

—¿Por qué no vas tú? —Colagusano respondió.

—Porque yo ya tengo mi varita afuera, rata —el mortífago joven sonrió burlón.

—Bien —Colagusano le miró de mala manera y salió de la tienda. Todo parecía extrañamente en calma y Colagusano estaba por dar la vuelta y regresar a la tiene que compartía con los otros mortífagos cuando sintió un aliento caliente en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Girándose para mirar, Colagusano comenzó a gritar cuando su mente registró lo que él veía. Colagusano gritó cuando un gato enorme le atacó el brazo. Transformándose en una rata, el patético hombre logró escapar y correr hacia la tienda.

—¿Qué encontraste? —los mortífagos levantaron la varita cuando su compañero entró trastabillando en la tienda y regresó a su forma humana.

—¿Dónde está el traslador? —Peter demandó—, ¿Dónde está el Maldito Traslador?

—Lo tengo justo aquí alrededor de mi cuello —uno de los mortífagos lo sacó— así que no se apure.

Peter se aventó sobre el hombre y lo tomó. —Actívalo.

—¿Qué?

—Activa la maldita cosa ahora —Peter miró sobre su hombro y casi se desmayó del temor cuando vio al Nundu meter su cabeza en la tienda.

—Merlín —el mortífago sarcástico de antes palideció—. No puede ser…

El mortífago logró activar el traslador justo cuando la terrible bestia abrió su boca, de todo el equipo completo de mortífagos… ellos serían los únicos sobrevivientes.

* * *

—Profesor —Harry encontró la jaula que contenía a su amigo—, aléjese mientras abro esto.

—No hay necesidad —el Profesor le mostró un aparato de apariencia extraña—, si usted pudiera hacerse a un lado.

—Seguro —Harry se retiró y observó con asombro como la jaula colapsaba en todos sus componentes—. ¿Quiere encontrar su varita ahora?

—De nuevo, no hay necesidad —el Profesor se encogió de hombros—, la deje en el Zepelín, ¿hay algo que le gustaría hacer aquí?

—No —Harry sacudió su cabeza—. Todos por favor júntense, tenemos que irnos de aquí tan rápido como sea posible.

—¿Por qué es eso? —el Profesor parpadeó.

—Alguien dejó suelto a un Nundu en el campamento y ha estado atacando y matando a todos —Harry respondió.

—Que coincidencia tan asombrosa —uno de los rehenes sonrió de lado—. De pura casualidad, ¿no es usted el Señor Black?

—Lo soy —Harry asintió— ¿por qué?

—Por nada —el hombre parecía como si estuviera aguantándose la risa—, sólo me preguntaba.

El resto del grupo de ex cautivos tenían una expresión de que se habían dado cuenta de algo y comenzaron a reírse para sus adentros y a ocultar sus sonrisas.

—¿Todos están tocando el traslador? —Harry dio un último vistazo a su alrededor— subiendo.

—Lo encontró —Henchgirl saludo a los recién llegados—. Yei.

—Y estaba con un montón de prisioneros —Harry asintió—, así que sería buena idea enviarlos con la Doctora…. También sería una buena idea notificar a las autoridades sobre el Nundu desbocado que vi en el campamento.

* * *

—Señor —uno de los ex rehenes entró caminando al Departamento Egipcio de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica—. Tengo información que tiene que escuchar.

—¿Khafra? —el jefe del Departamento miró al hombre con sorpresa— Estas vivo.

—El Señor Black me rescató de los bandidos —Khafra sonrió muy débilmente— y creo que mató a todos los bandido allí.

—Mi dios, nos dijo que destruyó el campamento pero no nos dijo que lo había hecho solo —el hombre mayor sacudió su cabeza con asombro— ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—Una de dos —Khafra sonrió— O dejó suelto un Nundu en el campamento o…

—¿O?

—O su forma de animago es un Nundu —Khafra respondió.

—Él nos dijo que había un Nundu suelto pero no pudimos encontrar rastros de la criatura cuando miramos —el hombre sonrió—. Aunque tiene sentido que el hombre más peligroso del mundo tome la forma de la criatura más peligrosa del mundo, ¿no lo crees?

* * *

_El Señor Black – Ex Señor Oscuro o la Encarnación de la Muerte y la Destrucción._

_Por Srta. Información_

_Nos ha llamado la atención que el Señor Black ha admitido ser la causa de la destrucción de varias civilizaciones y esto ha llevado a varios a llamarlo Ex Señor Oscuro. A nosotros, en el Quisquilloso, nos gustaría proponer una explicación alternativa. Para comenzar, no puede haber creación sin destrucción y el Señor Black ha demostrado una y otra vez que es bastante bueno destruyendo cosas…_

_El Señor Black – Él no puede ser humano._

_Por Laetus Lovegood_

_Recientemente tuve el privilegio de visitar un pequeño pueblo en Bulgaria donde me encontré con una estatua dedicada al Señor Black quien es un héroe local que mucha gente piensa que es el patrón de la fertilidad…_

… _un cónclave completo de Veelas, ahora estoy seguro que la mayoría de los hombres han soñado con hacerlo pero pueden imaginar lo que en realidad toma para poder…_

… _y todas las Veelas estaban cansadas, apenas podían moverse…_

… _varios cónclaves de Veelas han puesto una recompensa por la ubicación del Señor Black, una de las Veelas dijo "hablé con unas de mis primas y ellas me dijeron… todo sobre él, me dijeron que…_

…_la pregunta permanece ¿cómo convencemos al Señor Black para que nos enseñe sus secretos?..._

… _con suerte lo siguiente salga en la prensa Lovegood "Qué fue lo que hice con un cónclave de Veelas y cómo lo hice" por el Señor Black._

—Creo que puedo descubrirlo, Padre —Luna levantó su vista del último artículo de su padre.

—¿Encontrar qué, naranja china? —el hombre raro miró a su niña.

—Lo que el Señor Black hizo con todas esas Veelas, y más importante, cómo —Luna respondió— Cómo suena esto… Soy Luna Lovegood, Lovegood por nombre, Love very Good por reputación.

—Ve a tu habitación —Laetus respondió con calma—. Y no salgas hasta que haya tenido la oportunidad de realizar todos esos rituales de castidad.

—Estoy segura de que puedo hacer que me acompañe ahí —Luna respondió mientras subía brincando las escaleras.

—La casa tiene protecciones —su padre respondió.

—Estoy segura de que puede atravesarlas —luna sonrió juguetona.

—Bien, entones ve a mi habitación mientras yo me hago pasar por ti con Poción Multijugos —Laetus asintió. Era un plan a prueba de tontos.

—No —Luna sacó su lengua—. Tú vas a tu habitación mientras que yo hago lo que yo quiero.

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

* * *

**Juego de palabras:** Lovegood = Love Good (Amar Bien o Bien Amado) y Love very Good (Amar muy Bien)

**Me disculpo por el retrazo de este capítulo, fue un fin de semana muy loco :P Y un enorme gracias a _fenixplateado_ por seguir siendo beta de esta historia, que él hace tan bien su trabajo que hasta me mando correitos diciendo que no le he mandado el nuevo capítulo y que me estoy atrasando y es preocupante :D Así que, por favor, aplausos para él que es un beta muy responsable :D  
**

**¡Una nueva leyenda para el Sr. Black si son tan amables! Por cierto, muchos supusieron bien respecto al Parsel ;) precisamente Harry se quitó los lentes para poder leerlo, y la autora lo respondió en algún capítulo subsecuente así que galletitas para quienes lo pensaron bien. Harry ahora tiene un Nundu... sólo porque el Profesor le ganó en decirlo, a veces hasta yo pienso que esos dos hacen todo a propósito, ¿Henchgirl y el Profesor estarán confagulando con los dueños de las tiendas de viaje en contra del Sr. Black? ¿O sólo es mera casualidad?**

**Yo creo que Harry de tanta buena suerte que tiene, ya hasta a considera mala :D**


	29. Y nos Vamos a la India

**CAPITULO VEINTINUEVE: Y nos vamos a la India**

Harry pasó la mañana revisando varios textos mágicos que habían sido recuperados en sus descubrimientos. La mayoría de ellos no tenían nada espectacular, pero uno de ellos le atrapó el ojo. Era un diario de una de las tumbas que estaba fechado a finales del periodo Romano. Las primeras páginas del diario estaban marcadas como que era una copia de una copia de un antiguo documento.

—Como que era un bastardo quejica —Harry pasó las primeras hojas aburrido—, también lleno de sí mismo.

Después de haber pasado como la mitad del libro, se topó con algo que le llamo la atención. Dejando el libro sobre una mesa, Harry se encaminó hacia el puente para buscar a Henchgirl y al Profesor.

—Oiga, Profesor —Harry entró en la habitación y miró a su alrededor— ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

—Usted, por supuesto, conoce al Director Asim —el Profesor sonrió—. Él es el señor Jones, es un representante del banco de Gringotts.

—Gusto en conocerle —Harry le asintió al hombre—. ¿Hay alguna razón por lo que eligieron visitarnos?

—Estamos esperando que quisiera subcontratar la recuperación de los tesoros —Jones sonrió—, eso le permitirá poder seguir adelante y que los tesoros sean recuperados más rápido.

—Oh —Harry asintió—. ¿Cuánto quieren?

—Estábamos pensando que la mitad de su parte sería un precio justo —Jones sugirió.

—Oh —Harry asintió—. No.

—¿Qué? —Jones nunca había tenido una negociación como esta.

—No —Harry sonrió—, pero gracias por la oferta.

—¿Por qué vino aquí? —Henchgirl preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Oh —Harry asintió—. Casi me olvido, sólo quería decirles que quiero hacer una parada rápida en la Atlántida cuando estemos cruzando el océano Atlántico.

—¿Qué? —Gritaron casi todas las personas en la habitación.

—Que sólo quería hacer una parada rápida en la Atlántida —Harry respondió—. Hay algo que me gustaría recoger.

—¿Sabe dónde está la Atlántida? —Jones preguntó incrédulo— ¿La gente ha estado buscando por la localización de la ciudad perdida por años?

—Sip —Harry asintió—. Ellos nunca la hubieran encontrado, está bajo un hechizo que evita que la encuentren a menos de que sepan el lugar exacto y el hundimiento no dañó los encantamientos.

—¿Mencionó que quería recoger algo? —Asim preguntó, queriendo regresar a la conversación principal.

—Sí —Harry asintió—, un tipo llamado Myrddin escondió un libro que dice que contiene grandes poderes justo antes de que lo sacaran a patadas de ahí y me gustaría ver que hay en él.

—¿Myrddin? —Asim preguntó con sorpresa— ¿Echado?

—Sí —Harry asintió—-. Dijo que lo habían sacado porque estaban celosos de su gran poder, y la razón oficial es porque mágicamente era demasiado débil, pero yo pienso que fue porque era un bastardo quejica y sólo se cansaron de él.

—¿Qué más nos puede decir de Myrdiin? —Jones demandó.

—Bueno —Harry se detuvo un momento para pensar—. Tenía un caso severo de acné, cabello pelirrojo y su voz no cambió hasta que tuvo quince —Harry sacudió su cabeza, dios ese libro era tedioso—. Aunque no puedo decirle algo más sobre cómo era después de su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

—Oh —los hombres se miraron entre ellos.

—Bien —Harry bostezó—, me voy a dormir una siesta.

El Profesor y Henchgirl miraron divertidos como los hombres se congelaban de sorpresa.

—¿Fermentado de Momia? —Asim sacó una petaca de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a Jones.

* * *

—Tengo un reporte muy importante que hacer —Asim interrumpió la junta de sus superiores—. Tengo información vital que ustedes tienen que escuchar.

—¿Qué es Asim? —uno de ellos preguntó.

—Será mejor que esto sea importante —otro añadió.

—El Señor Black conoce la ubicación de la Atlántida —Asim gritó—. Y está planeando visitarla para recuperar algo que el mismo Merlín dejó atrás.

—¿QUÉ? —las quijadas de todos los reunidos se abrieron en sorpresa.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —uno de los miembros logró recuperarse del susto.

—Dijo que la ciudad perdida fue cubierta por un escudo que sólo le permitía a aquellos que tuvieran la contraseña, entrar —Asim respondió rápidamente—, también agregó que no sabía mucho de Merlín.

—¿Por qué no?

—Dijo que Merlín era un niño quejica con acné —Asim pasó saliva—, y que su voz no cambió hasta ya tarde en su vida, dijo que no podía decirnos mucho sobre la vida de Merlín después de los diecisiete.

—Oh —se miraron entre ellos.

—Eso sólo nos da una idea de cuan viejo es en realidad —uno de los hombres mayores habló—. Asim, te he conocido de toda tu vida pero ¿sabes en lo que pienso cuando pienso en ti?

—No.

—Pienso en el niño con la nariz llena de mocos que aventó una roca por la ventana de mi salón de estar —el hombre viejo respondió—. Rodillas nudosas y una nariz escurriendo, no al hombre que eres ahora.

* * *

—Señor Black —el Profesor tocó a la puerta de Harry— ¿recuerda ese Nundú que vio en el campamento?

—Sí —Harry asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Bien —el Profesor sonrió— ¿También recuerda el aparato que hice para salir de esa jaula?

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no me va a gustar hacía donde va esta conversación? —Harry suspiró— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Es gracioso que pregunte eso —el Profesor se rió—, porque sucedió que ese invento mío transportó el Nundú a una de las secciones sin usar del Zepelín.

—¿QUÉ? —los ojos de Harry se abrieron enormes con alarma.

—No se preocupe —el Profesor agitó una mano para alejar las preocupaciones—. Es una sección de espacio fuera del espacio normal, uno de mis experimentos salió un poco mal y… bueno supongo que no importa. La cosa importante es que usted averigüe que hacer con el Nundu.

—¿Por qué yo? —Harry parpadeó— Es su Nundú.

—Bien —el Profesor se tomó un momento para pensar sobre eso—, no, es su Nundú, lo registré como su mascota.

—¿Cuándo hizo eso? —Harry sonrió tensamente.

—Justo ahora —el Profesor asintió—, cuando dije que era su mascota.

—¿Entonces no llenó ningún documento con el gobierno o esas cosas? —Harry preguntó sarcásticamente— ¿Sólo decidió que era mío?

—Eso es con exactitud —el Profesor asintió.

—¿Por qué no puedo sólo decir que es su Nundú? —Harry trató enredar su mente en la lógica de su amigo.

—Porque ya le pertenece a usted —el Profesor asintió— y cambiar de dueño va a herir sus sentimientos así que no puede solo dármelo a mí.

—Oh —Harry suspiró—. Ya veo, ¿tenemos una manera de alimentarlo?

—Ya me he encargado de eso —el Profesor asintió—, pero Henchgirl y yo estábamos platicando y pensamos que debería de tener un rol más activo en su cuidado y alimentación.

—¿Por Henchgirl y yo quiere decir que sólo usted, cierto? —Harry asintió— Y supongo que por un rol más activo quiere decir en todo ¿verdad?

—Bueno… sí —el Profesor admitió frunciendo el ceño.

—Buen intento —Harry sonrió—, pero no.

—Bien —el Profesor hizo un puchero.

—Vaya a hablar con la Doctora —Harry sugirió—, y con Henchgirl. Estoy seguro de que la Doctora podrá utilizar el hecho de que exhala enfermedades y quién sabe, los… desperdicios del Nundu pueden ser ingredientes valiosos para pociones.

—Y hacer que Henchgirl revise si los desperdicios del Nundo son ingredientes para pociones sería la manera perfecta engañarla para que limpie —el Profesor asintió—. Brillante.

—Eso no era…. ¿a dónde cree que deberíamos de ir a continuación? —Harry pensó que sería mejor el evitar esa conversación en particular.

—No tengo preferencias —el Profesor se encogió de hombros—. ¿A dónde le gustaría ir a usted?

—India suena bien —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Y he leído algo sobre Bhutan, suena como un lugar interesante para ir a visitar.

—Entonces iremos a la India —el Profesor asintió—. Hay algunas cosas que Henchgirl y yo queríamos checar en la India.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren ver allí? —Harry miró de reojo al Profesor y notó la extraña mirada en los ojos del hombre—. No importa… hay algunas cosas que preferiría no saber.

—Muy bien —el Profesor asintió—. Iré a programar el curso.

—Supongo que leeré algunos de los textos que tenemos —Harry se encogió de hombros de nuevo—. Cosa interesante, he aprendido más sobre escudos y maldiciones en las últimas horas que en los últimos años.

—¿Señor Black? —la Doctora tocó a la puesta— ¿Es un buen momento?

—Seguro —Harry asintió—. Qué necesita.

—Entonces me iré —el Profesor se retiró.

—Estaba esperando poder obtener esa muestra de sangre— la Doctora respondió—. Y quería lanzar unos cuantos hechizos de diagnóstico.

—Muy bien —Harry asintió—. Adelante.

La Doctora sacó una pequeña jeringa y la llenó con la sangre de Harry.

—¿Va a estar segura? —Harry hizo una mueca de dolor—. Mi sangre se supone que es venenosa.

—Debería de serlo —la Doctora asintió—. Le puse cada encantamiento de protección que pude encontrar y luego el Profesor y Henchgirl agregaron sus hechizos… y el Arquitecto pensó que lucía divertido así que usó un poco de magia de duendes, y luego…

—Lo entiendo —Harry asintió— ¿Algo más?

—Le diré después de que realice los hechizos de diagnóstico —la Doctora respondió—. Parece que hay un pedazo de colmillo de Basilisco enterrado en uno de sus huesos.

—Lo obtuve hace un par de años —Harry asintió— y fui lo suficientemente afortunado de tener a un fénix a mi alrededor para que llorará en la herida.

—Eso explicaría lo que estoy viendo —la Doctora asintió—. También me gustaría una muestra de saliva, quiero ver si puede convertir a la gente en hombres lobos.

—Correcto —Harry abrió su boca para darle acceso.

—Un segundo… OK, puede cerrarla ya.

—Gracias —Harry asintió—. ¿Encontró algo más?

—Un montón de cosas —la Doctora asintió— si está preguntando si entendí la mayoría, entonces la respuesta es no. Ya le diré cuando lo logre.

—Pregúntele al Profesor sobre el Nundu —Harry se rascó la nuca—. Estaba pensando que a lo mejor usted tendría algún uso para su aliento.

—Puede que sí —la Doctora asintió—. Uno podría razonar que si tiene la enfermedad entonces también pueda tener la cura para ella, gracias.

—No hay problema —Harry sonrió.

Harry pasó el tiempo durante el viaje a la India, revisando la cantidad inmensa de material que había sido recuperado de las tumbas, y para cuando llegaron, averiguó que era probable que había aumentado su conocimiento sobre escudos, al menos el doble.

—Hemos llegado, mi amigo —el profesor tocó a la puerta de Harry—. Y tengo algunos aparatos que creo que le puedan interesar.

—¿Oh? —Harry levantó su vista— ¿qué tipo de aparatos?

—Esto —el Profesor le enseñó un pequeño rollo de cuero—. Es un set para abrir candados. Debería de ser capaz de virtualmente abrir cualquier candado y cerrojo en el mundo.

—¿Qué hay sobre los mágicos? —Harry examino el artículo.

—He incluido un pequeño sistema que debería de engañar la mayoría de las cerraduras mágicas para hacerles creer de que usted tiene la clave correcta —el Profesor le respondió orgulloso—. Está todo en las instrucciones.

—Gracias —-Harry asintió—. ¿Qué más?

—Este cinturón —el Profesor le ofreció un cinturón de piel de dragón—. Tiene varios compartimientos escondidos que contienen una variedad de pociones… idea de Henchgirl y la Doctora.

—Gracias —Harry asintió—. Es una muy buena idea.

—Otra cosa que la Doctora me pidió que desarrollara es esta pequeña cosa —el Profesor sostuvo un pequeño plato de metal—. Va sobre su brazo justo encima del pedazo de colmillo de Basilisco. La manera en que trabaja es que rodea el pedazo con un campo mágico y recolecta el veneno que está siendo producido… unos días y su sangre ya no será tan letal.

—¿Por qué recolecta el veneno? —Harry puso el artículo sobre su brazo— ¿Y hay alguna manera de apagarlo?

—Henchgirl y la Doctora me dicen que el Veneno de Basilisco es muy útil como para tenerlo flotando en su sangre —el Profesor explicó—, así que quieren recolectarlo. Para detener ese efecto sólo hay que desearlo.

—¿Desearlo?

—¿Decidió que quiere que deje de funcionar? —el Profesor explicó—. Dos cosas más.

—¿Dónde están? —Harry sonrió.

—En mi laboratorio —el profesor declaró—. Venga a recogerlos cuando termine de empacar.

—Muy bien —Harry se encogió de hombros.

Harry pasó los siguientes minutos empacando y luego se puso su mochila al hombro y se fue en dirección al laboratorio del Profesor.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene para mí, Profesor? —Harry entró en el laboratorio con una mirada de anticipación.

—Tengo dos cosas muy importantes que me gustaría que usted probara —el Profesor estaba saltando de emoción—. Aquí está el primero… ¿qué piensa?

—Pienso que luce como una cámara —Harry levantó el aparato para mirarlo más de cerca—. ¿Qué hace?

—Es un aparato, disfrazado, de grabación de audio —el Profesor respondió contento—, y aquí está el otro aparato.

—Luce como una grabadora de cinta —Harry respondió con un tono de voz plano—, pero supongo que es algún tipo de cámara ¿verdad?

—Sí, está en lo correcto, es un aparato de imagen sofisticado —el Profesor estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

**No sé ni por donde empezar... no sé si había comentado mis ganas casi nulas de traducir? Bueno, siguen igual de nulas... y luego cuando por fin logro entregarle un capítulo a mi beta fenixplateado (¡Gracias por tu apoyo!) cuando me recuerda que no le he mandado capítulo, viene mi cerebro y ganas de estar de contrapoducente y se me pasa actualizar y es un círculo vicioso.**

**Pero bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo :D atrasado y muy requemado pero nuestro querido Sr. Black ahora tiene un montón de aparatitos inútiles que aparentan ser lo que no son, porque dicen que el mejor disfraz es aquel que no parece :P o era algo así, creo.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios lindos.**


	30. La Escupidera del Universo

**CAPITULO TREINTA: La Escupidera del Universo**

—¿Hola? —Amelia Bones tocó a la puerta de una de las familias mágicas más… excéntricas— ¿Hay alguien aquí?

—Usted —Laetus gruñó mientras abría la puerta—. A mi oficina, ahora.

—¿Qué? —Amelía había sido advertida, oh porqué no les creyó.

—SIENTESE —el rostro de Laetus se enrojeció—. ¿Quiere saber hasta dónde está metido el departamento por su culpa?

—Um… ¿no?

—¿NO? —Laetus aventó una gran carpeta sobre el escritorio— Durante el último mes usted ha destruido cinco carros y le ha costado a la ciudad cerca de cincuenta millones de dólares.

—Oh —Amelia parpadeó.

—Sí, oh —Laetus suspiró—. El Alcalde está sobre el trasero del Jefe, y el Jefe esta sobre el mío… La hubiera despedido hace mucho tiempo si no fuera por el hecho de que usted es tan buen policía.

—¿Gracias? —ella parpadeó—. ¿Puedo hablar sobre…?

—Su gran arranque de heroísmo —Laetus asintió—. Buen trabajo… sólo que la próxima vez deje a uno de ellos vivo, los malditos reporteros están diciendo todo tipo de cosas sobre ti.

—¿Los reporteros?

—Maldiciones para todos ellos —Laetus asintió—. No encontrará una profesión más inútil y deshonesta. Muéstrame a un reportero y yo te mostraré a alguien que es tan tonto y deshonesto como para que puede ir por la vida tranquilamente.

—Muy… bien —ella parpadeó—. Esperaba poder preguntarle…

—Padre —Luna entró como una tormenta y comenzó a mirarle malamente— ¿tomaste tu medicina de nuevo, verdad?

—Quiero tu placa y tu pistola, Lovegood —Laetus hizo una mueca—. No hay lugar en esta fuerza para un miembro descontrolado como usted. Lo que le hizo a los sospechosos en la investigación de Morales… bien, digamos que tu deberías de estar tras las rejas igual que ellos.

—Vomitus Maximus —Luna agitó su varita—. Puedes abrir la boca sin vomitar después de que comiences a comportarte de manera normal de nuevo.

Un chorro de tres metros de vomito salió de la boca del hombre y, convenientemente, por la ventana cercana.

Bones observó la escena con una sensación de horror. —Um… ¿disculpe?

—Hola, Directora Bones —Luna sonrió—. Me disculpo mucho por la manera en que mi padre se está comportando.

—¿Mencionó algo sobre un medicamento? —Bones trató de darle sentido a la situación.

—Sí, a veces se pone de esa manera —Luna asintió—. Traté de poner las pastillas bajo candado pero Padre siempre logra encontrarlas.

—Ya… veo —la directora en verdad no entendía.

—No sé porque comenzó a pensar que somos oficiales de policía —Luna se encogió de hombros—. Todos saben que somos agentes secretos fingiendo ser reporteros que fingen ser un hombre y su hija.

—Sí… bien… correcto. Espera poder revisar la información que puedan tener sobre el Señor Black —la Directora se dijo a si misma que podrá hacer esto, necesitaba la información y estos dos parecían tener más que cualquier otra persona.

—Muy bien —Luna se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quiere organizar un sistema de pagos o pagar la cantidad completa?

—¿Qué?

—El trabajo de agente secreto es duro y no paga tan bien —Luna explicó con un susurro.

—Oh… ya veo —Amelia asintió—. ¿Qué tal si abro una cuenta y les pagamos por cualquier información que nos puedan conseguir?

—Muy bien —Luna se enfocó en un punto tres metros a la derecha de la mujer y quince metros detrás de la cabeza de la directora.

—Bien —Amelia sonrió nerviosa—, sobre la información.

—Blarrg —Laetus abrió la boca.

—¿Listo para ser un reportero de nuevo, padre? —Luna sonrió.

—Blarrg —Laetus asintió.

—Muy bien —Luna deshizo el hechizo—. Espero que hayas aprendido tu blarrg.

—-No olvides que yo fui el que te enseñó ese hechizo —la sonrisa de Laetus era demasiado presumida— y yo puedo Blarrg.

—Blarrg —Luna le miró de mala manera—. Pero tú no sabes cómo deshacerlo y yo sí.

—Blarg.

—En verdad siento lastima por quien sea que esté debajo de esa ventana —Amelia murmuró para sí misma.

—Ahora vamos a acordar no hacer esto hasta el día de la apreciación del proyectil de vomito —Luna asintió mientras deshacía el hechizo de su padre de nuevo.

—¿Día de la Apreciación del Proyectil de Vomito? —Amelia sabía que iba a terminar lamentando el haber preguntado.

—Sí —Laetus asintió—. He notado que varios institutos de enseñanza de alto aprendizaje tienen estos festivales donde muchos estudiantes vomitan mucho… costumbres fascinantes las que estos muggles tienen.

—¿Sobre la información?

—Aquí tiene —Luna le pasó una carpeta enorme—. Páguenos cuando tenga oportunidad.

—Tanto como que esa oportunidad sea pronto —Laetus agregó—. Tengo una bestia del infierno hambrienta que alimentar y mantener alejada de la humanidad.

—Padre —Luna parpadeó—. Dices las cosas más lindas sobre mí.

—Yo sólo me iré —Bones le dio una revisada rápida a la carpeta y se sorprendió de cuan completo estaba.

—No deje que los snodfish le atrapen —Luna respondió contenta.

—Yo… no lo haré —Bones prometió. Mientras iba de camino de regreso a su oficina, una idea terrible se metió a fuerzas en su cerebro. El archivo era mucho más detallado de que normalmente producían los reporteros… ¿y si la muchacha Lovegood no había estado bromeando sobre ser un agente secreto? Los dos eran personas que no esperaría que trabaran para… alguien como el Sr. Black. Con los ojos agrandándose en sorpresa, Bones se congeló. Por un lado, ella no tenía nada de evidencia… por el otro, explicaría tanto.

Amelia siguió caminando y pasó a un hombres de correo descontento y lleno de vomito. Dando un paso para esconderse detrás de una esquina de la casa para evitar al pobre hombre de correos, desapareció con un pop.

La primera cosa que hizo al regresar fue sacar un pedazo de pergamino y enlistar unos cuantos hechos sabidos sobre la familia Lovegood. La primera era que Luna era amiga del muchacho Potter y había estado con él en la aventura al Departamento de Misterios. El segundo era que ella venía de una familia muy bien conocida por su excentricidad, tan bien conocidos que pocos magos pensaban en ellos o les tomaban un poco en serio… bueno hasta que recientemente Black apareció y probó que al menos unas de sus teorías eran ciertas…. y supuso que también sobre lo de la reencarnación del señor oscuro. El cuarto era Black, la familia sabía más sobre el misterioso hombre que cualquier que ella conociera.

Amelia frunció el ceño, las cosas lucían demasiado ordenadas y la primera cosa que aprendió como un investigador junior fue que las cosas que encajaban tan bien es porque se estaba perdiendo de algo, nada era perfecto. Por el otro lado ¿qué clase de espías anunciaban que eran espías? Uno pensaría que harían más cosas para poder mezclarse, nadie pensaría que… se congelo. Nadie sospecharía que una persona que era tan extravagante fuera un espía, y la mera idea de que anunciaran su profesión…

Amelia destruyo su lista tan bien pensada con un rápido encantamiento. Por un lado, nada había sido probado. Por el otro… por el otro lado ella iba a conseguir una subscripción a esa revista suya.

* * *

—Sólo usted, Profesor —Harry sonrió—. ¿Dónde estamos en estos momentos?

—Estamos sobre una isla tropical —el Profesor sonrió—. Henchgirl quería pasar un rato en la playa.

—¿Podría arreglar un Traslador para mí? —Harry bostezó.

—Por supuesto —el Profesor asintió—. Pero si pudiera, me gustaría sugerirle algo.

—¿Qué sería?

—Es tarde —el Profesor señaló el reloj grande—. ¿Por qué no pasar las horas que quedan de luz en la playa con nosotros? De esa manera puede comenzar fresco por la mañana.

—Muy bien —Harry asintió—. Suena como una buena idea.

—Maravilloso —la sonrisa del Profesor se agrandó—. Iré por Henchgirl.

—Usted haga eso —Harry asintió mientras se ponía ropa más apropiada para la playa—. Lo veo en la habitación del trasportador.

Harry caminó hacia la habitación del PortTrans y pronto le alcanzaron el Profesor y Henchgirl.

—Estoy muy contenta de que haya decidido unírsenos —Henchgirl estaba un poco más alegre de lo normal—. Y para proteger nuestra piel del sol y la sal, he desarrollado esta nueva poción.

—Genial —Harry parpadeó—. Suena bien.

—Todos bébanla —Henchgirl pasó las botellitas—. Intenté hacer que estas tuvieran el sabor a fresas.

—La mía sabe como a calcetines viejos —el Profesor puso cara de asco.

—Así es —Henchgirl agarró el botecito de nuevo—. Supongo que aún estoy molesta por el hecho de que decidiste ser secuestrado y arruinar mis vacaciones en Egipto.

—Silencio, mujer Demonio —el Profesor puso una mueca en su rostro.

—¿Mujer Demonio? —los ojos de Henchgirl brillaron— Mira quien está hablando, pequeño troll.

—¿Troll? ¿TROLL?

—Creo que es hora de que vayamos a la playa —Harry sugirió.

—Okey —Henchgirl asintió.

—Suena bien —el Profesor aceptó.

Los tres amigos se transportaron para abajo y se encontraron en una pequeña bahía apartada.

—Esto es genial —Harry miró a su alrededor—. Absolutamente fantástico.

—Todo el pedazo de tierra le pertenece a una familia de magos, así que no seremos molestados por nadie —el Profesor sonrió—, ni siquiera por la familia.

—¿Ni siquiera la familia? —Harry tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la respuesta.

—Ellos viven en Inglaterra —Henchgirl bostezó—. Conozco a uno de ellos y dijeron que podíamos parar cuanto tiempo quisiéramos aquí.

—Oh —Harry se relajó. En verdad tenía que aprender a no dudar de sus amigos.

Henchgirl extendió una sábana y los tres se tiraron sobre ella.

—Esto es vida —Harry cerró los ojos—. Necesito pasar más tiempo en la playa.

—Estoy de acuerdo —el Profesor asintió—. Ceo que… ¿qué es eso en su mano?

—¿Esto? —Harry abrió su mano para mostrarle la roca que estaba por lanzar a las olas. —Es sólo una roca.

—¿Me podría dejar examinarla? —el Profesor extendió su mano.

—Seguro —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Adelante.

—¿Qué es, Profesor? —Henchgirl se inclinó para ver.

—Parece ser una alta concentración de titanio —el profesor respondió—. He leído que las playas de por aquí son ricas en depósito de titanio pero nunca había visto algo como esto.

—Es una pena que no podamos ir al océano a encontrar la fuente —Harry bostezó—. Creo que vi algo sobre esta cosa en la tele.

—Puede que podamos hacer algo —el Profesor sonrió—. Tendré que hablar con el Arquitecto sobre esto más tarde… lo cual nos trae a otra tema que Henchgirl y yo queríamos discutir con usted.

—Adelante —Harry asintió—. Soy todo oído.

—Henchgirl y yo encontramos la Isla perfecta en venta —el Profesor sonrió—. Estéril, desolada, cubierta con numerosos encantamientos para repeler casi cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con gente.

—Lo suficientemente grande para construir una enorme fortaleza, pero lo suficientemente pequeña para que sea fácil de defender —Henchgirl agregó—, también es una tierra sin reclamar así que no seremos molestados por cualquiera de esas tontas regulaciones que evitan que "rompamos las leyes de la naturaleza" o "que encontremos cosas que la humanidad no tiene que saber".

—Y la mejor parte es que está cerca de la Antártida, así que siempre habrá gran cantidad de deliciosos pingüinos para comer —el Profesor terminó con una sonrisa emocionada.

—¿Pingüinos? —Harry se forzó a preguntar— ¿Por qué me están diciendo todo esto?

—Bueno —el profesor comenzó—, esperábamos que usted estuviera dispuesto a comprarla.

—¿Por qué no comprarla ustedes? —Harry preguntó, levantando una ceja.

—No somos muy buenos con el dinero —Henchgirl explicó con una expresión avergonzada—, así que le dimos participación de control de la compañía y sólo nos permitimos un pequeño porcentaje de las ganancias para financiar nuestra investigación.

—Oh —Harry estaba asombrado—. Seguro, podemos comprarla si quieren.

—Genial —Henchgirl aplaudió—. Le diré al Arquitecto que comience a diseñar el lugar.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de esta compañía? —Harry no podía creer cuando había cambiado su vida en el corto periodo de tiempo desde que salió de la escuela.

—Black Ink —el Profesor respondió orgulloso.

—¿Black Inc.? —Harry asintió.

—No —Henchgirl sacudió su cabeza—. Black Ink… el Profesor no sabe deletrear.

—¿Por qué no Industrias Profesor o Corporativo Henchgirl? —Harry estaba teniendo un gran problema siguiendo esa línea de lógica—. ¿Por qué le pusieron mi nombre?

—¿Corporativo Henchgirl? —Henchgirl se rascó la barbilla— ¿No puede ser ese el nombre de nuestro Departamento de Pociones?

—Lo que sea que quieran —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Le pusimos su nombre por muchas razones —el Profesor sonrió—. Para empezar, nada de esto hubiera sucedido de no ser por su ayuda.

—Okey —Harry alargó la palabra—. Gracias.

—De nada —el Profesor asintió.

—Sí —Henchgirl sonrió.

—Tengo otra idea para ustedes —Harry puso su cabeza en sus manos—. Entiendo que los Zippos son muy pequeños para enviar cosas grandes atreves de ellos pero…

—¿Pero? —el Profesor no podría esperar a escuchar la idea de su amigo.

—¿Pero no podríamos usarlo con el PortTrans? —Harry sonrió— De esa manera podríamos trasladarnos automáticamente hacia cualquiera con un Zippo.

—No funcionaría —el Profesor lucía desanimado—. Puede que podamos lograr algo con los trasladores creados manualmente, pero no tenemos la tecnología para hacer funcionar su idea en este momento… lo más que podemos hacer es enviar pequeñas cosas no vivas.

—¿Cuán pequeñas? —Harry sonrió cuando vio el tamaño que indicaba el Profesor con sus manos— ¿Por qué no lo usamos para enviar cosas? Seríamos el negocio de pedidos por correo más rápido del mundo, tu artículo en treinta segundos o es gratis.

—Podríamos hacer algo así —Henchgirl asintió—. Aunque no me gusta la idea de dar cosas gratis.

—Entonces sáltense esa parte —Harry se encogió de hombros—. De hecho, háganlos pagar extra por envíos instantáneos.

—Muy bien —Henchgirl asintió—. Ahora vamos a nadar.

—El último es una jarra de alguna cosa totalmente horrorosa —el Profesor gritó—, posiblemente algo que huela mucho a azufre.

* * *

Al siguiente día, el traslador de Harry lo dejó en una calle muy concurrida en un pueblo bastante grande.

—Allí está —un hombre salió de una de las muchas tiendas y tomó a Harry de un brazo—. Se supone que usted estaría aquí anoche… ¿sabe lo difícil que será volver a programar todo en el itinerario?

—¿Huh? —Harry se le quedó mirando al hombre que obviamente estaba loco.

—Aquí están sus trasladores —el hombre le paso un par de anillos de metal—, y aquí están sus recuerdos, una estatua de Kali de bronce y un viejo Chakram que estoy seguro tiene todo tipo de poderes misteriosos… en realidad, le apuesto a que ambos tienen algunos poderes raros e inusuales.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —Harry tomó los artículos con su mano izquierda para liberar su derecha del duelo que parecía venir.

—Va tarde, eso es lo que pasa —el hombre lo miró malamente—. No hizo ninguna de las cosas que vi que haría anoche… qué pasó.

—Fui a la playa —Harry dejó caer su varita en su mano—. Y usted aún no responde mi pregunta.

—Si usted quiere respuestas entonces hable con mi primo en Inglaterra porque todo esto es su culpa —el hombre miró a un pequeño pedazo de papel—. Contacté al sastre al que se supone que usted iría, él y su esposa contactarán a sus amigos… ¿qué estoy olvidando?

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron cuando sintió el jalón del traslador llevándolo a su siguiente destino.

—Oh cierto —el hombre se palmeó la frente—. Los mortífagos… supongo que no se aparecerán, No con lo tarde que está, alguna gente simplemente no consideran los sentimientos de otra gente.

* * *

Harry se dejó caer de cuclillas con su varita lista y revisando sus alrededores rápidamente. Al frente estaba el Taj Mahal y a su espalda y costados había turistas. Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry ignoró las miradas raras y guardó su varita. Suspirando de frustración, Harry caminó hacia el edificio blanco grande y agregó a ese vendedor a su lista de golpear severamente.

Harry pasó varias horas maravillándose ante el edificio y estaba examinando un pedazo de pared interesante cuando sintió el jalón de otro traslador.

—Me olvidé del segundo —la varita de Harry apareció en su mano y sus ojos escanearon el lugar en busca de peligro.

—¿Es usted mi invitado? —un hombre pequeño le miró con una expresión abierta.

—Quizás —Harry comenzó a relajarse—. No estoy seguro… ¿Dónde estamos?

—Usted es mi invitado —el pequeño hombre asintió—. Estamos en un lugar donde las naciones no importan y los nombres no tienen significado.

—Qué se supone que… wow —Harry miró asombrado las montañas enormes que dominaban el cielo—. Debemos … debemos de estar en el Himalaya.

—Quizás —el pequeño hombre se encogió de hombros—. No soy de los que se preocupa por esas cosas. Soy su guía en este viaje.

—Soy el Señor Black —la mente de Harry aún estaba procesando el hermoso paisaje—. Gusto en conocerte.

—Venga conmigo —el guía sonrió—. Sería bueno llegar allá antes de que oscurezca.

—¿Llegar a dónde? —Harry siguió al hombrecito.

—A donde vamos —el guía respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿A dónde más iríamos?

—Supongo que eso tiene sentido… algo —los ojos de Harry miraron a su alrededor de nuevo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará llegar hasta allá?

—Tanto como nos tome —el guía se encogió de hombros.

—Ese vendedor está subiendo en esa lista —Harry murmuró para sí mismo.

El guía llevó a Harry por un sendero que subía y a través de de varios giros y curvas.

—Está justo después de esa vuelta —el guía le dijo mientras rodeaban un gran campo de flores.

—Qué está al… wow —Harry observó maravillado la enorme ciudad al final del camino.

—Yo no puedo ir más allá —el guía le sonrió—. Usted debe de dar los últimos pasos solo.

—¿Por qué?

—Le debo a alguien dinero —el guía le sonrió— y temo que ellos están allí.

—Oh —Harry parpadeó—. Entonces, sólo me iré.

—Esperaré por usted aquí —el guía sonrió—. Que tenga una placentera visita.

Las puestas se abrieron por si solas y varios hombres en togas rojas y doradas salieron.

—Bienvenido, joven amigo, a Shangri -La —ellos le sonrieron en bienvenida—. Que su visita sea placentera.

Harry caminó a través de las puertas y se relajó, el área completa parecía tener una sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

—Creo… creo que me va a gustar este lugar —Harry sonrió—. Puede que haya encontrado por fin mi hogar.

—Quizás —uno de los monjes sonrió—. O quizás sólo llegó a un lugar de paso en su viaje alrededor de la rueda, sólo el tiempo dirá.

Los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas en meses, Harry pasó horas incontables aprendiendo a calmarse y eventualmente logró despejar su mente y sus defensas mentales se volvieron absolutas. Respirando profundamente, Harry se quitó sus togas rojas y de nuevo se puso la ropa que había usado cuando llegó a este lugar.

—¿Se va? —uno de los monjes sonrió ante las preparaciones de Harry.

—Sí —Harry asintió—. No puedo creer que pasé tanto tiempo aquí, será mejor que regrese.

—El tiempo no es de preocupación para usted —el monje sonrió—. Y usted sólo debe regresar cuando es su tiempo de regresar, no cometa el error de regresar muy pronto.

—Gracias —Harry dio una última mirada a su alrededor—. Voy a extrañar este lugar, gracias por permitirme quedarme aquí.

—Todos son bienvenidos aquí —el monje viejo sonrió—, y quizás regrese en un tiempo, el futuro aún no está escrito y quién puede decir a dónde su camino le llevará.

Harry se colocó su mochila al hombro y caminó hacia las grandes puertas. Harry sacudió su cabeza preguntándose cuando vio una pequeña figura en la distancia.

—No puedo creer que haya esperado tanto tiempo —Harry sonrió mientras caminaba hacia su guía—. ¿Cómo supo cuando iba a salir?

—Ellos generalmente salen cinco minutos después de que entran —el guía se encogió de hombros—. Pienso que les gustaría quedarse más tiempo pero…

Harry volvió su mirada al punto blanco en el suelo que había contenido a la enorme ciudad hace solo unos momentos.

—¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mi? —Harry gimió— ¿Por qué ni siquiera puedo tener un día normal?

—No lo sé —el guía se encogió de hombros—. Quizás usted es la escupidera del universo.

—Probablemente —Harry asintió—. Eso explicaría algunas cosas.

—Sólo siga este camino hacia abajo y llegará a donde necesita estar —el guía apuntó hacia un sendero apenas visible—, y que tenga un viaje placentero.

—Gracias —Harry pasó varios minutos bajando por el sendero y después de varias vueltas y curvas se sorprendió de encontrarse de nuevo en la playa que había visitado con el Profesor y Henchgirl.

—¿No acababa de irse? —La Doctora parpadeó ante la aparición repentina de Harry.

—Yo… eso creo —Harry frunció el ceño—, aunque no estoy seguro.

—Dado que ya está aquí…

—¿Sí?

—¿Podría ponerme esta loción en la espalda?

—Seguro —Harry se encogió de hombros. No era Shangri La pero el frotar loción en la espalda de una hermosa mujer no era nada para odiar.

* * *

Mientras Harry tenía sus experiencias existenciales, sus amigos estaban reunidos para decidir la forma que su nuevo hogar tendría.

—No me importa si es tradicional —el Profesor miró malamente a Henchgirl y al Arquitecto—. El catillo no lucirá como un cráneo gigante… la isla ni siquiera es un volcán.

—¿Qué tal algún tipo de monstruosidad Gótica? —el Arquitecto sugirió— Lleno de pasadizos secretos y así.

—También es tradicional —Henchgirl reflexionó—, una tradición un poco más vieja pero aún así…

—Puedo vivir con eso —el Profesor asintió—. Empecemos con nuestras respectivas partes.

* * *

—¿Y bien? —el señor oscuro se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Nada sucedió, amo —el mortífago nervioso estaba temblando—. Nos aparecimos y nada sucedió.

—¿Qué?

—El quipo estaba listo y todos tomamos nuestras posiciones –lagrimas caían por debajo de la máscara del mortífago y su voz se puso chillona—. Nada pasó, Colagusano se comió unos camarones malos y tuvieron que lavarle el estómago, luego fue golpeado por uno de esos taxis de la calle, y luego se comió un curri malo y actualmente está haciendo que el Closet de Mi Señor huela como un cadáver de una semana… aparte de eso, nada ha pasado.

—Si nada pasó —el los oscuro preguntó con falsa calma—, entonces ¿por qué la mitad del equipo estalló en lágrimas cuando regresaron? ¿Por qué la otra mitad se orinó?¿Y POR QUÉ TÚ NO DEJAS DE TEMBLAR?

—Él sólo está tratando de engañarnos —el mortífago se rio como loco—, tratando de que bajemos la guardia… pero… pero somos demasiado inteligentes para eso.

—CRUCIO —Voldemort tuvo que resistir la urgencia de llorar… ya no podías encontrar buenos sirvientes.

* * *

**Bien, un capítulo más de esta historia :D Harry visitó la famosa Shangri-Là y ahora tiene una isla. Relmente, se puede esperar cualquier cosa.**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios.**


	31. Un Extraño en Tailandia

**CAPITULO TREINTA Y UNO: Un Extraño en Tailandia **

—Bueno —la Doctora se estiró—. Supongo que será mejor que regresemos al Zepelín.

—Supongo —Harry accedió activando el puerto.

—Bienvenido mi amigo —el Profesor sonrió—. Confío en que se haya divertido.

—Sólo digamos que fue bastante esclarecedor —Harry sonrió— ¿ustedes se divirtieron?

—Sí, así fue —el Profesor asintió—. El Arquitecto se ha ido a la isla para hacer la inspección inicial y ya hemos contactado a otros duendes más sobre nuestro plan de extraer titanio.

—Genial —Harry asintió—. Absolutamente genial.

—Por otro lado —el Profesor sonrió—, hemos aceptado a otros dos miembros de la tripulación, un Sastre y su esposa.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —Harry parpadeó, el vendedor se movió un lugar más arriba en su lista.

—No puedo pronunciarlos —el Profesor se encogió de hombros—. Así que sólo los hemos llamado el Sastre y la Peletera.

—Oh…. Eso es bueno —Harry asintió.

—Vayamos al puente —el Profesor sonrió— para poder programar el curso a nuestro siguiente destino.

—Okey —Harry se encogió de hombros.

Harry y el Profesor caminaron hacia el puente y Harry fue en línea recta hacia el centro de la habitación después de haber atravesado la puerta.

—¿A dónde ahora? —el Profesor preguntó ignorando la manera en que Harry había agarrado el timón del Zepelín y los sonidos que estaba haciendo.

—Tailandia —Harry sonrió—. Hermosas playas y templos geniales.

—Henchgirl —el Profesor se giró— por curso hacia Bangkok… hazlo AHORA.

—En verdad necesitas encontrar un mejor final que eso —Henchgirl respondió mientras programaba el curso—. Hazlo AHORA simplemente no va.

—Lo sé —el Profesor se desanimó—. Pero ustedes negaron en votación mi sugerencia de contratar escritores de guiones que nos pusieran líneas asombrosas.

—Yo sólo iré a mi cabina –Harry retrocedió lentamente fuera de la habitación— y dejaré que ustedes dos resuelvan su conversación en paz.

—Ya se fue —el Profesor se asomó por la puerta para observar a Harry irse.

—Bien —Henchgirl tomó el timón—. Vrooom vroom.

—Yo sigo —el Profesor miró el timón—, así que no te tardes mucho.

* * *

—Ya hemos llegado —el Profesor sonrió mientras le decía a Harry—. Henchgirl y yo vamos a la playa después de dejarle.

—Los veo ahí más tarde esta noche —Harry asintió.

—No hay necesidad —el Profesor parpadeó—, podemos regresar más tarde si lo desea.

—Eso estaría bien —Harry asintió—. ¿Qué están haciendo los otros?

—La Doctora irá a visitar la granja de serpientes de la Cruz Roja, el Arquitecto está comenzando la construcción de su fortaleza oscura, y el Sastre y su esposa van a venir con nosotros a la playa.

—¿Granja de serpientes? —Harry parpadeó.

—Ella dice que hay áreas abiertas al público —el Profesor se sacudió—. No para mí, gracias.

—Que se diviertan en la playa —Harry se puso en la plataforma del PortTrans —. Para abajo.

Harry apareció enfrente de una estatua grande en el centro de una rotonda y se tomó un momento para admirar la enorme estatua de bronce. Encogiéndose de hombros, se dirigió hacia la calle y detuvo a un taxi.

—Sí —el hombre bajo la ventanilla.

—Primero —Harry sonrió—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—Wang Win Yai —el conductor sonrió—. ¿A dónde le gustaría ir?

—¿Está la granja de serpientes cerca de aquí? —Harry se metió al taxi.

—No muy lejos —el hombre asintió—. Está pasando el puente y un poco arriba del camino.

—Entonces vamos allá —Harry asintió—. Tengo un amigo que está visitando el lugar y quiero ver por qué tanto alboroto.

El Taxi dio vuelta en una de las tantas calles alimentando la rotonda y continuó en ella por varias cuadras.

—¿Y qué es lo que está haciendo en Tailandia? —el taxista le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sólo de visita —Harry se encogió de hombros—, parece un buen lugar.

—De dónde viene –el conductor miró para atrás.

—Inglaterra —Harry miró por la ventana y notó que el taxi le llevaba por sobre un puente.

—¿Es bonito el lugar?

—No es malo —Harry asintió.

El taxi salió del puente y pasó por enfrente de un gran hospital. —Ese lugar grande de allá es a donde vamos.

—Genial —Harry asintió sacando su cartera—. Déjeme aquí en la esquina.

—Que tenga un buen día —el conductor se recargó y extendió su mano.

—Aquí tiene —Harry miró el taxímetro y le dio al taxista cerca de quinientos Baht.

Harry se bajó del taxi y espero en la esquina a que el semáforo cambiara. Apresurándose a cruzar, Harry caminó por una gran puerta y miró asombrado el edificio enorme.

Pagando la entrada, Harry entró al parque y miró dentro de uno de los recintos de las serpientes.

—Hola —le siseó a una de las serpientes más largas—. ¿Qué tipo de serpiente eres?

—Una cobra rey —la serpiente le respondió con flojera—. ¿Estás aquí para ver mi espectáculo?

—Sí —Harry l siseó en respuesta.

—Será en un rato —la serpiente levantó su cabeza.

—Gracias —Harry sonrió.

—Eso fue extraordinariamente interesante –una voz sorprendió a Harry por atrás—. No he visto a uno de su tipo aquí en bastante tiempo.

—¿Mi tipo? —Harry levantó una ceja.

—De los que hablan Parsel —el hombre asintió—. ¿Le dijo si él estaba feliz aquí?

—Hablamos del espectáculo en su mayoría —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Fascinante —el pequeño hombre pareció perderse por un momento—. Disculpe mi rudeza, soy el Doctor Hanuman Kanchanaburi.

—Señor Black —Harry asintió—. ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?

—Trabajo para la cruz roja —el Doctor Kanchanaburi sonrió orgulloso—. Nosotros usamos el veneno de serpiente para hacer contra venenos para tratar las mordidas de serpiente.

—Suena interesante —Harry asintió—. ¿Cuántas serpientes tienen aquí?

—Bastantes —el hombre se encogió de hombros—. No sé exactamente, yo sólo trabajo on el veneno… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Seguro —Harry asintió.

—Tenemos una mujer aquí con unas muestras extraordinarias de sangre que nos dice que las obtuvo de un hombre llamado Señor Black, ¿no es usted ese Señor Black?

—Puede que sí —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Tengo una amiga aquí que puede haber traído algunas muestras de sangre.

—Entonces ¿deberíamos de ir a saludarla para asegurarnos de este no un tipo de confusión de identidad? —el Doctor Kanchanaburi sonrió—. Me gustaría mucho intentar un experimento con su Señor Black y deseo asegurarme que es usted.

—Muy bien —los ojos de Harry se cerraron un poco—. ¿Tomará mucho tiempo? Hay otras cosas que me gustaría hacer hoy.

—No, para nada —el hombre sacudió su cabeza—, al menos a corto plazo. Tendrá bastante tiempo para regresar y ver el espectáculo de la serpiente.

Harry siguió al otro hombre hacia el edificio principal y por unas escaleras.

—Hola, Señor Black —la Doctora sonrió ante la entrada de Harry—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí'

—El Profesor mencionó que usted iba a visitar este lugar y pensé que tenía que ver que era —Harry sonrió—. Ya tuve una conversación con una de las serpientes y con el Doctor Kanchanaburi.

—¿Una de las serpientes? —la Doctora parpadeó— Ese es un don muy raro.

—Eso me han dicho —Harry sonrió secamente—. El Doctor Kanchanaburi quería intentar algo.

—Quería confirmar que él no tendría problemas con otros tipos de venenos después de haber mirado su sangre y las muestras d venenos que trajo usted —Kanchanaburi asintió—. Si ustedes dos están de acuerdo entonces me gustaría inyectar al Señor Black una pequeña cantidad de veneno de cobra.

—No tengo ningún problema con eso —Harry se encogió de hombros—. ¿Doctora?

—No creo que vaya a causar algún daño —la Doctora asintió.

—Excelente —kanchanaburi sonrió— y le aseguro que no peligroso para usted, teneos grandes cantidades del contra veneno a la mano para poder controlar cualquier emergencia que pueda ocurrir.

Harry se enrolló las mangas y presentó su brazo desnudo. —Adelante.

Kanchanaburi sacó una pequeña aguja y se la pasó a la Doctora—. Dado que usted es su médico regular, puede que sea mejor que usted haga la inyección.

—Muy bien –la Doctora limpió un pequeño pedazo de piel e insertó la aguja.

—Lo que vamos a hacer es monitorearlo por varios minutos para ver qué efectos tiene en el veneno en su cuerpo —Kanchanaburi sonrió—. Después de eso me gustaría tomar varias muestras para estudio futuro.

—Okey —Harry asintió—. ¿Y luego qué?

—Luego —la Doctora sonrió complacida—, él va a venir a mí de rodillas para rogarme que le deje darme muestras de más veneno para inyectarle a usted.

—Y ofrecerle uno de mis hijos para obtener más muestras de sangre e información sin depurar —Kanchanaburi se rió—. Usted es una mujer malvada por dejarme pensar que usted no compartiría esta oportunidad de investigación.

—Oh, Hanuman —la Doctora batió las pestañas—. Dice las cosas más dulces.

—Todas estas pistas de que usted tiene que darme su permiso de perseguir este estudio —Kanchanaburi sonrió—. Y no miento cuando digo que me hubiera entristecido mucho si no me lo diera.

—Lo tiene —Harry observó a la Doctora escribir unas cuantas lecturas por el rabillo de su ojo—. ¿Encontró algo?

—Algo raro —la Doctora asintió.

—¿Qué es? —Kanhanaburi preguntó emocionado.

—Su sangre se alteró inmediatamente en respuesta al nuevo tipo de veneno y su cuerpo re direccionó la sangre infectada al área alrededor del pedazo de colmillo en su hueso —la Doctora sacudió su cabeza—. Voy a tener que hacer varios exámenes más.

—¿Alteró cómo? —Harry preguntó nervioso.

—Esperaba que el veneno tuviera poco o ningún efecto —la Doctora levantó su vista de sus notas—. En lugar de eso su cuerpo cambió al nuevo tipo de veneno y le hizo inmune a él… No estoy segura de porqué se movió al área de su vieja mordida.

—Probablemente una función del aparató que puso —Harry se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—¿Ahora? —la Doctora sonrió— Usted va a ver el espectáculo. Después, veremos qué podemos hacer con la información que reunimos.

—Gracias por permitirme trabajar con usted —el Doctor Kanchanaburi le sonrió ampliamente—. Ha sido un placer.

—Me alegra ayudar —Harry agitó su mano en despedida y regreso al área de la serpiente para mirar el espectáculo.

Harry pasó varios minutos maravillosos mirando como los hombres levantaban, alimentaban y ordeñaban serpientes más largar que ellos. Cuando el acto terminó, Harry salió del lugar y detuvo a otro taxi.

—¿A dónde le gustaría ir? —el conductor preguntó mientras Harry se metió al carro.

—Kao Sanh Road —Harry respondió rápido—. He escuchado que es un buen lugar para pasar el rato.

—Quizás –el conductor se encogió de hombros. El tráfico estaba ligero y sólo les tomó unos minutos el llegar. Pagando la tarifa, Harry se bajó del taxi y miró a su alrededor. Una calle entera estaba bloqueada y llena de mochileros.

Sonriendo, Harry caminó hacia la muchedumbre para ver qué es lo que estaban haciendo y terminó decepcionado después de caminar por la calle. El lugar entero parecía contener más nada que hostales baratos y agencias de viaje. Suspirando, Harry se dirigió a uno de los edificios azules y se sentó en el bordillo de la ventana.

—¿Qué sucede? —un par de mochileras Suizas de amplió busto se detuvieron junta a Harry.

—Mi libro guía dice cuan asombroso es este lugar y como que no me siento así —Harry suspiró.

—Se pone mucho mejor de noche —las chicas sonrieron—. Regresa luego y te asombrarás de la diferencia.

—Gracias —Harry se animó—. ¿Ya han desayunado?

—¿Estás invitando? —las muchachas se rieron tontamente.

—Seguro —Harry asintió—. ¿Adónde les gustaría ir?

—El edificio azul de por allá sirve buena comida Italiana —las muchachas sonrieron—. O podríamos ir a uno de los vendedores de calle a unas cuantas calles abajo.

—Thai suena bien —Harry sonrió—. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido el ir a un país y no comer la comida.

—Entonces conocemos el lugar perfecto —uno de las muchachas sonrió—. Tiene buena comida y no está muy lejos de aquí.

Harry y las chicas caminaron hacia el restaurante e hicieron su orden.

—Te advertimos —una de las muchas sonrió picarona cuando la comida llegó—, la comida aquí es realmente picante.

—No estaban mintiendo —Harry casi se ahoga con su primer bocado—. Aunque es muy buena.

—Hay unas cuantas tiendas que nos gustaría visitar después —las muchachas intercambiaron una sonrisa—. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

—Seguro —Harry se encogió de hombros y tan pronto como terminaron la comida se encontró a si mismo siendo arrastrado hacía una pequeña tienda.

El lugar estaba lleno con pequeñas estatuas de bronce y madera tallada.

—¿Hay algo con lo que les pueda ayudar? —la mujer dependienta detrás del mostrador les sonrió ampliamente cuando el trío entró.

—Esperaba poder comprar una de esas estatuas —una de las muchas señaló una estatua detrás del mostrador.

—Yo quería unas esculturas de madera —la otra muchacha apunto a varias figurillas—. ¿Y podría envolverlas?

—Por supuesto —la mujer asintió y se giró hacia Harry—. ¿Qué hay de usted?

—Bueno… —Harry miró alrededor de la tienda y notó un artículo que parecía brillar bajo su vista mágica—. Me gustaría ese Amuleto.

—Que buen ojo —la mujer asintió—. Mucha gente piensa que atrae la buena suerte.

—Eso podría ser útil —Harry pagó por su compra.

—¿Te importaría ayudarnos a llevar todo esto a nuestra habitación de hotel? —las muchachas indicaron sus compras—. No son pesadas pero es incomodo cargar todo esto sin una bolsa.

—Seguro —Harry asintió—. Me alegra ayudar.

Las chicas llevaron a Harry por una de las muchas calles laterales, pasaron un poste de barbería, y cruzaron otra calle hacia un pequeño hotel.

—Bonito lugar —Harry admiró los alrededores que eran mucho mejor que los hostales normales.

—Cuesta un poco más —las muchachas asintieron— pero es mucho más limpio y más cómodo.

Harry salió del hotel unas cuantas horas después y detuvo otro taxi.

—¿A dónde?

—Sakhumvit —Harry cerró sus ojos y comenzó a escuchar la radio.

* * *

—¿Y bien? —Voldemort frunció la boca.

—Lo hemos encontrado, amo —Colagusano se acobardó—. Está en Tailandia.

—Llévate a varios reclutas y mátenlo —Voldemort comenzaba a cansarse de tener que estar haciendo esto cada unos cuantos días.

—Gracias, amo —Colagusano asintió—. Se hará como usted diga.

—Eso es sólo una prueba de o que te espera si me fallas… CRUCIO.

Peter se retorció en agonía por un momento hasta que Voldemort levantó la maldición. Sin perder otro segundo, se apresuró a salir de la habitación y agarró a varios reclutas.

—Tú —Colagusano apuntó— y tus dos amigos.

—¿Qué sucede? —el joven recluta había escuchado las historias de lo que le pasaba a los mortífagos que iban con la rata.

—El señor oscuro me ha ordenado que los lleve a cazar —Colagusano hizo una cara de desprecio—. Vengan conmigo.

Los tres mortífagos se levantaron con gran reluctancia y siguieron a la rata humana.

—Toquen el Traslador —Colagusano ordenó.

—Ni loco —uno de los reclutas más valientes sacudió su cabeza—. He escuchado lo que sucede cuando intentas trasladarte hacia Black.

—No nos vamos a trasladar a con Black —Colagusano sonrió vicioso—. Vamos a unas cuantas cuadras lejos… Black no tendrá tiempo de utilizar sus trucos con nosotros.

—¿A dónde vamos? —el recluta quería perder tanto tiempo como pudiera… quizás Black ya habrá dejado el área antes de que ellos lleguen.

—A un lugar llamado Cowboy —Colagusano estaba comenzado a perder el temperamento—. Ahora agarren el maldito traslador.

Intercambiando una última mirada y con gran reluctancia, los mortífagos colocaron sus manos encima del traslador.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? … uno de los reclutas dijo, el traslador los había dejado a la mitad de una larga multitud y observó como varias mujeres muggles agarraban a sus compañeros y comenzaba a arrastrarlos hacia otro lugar.

—No hagan nada —Colagusano estaba un poco fastidiado de que ninguna de las mujeres parecí amostrar algún interés en él—, no podemos permitirnos crear una escena… hagan su camino hacia Black y lo atacaremos cuando tengamos oportunidad de reagruparnos.

—Entendido —el recluta asintió mientras eran llevado s uno de los bares de alrededor.

Transformándose e una rata, Peter hizo su camino hacia el lugar en el que sus contactos le habían dicho que encontraría al misterioso Sr. Black.

Peter pasó varios minutos observan al hombre que creía que era el Sr. Black antes de fuera alcanzado por su equipo.

—¿Qué es tomó tanto tiempo? —Peter gruñó.

—Esas mujeres eran realmente persistentes —uno de los reclutas respondió nervioso.

—Y eran más fuertes de lo que parecían —otro agregó—. Ellas no me dejaban ir.

—Como sea —Colagusano dijo enojado—. Esperaremos hasta que tengamos una buena oportunidad de tomarlo y luego atacaremos.

* * *

Harry se bajó de su taxi y comenzó a caminar por el boulevard amplio. Mirando de manera ocasional a los lados de las calles sorprendiendo y avergonzando alternativamente al muchacho mientras observaba las cosas que Bangkok tenía para ofrecer.

Después de un rato, se volvió consiente del una extraña picazón en el centro de su espalda. Una rápida mirada a su alrededor hizo poco por calmar su nerviosismo y Harry rápidamente se metió en uno de los callejones con la esperanza de perder a sus seguidores o encontrar un lugar más insolado para hacer que las cosas terminaran de manera natural.

Diez minutos y varias vueltas después, Harry se encontró en un callejón desierto. Escondiéndose en uno de los portales, Harry espero en las sombras.

—Sabemos que estás aquí Black —Colagusano habló nervioso—. Sal sin tu varita y no vamos a lastimar a ningún muggle.

—Colagusano —Harry gruñó. Segundo después, un encantamiento murmura causo que un gran látigo de fuego emergiera de su varita.

—Dije que tiraras la varita o comenzaré a matar muggles —Colagusano estaba seguro que Black no era de esos que dejaba que inocentes murieran y él había asado gran parte de su convalecencia pensando en un plan de ataque.

—Muere —Harry agitó la punta de su varita y aventó una llamarada de fuego en dirección al rostro de la rata.

Colagusano gritó cuando sintió el fuego quemar una parte de su rostro y sus manos buscaron por el traslador que era su único método de escape. La rata fue afortunada y logró encontrar y activar su traslador un momento antes de que el siguiente ataque de Harry hubiera terminado su vida.

Los mortífagos congelados casi se mojaron cuando los ojos del Sr. Black se movieron del lugar que había estado ocupado por su última víctima y se enfocaron en ellos.

—Al diablo con esto —uno de los reclutas gritó—. Aparézcanse.

Los otros reclutas asintieron con miedo e intentaron hacer su escape, los peligros eran grandes. Aparecerse era peligros en el mejor de los tiempos, agregando el estrés del combate… bueno, sólo digamos que sus oportunidades de sobrevivir eran marginalmente más altas que si se hubieran quedado.

Harry gruñó al ver que los mortífagos escapaban. Agregando mentalmente otra marca junto a su lista de cosas, donde ponía que había dejado huir a Colagusano, Harry suspiró… todo había estado saliendo tan bien hasta que esto sucedió.

—¿Qué está pasando? —varios hombre entraron al callejón con sus varitas listas.

—Ataque de mortífagos —Harry bajó su varita lentamente—.Todos escaparon.

—¿su nombre señor? —el hombre al frente del grupo sacó un pequeño aparato mágico de grabación.

—Señor Black —Harry no notó a los hombres intercambiando miradas estupefactas—. Y paree que esos idiotas lograron arruinar mi día de nuevo.

—Ya veo —el hombre apagó el aparató y lo puso en su bolsillo—. Pude irse.

—Gracias —Harry se guardo su varita y salió del callejón… ¿por qué estas cosas seguían pasándole a él?

—¿Por qué lo dejaste ir? —uno de los otros Oficiales de Aplicación de la Ley observó la partida de Harry.

—¿No escuchaste su nombre? —el hombre al frente sonrió.

—¿Qué tiene su nombre?

—El Señor Black es uno de los hombres más peligrosos del mundo —el hombre sacudió su cabeza—, y por lo que sé de el, no habría hecho algo sin una buena razón… aparte, ¿Qué me importa si una nariz larga decide matar a un montón de otras narices largas?

—Señor —uno de los otros hombres le interrumpió—. Las protecciones registraron la señal de varios accidentes de Aparición calle abajo que ocurrieron antes de que llegáramos… ¿cree que deberíamos revisarlo?

—Por qué no —el hombre se encogió de hombros—. Puede que sea divertido escuchar lo que tengan que decir

Los hombres se dirigieron al lugar y pasaron varios minutos admirando el desastre punzante de carne que una vez habían sido un equipo de mortífagos cazadores.

—Escuché que le gustaba hacer que las cosas parecieran accidentes —el hombre asintió con bastante satisfacción—. Es bueno ver que mi información es acertada.

—¿Qué quiere que hagamos?

—Llévenlos de vuelta al cuartel, y vean si pueden arreglarlos —el hombre sonrió vengativo—. Me gustaría poder divertirme un poco con ellos.

* * *

—¿Qué sucedió? —el mortífago abrió sus ojos.

—Espera que usted pudiera decírmelo —el mortífago se giró para mirar un hombre pequeño en un uniforme que lucía oficial junto a su cama.

—No voy a decir nada —el mortífago gruño desafiante.

—Tus amigos dijeron algo similar —el hombre asintió—. Muy bien… es libre de irse.

—¿Qué? —los ojos del mortífago se abrieron en sorpresa.

—Es libre de irse —el hombre de uniforme sonrió de una manera aterradora—. Hasta donde puedo decir, no han roto ninguna regla durante su estadía y pueden irse.

—No me puedo ir —el mortífago sacudió su cabeza—. Él me matará.

—Ese no es mi problema —el hombre de uniforme se encogió de hombros—. No ha roto ninguna regla así que no puedo retenerlo y se puede ir.

—He roto miles de reglas —el mortífago tartamudeó—. Le diré lo que sea que quiera saber, sólo no deje que me atrape.

—Sí —el hombre en uniforme asintió—. Sus amigos dijeron algo similar también.

Peter estaba envuelto en una actividad en la que raramente se involucraba… pensar. Antes se había considerado afortunado de escapar con vida de sus encuentros con el Señor Black. Ahora… ahora estaba teniendo que considerar algo muy atemorizante.

—Él me está matando un pedazo a la vez —Peter tembló—. Lo está haciendo lento, alargándolo para hacerlo peor.

Peter era un cobarde, eso era una de las tantas cosas que había aceptado sobre mismo. No era fuerte, no era guapo, y no era valiente. Se había unido a Voldemort por miedo, había traicionado a sus amigos por miedo, y había pasado muchos años fingiendo ser la rata mascota de una familia por miedo.

—Él me a matar después de que se canse de este juego —Peter no quería morir—. Tengo que pensar en alguna manera de permanecer a salvo.

* * *

**OMAKE: **No tiene nada que ver con la historia.

Harry aminó hacia la habitación de hotel de las chicas y puso las cosas sobre la cama.

—Tenemos que confesarlo —una de las muchachas sonrió—, hay otra razón por la que queríamos que vinieras.

—¿Qué sería? —las cejas de Harry se elevaron.

—Somos miembros de la agencia elite Suiza —una de las rubias respondió.

—Nombre código Equipo de Bikini Suizo o SBT —la otra agregó— y queríamos que se nos uniera.

—¿Tendría que volverme mujer? —Harry miró la salida.

—No —las chicas sacudieron sus cabezas—. Siempre podemos usar a alguien que nos ponga aceite bronceador, esa sería tu pretexto.

Y así Harry vivió una vida feliz y en cuanto a Voldemort… se ahogó hasta morir o algo así.

* * *

Entonces... años sin actualizar pero el capítulo aún no está beteado, en cuando mi beta me lo entregue se lso actualizo bonito :) Le di una reviada yo, pero sguro se me fueron algunas cosas que él siempre ve.

¡Feliz Navidad! Por cierto :D


	32. Yuki Ga Furimasu

**CAPITULO TREINTA Y DOS: Yuki Ga Furimasu**

Tomado de la guía de Harry:

_Japón es un hermoso país, una mezcla de lo viejo y lo nuevo. Japón es también uno de los pocos lugares donde el atuendo normal sangre pura no amerita un segundo vistazo. Para llegar a la sección mágica de Tokio, bájese en la estación JR Harajuku y siga las señales hacia el Meji Jingu. Cuando llegue al Tori (puertas del santuario) busque por el camino que vaya alrededor de la columna de la izquierda de la puerta principal…_

Harry se transportó hacia la sección Harajuu de Tokio y su quijada se abrió, vio mujeres en vestidos de boda negros, mujeres en vestidos de gala negros, mujeres en vestidos de boda blancos, hombres en vestidos de boda blancos, actores callejeros, una tienda gigante de condones. Parpadeando rápidamente y pellizcándose, Harry se aseguró de que no estaba soñando y continuó observando boquiabierto. Antes de ese día había pensado que los magos eran extraños… ahora entendía a que se refería su guía.

Incapaz de preguntar por qué la gente estaba vestida así e incapaz de dejar de mirar, a Harry le llevó varios minutos el caminar como cien metros hacia la entrada del distrito mágico.

Mirando una última vez sobre su hombro, Harry caminó hacia el masivo Tori y se encontró a la mitad de una sección del pueblo que no luciría fuera de lugar de la época Edo.

—Disculpe —Harry se acercó a un pequeño puesto en la calle.

—¿Sí? —la mujer del puesto asintió.

—¿Podría obtener algo de eso… lo que sea que esté cocinando? —Harry sonrió— Huele realmente bien.

—Muy bien —la mujer asintió—. Se llama Gyudon por cierto ¿le gustaría salsa extra?

—Seguro —Harry asintió mientras sonreía hacia el tazón de carne y arroz— ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia sobre que cosas se puede hacer por aquí?

—Visite un santuario, vaya a ver un encuentro de sumo —la mujer se encogió de hombros—. Lo que le guste hacer.

—Cualquiera de esos dos suena bien —Harry sonrió—. ¿Hay un santuario por aquí?

—Camino por uno para poder llegar a aquí —la mujer le sonrió sardónica—. Tienen una sección mágica calle abajo.

—Gracias —Harry terminó su comida y levanto la vista—. Cuánto.

—Cinco Ryo —la mujer extendió su mano—. ¿Qué tal estuvo?

—Fantástico —Harry pagó por su comida y se levantó—. Gracias.

Caminando hacia el santuario, Harry pasó varios minutos admirando a las Miko mientras realizaban sus tareas, antes de caminar hacia el mostrador.

—¿Le gustaría que le leyera su fortuna? —una sacerdotisa bonita en el mostrador le preguntó con un sonrisa.

—Seguro —Harry se encogió de hombros—, por qué no.

La mujer agarró un objeto que lucía como una sección larga de una pipa cerrada y la sacudió unos segundos antes de voltearlo. Harry observó como una pequeña barra cayó por la punta de la pipa.

—Un momento —la chica observó la barra luego buscó una caja para poder emparejar la escritura en una tarjeta pequeña con las inscripciones en la barra—. Dice aquí que va a vivir una vida larga y emocionante llena de peligro y extrañas situaciones… Nunca había sacado esta antes. —La Miko le pasó a Harry la tarjeta—. ¿Le gustaría algo más?

—¿Qué son esas cosas? —Harry señalo varias bolsitas de colores brillantes.

—Son encantamientos —la mujer sonrió—. Este es para tener un buen parto, éste es para la buena suerte, éste para protegerse contra la mala suerte, y éste otro es para ayudar con los exámenes.

—Voy a llevarme un anti mala suerte —Harry sonrió—. Quién necesita buena suerte cuando necesito toda la ayuda que pueda obtener para mantener a la mala lejos.

La mujer le ofreció una sonrisa bonita. —¿Le gustaría algo más?

—Deme un par de los buenos estudios —Harry sonrió juguetón—. Tengo una amiga que me mataría sin no le compré uno y tengo otro amigo que necesita la ayuda.

—Aquí tiene —la mujer los puso dentro de una bolsa pequeña—. Gracias por venir.

—Que tenga un buen día —Harry pagó por sus cosas y comenzó a alejarse—. Qué haré.

Llamó su atención un ligero movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y bajó su mirada hacia un extraño zorrito que parecía estarle siguiendo.

—Hola —Harry sonrió—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Oh, diablos —el zorro se transformó en una pequeña niña linda con dos colas pelirrojas encrespadas—. Cómo fue que me vio.

—Tiendo a ser seguido —Harry se encogió de hombros—, y supongo que también soy más atento que la mayoría de la gente.

—Supongo —la niña hizo un puchero.

—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

—Yo no iba a hacer mucho —la niña sonrió nerviosa—, sólo iba a jugarle una pequeña broma.

—¿Te gustan las bromas? —Harry se rió— Tengo un par de amigos a quienes les encantaría conocerte.

—¿En serio? —la niña se animó— ¿Dónde están sus amigos?

—Inglaterra —Harry sonrió—, un poco lejos de aquí.

—Oh —los hombros de la niña decayeron.

—Aún puedes escribirles —Harry trató de animarla—. Soy el Señor Black, por cierto.

—¿Black? —la niña pareció considerar el nombre—. He escuchado de usted.

—Nada mal, espero—Harry sonrió.

—No mucho —la niña sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Te importaría mucho si preguntara qué eres? —Harry observó las colitas de la niña.

—Mi nombre es Kumiko y soy una kitsune —la niña respondió orgullosa—. Sólo tengo dos colas pero estoy trabajando para tener más.

—Buena suerte —Harry asintió— ¿Sabes de alguna librería por aquí?

—Seguro —la niña asintió—. Hay una por allá, y creo que Kumo quiere hablar con usted después de eso.

—Entonces por qué no me muestras está librería y luego vamos a hablar con Kumo —Harry sugirió.

—Muy bien —la niña asintió—. Por este lado.

La librería no tenía nada especial pero Harry logró encontrar varios tomos para agregar a su colección, incluyendo un libro bastante grande sobre las criaturas mágicas japonesas.

—¿Podemos ver a Kumo ahora? —la niña parecía impaciente por alguna razón.

—Seguro —Harry asintió—. Vayamos.

La niña guió a Harry por un conjunto confuso de calles y callejones antes de finalmente detenerse enfrente de un pequeño templo.

—Kumo está ahí adentro —ella sonrió—. ¿Puede decirme cómo contactar a sus amigos que les gustan las bromas?

—Seguro —Harry asintió—. Sólo contacta a Fred y George Weasley en Inglaterra, estoy seguro que estarán encantados de platicar sobre jugarle bromas a la gente.

—Gracias —la niña le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se convirtió en un pequeño zorro de dos colas y salió huyendo.

La mano de Harry tocó su mejilla por reflejo y sonrió ampliamente, ser besado por una hermosa niña era otro de los pequeños placeres que había aprendido a disfrutar este verano.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, Harry entró en el templo y miró a su alrededor. —¿Hola?

—Yo soy Kumo —el hombre asintió—. ¿Quién es usted?

—Soy el Señor Black —Harry asintió—, así que creo que la pregunta es ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Ah, sí —el hombre asintió—. Escuché de usted… por lo que puede hacer… bueno, estamos teniendo una especie de problema.

—¿Qué tipo de problema? —Harry suspiró.

—Una yuki onna se ha movido a una de nuestras montañas al norte de aquí —Kumo comenzó— y ha mostrado ser bastante peligrosa…. Esperaba que usted estuviera dispuesto a ayudarnos a lidiar con ella.

—Iré y echaré un vistazo —Harry asintió—, pero no voy a prometer nada más que eso

—Eso es suficiente —Kumo sonrió—. Sugiero que alcance el siguiente tren para que pueda…

—¿Tren? —Harry le interrumpió.

—Es un aparato largo que va sobre un par de guías paralelas —Kumo explicó—. Van demasiado rápido y…

—Sé sobre trenes —Harry le interrumpió de nuevo—, sólo estoy sorprendido de que no quisiera mandarme en un traslador o algo.

—Cosas horribles —Kumo bufó— y son difíciles de conseguir en este país, la mayoría de los japoneses usan Shinkanses mágicos para ir a donde quieren ir.

—Entonces supongo que tomaré el tren —Harry se encogió de hombros.

Los dos se dirigieron a la estación de trenes y Harry pidió un boleto.

—Buena suerte, Señor Black —Kumo dijo mientras Harry caminaba hacia el andén.

Harry entró a la plataforma y jadeó de sorpresa al observar el shinkansen deslizarse por los rieles, el tren mágico era mucho más elegante y lucía más moderno que el humilde expréso de Hogwarts.

—Profesor —Harry sacó su Zippo.

—¿Sí, mi amigo? —la voz del Profesor le respondió.

—No creo que se pueda perdonar a usted mismo si no viene a la sección mágica de Tokio y va hacia la estación de trenes para ver a los trenes encantados —Harry sonrió—. Incluso tienen un tren moderno encantado.

—Gracias —la voz de Henchgirl respondió—. El Profesor hubiera respondido pero acabamos de caminar por una sección de una ciudad Akihabara y está llena de tiendas electrónicas… junto con escuchar sobre los trenes encantados, bueno… simplemente no pudo soportar la emoción y se desmayó.

—Muy bien —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, voy hacia el norte a encargarme de algún tipo de monstruo así que estaré fuera uno o dos días.

—Que se divierta —Henchgirl respondió.

—Hasta después —Harry cerró su conexión y se subió al tren.

Harry pasó la mayor parte del viaje revisando su libro sobre criaturas mágicas japonesas y para cuando llegó a su destino estaba confiado de que al menos tenía una idea rudimentaria de a lo que se iba a enfrentar.

Echándose su mochila al hombro, se bajó del tren y comenzó a caminar hacia las montañas para encontrar la criatura que había sido enviado a detener.

Su primer reto llegó cuando estaba por cruzar un pequeño arroyo.

—Detente —una pequeña criatura que tenía un fuerte parecido a una tortuga con un cuenco de agua sobre su cabeza salió del arroyo. —No puedes cruzar mi río.

—¿Eres un kappa, verdad? —Harry le sonrió a la criatura extraña.

—Lo soy —la criatura asintió orgulloso.

—Entonces eso significa que puedo vaciar el agua de tu cabeza y ofrecerte el intercambiar unos pepinos ¿no es así? —Harry estaba aliviado de haberse tomado el tiempo de leer ese libro.

—¿Pepinos? —el kappa se animó.

—Compre varios antes de dejar el pueblo —Harry sacó los vegetales de su mochila—. Y los intercambiaré contigo a cambio de que me dejes pasar tu arroyo hacia mi destino y de regreso para mí y quien sea que esté conmigo.

—Bien —el kappa asintió—, pero sólo una vez en cada dirección, tendrás que darme más si quieres cruzar más veces.

—Eso es justo —Harry asintió y le entregó los pepinos—. Que tengas un buen día.

Harry cruzó el arroyó y camino hacia lo profundo del bosque. Mientras la oscuridad comenzó a caer, comenzó a nevar y Harry decidió que sería mejor montar un campamento.

Usando su conocimiento sobre magia del clima, Harry fue capaz de crear un área que no fuera tocada por la tormenta para poder poner una tienda y comenzar una fogata.

—Tengo frío —un joven inhumanamente pálida con largo cabello azulado se acercó hacia el fuego de Harry—. Tanto frío.

—Siéntate —Harry sacó una enorme manta de su mochila y le puso un rápido hechizo para mantenerla caliente—. Toma esto, te ayudara a calentarte.

—¿Está caliente? —la muchacha parecía sorprendida— Tan grandiosa calidez.

—Sí —Harry asintió—. No deberías de andar caminando por aquí sola, te podrías congelar si no eres cuidadosa.

—Tan tibio —la joven parecía casi estar borracha con el calor—. Oh gracias.

—Ni lo menciones —Harry sonrió—. Vamos a sacarte de esta montaña.

—¿Sacarme de mi montaña?–la muchacha parpadeó—. ¿Por qué?

—Se supone que hay algo peligroso aquí arriba —Harry sonrió—. Vine a ver si podía encontrarlo.

—¿Peligroso? —la muchacha parpadeó.

—Algo que hace que siempre esté frío aquí —Harry asintió—. Querían que viniera a aquí y lo matara.

—¿Por qué me matarías si no te he hecho nada? —el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte y la muchacha pareció tensarse.

—¿Matarte? —los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa—. No tengo ninguna intensión de matarte o a alguien más. Sólo quería ver que estaba sucediendo, pensé que quizás podría ayudar.

—Oh —el viento murió y la muchacha se relajó.

—¿Qué eres? —Harry le movió a la cazuela en el fuego.

—Soy una yuki onna —la muchacha suspiró—. Dime Oyuki.

—Soy el Señor Black, y tú eres lo que he estado buscando —Harry sonrió—. Es bueno conocerte.

—También es bueno conocerte a ti —Oyuki sonrió—. Necesito mi frío… no puedo dejarlo.

—Parece que también te gusta la manta —Harry probó la sopa y llenó dos tazas—. ¿Sopa?

—Gracias —la muchacha la olió con curiosidad y luego se llevó la taza a la boca—. Es buena.

—Lo intento —Harry sonrió alegre—. ¿Por qué esa gente tiene tanto miedo de ti?

—Me culpan por que la gente muere en el frío —la mujer pareció encogerse.

—Yo no —Harry rellenó su tasa.

—Tengo miedo —Oyuki confesó—. Ellos han enviado cazadores tras de mi antes y nadie se había acercado tanto.

—¿Necesitas quedarte aquí? —Harry rellenó su propia taza— Porque tengo un lugar que puede gustarte.

—¿Dónde está? —la muchacha se acurrucó más en la manta.

—Muy al sur —Harry bostezó—, y es un lugar muy frío.

—¿Puedo conservar lo caliente? * —Oyuki apretó su manta.

—Tanto como quieras —Harry bostezó—. ¿Podemos continuar esto en la mañana? Tengo que dormir un poco.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí? —Oyuki le miró— Me gusta el calor.

—Puedes quedarte en mi tienda si quieres —Harry asintió—, no me importa.

—Gracias —ella sonrió y siguió a Harry dentro de la tienda y su maravillo clima cálido.

Harry se despertó tarde la mañana siguiente con el olor de algo cocinándose.

—Te hice algo de comer —Oyuki sonrió—. Para agradecerte por la comida de anoche.

-Gracias —Harry se estiró—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Atrapé un par de conejos y los cocine en el fuego —Oyuki le respondió orgullosa.

—Huele muy bien —Harry olfateó el conejo cocinándose—. Gracias.

—¿Cómo vas a llegar a este lugar en el sur? —Oyuki atendió su comida.

—Eso depende –Harry respiró profundamente—. ¿Puedes viajar a través de áreas cálidas?

—Puedo hacerlo pero no me gusta mucho —Oyuki asintió.

—¿Qué hay de los trasladores?

—Esos deberían de funcionar —Oyuki asintió—. Tengo una prima que usó uno una vez, aunque no le gustó.

—Ella no es a la única a quien no le gustan —Harry respondió riéndose—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a Tokio y conseguimos un traslador de mi amigo para enviarte a mi isla.

—Oh, eso suena maravilloso —Oyuki asintió—. Muchas gracias.

—Sólo dame un minuto para arreglar todo —Harry sacó su Zippo—. Profesor.

—¿Sí, mi amigo? —la voz del Profesor respondió.

—Necesito obtener un traslador a la isla para una amiga mía –Harry bostezó—. Ella es una yuki onna si eso significa algo para usted.

—Sí lo hace —el Profesor respondió—. ¿Es sólo para ella o tiene amigos que le gustaría traer?

—Sólo yo por lo pronto —Oyuki respondió.

—Dice que sólo es ella —Harry pasó el mensaje—. Estaremos por allá para recogerlo más tarde.

—Y yo lo tendré esperándolos para cuando lleguen —el Profesor respondió—. Profesor fuera.

Harry y su nueva amiga regresaron hacia el pueblo y compraron dos boletos hacia Tokio y el Profesor estaba esperándolos para verles cuando bajaron a la plataforma.

—¿Es ella quién necesita el traslador? —el Profesor le sonrió a Oyuki.

—Sí, así es —Harry asintió—. ¿El Arquitecto la está esperando?

—Sí, así es —el Profesor asintió—. También ha pedido que hagamos una parada en la isla para que usted pueda levantar unos cuantos escudos.

—Muy bien —Harry asintió—. ¿Pudo tener algún progreso con esos escudos indetectables?

—Creo que sí —el Profesor asintió—. Tendremos que probarlos más tarde.

—Disculpen —Oyuki sonrió—. Pero me estoy calentando un poco y esperaba poder tener ese traslador.

—Sí, por supuesto —el Profesor asintió—. Aquí está, solo tiene que decir nieve para activarlo.

—Gracias—Oyuki le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla y le pasó un pequeño frasco llenó con un líquido claro—. Muéstrale esto al hombre que te envió, el debería de saber qué hacer con ello.

—Muy bien —Harry asintió—. Espero que te guste la isla.

—Oh, creo que sí —Oyuki asintió—. Adiós… nieve.

—¿Qué era ella? —el Profesor observó a la extraña chica desaparecer.

—Sólo una chica que necesitaba ayuda —Harry sonrió—. Tengo un encargó que hacer antes de que nos vayamos.

—Prepararé el Zepelín para nuestra partida —el Profesor asintió—, lo veré pronto.

—Hasta luego —Harry asintió.

Le tomó un par de minutos el caminar de regreso al Templo donde se encontró con Kumo.

—¿De regreso tan pronto? —los ojos de Kumo se iluminaron con sorpresa— ¿Decidió no molestarse con las cosas?

—No, resolví su problema —Harry sacó el pequeño frasco que le habían dado—. La envíe a una isla donde ella no será molestada y me dijo que le mostrara esto.

—Usted no la mató —Kumo sonrió—. Es tan raro el ver tal respeto por la vida en un hombre con sus habilidades, venga conmigo.

—¿Por qué? —Harry caminó detrás del hombre.

—Porque usted va a obtener un nuevo tatuaje —Kumo sonrió—, sólo uno pequeño y que no tomará mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué estoy haciendo eso? —Harry tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro.

—Por el regalo que ella le dio —Kumo asintió—. Ella le dio un poco de sí misma, la única manera que conozco para usarlo es hacerle un tatuaje. Será bastante ventajosos, le dará una resistencia al fió y una mejor afinidad hacia los hechizos de río y hielo.

—¿Cómo lucirá? —Harry suspiró, supuso que no podía dejar pasar algo tan útil.

—Como lo que usted guste —Kumo se encogió de hombros.

—Qué tal un pequeño copo de nieve —Harry sonrió—, parece apropiado.

—Muy bien —Kumo asintió mientras sacaba sus herramientas—. No tomará mucho tiempo.

—¿Dónde está?-Harry bajó su mirada a donde se suponía que el tatuaje estaría.

—Mueva su brazo un poco —Kumo sonrió—. Es tan pálido que no puede verlo a menos de que la luz lo ilumine en el ángulo correcto.

—Ah —Harry asintió cuando sus ojos por fin pudieron distinguir la forma de un pálido copo de nieve azul—. Gracias.

—Hay un pequeño efecto secundario que no planeé —Kumo suspiró—. Parece que el al ser dado incremento su potencialidad y… bueno… por qué no se mira en el espejo.

—¿Qué es lo que estoy viendo? —Harry se observó en el espejo.

—Su cabello —Kumo le sonrió débilmente—. Algo de él se ha vuelto blanco.

—Oh, sí —Harry asintió—. No mucho pero se nota cuando lo buscas.

—Sí… Bueno, me disculpo por eso— Kumo sacó una pequeña caja.

—No se preocupe por eso —Harry se encogió de hombros— Y será mejor que me vaya yendo.

—Antes de que se vaya déjeme darle esto —Kumo le entregó la caja a Harry—, es tradición el premiar al héroe antes de que cabalgue hacia el ocaso.

—¿Qué es?

—Es una caja —Kumo asintió—. Dentro de la caja hay un par de artículos que puede encontrar útiles.

—¿Cuáles artículos? —Harry sonrió.

—Otra caja —Kumo sonrío— que tendrá una pequeña pieza de oro en la forma de un grano de arroz una, vez al día; un Espejo que le mostrará la verdadera forma de las cosas, y una pequeña joya llamada Magatama.

—Gracias —Harry sacó su Zippo—. Profesor… para arriba.

—No, gracias —Kumo susurró después de la partida del Sr. Black—, por resolver el problema y dejarla vivir.

* * *

**Kitsune** es un espíritu zorro que tiene un número diferente de colas dependiendo de su rango y llegan a ser hasta nueve, se dice son capaces de transformarse en mujeres jóvenes y que les gusta gastar bromas

**Yuki Onna** es un creatura mítica tradicional japonesa, su traducción es Dama de Nieve. Le gusta congelar la gente hasta su muerte y que algunas veces toma un esposo mortal

**Shinkansen **es un tren bala que todo mundo en Japón llama así.

(*) En inglés dice "the warmth" que se traduce como calor, así de simple. Ella se refiere al calor que emana de la manta y del hechizo de Harry.

Y ya, es todo... Después de las peripecias de este mes, creo que no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que por obras del espíritu santo me acordé de actualizar :/


	33. Dame otra Lata de Aceite

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y TRES: Dame Otra Lata de Aceite**

Tomado del libro guía de Harry.

_Australia es un hermoso país que tiene dentro de sus fronteras unas de las playas más hermosas en el mundo. Como muchos saben, muchos de los primeros colonos de Australia fueron convictos que habían sido arrestados por crímenes tan mezquinos como robar una hogaza de pan. Lo que muchos no saben es que hay una política que fue instalada por un desconocido y, presumiblemente, sobre explotado Empleado del Ministerio, quien estaba enfurecido por tener sus vacaciones canceladas. Él diseño una ley que decía muy resumido "cualquier ciudadano que robe una hogaza de pan deberá ser castigado enviándolo a Australia donde será forzado a sufrir y pasar su tiempo en una de las mejores playas en el mundo". El registro histórico es algo vago después de eso, porque momentos después de que la política fuera adoptada, el mencionado Empleado del Ministerio fue arrestado por el crimen de robar pan y enviado a Australia… como fueron varios de sus sucesores. Esto tuve el raro efecto secundario de arrastrar a la mayoría de la gente talentosa del Ministerio a Australia y dejar al Ministerio en manos de tontos corruptos e incompetentes. Es interesante notar que las consecuencias de esta desafortunada ley aún rondan en el Ministerio de Magia Inglés. (Para futura lectura vea la sección de este libro pertinente a la elección del actual Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra, Cornelius Fudge)._

_Australia no viene sin peligros y cada animal del país está clasificado dentro de una o más de estas tres categorías: Peligroso, Venenosos y borrego. Esto es por el hecho de que Australia tiene uno de los niveles más altos de magia natural en el mundo. El resultado de esto es que la fauna mágica de Australia es tan variada que es casi imposible de ocultar de la población no mágica. Este problema fue resuelto intentando esconder las criaturas mágicas más comunes de la actualidad, la mayoría de las personas no mágicas piensan que animales tales como el Canguro o el Koala son tan mundanos como ellos. Este programa no siempre fue exitoso, vea la sección sobre el Thylacine en el apéndice Theta23._

* * *

—¿Qué tiene para mi, Profesor? —Harry le preguntó al hombre más pequeño.

—He estado trabajando sin descansar en lo que me dijo de sus planes de ir a Australia y he desarrollado un equipo especial para que usted pruebe —el Profesor se giró—. Henchgirl, trae el artículo.

—Ssssi, Maesssstroo —la muchacha entró arrastrando un baúl grande detrás.

—Ponlo sobre la mesa —el Profesor le asintió a su asistente— y habla normal, si te lo he dicho una vez, te lo he dicho miles de veces. Sin ceceo.

—Sólo estaba tratando de poner ambiente —la muchacha miró de mala manera a su jefe—, alguien tiene que hacerlo debido a la manera en que te niegas a reír como loco últimamente.

—Ya hemos tenido esta discusión, Henchgirl —el profesor ignoró la mirada—, y yo no quiero ser demandado por infringir el copyright. Ahora, regresa a trabajar.

—Está conversación no ha acabado —Henchgirl miró malamente al Profesor de nuevo antes de sonreírle a Harry—. Tan pronto como se vaya el Sr. Black, tú y yo vamos a tener otra plática.

El Profesor se estremeció mientras observaba a su asistente retirarse. —¿Estoy en problemas, cierto?

—Eso o ella sólo está tratando de mantenerlo confundido porque quiere algo —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que no importa mucho en el corto plazo.

—Sí, bueno —el Profesor dirigió su atención a la caja larga sobre la mesa—. Como sabe, casi todo animal en Australia cae dentro de uno o más de las siguientes categorías: venenoso, peligroso y borrego —palmeó la caja con ternura—, y es por eso que inventé este pequeño bebé. Es una actualización de uno de los aparatos más populares en defensa personal que se usan en Australia actualmente.

—Wow —Harry respondió con un tono asombrado mientras abría la caja— ¿qué es… por qué luce como un palo?

—No es solo un palo —el Profesor lucía molesto—. Ha sido reforzada con nano tubos de carbón, pensada para incrementar el daño, encantada para que se sienta ligera al usuario e incremente la inercia y viene con una caja estilizada para su transporte.

—Muy… bien —Harry asintió—. ¿Qué se supone que haga con ella?

—Cuando viaje por Australia, va a ver algo de la vida salvaje nativa —el hombre pequeño comenzó su discurso— y cuando lo haga, usted lo golpea con su aparato personal de defensa antes de que tenga oportunidad de atacar.

—Creo que puedo usar esto —Harry levantó el palo y probó su peso.

—Bien —el Profesor asintió satisfecho—, y antes de que se vaya, tengo una pregunta.

—¿Qué sería?

—¿Puede prestarme su nuevo Aparato de Defensa Personal? —el Profesor preguntó nervioso— Aún voy a tener esa platica con Henchgirl —se detuvo mordiéndose el labio— y cuando lo haga, me gustaría tener la lógica, la razón y un palo largo de mi lado.

—Me iré ahora —Harry salió de la habitación con cautela y se tele transporto.

Harry sintió un golpe de energía mientras miraba alrededor del nuevo paisaje, la magia parecía ser tan común como el aire en este país.

* * *

Peter estaba nervioso, todo lo que había hecho en su vida era persiguiendo un objetivo… mantenerse vivo. Temblando de miedo, se sentó en la cama y trató de dormir un poco. Estaba comenzando a verse como si no fuera a sobrevivir mucho más, el señor oscuro no iba a parar de enviarlo tras Black… y el suponía que Black no iba a detener sus… planes.

—Si tan sólo supiera donde está Harry —Colagusano suspiro—. Este sería lo bastante tonto para caer por una triste historia de arrepentimiento y de querer unirse al bando de la luz y yo dudo que Black me matara si Harry me quisiera vivo.

Un crujido en la distancia casi hace que Peter se orine y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Quizás Dumbledore? —Peter se estremeció— El viejo tonto siempre está dispuesto a dar una segunda oportunidad. —La pregunta era si Black estaría dispuesto a dejar las cosas en manos del viejo—, probablemente no —lágrimas cayeron por la cara de Peter, qué había hecho para merecer esto.

* * *

Harry hizo lo que muchos viajeros hacen cuando llegan a un nuevo país, buscó un bar.

—Buenas tardes —uno de los clientes le asintió como saludo—. ¿Es nuevo en el pueblo?

—Acabo de llegar —Harry asintió—. Parece un buen lugar hasta ahora.

—La tierra del propio Dios —el hombre asintió.

—¿Puede darme una cerveza? —Harry le sonrió a la hermosa muchacha tras la barra— Lo que sea que creas que es bueno.

—Aquí tiene —la mujer puso un vaso de vidrio enfrente de Harry—, beba.

Harry y su grupo de nuevos amigos pasaron varias horas bebiendo antes de que alguien propusiera la idea de ir a visitar otro buen lugar para beber. Así que nuestro héroe y doce de sus nuevos amigos salieron a tropezones del bar y caminaron por la calle.

—Ey, miren… un ratón enorme —Harry trató de enfocarse en el enorme canguro bloqueando su camino.

—Sólo retírate, amigo —uno de sus compañeros repentinamente sobrio estaba esperando el poder salvar a su nuevo cuate de sufrir una dolorosa experiencia con la vida salvaje local.

—¿Qué? —Harry tropezó y esquivó un golpe dirigido a un área muy sensible— ¿Así que quieres pelear? Muy bien, vamos a pelear.

El grupo de compañeros borrachos de Harry observaron congelados como su nuevo amigo esquivaba borracho varios golpes y luego tiró a su oponente con un golpe raro a la quijada.

—¿Por qué no vienes por acá? —uno de los compañeros de Harry le tomó por el brazo—, hay otro bar más allá.

—No quería pelear —Harry tropezó—. Nunca quiero pelear pero siempre me meto en problemas.

—No te preocupes, compañero —su amigo le palmeó el hombro—. Él lo comenzó y no había nada que pudieras hacer.

—Sólo quería pasar un rato tranquilo y mira lo que sucedió —Harry soltó un eructó borracho—. Por qué siempre me sucede a mí.

—No lo sé, compa —el hombre se encogió de hombros—. Pero sé que otra cerveza te va a hacer sentir mejor.

—Sí yo… —Harry se congeló— siempre quise una de esas.

—¿Querer una de qué? —el compañero de Harry parpadeó—. Ah… bueno, trata de no caerte.

—Entonces, ¿qué es todo esto? —un policía salió de su estación y observó como un hombre escalaba la pared lateral de un edificio… con lo que parecía ser la intención de robarse un anuncio.

—Es un Inglés, lo conocimos esta tarde, llegó hoy así que lo llevamos a un bar. Buen tipo, un poco entusiasta a veces, pero sí que puede beber —el guardia se rio y metió la libreta de nuevo en su camisa.

—Entonces no hay problema, sólo asegúrense de que no se meta en problemas.

* * *

—Mi cabeza —Harry se desenterró de la pila de diversos anuncios callejeros y miró a su alrededor—. ¿Qué hice anoche? Y para agregarle ¿dónde demonios estoy?

—Buenas tardes —un rostro muy bronceado le miró desde arriba—. Me estaba preguntado cuándo te ibas a despertar.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Harry miró a su alrededor, un paisaje desértico— ¿y cómo llegué a aquí?

—Llegaste anoche en una escoba —la sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó—. ¿Le apetece una bien fría?

—Seguro —Harry tomó la lata de aceite y trató de recordar los eventos de anoche—. Recuerdo el haberme peleado con alguien… y algo sobre un anuncio… y luego todo se vuelve negro.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso —el hombre se encogió de hombros—. Ella va a estar bien, mi amigo.

—Supongo —Harry asintió—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En ningún lado —el hombre se encogió de hombros—. El pueblo más cercano es Coober Pedy si eso significa algo para usted.

—No —Harry se restregó los ojos—, pero por el momento no importaría si nací aquí, no puedo pensar.

—-Me sorprende que pueda respirar después de todos esos piquetes de arañas —el hombre se rio—, pero supongo que usted es afortunado.

—¿Piquetes de araña? —Harry parpadeó.

—Sí —el hombre asintió—. Pensé que le habíamos perdido… no tuve suficiente tiempo de preparar alguna poción y no tenía ninguna a la mano pero sobrevivió aunque… no puedo decir lo mismo de las arañas.

—Oh —Harry parpadeó de nuevo—. Soy el Sr. Black.

La gente de por aquí me llama el Mecánico —el hombre bronceado sonrió—. Es a causa de mi hábito de jugar con las cosas, mágicas o no.

—Un gusto conocerle —Harry asintió—. ¿No sabe como llegue aquí?

—Su memoria es tan buena como la mía, mi amigo —el Mecánico se encogió de hombros—. Se tambaleaba la noche anterior, tenía una escoba con usted cuando llego pero no estaba en condiciones de volar.

—¿En serio? —el martilleo en la cabeza de Harry comenzó a calmarse—. ¿Conoce a alguien que pueda arreglarla?

El Mecánico aspiro aire a través de los dientes. —No lo sé, mi estimado, le eché un vistazo y la cosa está tan horrible como un balde lleno de cangrejos aplastados y la mitad de amigables. Supongo que podría arreglarla, pero algunas partes van a ser unas desgraciadas. ¿Nunca consideró usar una de estas mejor? —el Mecánico levantó un aparato que lucía extraño que parecía haber sido fabricada de una lámina corrugada de acero, alambre suave y medio rollo de cinta adhesiva—. He estado jugando con una de estas por un tiempo y logré obtener casi el doble de velocidad que una Saeta de Fuego… pero bueno, la Saeta es un pedazo de mierda inglesa. No dura, un buen pellizco de una langosta o un bunyip y se hace pedazos… ¿le apetece otra cerveza?

—Seguro —Harry se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quiere un trabajo?

—¿Qué? —el Mecánico le pasó otra lata de aceite.

—Tengo un amigo al que le encantaría conocerle —Harry explicó—. En realidad un par de amigos, ellos les gusta inventar cosas también.

—Nunca dije que fuera un inventor —el Mecánico frunció el ceño—, solo que me gusta jugar con las cosas en mi tiempo libre.

—Aún así —Harry presionó—. Creo que usted sería de gran ayuda, mis amigos son geniales pero pueden estar… un poco desconectados de la realidad.

—¿La cabeza atorada en las nubes? —el Mecánico asintió.

—Sería bueno tener a alguien que no está loco —Harry reflexionó—. ¿Tiene una conexión flu?

—Nunca he tenido una —el mecánico se encogió de hombros.

—¿Entonces no le importa si le dejó un cel flu? —Harry sacó uno de su bolsillo—. ¿En caso de que cambie de opinión? Si esta cosa es la mitad de buena como dice que es, entonces sé que hay un mercado para ella.

—Supongo —el Mecánico se rasco la barbilla—. Déjeme pensarlo, estaré en contacto.

—Es todo lo que pido —Harry asintió—. ¿Cómo funciona esta cosa?

—De la misma manera que una escoba —el Mecánico respondió—. ¿Asumo que sabe cómo usar una de esas?

—Sí —Harry asintió—. ¿Pero no me van a ver de camino a… cuál es el nombre de ese pueblo?

—Coober Pedy —el Mecánico sonrió—. No se preocupe por eso, la gente de por aquí sólo se preocupan por sus asuntos y ningún turista espera ver cosas extrañas en el despoblado.

—Muy bien —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Gracias, ¿un hechizo de orientación me llevará a Coober Pedy?

—Será mejor que le muestre varios hechizos para mantenerlo vivo en el desierto antes de que se vaya —el Mecánico sonrió—. Es una de las más hermosas tierras en el planeta y una de las menos hospitalarias.

—Siempre me alegra poder aprender nuevos hechizos —Harry sonrió—, especialmente cuando puede que me mantengan vivo.

—La disposición de aprender lo suficiente para mantenerse vivo lo pone por encima de la mitad de los turistas que viene por acá —el Mecánico sonrió—. El primero es un hechizo para detectar agua…

* * *

—Hemos logrado obtener la ubicación de Black de nuevo, amo —mortífago aleatorio nro. 221 anunció.

—Has que Colagusano tome a otro equipo y lo destruyan —el señor oscuro suspiró—, y díganles que lo hagan bien esta vez.

—Gracias amo —el mortífago casi rompe en llanto cuando no le dijeron que tenía que estar en el equipo—. Se hará como usted ordene.

—Crucio —el señor oscuro lanzó el hechizo de manera reluctante… se estaba volviendo un poco viejo, lo que necesitaba era encontrar una nueva maldición para causar dolor.

—Gracias amo —el mortífago se retorció en el piso hasta que la maldición terminó. Luego se puso de pie muy rápido y se apresuró a salir del lugar antes de que el señor oscuro le ordenara a el acompañar a la misión suicida.

—Colagusano —el intento del mortífago de desprecio fue arruinado por su buen humor—. El amo tiene un pequeño trabajo para ti.

—¿Qué es? —Peter tuvo que concentrarse en su vejiga para no perder el control.

—El señor oscuro desea que tomes a un equipo para que terminen con Black de una vez por todas —el mortífago sonrió malicioso—. Ya he mandado a un hombre a recoger tu traslador.

* * *

—Necesitamos otro Traslador —el mortífago disfrazado le frunció el ceño al vendedor— con tantas medidas de seguridad como le pueda agregar.

—Seguro —el vendedor se encogió de hombros—, pero será caro.

—Lo que sea —el mortífago desechó sus preocupaciones—. Sólo asegúrese de que no cause que la gente se caiga hacia su muerte… y también que no pueda ser controlado por una fuente exterior, o que cause que la gente aparezca en un área demasiado pequeña para todos ellos.

—Tengo justo lo que necesita —el vendedor de trasladores asintió—. Lo pondrá en el suelo y no puede ser alterado.

—¿En serio? —el mortífago encubierto levantó una ceja.

—Si algo malo pasa –el vendedor sonrió—. No será causa de este traslador.

—¿Está seguro de eso?

—Sí —el vendedor de trasladores estaba perdiendo la cuenta de la cantidad de mortífagos que había enviado a sus muertes… no era importante pero aún así, sería bueno saberlo.

* * *

—¿Todos están listos? —Colagusano miró a su alrededor, rezando por una excusa para retrasar el ataque.

—Sí —los mortífagos deprimidos asintieron.

—¿Nadie tiene que usar el urinario? —Colagusano estaba tratando de agarrar cualquier cosa— ¿Todos tienen su varita?

—Sí —con hombros decaídos.

—Muy bien —los ojos de Colagusano se cerraron—. Aquí vamos.

Los mortífagos asumiendo posiciones formales de duelo de manera inmediata en cuanto llegaron y esperaron… y esperaron.

—¿Está seguro de que esta es la posición de Black? —uno de los mortífagos habló.

—Sí —Colagusano se hizo encima—. Sólo está esperando que bajemos la guardia.

—Oigan —uno de los mortífagos dijo— ¿qué es esa cosa?

Los mortífagos reunidos miraron en la dirección indicada. —Parece algún tipo de animal —uno se encogió de hombros—. Píquenle con un palo o algo.

—Muy bien —el mortífago se tomó uso minutos para transfigurar una roca en un palo—. Aquí vamos.

El primer indicio para Colagusano de que algo había salido mal fue el gruñido grave de la criatura misteriosa. El segundo indicio de que algo había salido mal fue los gritos agonizantes de su grupo cuando la pequeña criatura graciosa los partió en pedazos. Y el tercer indicio de Colagusano de que algo había salido terriblemente mal fue el dolor agudo en su trasero de cuando la criatura de apariencia rara le arrancó las pompis… fue entonces cuando activo el traslador y escapó.

Encima de todo eso y sin darse cuenta de la carnicería que estaba sucediendo debajo de él, Harry Potter puso la nueva escoba a toda velocidad… si el Mecánico no trabajaba para él, entonces él iba a regresar por más de estas cosas… eran geniales. El mecánico no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que eran mejor que la saeta de fuego.

* * *

Colagusano reapareció enfrente de un grupo emocionado de mortífagos. —Fue una emboscada… todos están muertos.

—Sí, lo sabemos —uno de los mortífagos asintió—. ¿Cómo murieron?

—¿Qué? —Colagusano puso presión sobre sus pompis heridas— Ayúdenme.

—Oh, muy bien —uno de los mortífagos más viejos aplicó un encantamiento de coagulación—. Bueno ¿cómo murieron?

—Black conjuró una especia de criatura horrible y la hizo atacar —Colagusano habló entre gritos de dolor—. Hizo a todos pedazos antes de que tuviéramos oportunidad de pelear.

—Muy bien —el mortífago mayor miró a su alrededor—. ¿Quién tenía ser hecho pedazos por algún tipo de creatura horrible?

—Yo —uno de los nuevos reclutas agitó su boleta—. Genial, gané la apuesta.

—Felicidades —el mortífago asintió—. Tus ganancias son de diez mil galeones… ahora ¿quién tenía que Colagusano sobrevive pero con un trasero arruinado?

* * *

Harry aterrizó junto a un aparato de apariencia extraña que lucía como una nave alienígena, encogiéndose de hombros se dirigió a la persona más cercana.

—Disculpe —Harry sonrió.

—¿Sí? —el hombre elevó una ceja.

—¿Me puede decir dónde queda el bar más cercano? —Harry suspiró— Por alguna razón en verdad quiero beber algo que no sea agua.

—Puedo entender eso —el hombre asintió—. Siga la calle hacia arriba y luego a la izquierda… sólo para que sepa, es bajo tierra.

—Oh —Harry parpadeó—. Suena interesante.

—Diviértase, amigo —el hombre asintió—. Me gustaría quedarme y platicar pero hay Ópalos que encontrar.

—Buena suerte —Harry caminó por la calle hacia el bar.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —el barista arqueó una ceja.

—Una pinta de lo que sea que sea bueno —Harry bostezó.

—Aquí tiene —el vendedor puso un vaso de vidrio frente a Harry—. ¿Acaba de llegar?

—Sí, yo… maldición —Harry se quitó una araña de su brazo tirándola sobre la barra.

—Amigo —el hombre palideció—. No sé cómo decirle esto per… bueno.

—Lo que está tratando de decir —todos en el bar se congelaron de sorpresa mientras la araña redblack comenzó a sufrir de convulsiones violentas—. Cor… mira eso.

—Pobre cosa, nunca tuvo oportunidad —el bartender sacudió su cabeza mientras la araña hacia un último intento valiente de moverse antes de morir.

—Lamento eso —Harry hizo una mueca—. Por alguna razón siguen haciendo eso… no estoy seguro de por qué.

—No se preocupe —el bartender sacudió su cabeza en sorpresa—. ¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre?

—Señor Black —Harry suspiró.

—Ah —el bartender asintió, eso lo explicaba todo.

—Ah —los hombres en el bar asintieron.

—¿Se le apetece otra bebida?

—Seguro —Harry asintió. Estaba comenzando a gustarle este país. Sin ataques de mortífagos, gente amistosa, y podría aprender a vivir con ataques constantes de arañas… no era como si ellas fueran venenosas… ¿cierto?

* * *

**Bunyip** es una animal mítico de Australia que se dice habita en lugares húmedos como pantanos. Las imágenes son como una mezcla de dragon-león-pantera-con unos colmillos casi tipo los del tigre dientes de sable. Busquen la imagen, da miedo.

**_N/A:_** a Harry no le molestan los venenos, es por eso que las mordidas de araña no le causan daño. La sangre de Harry está llena con todo tipo de anti venenos junto con otra larga colección de cosas raras, es por eso que la araña murió.

OMAKE

—_¿Escuchaste la broma de cómo el Ministro decidió darle a Black el liderazgo en la pelea contra los mortífagos? —un inefable tomó de su bebida._

—_Dinos —otro levantó su mano en señal de otra ronda._

—_Bueno, él puso a Umbitch, a los aurores y a Black juntos y luego soltó a un conejo en el bosque prohibido —el Inefable se rio—. Dijo que quien sea que atrapara al conejo primero, obtendría el título del mejor y se le daría el trabajo de perseguir a todos los mortitontos. Umbitch le dio un vistazo al bosque y concluyó que los conejos no existen. Los aurores entraron con cincuenta hombres y regresaron diez… habiendo encontrado una gran batalla contra el conejo y apenas escapando vivos. Y el Señor Black... él ni siquiera se molestó en aparecer… tres días después, el conejo murió… de "causas naturales"._

_Los hombres rugieron de risa hasta que uno logro recuperar algo de autocontrol para hablar. —¿No querrás decir que el conejo murió… en "un accidente"? —esto, por supuesto, provocó otra ronda de risas. No es necesario decir que la broma no fue apreciada cuando finalmente llegó al Departamento de Incompetentes Mágicos… er… quiere decir el Departamento de Ley Mágica, una disculpa por el error anterior._

**Y yo les digo, muchas gracias por leer :D Después de siglos sin actualizar por fin vuelvo, diría que recargada pero creo que se les fue la luz o algo porque no parece... Espero que sigan disfrutando de la traducción.  
**


	34. El Pasado Revelado

**CAPITULO TREINTA Y CUATRO: El Pasado Revelado.**

—Entonces díganos ¿qué lo trae por aquí, Señor Black? —el barman preguntó y el bar entero se congeló para escuchar la respuesta.

—Sólo soy un hombre de vacaciones —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Admito que he ayudado a un par de amigos pero más allá de eso…. Bueno, sólo quiero divertirme un poco.

Síp, los clientes del bar asintieron… este era el Sr. Black y no otro impostor tratando de ganar bebidas gratis.

—¿Y qué anda haciendo por aquí? —el barman levantó una ceja— ¿Visitando las minas?

—Sólo sucedió que este era el pueblo más cercano —Harry le dio un trago a su bebida— ¿Alguna recomendación?

—Puede tentar su suerte con las minas de Ópalos —uno de los clientes dio su opinión—, es por lo que el pueblo fue construido aquí.

—Suena interesante —Harry sonrió—. ¿Cómo es que se hace?

—Obtenga un pedazo de tierra y comience a buscar —el hombre se encogió de hombros—. No hay garantía de que vaya a encontrar algo pero yo lo disfruto.

—¿Qué tanto dura? —Harry tomó otro trago—. Espero que algunos de mis amigos vengan en unas horas.

—Soy Henry Blake y le diré una cosa —Henry sonrió—. Le dejaré buscar en mi tierra hasta que sus amigos lleguen en unas horas y puede quedarse lo que encuentre.

—Seguro —Harry terminó su bebida—. No sé si lo vaya a hacer por tanto tiempo pero suena divertido… ¿cómo luce un ópalo?

—Sólo cabe hasta que escuche el sonido de vidrio roto —Henry sonrió—, y quédese con las rocas que hagan ese sonido.

—Muy bien —Harry asintió—. ¿Dónde queda su tierra?

—Vaya por ese pasillo hasta que llegue a una puerta roja —Henry señaló—. Llame a la puerta y dígale a mi esposa lo que le dije, ella le mostrará donde estamos cavando.

—Gracias —Harry asintió—, pero ¿porqué esta la entrada a tu mina por ese pasillo?

—Porque también es mi casa —Henry se rio—. Cuando estábamos cavando para construir la casa encontramos suficientes ópalos para pagar por la construcción. Saqué otros más durante el proceso y he estado expandiendo la casa un poco, no he encontrado mucho ahora pero tengo grandes esperanzas de que algo aparezca.

—Entonces no es que me esté dejando cavar en su mina —Harry sonrió— ¿me está usando para que construya un nuevo cuarto para su casa?

—Lo ha entendido compañero —Henry se rió—. Pero le deseo la mejor de la suerte y sé que hay más ópalos ahí abajo…

—Gracias —Harry sonrió—, lo veo en un rato.

—Tárdese tato como quiera —Henry gritó detrás de Harry—. Con la suerte que tengo ella va a tener triates y necesitaré una habitación más grande de lo que pensé.

—Estás jugando con fuego, mi amigo —uno de los otros clientes tomó un trago de su bebida—. Black es un asesino a sangre fría… ya viste lo que le pasó a la araña.

—Puede que sea un asesino pero está de nuestro lado —Henry sonrió—. No soy bandido y tampoco lo es mi esposa, que peligro tiene el dejar que el hombre se divierta un poco.

—Con tu suerte él encontrará un montón de ópalos y limpiará la habitación —el barman agregó su opinión—. Tú tendrás tu habitación pero él tendrá un millón de dólares.

—Probablemente —Henry asintió—, pero aun tendré mi habitación, en diez años, quien sabe que le sucederá a todo ese dinero.

* * *

—Disculpe —Harry tocó en una puerta roja.

—¿Sí? —una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y en un estado de embarazo avanzado respondió a la puerta con una enorme sonrisa— ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Herny me dijo que podía venir y tentar mi suerte por un par de horas —Harry sonrió—. Eso es si a usted no le importa.

—¿Se da cuenta de que sólo está tratando de evitar el tener que cavar el solo el maldito cuarto, verdad? —la mujer levantó una ceja— Ha estado tratando de engañar a turistas durante la última semana.

—Lo sé —Harry sonrió—. Y le apuesto que soy el primero lo suficientemente tonto para caer, especialmente después de que admitió cuáles era sus intenciones.

—Está en lo correcto —la mujer se rió—. Venga y póngase cómodo, soy Daphne.

—Soy el Señor Black —Harry sonrió—, un placer conocerla.

—¿Dijo que su nombre era Señor Black? —los ojos de Daphne se agrandaron.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —Harry pestañeó.

—Por nada —Daphne se encogió de hombros—. Le daré una pala y puede empezar a trabajar.

—Gracias —Harry siguió a la mujer por todo un pasillo.

—Aquí es —la mujer indicó hacia un cuarto medio hecho—. Sólo no cabe a través de esta pared.

—¿Qué quiere que haga con la tierra? —Harry miró a su alrededor.

—Sólo llene las cubetas —Daphne sonrió—. Haré que Henry las saque… no puedo dejar que se escapa de hacer el trabajo ¿o sí?

—Supongo que no —Harry sonrió.

—Déjeme traerle algo de tomar —Daphne sonrió—, no puedo dejar que haga todo esto por nada.

—Gracias —Harry cogió su pala y comenzó a trabajar.

Daphne regresó con una jarra de limonada unos cuantos minutos después. —No trabaje muy duro. La mayoría de los tipos nuevos trabajan demasiado duro cuando comienzan por primera vez y terminan con todo tipo de problemas por el calor o por no tomar suficiente agua, quiero que se detenga y me diga si comienza a sentirse enfermo o mareado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien —Harry tomó un poco de su limonada—. Gracias.

—Estaré en la otra habitación si me necesita —Daphne sonrió—. Que se divierta.

—Gracias —Harry puso su vaso en el suelo—. Lo haré.

Harry trabajó durante unos minutos antes de escuchar el sonido de vidrio roto. Agachándose, encontró una pequeña roca cubierta de arcilla.

—Bueno —Harry sonrió mientras examinaba la piedra rota con un centró vidrioso azulado— supongo que acabo de encontrar mi primer ópalo… genial.

Harry continuó trabajando y continuó encontrando ópalos, después de unos minutos una pequeña pila se había formado en una esquina del cuarto y Harry decidió que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo como un minero de ópalos.

Seleccionando unas de las más pequeñas piedras para sus amigos y quedándose con la primera piedra para sí mismo, Harry salió de la habitación en busca de su anfitriona.

—¿Ya terminó? —Daphne sonrió— ¿Tuvo algo de suerte?

—Encontré unas pocas piedras —Harry sonrió mientras las sacaba de su bolsillo—. Esta es la primera que encontré ¿está genial verdad?

—Sí, lo es —Daphne asintió—. Felicidades, puede llamarse a usted mismo un… oh.

—¿Qué sucede? —los ojos de Harry se abrieron con miedo.

—Creo que el bebé ya viene —Daphne se recargó.

—Usted sólo relájese —Harry sacó su flu portable—. Voy a llamar a un doctor.

—Apresúrese —Daphne le sonrió tensa—, porque no creo que esto esperará.

—Lo haré —Harry salió hacia el pasillo—. ¿Profesor, puede oírme?

—Lo escucho, mi amigo —la voz del Profesor respondió—. Estamos justo encima de su ubicación. Qué buena coordinación, estaba a punto de contactarle.

—Necesito que la Doctora baje a mi ubicación de inmediato —Harry se forzó a sí mismo a mantenerse en calma—. Una mujer está por tener a un bebé.

—Estamos en camino —la voz del Profesor se volvió seria—. La Doctora dice que vaya a sentarse con la mujer, y que ella bajará en unos minutos… Henchgirl dice que ella también va.

—Muy bien —Harry asintió—. Black fuera.

Harry se apresuró de regresó a la habitación y se sentó junto a Daphne.

—¿Bien? —los ojos de la mujer se enfocaron en su rostro.

—La Doctora estará aquí en unos minutos —Harry se mordió el labio inferior—. Ella me dijo que me sentara con usted hasta que llegara… um… ¿respire?

—Usted no ha hecho esto antes —Daphne soltó una carcajada corta.

—No —Harry sacudió su cabeza— ¿Usted?

—No —Daphne sujeto la mano de Harry—, pero supongo que podemos aprender juntos.

—Supongo —Harry miró hacia la puerta principal—. ¿Dónde están?

—Justo aquí —Henchgirl entró—. Lamento que nos hayamos tardado tanto pero el Profesor se desmayó.

—¿Qué? —las cejas de Harry se fruncieron tanto que casi se hacen uniceja.

—Estaba tan emocionado de que había un bebé en camino que se desmayó —Henchgirl repitió—. A veces se pone así.

—Oh —Harry asintió ligeramente—. ¿Alguna de ustedes me necesita o puedo ir a decirle al padre?

—Vaya a decirle al padre —la Doctora abrió su bolso—. Nosotras podemos encargarnos de…

—Daphne Blake —Harry respondió.

—Daphne —la Doctora asintió.

—Ya regreso —Harry abrió la puerta y corrió por el pasillo hacia el bar.

—¿De vuelta tan pronto? —el barman levantó la mirada.

—Henry —Harry llamó— tu esposa está por tener a su bebe ahora, tengo a la Doctora y a Henchgirl con ella y pensé que a usted le gustaría estar ahí también.

—Mi bebé está en camino —Henry soltó su cerveza—. Tengo que irme.

—Felicidades amigo —el barman golpeó la espalda del hombre—. Ahora vete de aquí.

Henry saltó de su silla y corrió por el pasillo hacia su casa.

—Maldito bastardo —el barman sonrió.

—Sí —Harry metió su mano a su bolsillo y puso un montón de billetes sobre la barra—. Bebidas para todos a mi cuenta hasta que esto se acabe.

—Gracias compañero —el barman sonrió—. Henry es un buen hombre y apreciamos lo que está haciendo por él.

—Solo no estoy seguro de sí debería quedarme aquí o ir con él —Harry miró hacia la puerta.

—Quédese aquí —el barman indicó hacia una de las sillas— al menos por un par de rondas.

—Muy bien —Harry asintió—, si usted insiste.

Los clientes del bar festejaron y la cerveza fluyó como agua, brindis tras brindis fueron dichos hacia Henry, su esposa, y su nuevo niño.

—Será mejor que me vaya —Harry se levantó tras la cuarta ronda—. Quiero ver cómo le va a Daphne.

—Dele nuestros mejores deseos —el barman asintió.

—Lo haré —Harry caminó por el pasillo hacia la residencia Blake y tocó a la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —una mujer extraña respondió a la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

—Sólo quería saber cómo están Henry y Daphne —Harry sonrió— y decirle hola a Henchgirl y a la Doctora.

—¿Quién es usted? —el ceño de la señora se pronunció más.

—El Señor Black —Harry sonrió nervioso.

—Oh —la mujer se hizo a un lado y le permitió entrar— lamento eso, pero desde que los hombres descubrieron que Henchgirl estaba de visita… bueno, ya sabrá.

—Um —Harry parpadeó—. No, no lo sé… ¿todo está bien?

—Sí —la mujer dejó entrar a Harry—. El bebé nació y Daphne ha estado preguntando por usted.

—¿Por mi? —Harry siguió a la mujer por un pasillo corto y a través de otra puerta.

—Sí —la mujer asintió—. Entre.

—Muy bien —Harry entró en la habitación para ver a Henchgirl haciéndole caras a un pequeño bulto mientras que la Doctora supervisaba. Daphne estaba siendo abrazada por Henry, y una media docena de mujeres celosas esperando su turno para sostener al bebé.

—Señor Black —Daphne sonrió cuando notó la presencia de Harry—. Hay algo que Henry y yo queremos platicar con usted.

—Seguro —Harry asintió.

—Queremos que usted sea el padrino de nuestra hija —Henry sonrió—. Y queremos que sepa cuanto aprecio la manera en que usted trajo a la Doctora para que cuidara de mi esposa.

—No hay problema —Harry sonrió—. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Entonces ¿lo será? —Daphne se fue directo al punto del asunto— No hay alguien más que preferiríamos tener como su padrino.

—Seguro —Harry pensó en Sirius—. Me sentiría honrado.

—Excelente —Henry sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer? —la sonrisa de Harry se agrandó.

—Nada —Daphne se encogió de hombros—. Nosotros no somos mucho de ceremonias así que no tiene que preocuparse por eso, solo queríamos que ella tuviera un padrino y no pudimos pensar en una mejor persona.

—Gracias —Harry miró su reloj—, y desafortunadamente parece que tenemos que irnos… ven Henchgirl.

—Muy bien —Henchgirl acunó un poco más al bebé antes de entregársela a la madre.

—Déjenme encaminarles a la puerta —Henry sonrió.

—Seguro —Harry asintió mientras el grupo salía de la habitación.

—Sólo quería decirle de nuevo cuanto aprecio lo que hizo por nosotros —Henry palmeó el hombre de Harry— y dejarle saber que si hay algo que pudiera hacer por usted… bueno, sólo tiene que pedirlo.

—Lo mismo —Harry asintió—. Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarlos, lo haré… Henchgirl, asegúrate de que tengan una forma de contactarnos.

—Ya lo hice —Henchgirl asintió.

—Antes de que se me olvide —Henry se rio—, tengo que saber ¿encontró algún ópalo?

—Unos cuantos —Harry sacó los que traía en su bolsillo—. Me quedé con unos cuantos como recuerdos y deje el resto en el lugar.

—¿Por qué no se los quedó todos? —Henry examinó las piezas de Harry.

—Sólo quería unas cuantas para darle a mis amigos —Harry le dio un ópalo a Henchgirl y otro a la Doctora—. Y quería este para mi dado que fue el primero que encontré… no eran muchos de todos modos.

—Bueno, entonces me alegra que haya tenido algo de suerte para encontrar algunas —Henry sonrió—. Regrese cuando quiera.

—Puede que lo haga —Harry asintió—. Aparte de los ataques de arañas, me gusta mucho aquí… adiós.

—Hasta pronto, compañero —Henry les dio la mano a todos antes de irse del pasillo—. Y gracias de nuevo.

—Gracias por el ópalo —Henchgirl examinó su regalo.

—Sí, gracias —la Doctora asintió.

—Ni se preocupen —Harry se sonrojó—. Profesor… subiendo.

* * *

—Que buena gente —Henry sacudió su cabeza—, dejar unas cuantas para mi… no, para mi pequeña niña.

—¿Vas a ir a ver qué fue lo que dejo? —una de las mujeres preguntó.

—Por qué no —Henry se encogió de hombros—. No puede ser mucho… no después de ver lo que se llevó pero es más de lo que tengo ahora.

No fue fácil, pero Henry logró llegar al cuarto sin terminar de su hija para tomar lo que el Sr. Black había sido tan generoso de dejar atrás.

—Diablos —su quijada se abrió en sorpresa—. Parece que mi pequeña va a ir a la universidad… una docena de veces si lo quiere.

Henry recogió los ópalos en dos grandes cubetas de 5 galones y las cargó hasta la habitación para mostrarle a su esposa.

—¿Asumo que hay una razón para traer esos cubetas sucias a mi habitación limpia? —Daphne le miró de mala manera pero en broma.

—Mira esto —el rostro de Henry estaba tan pálido y su voz era ronca—. Mira lo que el Señor Black dejó para su ahijada.

—Bueno —Daphne observó la pequeña fortuna en las manos de su esposo—. Supongo que no estará dispuesto a regresar y ser el padrino de nuestros otros hijos ¿o sí?

—No tenemos otros hijos —Henry parpadeó.

—Los tendremos, cariño —Daphne sonrió—. Ahora que el dinero no es de mucha preocupación, voy a querer una familia más grande para que esta pequeñita no se sienta sola.

* * *

—Entonces —Amelia de dio un sorbo a su té— ¿cómo andan las cosas en tu departamento estos días?

—No me puedo quejar —su invitado se encogió de hombros—. Tenemos bastantes misterios que revisar… suficientes para mantenernos ocupados.

—Ya veo —Amelia asintió—. Me han llegado varias notas raras últimamente.

—¿Oh? —su invitado levantó una ceja.

—De alguien que dice que es un mortífago y quiere rendirse —Amelia tomó un bocadillo—. Dice que no quiere ser libre.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quiere?

—Dice que todo lo que necesita es una jaula de tamaño mediano —Amelia le dio un mordisco a su bocadillo—. De preferencia en un lugar sin dementores.. pero está dispuesto a aceptarlo si se necesita.

—¿Oh? Qué raro que no le importen los dementores —su invitado tomó una galleta de la bandeja—. ¿Conoces el nombre de este mortífago?

—No —Amelia sacudió su cabeza—. Todo lo que sé es que le tiene miedo al Señor Black y quiere ser protegido.

—Ah —su invitado asintió de manera cortés.

—Entonces… —Amelia sonrió— ¿no ha pasado nada raro en tu departamento?

—No mucho —su invitado se encogió de hombros—. Los asuntos siguen como siempre.

—Ya veo. —Amelia mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo— Me estaba preguntando…

—¿Sí?

—¿A quién reporta tu departamento? —Amelia batió las pestañas y sonrió.

—A mí —su invitado sonrió—. Ya sabes eso, Amelia.

—Y a quién le reportas, Grivner —Amelia le dio su mejor mirada amenazante, la mirada que había causado que mortífagos más experimentados se quebraran y confesaran sus crímenes, la mirada que hacía que Fudge se quebrara y llamara a su mamá en la última reunión para el presupuesto.

—A nadie –Grivner parpadeó.

—Oh…

—¿Por qué estás preguntando?

—Bueno —Amelia suspiró—, he estado intentando obtener información sobre el Señor Black.

—Ah —Grivner tosió un poco y levantó su taza de té—. Por lo que sé, y yo debería saber… él no está relacionado con nuestro departamento de alguna manera. ¿Puedo rellenar su tasa?

—Seguro —Amelia levantó su taza y palmeó la pequeña carta que apareció en su plato… pareciera que Grivner no pensaba que su oficina era lo suficientemente segura para esta conversación.

—No sabemos mucho del Señor Black —Grivner dejó la tetera—. No conocemos afiliaciones, rico, tiene buen conocimiento sobre hechizos… aunque nada definitivo.

—Entonces tienes la misma información que yo —Amelia exhaló—. Supongo que no se puede evitar.

—Te avisaré si encuentro algo —Grivner sonrió— o si escuchó algún rumor interesante.

—Apreciaría eso —Amelia sonrió—. Y te veré mañana para nuestro té de la tarde.

—Adiós, Amelia –Grivner dejó la oficina y Amelia se permitió ver la carta que le había dado.

Dos horas después, Amelia siguió las instrucciones que estaban impresas en la carta hacia una locación… bastante inusual.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir —Grivner condujo a Amelia hacia una pequeña habitación con dos sillas y una mesa—. Hay algunas cosas que necesitamos discutir.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Amelia miró alrededor, las paredes vacías.

—Un momento por favor —Grivner cerró la puerta y tomó asiento frente a Amelia.

—Qué… —Amelia se congeló cuando dos cilindros largos bajaros desde el techo y sobre ella y las silla de Grivner—. ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Estamos sentados en lo que, probablemente, es el lugar más protegido de toda Inglaterra —Grivner sonrió—. Y este aparato que ha bajado sobre nosotros en uno de esos inventos de nuestra contraparte en América.

—¿Qué es? —Amelia no podía creer hasta donde estaba yendo el Director de los Inefables.

—Se llama el Cono del Silencio —Grivner sonrió—. Pero creo que te llamé hasta aquí para hablar sobre el Señor Black… es un personaje bastante interesante.

—¿Qué es lo que puedes decirme? —Amelia se puso seria.

—Primero –Grivner—, me gustaría saber ¿por qué piensas que él pudiera ser mi superior?

—Es parte de la información que me han dado los Lovegoods —Amelia respondió.

—Ah, los Lovegoods —Grivner asintió—. Ese es otro misterio, el hombre sabe virtualmente todo lo que pasa en el Departamento de Misterios, y hasta donde sé, nunca ha puesto un pie en nuestra área del Ministerio. Un par de meses atrás, dejé caer un cajón sobre mi pie en mi oficina privada y nadie estaba ahí… al día siguiente me llegó una tarjeta de recupérate pronto firmada por la familia Lovegood… la pequeña Luna me dijo que fuera más cuidadoso la próxima vez.

—¿Asumo que revisaste tu oficina en busca de micrófonos? —Amelia parpadeó.

—Chequé y revisé —Grivner suspiró—, por grupos de personas diferentes cada vez… nada se ha podido encontrar.

—Oh —Amelia parpadeó de nuevo—. Supongo que esa es más evidencia a mi teoría de que ellos están trabajando para el Señor Black.

—No había pensado en eso —Grivner se acarició la barbilla—. Explica bastante… y admito que tenemos evidencia de que hay otro departamento, quizás no en nuestro gobierno… o en cualquier gobierno pero… hay demasiadas coincidencias para desecharlo, demasiada gente inconveniente muere en accidentes. El cajón que aplastó mi pie evito que corriera hacia una emboscada de mortífagos y desde entonces me he estado preguntando sobre otros eventos extraños.

—Me convertí en Auror porque el sargento en el escritorio prometió romper una citación por el uso indebido de magia en menores si me sentaba en el examen —Amelia estaba sorprendida por la revelación—, y sólo me atraparon porque sucedió que otro Auror estaba caminando por mi calle ese día y ella me vio a través de mis barreras de anti detección débiles.

—¿Una sensación rara, verdad? —Grivner miró a su alrededor— El pensar que hay alguien moviendo nuestros hilos.

—¿Qué puedes decirme del Señor Black? —Amelia se inclinó tanto como el aparató se lo permitía.

—Él es un barón en Transilvania, es extremadamente rico, tiene conocimiento y libros tan raros que puede que hasta sean leyendas —Grivner sonrió—, tiene sangre venenosa y puede lanzar hechizos indetectables. Creemos que mata a un aproximado de cuatro a diez magos o criaturas obscuras en un día y creemos que tiene al menos trece mil años.

—¿Qué? —Amelia abrió los ojos muy grandes— Cómo pueden estar seguros.

—Es sólo un estimado basado en la evidencia que hemos podido recolectar —Grivner sonrió—. Mientras estaba en Egipto, él "descubrió" varias tumbas, tumbas escondidas tan bien que pasaron inadvertidas por siglos y él lo hizo de camino al valle que había estado escondido y protegido por los magos más grandes de los reinos viejos. Varias de estas tumbas hablaban del oscuro, el destructor. Un ser de horror inexplicable que dejó desolación sobre las tierras del reino, y que quizá haya sido responsable por el hundimiento de la Atlántida. El señor Black, mencionó que estaba en el área para recuperar un libro que creemos era un diario escrito por Merlín. El Señor Black también mencionó que Merlín había sido echado de la Atlántida por ser demasiado débil y luego se refirió hacia el gran mago como un "niño mimado".

—Mi dios —Amelia parpadeó—. ¿Qué sucede si decide poner su atención sobre nosotros? Pensé que estábamos viviendo en tiempos oscuros ahora pero…

—No parece que eso sea una preocupación —Grivner sonrió en alivio—, la información sugiere que él o está retirado o arrepentido, uno de mis hombres ha puesto la teoría de que Black pudo no haber sido un señor oscuro sino algo más como un peleador por la libertad… él es bien conocido por su odio hacia los mortífagos y cualquier tipo de puristas de la sangre combinado con el hecho de que no sabemos mucho sobre la sociedad de la antigua Atlántida significa que el gobierno pudo haber sigo algo parecido a las líneas de lo que sucedería si Tom Ryddle gana.

—La historia es escrita por el ganador —Amelia aceptó—. Espera… ¿no dijiste que Merlín fue echado de la Atlántida por su falta de poder?

—Concuerda —los ojos de Grivner se iluminaron—. Si estaban dispuestos a exiliar a un mago de "bajo" poder, entonces imagínate lo que le habrían hecho a un squib… o a un muggle.

—Y siguiendo tu teoría —Amelia asintió despacio—, ellos se lo hicieron a la persona equivocada y enojaron al Señor Black.

—Quien destruyó su civilización en respuesta —los ojos de Grivner se abrieron en sorpresa—. Yo… dioses, piensa lo que nos hubiera pasado si el plan insano de Fudge hubiera fastidiado al Señor Black… o peor si hubiera lastimado accidentalmente a uno de los amigos de Black.

Amelia se congeló. —No creo que estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación si hubieran cometido un error como ese.

—No sé si alguien en Inglaterra estaría teniendo alguna conversación si algo como eso sucediera —Grivner tembló.

**+.+.+.+**

**Tengo algo así como más de un mes sin actualizar :/ algo anda mal con mis actualizaciones ultimamente, pero en fin. ¡Ahora resulta que Harry tiene ahijada! Y nada perdidos, se están aprovechando de la bondad y renombre del pobre Sr. Black.**

**¿Qué opinan de las teorías conspiratorias de los gobiernos? Tanta segurar y al final es se3guro que el señor Black se enterará de lo que platicaron :D (según los superpoderes acreditados a Harry ¿o no?)**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	35. Sorpresa

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y CINCO: Sorpresa**

—Bienvenidos —el Profesor sonrió—. Confió en que pasaran un buen rato… cómo está el niño.

—Nos la pasamos bien —Harry sonrió—, y la niña está bien, incluso me hicieron su padrino.

—Felicidades —el Profesor sonrió—. Si no le importa, esperaba hacer una pequeña parada sobre la isla para que pudiera poner unas cuantas protecciones y después de eso… bueno, verá es así… ¿Henchgirl?

—El Profesor y yo tenemos una conferencia a la que nos gustaría asistir en América —Henchgirl habló—, así que tenemos que apresurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo.

—Así que no podremos hacer muchas paradas de aquí hacia los Estados Unidos —el Profesor sonrió nervioso.

—Muy bien —Harry asintió—, tengo que estar en Inglaterra en unos pocos días así que no me importa si nos apresuramos un poco… ¿cuándo tienen que estar en los Estados Unidos?

—Espero llegar allá en las próximas veinticuatro horas —el Profesor se encogió de hombros—. No es una conferencia muy larga… al menos no la parte que nos interesa.

—Seguro —Harry asintió—. ¿Podremos regresar a Inglaterra en los próximos días?

—Con certeza —el Profesor asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque hay algo en Suecia que me gustaría hacer en tres días y tengo que estar de vuelta en Inglaterra por un largo tiempo después de eso —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Lamento el decirles esto de repente.

—Es suficiente —el Profesor lo ignoró—. Henchgirl… a toda velocidad.

—Por qué me está diciendo eso —Henchgirl le miró feo—, usted es el que está acaparando los controladores de nuevo.

—Silencio niña —el Profesor gritó—. Cuando digo a toda marcha o a toda velocidad o cualquier término náutico, tú dices, Aye, aye Capitán.

—No —Henchgirl levantó la nariz.

—Has lo que te digo —el Profesor se encaminó hacia Henchgirl y le miró de mala manera.

—Oblígame —Henchgirl le regresó la mirada.

—Muy bien, lo haré —el profesor asintió—. Señor Black, présteme su aparato personal de defensa.

—Yo me voy a quedar fuera de esto —Harry comenzó a retroceder, alejándose de sus dos amigos peleando.

—Déselo —Henchgirl se encogió de hombros—. El pequeño camarón va a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda obtener.

—Por ahora, adiós —Harry se retiró de la habitación tan rápido como pudo.

Henchgirl se acercó a la puerta y sacó la cabeza. —Ya se fue.

—Excelente —el profesor asintió—. Ahora es tiempo que discutamos esa cosa que no deseamos que él sepa que estamos discutiendo porque arruinaría la sorpresa.

—Él no está aquí —Henchgirl parpadeó— así que no tiene que ser evasivo.

—Oh —el Profesor parpadeó—, cierto.

* * *

—La pareja rara me pidieron venir a aquí y decirle que ya hemos llegado a la isla —la Doctora metió su cabeza en la habitación de Harry.

—Gracias —Harry bostezó—. Ya salgo.

—¿Ha estado ocupado? —la Doctora miró la pequeña cabina, prestando atención en particular a la pila de libros y pergaminos.

—Sí —Harry asintió—. He estado investigando cada protección que he podido encontrar, algunas de las egipcias son realmente crueles.

—¿Las va a poner? —la Doctora levantó una ceja.

—Lo estoy pensando —Harry asintió—. Depende de si puedo encontrar alguna manera de hacer que las protecciones trabajen juntas.

—Buena suerte entonces —la Doctora se encogió de hombros. Esa en verdad no era su área de experiencia.

—Gracias —Harry se puso su chaqueta—. Andando.

—Justo detrás de usted —la Doctora sonrió.

Harry salió de su habitación y se encontró con el Profesor. —Veo que la Doctora le dijo que ya hemos llegado.

—Sí —Harry asintió—. He estado revisando algunas protecciones, creo que ya averigüé una manera de hacer que todas funcionen juntas.

—Déjeme verlas por favor —el Profesor extendió su mano—. Sí… parece que todo funcionará bien.

—¿Funcionaran con las que ustedes han estado desarrollado? —Harry parpadeó— ¿O con las protecciones que ha puesto el Arquitecto o pondrá?

—Deberían de funcionar… —el Profesor observo bien las notas de Harry— deme un minuto.

—Muy bien —Harry observó al Profesor escribir unas cuantas cosas más.

—Henchgirl, dale un vistazo a esto —el profesor gritó.

—No tan fuerte —Henchgirl le miró con enojo—, estoy parada justo aquí.

—Dale un vistazo a eso —el Profesor le entregó las notas a Henchgirl—. Dime qué piensas.

—Deberían de funcionar —Henchgirl asintió despacio—. Aunque me gustaría tener la opinión del Arquitecto antes de que comencemos algo.

—Apreciaría eso… —Harry asintió—. Siempre me alegra obtener una segunda, tercera o hasta quinta opinión.

—¿Le importa si le agrego unas cuantas de… mis protecciones familiares? —la Doctora agregó— También me gustaría agregar unas cuantas cosas al hospital.

—Consulte con el Arquitecto —el Profesor sugirió—. Él es el experto en protecciones… también le gustaría mirar los diseños que él tiene sobre el hospital.

—Gracias —la Doctora asintió—. Haré eso.

—Por este lado —el Profesor señaló—. El arquitecto construyó un muelle así que no tendremos que transportarnos.

—Genial —Harry se encogió de hombros.

El grupo caminó hacia la nariz del Zepelín y salió hacia una enorme plataforma de piedra.

—Me alegra que hayan podido llegar —el Arquitecto sonrió—. Acabamos de terminar los cimientos y estamos listos para colocar la piedra angular.

—Genial –Harry asintió—. ¿Asumo que vamos a anclar las protecciones a esta piedra?

—Sí —el Arquitecto asintió—. Al menos durante las primeras capas. Hay varios dedos de piedra sobresaliendo sobre el océano alrededor de la isla. Mi plan actual es erigir varias torres en estos pedazos de piedra para extender el alcance de las protecciones y poner un par de capas más.

—Suena bien —Harry asintió—. ¿Puede echarle un vistazo a estas notas? Creo que hemos logrado hacer que todas estas protecciones funcionen juntas pero aún apreciaría su opinión.

—Déjeme mirarlo —el Arquitecto asintió—. ¿Le importa si hago unos cuantos cambios?

—Por favor —Harry asintió.

—Todas estas funcionarán con las protecciones de los Duendes que he estado planeando levantar —el Arquitecto hizo unas cuantas anotaciones—, pero pienso que podemos ajustarlas si hacemos unos cuantos cambios, y eso también cierra un pequeño agujero que dejó aquí.

—Ya veo —Harry asintió—. Gracias… ¿cuándo comenzamos?

—Para hacer las cosas más efectivas lo más posible, va a tener que comenzar a conjurar al segundo que la piedra caiga en su posición final y no podrá detenerse hasta que todas estas protecciones sean colocadas.

—No estoy seguro de que tenga tanta energía —Harry admitió frunciendo el ceño—. Haré lo mejor que pueda pero…

—Ya nos hemos encargado de eso —la Doctora sonrió—. Por las últimas dos semanas, Henchgirl y yo hemos estado preparando varias pociones para encargarnos de este pequeño problema… el lado negativo de esto es que no podrá lanzar más que hechizos básicos por un día después de esto.

—Está bien —Harry respiró profundamente—. Muéstrenos el camino.

—Les daré el tour —el Arquitecto sonrió—. Para comenzar, este no es el hangar permanente del Zepelín. Hemos incorporado un muelle en el diseño final del edificio principal.

—Excelente —el Profesor asintió.

—Por aquí —el Arquitecto guió al grupo por un camino angosto—. A su izquierda están algunas de las casas temporales de los trabajadores y de la gente que nos han enviado.

—¿Qué gente? —Harry levantó una ceja.

—Varias Yuki Onna —el Arquitecto sonrió—. Son un regalo de los dioses, sin ellas no habríamos tenido la oportunidad de llegar tan lejos. Lograron mantener lo peor de las tormentas lejos, con ellas por aquí no hay manera de que perdamos un día por culpa del mal clima.

—Me alegra que estén ayudando —Harry asintió— ¿entonces son felices aquí?

—Oh, sí —el Arquitecto asintió—, tremendamente felices.

—Bien —Harry sonrió—. Me alegra.

—Y aquí hemos llegado al lugar de la edificación —el Arquitecto sonrió.

—Wow —Harry miró al enorme agujero— ¿Por qué cavó tan profundo?

—Quiero poner un par de niveles bajo tierra —el Arquitecto respondió orgulloso—. Y supongo que me deje llevar un poco, eventualmente espero poder poner túneles y bóvedas debajo de cada pulgada en esta isla… es suficiente para mantenerme ocupado por años.

—Genial —Harry se encogió de hombros—. ¿Dónde está la piedra angular?

—Está justo detrás de usted —la sonrisa del Arquitecto casi le parte la cara en dos.

—¿Esa es la piedra? —los ojos de Harry se abrieron de sorpresa mientras observaba la piedra de cincuenta toneladas—. Es más grande que la casa en la que crecí.

—La construcción megalítica es la única manera de hacerlo —el Arquitecto sonrió—. Cuando esté terminado no será capaz de meter una navaja por entre las junturas. Es más difícil que los métodos normales pero durará para siempre y es mucho más resistente.

—¿Cómo la vamos a colocar en su lugar? —Harry no podía creer que fuera posible construir con cosas tan grandes.

—Ya ha sido lo suficientemente encantada para permitirme hacerlo —el Arquitecto sonrió—. Le tomó a tres equipos de duendes dos semanas el lograr la forma correcta… la construcción se acelerará después de esto cuando traiga las máquinas y permita que los equipos de construcción hagan sus trabajos.

—¿Por qué no los trajo para ayudarle con esto? —Harry no podía apartar su mirada de la piedra gigante.

—Es tradición que el constructor coloque la primera piedra —el Arquitecto se encogió de hombros—. Quién sabe si esa tradición existe por alguna razón… pero es mejor asegurarse.

—Y le da un poco de gloria a usted —Harry sonrió—. Muy bien… hagamos esto.

—Muy bien —el Arquitecto comenzó a cantar muy bajo en un lenguaje irreconocible.

—Se está moviendo —Henchgirl gritó.

Una línea de sudor corrió por la frente del Arquitecto cuando la roca enorme comenzó a volar. —Esté listo… no puedo mantenerla por mucho más tiempo.

—Estoy listo —Harry sacó su varita.

Harry comenzó a lanzar al segundo que la piedra gigante hizo contacto con el suelo, por horas mantuvo el ritmo sólo permitiéndose el tiempo suficiente par a tomarse una de las pociones de la Doctora cada vez que sus reservas comenzaban a quedar muy vacías.

Ríos de sudor caían por el rostro de Harry y su cuello mientras seguía creando protecciones que no habían usado por generaciones en lenguajes muertos que no habían tocado la lengua humana por demasiado tiempo.

—Él está comenzando a cansarse —la Doctora gritó—. Cuídenlo.

—Ya casi termina —el Profesor reviso las notas—. Sólo una capa más que agregar.

—Klap tu verada —la voz de Harry estaba ronca cuando la última protección se activó en su lugar—. Terminé, ¿cómo lucen?

—Magnífico —el Arquitecto sonrió—. Por separado soportarán un asalto más poderoso de lo que nunca se ha visto en este mundo, cuando terminemos de agregar las protección de Duendes… serán impenetrables.

—Trate de que nadie escuche eso —Harry se sentía desmayar—. Barcos insumergibles tienden a encontrar un final malo.

—Como usted diga —el Arquitecto asintió—. Me temó que no he sido del todo honesto con usted cuando le dijimos que lo habíamos traído aquí para completar las protecciones.

—¿Oh? —Harry levantó una ceja.

—Sí —el Arquitecto asintió—. Tenemos otra, más… siniestra razón para traerlo aquí hoy.

—Todo fue idea de Henchgirl —el profesor sonrió demoníaco.

—Feliz Cumpleaños —Henchgirl gritó.

—¿Qué? —Harry parpadeó.

—Feliz cumpleaños —Henchgirl repitió—. Oyuki estará aquí con el pastel en unos minutos.

—Odio decirlo —Harry les sonrió tímido—pero mi cumpleaños fue hace como un mes.

—Y no tuvimos una fiesta —Henchgirl asintió—. Así que ahora vamos a tener una, es más una sorpresa de esta manera.

—Oh —Harry se rascó la barbilla—, supongo que eso tiene sentido.

—¿Cómo pasa su cumpleaños normalmente? —Henchgirl estaba brincando de emoción.

—Bueno —Harry suspiró—. Usualmente lo paso solo, durante los últimos años me han llegado un par de cartas.

—¿Nunca ha tenido una fiesta? —el labios de Henchgirl comenzó a temblar.

—He tenido una fiesta —Harry sonrió—. Fue genial.

—¿Solo una? —los ojos de Henchgirl comenzaron a humedecerse.

—Tuve dos… o algo así —Harry frunció el ceño—. ¿Cuenta como fiesta que haya otra persona que no te odie? Oh, y también hubo pastel.

—Usted va tener una fiesta cada año de ahora en adelante —las manos de Henchgirl se cerraron en puños y los metió en sus bolsillos— aquí con nosotros ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien —Harry asintió.

—Tengo el pastel —Oyuki sonrió.

—Transfiguraré unas sillas y una mesa —el Profesor se ofreció.

—Yo… —Harry se congeló ante la mirada de Henchgirl— ¿sólo me pararé por aquí y disfrutaré mi cumpleaños?

—Eso es correcto —Henchgirl asintió—. ¿Qué tipo de pastel es ese, Oyuki?

—Es un Alaska Horneada —Oyuki sonrió— ¿Qué más?

Así que esto era lo es tener una familia, Harry se dijo a si mismo mientras comía su porción de pastel.

—¿Ya ha pensado lo que va a hacer con su Nundú? —la Doctora le sonrió del otro lado de la mesa.

—Oh—Harry sacudió su cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

—Esperaba que usted quisiera dejarlo por aquí —la Doctora sonrió—He decidido quedarme y así puedo revisar personalmente la construcción del Hospital y me gustaría tener al Nundú por aquí para poder continuar mi investigación.

—¿Hay un lugar para mantenerlo aquí? —Harry miró a su alrededor.

—Tengo a los constructores haciendo algo temporal mientras ponemos las protecciones —el Arquitecto asintió.

—Temporal en el sentido de que durara al menos unos cientos de años —Oyuki se carcajeó—. Las casas que hizo para albergarnos son bastante frágiles, un par de buenos huracanes y una docena de terremotos y se caerán.

—Ya le dije que les tendré habitaciones más permanentes en la fortaleza cuando la haya construido —el Arquitecto argumentó—. Sólo tienen que esperar un par de meses.

—Sólo estoy jugando con usted —Oyuki sonrió—. Alguien más las hubiera considerado los suficientemente buenas.

—Oh —el Arquitecto se regresó a su pastel.

—¿Qué necesitan hacer en América? —Harry se giró hacia el Profesor y Henchgirl.

—Tenemos una convención a la que nos gustaría asistir —el profesor sonrió.

—Muestra todos los avances nuevos en equipo y hechizos de la Ley mágica y Militar —Henchgirl sonrió.

—Sin mencionar el fuerte contingente civil —el Profesor agregó—. Los americanos están mucho más interesados en los duelos y hechizos letales que otros grupos de personas.

—Vamos a presentar un par de cosas —Henchgirl sonrió.

—¿Le importaría decir un par de palabras como introducción antes de que nos presentemos? —el profesor sonrió esperanzado.

—Seguro —Harry se encogió de hombros—, si creen que eso ayude.

* * *

**Después de meses y meses, estoy de vuelta. Si las traducciones estaban lentas durante un tiempo lo estarán más. Mi salud y mi cuerpo no se ponen de acuerdo y tras pasar un par de días hospitalizada y otra semana en reposo absoluto, apenas me estoy poniendo al corriente (sin contar los problemas que surgieron en mi ausencia o.O.**

**Este cap lo tenía comenzado así que no tardé tanto, pero espero que los tiempos mejoren :D Por otro lado super Harry tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños, y podemos decir que es el día del Sr. Black o algo así ¿no? "_Quialcabo_" nadie sabe nada *guiño guiño*.**

**Gracias infinitas por sus comentarios y una bienvenida a los nuevos seguidores: a _Xyori Nadeshiko_ pues mínimo estoy de vuelta, espero no tardar tanto de nuevo; a _marcos. _ Mmm no creo, bueno, en algún momento en la secuela comienza a interactuar más con su mundo, peor no recuerdo bien si también en ésta; a _mESTEFANIAb_ Buue, quien no quisiera tener un padrinos como el Sr. Black? Es así como un super powergful ser milenario del inframundo que no tiene ni idea de que es lo que pasa a su alrededor ni del caos que deja a su paso :P; a mi _Furuma_! En inglés lo llaman "the Potter charm/luck" y algunas veces es bueno y otras malo (generalmente porque "con ayuda de su suerte esto terminará en guerra" de manera sarcastica) ¡Gracias! faltan 15 :D; a _Loquin_ pues no sé que tanto se sorprenda pero de que le causa risa, le causa risa :D, a _OrionBlack_ ¡Bienvenido/a! tus teorías no andan tan perdidas respecto a los vendedores, pero no son una conspiración :D; a _Cris_ Bueno, ya hay un nuevo capítulo ;)**


	36. Un Viaje a la Ciudad del Pecado

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y SEIS: Un viaje a la Ciudad del Pecado**

—Oye Bruce —un hombre entró en la oficina del Jefe del Departamento de la Ley Mágica en Australia—. Tengo nuevas para ti.

—¿Qué pasa, Bruce? —el Jefe levantó una ceja.

—Resulta que el Señor Black estuvo aquí —Bruce se rascó la barbilla—. Se vio envuelto en una pelea de puños con un canguro y ganó.

—¿Algo más? —el Jefe bostezó.

—Encontró unos miles de ópalos —bruce se encogió de hombros— y un campesino ha visto varios dingos masticando unas máscaras blancas extrañas por el área en que se piensa que el Señor Black estuvo.

—Bien, no hay de qué preocuparse —el Jefe se encogió de hombros—, vayamos por una cerveza.

—Buena idea —Bruce asintió—. Les preguntaré a Bruce y a Bruce si quieren venir, creo que Bruce puede que también quiera.

—Ve si Bruce ya salió del Hospital —el Jefe asintió—. Puede que sea mejor que todo el departamento venga.

* * *

—Aquí estamos —Henchgirl asomó su cabeza a través de la puerta de Harry.

—¿Cómo hacen eso? —Harry parpadeó.

—Es un nuevo hechizo en el que estoy trabajando —Henchgirl sonrió—. Piense cuán divertido y útil seria el poder caminar a través de las paredes.

—Supongo —Harry dejó su libro y se puso su abrigo—. Vámonos.

—Muy bien —Henchgirl sacó su cabeza de la puerta y le permitió a Harry salir de su habitación.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Harry salió de su habitación y se topó con una pila de equipaje.

—Vamos a mostrar un montón de cosas en la convención —Henchgirl sonrió.

—Genial —Harry asintió—. Suena interesante.

—Ya lo ha visto todo —Henchgirl sonrió.

—¿Necesita mi ayuda para cargar todo esto? —Harry miró a su alrededor.

—No hay necesidad —Henchgirl sacudió su cabeza—. Estamos probando un nuevo sistema de envíos así que no tenemos que cargar nada… y esperamos vender la mayoría para no tener que cargarlo de regreso.

—Bien —el Profesor se estaba molestando un poco por ser ignorado—. Entonces mandemos todo hacia abajo.

—¿No tenemos que dejar a alguien aquí para que active y desactive los escudos? —Harry sonrió.

—Ya arreglamos eso —Henchgirl sonrió—. Ahora el flu portable envía una señal encriptada que engaña a los escudos y nos permite pasar.

—Genial —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Vámonos.

Los tres amigos aparecieron en el lobby de un casino enfrente de una gran isla de máquinas tragamonedas.

—Esperen un segundo —Harry sonrió—, quiero intentar esto.

—¿Sabe que la posibilidad de que gane es cercana a nula? —el Profesor sonrió.

—Sip —Harry asintió muy animado.

—Muy bien —el Profesor se encogió de hombros.

Harry caminó hacia una de las máquinas y puso una moneda. La máquina sonó, giró, parpadeó y luego las sirenas sonaron y las lucen comenzaron a parpadear.

—Felicitaciones, señor —uno de los empleados del casino se acercó—, acaba de ganar nuestra motocicleta en nuestra locura tragamonedas de motocicletas.

—Eso es bueno —Harry sonrió—. ¿Está bien si lo intento de nuevo?

—Como usted desee, señor —el hombre asintió.

Harry puso otra moneda y jaló la palanca, la máquina se iluminó y las sirenas comenzaron a sonar… de nuevo.

—¿Qué demonios? —los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron.

—Felicidades de nuevo, señor —el empleado del casino sonrió—. Nunca he visto que una persona ganara dos veces seguidas en estas máquinas.

—Se supone que debería de sonar, girar y quedarse con mi dinero —Harry frunció el ceño—, esa es la experiencia que quería ¿por qué demonios no hace eso?

—Supongo que es solo suerte —el empleado del casino había lidiado con personas más extrañas que este y mantuvo la compostura—. ¿Quizás si lo intenta de nuevo?

—Una vez más —Harry asintió y colocó otra moneda en la máquina y jaló la palanca—. Por fin —Harry sonrió—, pensé que tardaría una eternidad en perder.

—Sí, señor —el empleado asintió—. ¿Qué le gustaría que hiciera con sus ganancias?

—¿Podemos jugar con la motocicleta? —Henchgirl preguntó— Tengo algunas ideas para… mejorarla.

—Seguro, como sea —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Aunque voy a querer dar una vuelta en ella luego… asegúrense de que pueda volar.

—Muy bien —Henchgirl asintió.

—¿Y el dinero? —el empleado preguntó con calma.

Harry suspiró. —el Profesor puede darle mi número de cuenta de banco… aún no sé como la obtuvo él pero se la dará.

—Bien —el empleado asintió—. Entonces que disfrute su estancia con nosotros.

—Gracias —Harry asintió—. Supongo que estaré en la convención si alguien me necesita.

—También yo voy —Henchgirl asintió—, dejemos que el Profesor arregle los problemas de dinero.

—Y feliz de hacerlo —el Profesor sonrió.

Henchgirl y Harry se dirigieron hacia la convención de defensa y el empleado del casino se giró hacia el Profesor—. ¿Puedo preguntarle por que estaba tan decepcionado de haber ganado dos veces seguidas?

—Él solo quería una experiencia de juego normal —el Profesor sonrió… ¿quién gana en las tragamonedas?

—Ya… veo —el empleado parpadeó—. ¿A quién pongo como ganador?

—Al Sr. Black —el Profesor sonrió—. Le daré la información que necesite para depositar en su cuenta en un minuto.

—Ah —el empleado asintió… eso lo explicaba todo.

—El amo a ordenado que vayamos tras Black de nuevo —Colagusano tembló—. Dice que si paramos de intentar matar a Black nos vamos a ver como débiles.

Los mortífagos reunidos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y varios hicieron planes para entregarse.

—Ustedes tres —Peter movió la mano con desinterés—, vengan conmigo.

Harry y Henchgirl pasaron varios minutos mirando por los stands y las redes de trabajo antes de que se volviera un poco tedioso.

—Voy a ir a buscar una bebida —Harry sonrió—. ¿Quiere venir?

—Seguro —Henchgirl asintió—, vamos.

Harry y Henchgirl hicieron su camino hacia uno de los bares del casino. Harry ordenó una bebida.

—¿Y para usted? —el barman se dirigió a Henchgirl.

—Deme agua mineral —Henchgirl asintió—, y una cucharadita de sal, media cucharada de azúcar morena, un vaso tequilero lleno de jugo de lima, y tres gramos de ralladura de limón.

—En seguida —el barman confundido se alejó para surtir la orden de Henchgirl.

—Prefiero hacer mis propias bebidas —Henchgirl se encogió de hombros —. Saben mejor que cualquier cosa que él pudiera hacer.

—Bueno —Harry parpadeó—, usted es la Maestra en Pociones.

—Eso es correcto —Henchgirl asintió—, lo soy… ¿tiene algún plan para la convención?

—Sólo planeo vagar por ahí y ver que puedo ver —Harry sonrió—. Quizás revise una de las otras convenciones en el hotel.

—Suena divertido —Henchgirl asintió—. Hay algunas convenciones interesantes en el casino y estoy segura de que hay alguna fiesta a la que ir.

—Aquí tiene —el barman trajo una bandeja llena con la orden de Henchgirl—. Y es gratis si me permite ver como hace… lo que sea que va a hacer.

—Muy bien —Henchgirl asintió—, pero no se robe mi receta, estaré muy feliz de vendérsela al casino pero no quiero que sea usada sin mi permiso.

—Por supuesto que no —el barman asintió—, sólo tengo que saber qué es lo que iba a hacer.

—Muy bien —Henchgirl pasó varios minutos mezclando su bebida—. Y así, terminas con una soda cítrica que es mucho mejor que cualquier cosa en el mercado.

—Maravilloso —el barman asintió—. Creo que puedo convencer a mi jefe de comprar esto ¿cuál es su nombre de nuevo?

—Henchgirl —Henchgirl sonrió.

—Definitivamente creo que puedo convencer a mi jefe de comprarlo —la sonrisa del barman se agrandó—, el aspecto de mercadotecnia por si solo es astronómico.

—Okey —Henchgirl sonrió—. ¿Quiere probarlo, Señor Black?

—Seguro —Harry se encogió de hombros. Tomando el vaso, Harry le dio un pequeño sorbo—. Sabe bien, gracias por dejarme probarlo.

—No hay problema —Henchgirl sonrió.

—Hmmm —Harry miró por un espejo—. Puede que sea hora de regresar a la convención.

—¿Por qué? —Henchgirl parpadeó.

—Porque creo que reconozco a una de las personas en esa mesa —Harry sonrió— y quiero jugar con su mente… puede que sea mejor si dejamos el bar después de que ponga mi plan en movimiento.

—Okey —Henchgirl asintió.

Harry levantó un dedo para llamar al barman.

—¿Sí, señor? —el barman preguntó con cortesía.

—¿Es Ojo Loco Moody el de esa mesa de por allá? —Harry le preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Creo que sí, señor ¿por qué pregunta?

—Sólo quería asegurarme —Harry sonrió de manera sádica y dejó una bolsa llena de monedas sobre la mesa—. Cómprele a la mesa una ronda de bebidas y dele un mensaje a Moody de mi parte ¿sí?

—Por supuesto, señor —el barman hizo que la bolsa desapareciera—. ¿Y de quién digo que es el mensaje?

Harry le sonrió de manera maligna. —Señor Black.

—Entiendo, señor —el barman asintió—, ¿qué mensaje quiere enviar?

—Y escuchen esto —el Italiano vació la mitad de su vaso—, estaba cargando una daga que tenía más de dos mil años de antigüedad, no me sorprende que haya descubierto a todos nuestros agentes encubiertos. Estábamos siguiendo al hombre que le enseñó a Flamel como hacer su maldita piedra.

—Eso no es nada —uno de los japoneses sacudió su cabeza—. Vi a Black…

—Lamento interrumpirlos, caballeros —el barman colocó una bandeja con varios vasos y una botella en la mesa—, pero alguien los compró una ronda a todos.

—¿Quién? —Moody (y la mitad de la mesa) miraron al barman de manera sospechosa.

—Miren la etiqueta de la botella.

Moody observó al objeto ofensivo y comenzó a leer en voz alta. —Johnny Walker… Black.

—También quería que le diera un mensaje, señor.

—Qué es —el ojo de Moody estaba girando mientras intentaba encontrar al hombre más temido en el mundo.

—Vigilancia Constante.

* * *

Harry y Henchgirl se rieron tontamente mientras salían del bar, imaginando la expresión en el rostro de Moody cuando recibiera el mensaje.

—Lamento interrumpir —un hombre se les acercó con una sonrisa—, ¿pero no es usted el Señor Black y Henchgirl?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —Harry asintió.

—Porque están programados para hablar como en tres minutos —el hombre le indicó a Harry la plataforma elevada con un podio.

—¿Qué quiere que diga? —Harry preguntó nervioso mientras seguía al hombre hacia la plataforma.

—Sólo dígales cuál es su hechizo favorito y por qué —el hombre se encogió de hombros— y luego baje para que el Profesor y Henchgirl puedan presentar sus productos.

—Puedo hacer eso —Harry asintió.

—Entonces, hágalo.

—Y ahora, por parte de Black Ink, tenemos al Señor Black quien nos va a decir unas palabras antes de que presentemos a sus colegas —el hombre introdujo a Harry de manera breve.

Harry subió a la plataforma y se dirigió al podio aclarando su garganta.

—En mi opinión —Harry comenzó—, el propósito del Departamento de Ley Mágica es el defender al publico de cualquier idiota peligroso y psicótico que pudiera lastimarlos. Mi hechizo favorito para esto es…

Un grupo de mortífagos apareció sobre la plataforma junto a Harry causando que perdiera el hilo de su idea.

Los miles de miembros de la Aplicación de la Ley, Militares, Contratistas de Defensa y civiles armados observando el discurso de Harry parpadearon con sorpresa.

—Prepárate para morir —uno de los mortífagos más tontos amenazó.

—Estos son los idiotas de los que les he estado hablando —Harry no podía creer lo que estaba pasando—. Noten las túnicas oscuras y las máscaras blancas.

—Huyan ante la magnificencia del señor oscuro —otro mortífago tonto intentó.

—Yo no los llamé —Harry observó la habitación—. ¿Es la demostración de alguien más?

Los asistentes a la convención se miraron entre ellos y sacaron sus varitas.

—Bueno… —Harry siguió mirando a su alrededor— supongo que lo único que se puede decir aquí es disparen cuando estén listos.

El lugar se iluminó con casi todos los hechizos conocidos por la raza mágica al ser dirigidos a los mortífagos, cuyos escudos levantados de prisa parecían ser de papel de china por todo lo bueno que hicieron. Los mortífagos, todos expiraron en el primer minuto de lo que terminó siendo veinte minutos de hechizos constantes.

—Bien… —los ojos de Harry se enfocaron en la pequeña rata huyendo del escenario—. Colagusano —en un flash la guadaña de Harry estaba en su mano.

Peter gritó mientras su muerte se veía cerca y más cerca. En el último minuto, Peter logró activar su traslador y escapó.

—Demonios —Harry suspiró—. Siempre se me está escapando… lamento eso compañeros —los asistentes miraron la guadaña de Harry congelados—, como estaba diciendo… el hechizo que encuentro más útil en los duelos diarios es el Hechizo Reductor. Es fácil y rápido de lanzar, es legal en todos los países, e incapacitaría a un hombre con rapidez. No mucha gente se puede mover si les falta un pedazo del pecho… gracias.

La audiencia aplaudió entusiasmada y Harry hizo una reverencia antes de bajar de la plataforma.

—Con el difícil trabajo de seguir la presentación bastante… impresionante del Señor Black —el anunciador se detuvo para dejar que la risa terminara— el Profesor y Henchgirl, el Jefe de Investigación y Jefe de Pociones respectivamente de Black Ink.

Segundos después de que Harry dejara el escenario, docena de operativos de docenas de agencias se apresuraron a encontrar algún lugar semi privado para hacer sus reportes.

—Este es el agente secreto ochenta y seis llamando a control, control responda —un hombre susurró en su flu portable.

—Aquí oficina central —una voz femenina respondió—, y ya te he dicho que dejes de reportar de esa manera… dejó de ser gracioso después de la tercera vez.

—Aún me divierte así que la voy a seguir usando —el hombre sonrió.

—¿Qué era tan importante que te saliste tan temprano para reportarlo? —la voz de la mujer sonaba aburrida.

—Nuestra información de que el Señor Black iba a hablar era correcta —el hombre susurro—, y nuestra especulación de que proveería un poco de entretenimiento también era correcta… nunca he visto tantos hechizos ser lanzados al mismo tiempo.

—Aún sigo sin entender que era tan importante que tenías que reportarlo ahora —la voz femenina comenzaba a sonar fastidiada.

—Después de la batalla, el Señor Black se enfocó en una pequeña rata e intentó asesinarla con una gran guadaña —el tono del hombre sonaba orgulloso—. La rata escapó al activar un traslador. El Señor Black luego se disculpó y mencionó que ha estado tras esa rata por ya bastante tiempo y que siempre se escapaba. Es pura especulación de mi parte pero sólo conozco una figura que se dice que usa una guadaña para matar a sus víctimas.

—Ya veo —la voz femenina se detuvo—. Regresa a la convención y reporta cualquier otro artículo de interés… también tienes permiso de comprar cualquier cosa que desees de la compañía del Señor Black… Oficina Control fuera.

—Sabía que iba a lograr que hiciera lo que tanto insisto que haga —e hombre sonrió satisfecho—. Me voy a poner en mucho peligro si continúo con mis intentos de hacer que diga más referencias como esas… y que lo ame, je.

* * *

**¡Buenas! Despues de meses... meses de no haber actualizado acá vengo. Tengo que decir que el capítulo estaba con mi beta, pero creo que estaba muy ocupado así que para no dejarlos esperando más me puse yo a darle la editada merecida, así que si hay algún error, con todo cariño y pasión dejenmelo saber :D  
**

**Harry sigue haciendo de las suyas en sus viajes y ahora anda del otro lado del mundo, el muchachito, ¡y sus aventuras apenas inician! Espero disfruten el capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios.**


	37. Mediodía

**CAPITULO TREINTA Y SIETE: Mediodía**

Harry pasó algunos minutos más vagando por el congreso de defensa antes de que todo se volviera tedioso y decidiera ver que más tenía que ofrecer el hotel.

Tras salir del salón enorme de la convención la primera cosa que vio fue a varias personas vestidas con disfraces antiguos… disfraces más detallados que esos usados por los sangre pura normales.

—Disculpe —Harry se acercó a una muchacha con un vestido muy colorido de chica de bar.

—¿Sí? —la mujer hizo girar su sombrilla— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Um —Harry se concentro en el rostro de la mujer—, no quiero ser descortés… pero ¿por qué todos están vestidos como si fuera hace 100 años?

—Somos parte de la Sociedad de Tiro de Acción Simple (SASS) —la mujer palmeó la mejilla de Harry— división Mágica… mejor conocida como tiradas de vaqueros.

—¿Entonces se disfrazan de vaqueros y se divierten? —Harry se animó.

—Sí —la mujer asintió—. Supongo que esa es una manera de decirlo.

—¿Puedo jugar también? —los ojos de Harry se iluminaron— Suena divertido y tengo un par de horas para perder.

—Seguro —la mujer asintió—. Acompáñeme.

Harry siguió a la mujer por un pasillo y hacia un par de puertas dobles muy grandes.

—El casino colocó un portal hacia un pequeño pueblo en Colorado —la mujer sonrió—. Es uno de esos enclaves que no ha cambiando mucho en los últimos cien años.

—¿Uno de esos enclaves? —Harry siguió a la mujer por la puerta y su quijada cayó al piso de la sorpresa. Enfrente de él había un pueblo que no hubiera estado era de lugar en el viejo este—. ¿Hay más de estos?

—Algunos —la mujer asintió— esparcidos por todos los estados del este, muchos de sus habitantes son mágicos pero hay algunos que… bueno, no podrías saberlo. Incluso hay rumores de que algunas de las tribus se retrajeron hacia algún valle escondido o un pedazo de bosque y que la protegieron tan fuerte que nunca nadie las podría encontrar.

—Wow —Harry miró a su alrededor.

—Muchos de nosotros disfrutamos el acceso a las comodidades modernas así que sólo hacemos este tipo de cosas los fines de semana y en convenciones como esta… luego nos vamos a casa, pero para algunos es su vida —la mujer le sonrió a Harry—. No se preocupe por su apariencia… puede comprar un traje de la época después de que decida si le gusta este tipo de cosas.

—Mi traje —Harry miró hacia abajo y observó cómo sus ropas cambiaban a algo más apropiado— no será un problema.

—Que buen truco —la mujer sonrió—. Ahora todo lo que necesita es un sombrero… hay bastantes vendedores por si quiere algo.

—Gracias —Harry sonrió—. Voy a ir a explorar… la veo después.

—Que se divierta —la mujer agitó su mano

Harry caminó por la calle polvorosa de orilla a orilla un par de veces antes de terminar entrando en una de las pequeñas tiendas generales del pueblo.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —un hombre viejo canoso que estaba parado detrás del mostrador levantó la mirada.

—Necesito un sombrero —Harry sonrió—. ¿Puedo comprar uno aquí?

—Seguro que sí —el hombre asintió—. Y cualquier otra cosa que necesite.

—¿Qué necesito para hacer lo que los demás están haciendo? —Harry se rascó la barbilla.

—Una pistola sería todo lo que necesita para empezar —el hombre de canas se encogió de hombros—. No tengo mucho contacto con ellos, llegan al pueblo un par de veces al año y luego se van y las cosas se ponen tranquilas de nuevo.

—Oh —Harry asintió—. ¿Qué tipo de pistola debería de comprar?

—Una Pistola Colt de Acción Simple (Colt Single Action Army) siempre se siente bien en la mano —el anciano sonrió—. Una Smith &amp; Wesson Schofield o una Rusa podrían ser también una buena opción.

—Muy bien —Harry se lamió los labios—. ¿Qué recomienda usted?

—Siempre pensé que la Colt se sentía mucho mejor —el hombre se encogió de hombros—, y es la pistola en la que la mayoría de la gente piensa cuando se imaginan una pistola de vaquero.

—Entonces me llevaré una —Harry asintió.

—¿En qué calibre la quiere? —el hombro sonrió.

—¿Calibre? —Harry se rascó la barbilla.

—Es como se mide el diámetro de la bala —el hombre sonrió divertido—. Por ejemplo, en teoría un calibre cincuenta sería media pulgada.

—Oh —Harry asintió muy despacio—. ¿Qué sugiere?

—Bueno —el hombre sacó varias balas del mostrador—. Yo elegiría una de estas tres, la primera es un calibre cuarenta y cinco, algunas veces llamada cuarenta y cinco que solía ser el calibre de las pistolas del Ejército y que aún tiene muchos seguidores. La segunda es una cuarenta y cuatro cuarenta, que quiere decir que es un calibre cuarenta y cuatro con cuarenta granos de pólvora. Básicamente es el casco de una cuarenta y cinco reducida a un calibre cuarenta y cuatro, ¿puede ver como el casco se adelgaza gradualmente?

—Sí —Harry asintió—. ¿Qué hay de la tercera?

—La tercera es un treinta y ocho cuarenta —el hombre sonrió—. ¿Puede decirme que significa eso?

—¿Un calibre treinta y ocho con cuarenta granos de pólvora? —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Sí —el hombre asintió—. Lo que tiene que recordar es que el calibre no siempre es correcto, algunas veces redondean los números para obtener un número entero. Por ejemplo, las balas de la treinta y ocho cuarenta tienen un diámetro de punto cuatro cero uno y la cuarenta y cuatro cuarenta tiene un diámetro de punto cuatro dos siete.

—¿Entonces cuál cree que deba llevarme? —Harry se rascó la barbilla de nuevo.

—Depende de que es lo que quiera hacer con ella —el viejo vendedor se rascó el mentón—. Si quiere competir entonces todas le van a funcionar bien, si quiere competir contra un rifle entonces le recomiendo la treinta y ocho cuarenta o la cuarenta y cuatro por la conicidad. Si quiere hacer cualquier otra cosa con ella entonces le recomiendo la cuarenta y cinco larga, porque las municiones son mucho más fáciles de conseguir hoy en día.

—Me llevaré la cuarenta y cinco larga entonces —Harry suspiró—. Me gustaría decir que sólo competiré con esta cosa pero mi vida no es tan afortunada.

—Ya veo —el viejo buscó algo detrás del mostrador—. Llévese esto entonces, básicamente es una pistola de Acción Simple pero tiene unas cuantas mejoras.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —Harry observó la pistola con un poco más de interés.

—Reemplazamos los muelles planos por helicoidales, tiene la habilidad de cargar hasta seis rondas con seguridad —el hombre se encogió de hombros—, ese tipo de cosas.

—Muy bien —Harry asintió-. ¿Necesito algo más?

—Una funda —el hombre asintió—. Y un cinturón, yo recomendaría a tres personas para un buen cinturón.

—Y supongo que usted —Harry ya había jugado a esto miles de veces.

—Sucede que tengo uno —el hombre asintió—, y unos cuantos diseños más si quiere uno de ellos.

—No sé mucho de eso como para tener una opinión —Harry se encogió de hombros—. ¿Podría enseñarme como disparar?

—Puedo hacerlo —el viejo vendedor asintió—. Recomiendo que le dé esto a un buen armero para que la revise antes de que la use.

—¿Por qué? —Harry parpadeó— ¿No está lista ahora?

—Lo está —el hombre asintió—, y estoy seguro de que servirá bien, pero no está de más que un armero la revise. Algo que siempre se debería de hace antes de disparar un arma usada.

—Muy bien —Harry bostezó—. ¿Conoce a un buen armero?

—Uno de los espectadores que entra y sale del pueblo es un armero —el vendedor asintió—. Lo encontrará sentado afuera junto al Indio de madera.

Harry salió y encontró al hombre con un viejo sombrero sentado en una banca afuera de una tienda.

—¿Disculpe? —Harry asintió.

—¿Está aquí por lo de la mina? —los dos ojos le miraron por debajo del ala del sombrero.

—Esperaba que pudiera revisar mi pistola nueva —Harry se encogió de hombros—, me dijeron que usted era un armero.

—Y un minero —el hombre asintió—. ¿Para cuándo la necesita?

—Más tarde —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Quiero probar suerte compitiendo en la prueba.

—No hay mucho tiempo para trabajar entonces —el hombre frunció el ceño—, pero supongo que tengo el tiempo de preparar la maquinaria y limpiar el cañón.

—Um —Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que el hombre estaba hablando—. También necesito tener un par de horas para aprender a disparar.

—Pida prestada otra pistola mientras trabajo en esta —el hombre escupió a un remolino de polvo.

—Muy bien —Harry asintió—, creo que puedo hacer eso… ¿qué estaba diciendo sobre una mina?

—Hay dos —el hombre levantó un dedo enguantado—. La primera es mía, y no la estoy vendiendo.

—¿Y la segunda? —Harry parpadeó.

—La segunda ha estado perdida por años —el hombre se encogió de hombros—, y usted no la encontrará al menos que uno de ellos quiera que lo haga.

—Muy bien —Harry asintió—. ¿Por qué pensó que quería hablar de una mina?

—Porque un tipo sin ton ni son ha estado tratando de adueñarse de la mía —el hombre escupió de nuevo—. Y yo no voy a dársela… pensé que era uno de sus hombres. Perdón por eso.

—No hay problema —Harry e encogió de hombros—. ¿Hay alguna manera en que pueda ayudar… Sr?

—Ed, y no… a menos de que tenga el poder de hacer huir a un desarrollador —Ed se encogió de hombros—, el bastardo quiere poner un hotel de ski en mi propiedad y convertir a este pueblo en otro pozo de dinero americano.

—Puede que pueda ayudar con eso —Harry asintió—. ¿Conoce a alguien que pueda enviarle un mensaje a este tipo?

—Sí, conozco alguien le hará llegar el mensaje a ese bueno para nada…. No sé si servirá de algo.

—¿Quién? —Harry sonrió.

—Un tipo en el bar llamado Blicks —Eda escupió de nuevo—, es el tonto feo… no tiene pierde.

—Gracias —Harry sonrió—. Una pregunta, ¿por qué no sólo le vende y se consigue un nuevo lugar para vivir?

—Nací aquí, y fui criado aquí, yo voy a morir aquí, y ningún sidewindin busheacin, hornswaglingm cracker croaker me va a sacar bishen cutter.

—Um —Harry parpadeó… el traductor pareció no hacer entendido la última parte—. El vendedor tiene mi pistola, iré a hablar con Blicks y veré si puedo congregar a una junta.

Harry caminó por la calle en dirección a un bar. Dando un fuerte respiro, Harry empujó las puertas y entró al bar.

—Busco a un hombre llamado Blicks —Harry bostezó—. Necesito enviarle un mensaje a su jefe.

—¿Qué necesita decirle? —un hombre enorme y feo se levantó de uno de los banquillos de la barra y miró de mala manera a Harry.

—Quiero pagarle para que se vaya —Harry sonrió—. Sería una pena dejar que este viejo pueblo muera… en mi opinión ya hay demasiados pueblos fantasma, no necesitamos hacer otro.

—Tu opinión no significa nada para mí —el hombre enorme se tronó los nudillos—. Ahora, largo.

—En verdad pienso que eso es algo que debería de informarle a su jefe —Harry suspiró… tenía que pasar.

—Yo no —Blicks cerró su puño y lanzó un gancho a la barbilla de Harry.

—Usted no quiere hacer esto —Harry dio un paso a un lado.

—Sí, yo creo que sí —Blicks lanzó otro golpe—. Ahora quédate quieto.

—Bien —la mano de Harry salió al ataque y golpeó al hombre en es estomago.

Blicks cayó al suelo y comenzó a toser. —Pagarás por esto.

—Eso es lo que todos dicen —Harry frunció el ceño… eso fue fácil.

—Estás muerto —Blicks miró de muy mala manera a Harry—, cuando le diga a mi jefe él mandara a una docena de hombres para matarte.

—Sólo asegúrese de darle mi mensaje —Harry salió del bar con una expresión extraña en su rostro. ¿Cómo demonios había detenido a un hombre grande con un golpe tan ligero?

—Le diré —Blicks rugió tras de Harry—. Y será mejor que este aquí cuando venga con sus hombres o quemaremos este pueblo y te buscaremos.

—Como sea —Harry sacudió su cabeza… si escuchaste una amenaza de muerte, las escuchaste todas.

Harry caminó de regreso a la tienda y hacia el mostrador.

—¿Cómo salieron las cosas? —el viejo vendedor levantó las cejas—. ¿Escuche que iba a habar con Blicks?

—Él no quería pasarle mi mensaje a su jefe —Harry bostezó—. Así que le expliqué que yo en verdad quería hablar con su jefe y el accedió a llevar mi mensaje.

—¿Así como así? —el viejo levantó una ceja.

—Bueno —Harry se rascó el mentó—. Él dijo algo de que me llamarían…. Yo no me preocuparía por eso.

—Sí usted lo dice —el vendedor se encogió de hombros—. Vamos a enseñarle como usar una pistola.

—Y a conseguir un sombrero —Harry sonrió—, olvidé hacer eso.

—¿Qué tipo de sombrero le gustaría? —el hombre sonrió— Es una decisión personal así que tómese su tiempo.

—¿No hay consejo de que comprar esta vez? —Harry se rio por lo bajo.

—Beaver cree que solo lo mejor de lo mejor —el hombre agitó su mano—. A parte de eso, todo funciona.

—Ese de allí —Harry señaló a un Stetson negro con el ala baja.

—Okey —el hombre tomó el sombrero y lo puso en el mostrador—. ¿Alguna razón de porque eligió este?

—Me recuerda a algo que vi en la Tele cuando era un niño —Harry suspiró—. Lo vi a través de una grieta y es algo que me ponía feliz en una época donde no tenía mucho por lo que estar feliz.

—Esa es una buena razón como cualquiera —el viejo vendedor asintió—. Déjeme buscar una cosa y su atuendo será perfecto.

—Seguro —Harry sonrió— ¿y luego puede mostrarme como disparar?

—Como sacar la pistola y disparar —el viejo asintió—. ¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre?

—Señor Black —Harry se puso su nuevo sombrero con una sonrisa.

—Entonces aquí tiene, Señor Black —el hombre le paso una pila de tarjetas de presentación en el mostrador—. Ponga estas en su bolsillo y encuéntreme atrás.

—Una pregunta antes de que vaya —Harry sonrió— cuando Ed empezó a hablar tuve problemas para entenderle…

—Si —el hombre asintió—. Cuando Ed se agarra comienza a hablar vieja diatraba del este. Tiene suerte, no mucha gente puede escucharlo más.

* * *

—Oiga jefe —Blicks se quitó su sobrero y entró en la oficina de su jefe—, un extraño en el pueblo causando problemas.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas? —los ojos del Jefe se entrecerraron— ¿Y por qué no pudiste manejarlo?

—Lo intente, jefe —Blicks comenzó a sudar— pero él era muy rápido para mi…dijo que lo quería fuera, dijo que estaba dispuesto a pagar un precio justo.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —el Jefe frunció el ceño.

—Le dije que no huyera —Blicks sonrió—, y que más tarde iríamos para arreglar las cosas.

—Bien —el Jefe sonrió—. Reúne a los hombres… no queremos mantener a este extraño esperando ahora ¿verdad?

—No Jefe —Blicks sonrió malvadamente.

* * *

—¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo? —Harry sonrió, había estado practicando durante las últimas horas.

—No tan al —el hombre se permitió—. No he visto a mucha gente con reflejos tan rápidos… he visto a varios con mejor puntería.

—Le estoy atinando a los objetivos —Harry protestó.

—Permítame contarle una historia —el hombre se puso cómodo—. Luego puede recoger su arma de con Ed y entrar a la competencia.

—Muy bien —Harry asintió.

—Hubo una competencia de arquería en Inglaterra hace unos cientos de años —el viejo comenzó—. El objetivo era un pez y al final tres arqueros le dieron al objetivo. El rey observó y tuvo que decidir cual hombre ganó. Al final llamo a los arqueros a su cabina. El rey le peguntó al primer arquero a que estaba apuntando y el hombre respondió que había estado disparándole al pez. El rey le hizo al segundo hombre la misma pregunta y el hombre respondió que había estado apuntando a la cabeza del pez. Finalmente el rey preguntó al tercer hombre quien respondió que le había estado apuntando al ojo del pescado… ¿quién crees que ganó? La puntería es importante... nunca puedes ser lo suficientemente bueno.

—Gracia s—Harry asintió.

—Aquí tiene —el viejo minero se apareció para escuchar el final de la historia—. Hice lo que pude y dispara tan derecho como lo necesite.

—Más derecho —Harry sonrió—. Gracias.

—No hay problema —el minero asintió—. Buena suerte con su competencia.

—Gracias —Harry enfundó su revólver y caminó por la calle hacia la competencia. Harry caminó varias cuadras y llegó a un hombre sentado tras un escritorio de registro.

—¿Va a entrar a la competencia? —el hombre sonrió.

—Si —Harry asintió.

—Muy bien —el hombre asintió—. ¿Local o SASS?

—Sólo estoy de paso —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Okey —el hombre hizo algunas anotaciones en el papel—. ¿Quién es usted?

—Sólo soy un tipo de vacaciones —Harry suspiró.

—Okey… —el hombre asintió lentamente—. Está todo listo.

Harry pasó la señal en el escritorio y se dirigió a una línea larga. —¿Esta línea es para la competencia?

—Sí —el hombre de enfrente asintió—. Soy Jody… ¿Usted es el tipo que enfrentó a Blicks?

—Sip —Harry asintió.

—¿Sabe lo que significa ser llamado, cierto? —Jody frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no me explica esa cosa? —Harry se tronó el cuello.

—Bueno —Jody comenzó—, caminan hacia la mitad de la calle y luego se disparan entre ustedes…por supuesto, es probable que Blicks y su gente intenten hacer trampa.

—¿En verdad tengo que pararme en la mitad de la calle y desenfundar mientras ellos tratan de dispararme desde alguna cubierta? —Harry no entendía a esta gente.

—¿Eso es lo que el código dice? —Jody asintió—. Por supuesto, la mayoría de los fanáticos de los viejos tiempo le respetaran más si logra acorralarlos con una pistola corta… pero eso es sólo mi opinión.

—Suena bien —Harry se encogió de hombros— ¿hay algo que se supone que tenga que hacer antes de que esto suceda?

—Vaya al salón y tómese una bebida —Jody asintió—. Es tradición.

—Okey —Harry suspiró… ¿por qué su vida tiene que volverse tan complicada?

* * *

—Y enseguida tenemos —el presentador miró sus notas… ¿un tipo de vacaciones? Tenía que darle emoción a esto— el Extraño Solitario.

Harry caminó hacia la línea bajo el sonido de la multitud ovacionando y agitó su mano en saludo antes de tomar su lugar en la línea.

* * *

—¿Cómo lo hizo? —el viejo hombre soltó una nube de tabaco de sus labios.

—No tan mal —Jody sonrió—, no tan bien pero uno tiene que tomar en cuenta que es nuevo en todo esto.

—Nuevo mis calzones —el viejo soltó una risa rasposa—. Recuerdo a una figura de negro comprar suministros en la tienda de mi padre, ese hombre es uno de los mejores tiradores que he visto.

—Entonces no puede ser él —Jody se rio—. Como dijimos, lo hizo bastante bien para alguien que es nuevo en esto y no tan mal para alguien que lo ha estado haciendo por mucho tiempo…

—Sólo está fuera de práctica, lo apuesto —el viejo sonrió de manera macabra mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo—. Y me imagino que usar plomo lo va a destantear un poco.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Toda leyenda tiene su base en la realidad —el viejo abrió su mano para mostrar un pequeño artículo.

—¿Eso es…? —Jody miró asombrado.

—Lo eso —el viejo asintió—. Una bala de plata… ¿le pone una nueva perspectiva a todo, verdad?

—¿Cuál dijiste que era su nombre? —el hombre joven estaba sorprendido con esa nueva pieza de información.

—Se llama a si mismo Black hoy en día —el viejo vendedor sonrió—. En verdad siento lastima por el tipo que sea lo suficientemente tonto para llamarlo.

* * *

—Um… ¿jefe? —uno de los hombre toco a la puerta de la oficina de su Jefe—.No creo que quiera ir tras el extraño.

—¿Por qué no? —el Jefe levantó una ceja— ¿Sabes algo que yo no?

—Estaba en el pueblo y descubrí quien es en realidad —el hombre se limpió una gota de sudor de su frente.

—¿Y bien? –el Jefe gruño— ¡Anda!

—El Señor Black —la voz del hombre se quebró—. Usted llamó al Señor Black… lo siento jefe pero yo renunció si me dice que vaya tras de él, escuché lo que le hace a los hombres que le persiguen.

—Eso es sólo que hace cuando está de buen humor —el Jefe casi perdió el control de su vejiga—. Escuché lo que hace cuando está de mal humor.

—¿Entonces qu´r quiere que hagamos, jefe? —el hombre se lamió los labios.

—Dile a los hombre que empaquen —el jefe sonrió—. Y que les daré su finiquito cuando regrese.

—Sí jefe —el hombre accedió nervioso.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en la barra del salón cuando el Jefe lo encontró. —Disculpe —un hombre de apariencia siniestra sonrió nervioso— ¿es usted el Señor Black por casualidad?

—Lo soy –Harry asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno —el Jefe casi mojó sus pantalones… de nuevo—, escuché que usted tuve un pequeño… percance con uno de mis hombres, ¿con el nombre de Blicks?

—Sí —Harry asintió—. ¿El dijo algo sobre retarme?

—Estoy seguro que todo fue un mal entendido —las manos del Jefe estaban temblando—. ¿También escuché que estaba interesado en pagarme para que me vaya?

—Sí —Harry asintió.

—Bueno —el Jefe puso unos pocos papeles sobre la barra—. Aquí están los contratos de todas las tierras que he adquirido en esta área si usted quiere comprarlas.

—Seguro —Harry sonrió— ¿cuánto es lo que quiere?

—¿Um? —el Jefe comenzó a temblar.

—Tenga —Harry uso unas cuantas águilas de oro en la barra junto a los contratos— ¿es suficiente o necesita más?

—Eso es suficiente —el Jefe chilló.

—Genial —Harry asintió—. Sabía que una vez que le llegara mi mensaje estaría dispuesto a venir y platicar… después de todo, ustedes es un hombre de negocios y no un avaro ladrón.

—Sí —el Jefe asintió—. Si me disculpa, tengo que… ir… a otro lado ahora.

—Que tenga un buen día —Harry sonrió—. Que buen tipo.

—Seguro —el barman levantó un vaso y comenzó a pulirlo—. ¿Qué le hizo para que reaccionara así?

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Harry levantó una ceja— Sólo hablamos.

—Okey —el barman se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué hacemos si otro desarrollador viene?

—Llámenme —Harry terminó su bebida.

—¿Cómo hacemos eso?

—Tenga —Harry deslizó una de sus tarjetas por la barra—. Use esto —con sus asuntos terminados, Harry terminó su trago y salió del bar y de regreso al portal que lo llevaría al casino.

El barman levantó la tarjeta de presentación de Harry y se puso pálido.

—¿Qué pasa? —Jody preguntó.

—No puede ser — el barman sacudió su cabeza.

—Déjame ver —Jody tomó la tarjeta y la examinó de cerca—-. Bueno… toda leyenda tiene su base en la realidad.

\- Tengo Pistola, Viajaré-

Floo Black…. San Francisco

* * *

_El Sr. Black… __¿Quién demonios es Él?  
por Luna GoveLood_

_Recientemente ha llegado a nuestra atención que el Sr. Black ha estado usando una enorme guadaña como arma y la pregunta que nos haremos es exactamente qué es el Sr. Black. En el pasado, se ha reportado que el Sr. Black es un ex señor oscuro de miles de años, un dios viviente de la fertilidad, en verdad peligroso, algún tipo de agente secreto, y ahora la encarnación de la muerte…_

… _así que supongo que la pregunta es: ¿es el Sr. Black la encarnación de la muerte o algún escriba del pasado observó al Sr. Black usar su guadaña en batalla y lo uso como base de una figura en la que ahora pensamos cuando imaginamos a la muerte?_

…_. La evidencia parece mostrar que el Sr. Black es todas esas cosas y más._

* * *

Gold eagles. O Águilas de oro, son monedas de oro americanas de circulación como el centenario, sin embargo a diferencia de estas ultimas, existen de distintos valores dependiendo de su peso indicado al reverso de la misma.

**Bien, un nuevo capítulo casi rompiendo la marca de las dos semanas (o quizás sí la rompí) el caso es que aquí está :D beteado por su servidora, así que informarme de cualquier error que bien sabemos ahí están pero que no pude encontrar.**

**Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios :D**


	38. ACME Inc

**CAPITULO TREINTA Y OCHO: ACME Inc.**

Phil, el mortífago, no era un idiota, eso lo volvía único. Otra cosa que hacia a Phil único era el hecho de que era nacido de muggles. Echando un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, Phil hizo su camino calladamente fuera del escondite del lord oscuro y hacia el punto donde podría reportar a sus superiores del gobierno Británico… tres segundos después de que averiguara como pasar los escudos, habría una explosión de gas en la vieja casa Riddle. Phil habría estado sorprendido y complacido de aprender que su docena de amigos en las filas del ejercito del señor oscuro también estaban trabajando encubiertos y todos ellos estarían sorprendidos de aprender que la única razón de que ninguno de ellos estuviera de guardia fue porque todos estaban reportándose con sus superiores. Después, cuando las varias agencias se juntaran para comparar notas, la verdad saldría. Todos estarían de acuerdo en que tal cosa no podría ser fortuita y el crédito sería una vez más dado al Sr. Black. Después de todo, ¿quien mas tenía el poder y astucia para manipular la rotación de los guardias del Lord Oscuro para asegurarse que todos los moles tuvieran su deben al mismo tiempo?

* * *

—Oiga, Profesor —Harry camino hacia el puesto de la compañía con una sonrisa— ¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Bastante bien —el Profesor sonrió—. Ya hemos vendido todo lo que trajimos con nosotros… y todo lo que habíamos guardado en el zepelín… y hemos regalado cada catálogo y folletos. Henchgirl está fuera duplicando más de esos mientras hablamos.

—Genial —Harry asintió.

—En el lado positivo —el Profesor sonrió—, me ha dado la oportunidad de jugar con su nueva motocicleta mientras usted andaba fuera.

—Genial —Harry asintió— ¿qué le hizo?

—No es mucho lo que yo hice sino lo que hicimos —el Profesor sonrió—. Varios de mis colegas pidieron la oportunidad de asistir en nuestra exploración de posibilidades.

—¿Uh? —Harry parpadeó.

—Lo que quiere decir es que muchos de los otros inventores y desarrolladores nos ayudaron —Henchgirl trastabilló bajo una torre de documentos—. ¿Podrían ayudarme con esto?

—Por supuesto —Harry tomó las cajas de los brazos de Henchgirl y los puso sobre la mesa—. ¿Por qué no los encogió?

—Lo hice —Henchgirl masajeó sus brazos adoloridos—. La demanda es así de alta.

—Las cosas usuales —Henchgirl se encogió de hombros—. Puede volar, disparar hechizos, soltar aceite, placas de identificación giratorias.

—Y eso no es todo —el Profesor sonrió—. Terminó siendo una competencia para ver quién podría poner la mayor cantidad de características en la mayor cantidad de partes… aquí está el manual —el Profesor dejo caer un libro enorme sobre la mesa— encantado en un tamaño tan pequeño y conveniente.

—Wow —los ojos de Harry se agrandaron— ¿dónde está?

—En mi bolsillo —el hombre en el stand vecino habló—. Frank N. Stein, encantado de conocerle.

—Un placer conocerle —Harry asintió—. ¿Encantamiento encogedor?

—Encantamiento automático encogedor —Frank sonrió—basado en la voluntad, puesto por el quipo del Scaled Com Post.

—Genial –Harry asintió.

—Le pusimos un Pooka —Frank sacó una pequeña figura de un caballo de su bolsillo.

—¿Un qué? —Harry parpadeó.

—Un Pooka —Frank repitió—. El fantasma de un caballo, solía pasar que escapaban después de ver agua así que la gente no se molestaba mucho por ellos.

—¿Entonces usted resolvió el problema? —Harry levantó una ceja.

—Hace años —Frank asintió—. La solución era el atarlos a algo sólido.

—¿Cómo qué? —Harry comenzaba a entender la conversación.

—En los días del pasado, usábamos estatuas de piedra o bronce —Frank se rió—. Apuesto que los muggles estarían asustados si supieran que muchas estatuas brincarían y correrían dada la correcta palabra y comando.

—Entonces hay Pooka atrapados alrededor del mundo en estatuas —Harry asintió.

—No —Frank sacudió su cabeza—. Piense en la estatua como una… ¿correa' Algo para llamar al animal hacia un lugar, no están atrapados en ella sino como enlazado a ella.

—Ah —Harry asintió—. ¿Qué es lo que usan ahora?

—Ahora ya no son usados mucho —se encogió d hombros—, con eso de las escobas volviéndose más baratas y mas populares y los caballos ya no son usados más como medio de transporte.

—Entonces ¿por qué lo están usando aquí? —Harry preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Bien —el hombre frunció el ceño—. Por una cosa, emparejando su motocicleta con un caballo fantasma asegurará que usted nunca tenga que llenar el tanque, y por otro lado… bueno, una motocicleta es bueno, pero no puede pensar por si misma.

—Supongo que eso tiene sentido —Harry asintió.

—Me alegra que lo apruebe —Frank le entrego a Harry la figurina pequeña del caballo—. Sólo llévela afuera y desee que se vuelva una motocicleta.

—Gracias —Harry se hecho a la bolsa la pequeña estatua.

—Y si regresa en una cuantas horas —la sonrisa de Frank se agrandó—, me han pedido que le informe que todos ustedes están invitados a una fiesta que una de las compañías está teniendo en el pent-house… es una cosa formal pero habrá comida gratis.

—Estaré ahí —Harry asintió—. Gracias.

—Entonces que tenga un buen día —Frank agarró una copia de cada folleto sobre la mesa de Black Ink y regreso a su stand.

—Voy a ir a probar esta cosa —Harry sonrió— Regresaré en un rato.

—Que se divierta —Henchgirl agitó su mano.

Harry comenzó a salir del salón de convenciones hasta que un stand cerca de una de las salidas atrapó su atención. —No es cierto —Harry se congeló de sorpresa—. Nunca pensé que fuera real —en un relámpago, Harry iba trastabillando hacia el stand con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro.

—Bienvenido a la Compañía Acme —la mujer del stand sonrió—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

—Nunca pensé que ustedes existieran en realidad —los ojos de Harry brillaron.

—No existíamos, sino hasta hace poco —la mujer sonrió—. Un grupo de estudiantes nacidos de muggles decidieron que el mundo necesitaba una compañía llamado Acme y decidieron ponerse a trabajar y construirla.

—Wow —Harry se frotó las manos— ¿qué venden?

—No mucho —la mujer bajo la mirada—. Logramos crear un par de hechizos pero no tenemos los recursos para completar ninguno de nuestros proyectos grandes.

—¿Por qué no? —Harry parpadeó.

—La mayoría aún seguimos siendo estudiantes —la mujer suspiró—. De hecho, se podría decir que todos aún somos estudiantes… se supone que debería de estar en detención justo ahora.

—Oh —Harry se rascó la barbilla—. ¿Qué hechizos diseñaron?

—El hechizo acme por Acme Inc —la muchacha sonrió—, mire… acme.

Justo cuando el hechizo fue dicho, un silbido atravesó el aire y una sombra grande apareció a la derecha de Harry. Mirando hacia arriba, los ojos de de Harry se abrieron en sorpresa mientras observaba un enorme yunque caer hacia el suelo, aterrizando con un horrífico sonido.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije sobre hacer eso? —uno de los organizadores de la convención se acercó enojado.

—Está bien —Harry agitó su mano desinteresado—, yo le pedí que lo hiciera.

—¿Usted se lo pidió? —el organizador gruñó— ¿y quién es usted?

—El Señor Black —Harry sonrió—, estoy aquí con Black Ink.

—Oh —el organizador asintió—. Que tenga un buen día entonces, Señor Black, yo sólo me iré… a algún lado.

—Usted haga eso —Harry accedió.

—Señor Black —la muchacha chilló.

—Sí —Harry asintió— ¿hay algún problema con eso?

—No —la muchacha sacudió su cabeza—. Ningún problema.

—¿Dijiste que tenían un problema con el recurso? —Harry continuó.

—Sí —la muchacha comenzó a sudar. Ya era lo suficiente malo que la atraparan escapando de detención, pero por el Sr. Black…

—Ten —Harry sacó una de sus tarjetas de negocios y escribió una corta nota en el reverso—. Habla con mi amigo el Profesor en el stand de Black Ink, quizás podamos arreglar algo.

—Gracias señor —la muchacha casi se desmaya.

—Y asegúrate que compre una copia de todos tus hechizos, tengo que saber ese hechizo acme y estoy seguro que tienen otros que serán muy buenos también.

—Sí, señor —a chica asintió.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre? —Harry pausó.

—¿Por qué? —la muchacha pareció encogerse.

—Porque tengo curiosidad –Harry sonrió—, y espero poder hacer algún negocio con tu compañía.

—Judith P. Brooke —la muchacha tembló—. Gracias, señor.

—Que tengas un buen día, Judith —Harry sonrió—, y asegúrate de detenerte en mi stand para hablar con el Profesor y Henchgirl, me gusta lo que he visto de tu empresa y espero poder ver más en el futuro.

—Sí, señor —Judith solo estaba agradecida de que no le dijera que regresara a la escuela.

Harry salió hacia el casino con una sonrisa en su rostro y con un pensamiento, sacó su motocicleta nueva y se preparó para dar una vuelta… solo un problema, Harry nunca antes había conducido una motocicleta.

—Qué tan difícil puede ser —Harry se encogió de hombros mientras se montaba en la moto

Le tomó un rato a Harry, pero después deu nos minutos comenzó a entender mejor su juguete nuevo y en poco tiempo ya se encontraba atravesando las calles a mucha velocidad como si hubiera estado conduciendo toda su vida.

Dando vuelta en una calle lateral, Harry notó un estacionamiento lleno de otras motocicletas y decidió detenerse a investigar.

—¿Cómo es que hueles como un lobo? —uno de los motociclistas más grandes se acercó a Harry— ¿Tú no eres uno de nosotros pero aún hueles como uno de los nuestros?

—¿Qué? —Harry olfateo de manera experimental— Todos ustedes son hombres lobos ¿verdad?

—Sí —el hombre asintió.

—Soy parte lobo —Harry se encogió de hombros—, y parte otras cuantas cosas.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —el motociclista entornó los ojos.

—No me pregunten —Harry se encogió de hombros—. No tengo ni idea de cómo funciona todo.

—Oh —el hombre pareció pensarlo un poco—. ¿Estás en un club?

—¿Qué tipo de club? —Harry miró a su alrededor.

—Club de motos —el conductor sonrió—. Nosotros lobos estamos con los Lunáticos, y por allá esta el contingente de Contadores del Infierno.

—Oh —Harry sacudió su cabeza—. Ningún club, sólo yo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —el Lupiniano extendió su mano— Yo soy Barry.

—Señor Black —Harry estrechó la mano del hombre—. Y si me disculpan, tengo algunas cosas que se supone debería hacer pronto. Fue bueno conocerles.

—Igualmente —el motociclista sorprendido respondió de manera automática.

El grupo de motociclistas observaron mientras Harry daba un último vistazo a su alrededor antes de salir del estacionamiento. Y ellos se congelaron de asombro mientras la forma de la Motocicleta de Harry pareciera transformarse en la de un semental.

—No lo puedo creer —el motociclista observó la botella en su mano, luego regresó su mirada hacia el Sr. Black—. Sobre un caballo pálido el viaja, sobre un pálido caballo de acero el viaja… ellos dicen que cada vez que te subes a tu moto, conduces con la muerte, y nosotros… y esta vez, en verdad lo hicimos.

* * *

Después de hablar con el Profesor y con Henchgirl, Judith regresó a la escuela y miró a través de la ventana en la puerta del la sala donde se suponía que estaba pasando su detención.

—Um, señor —una de las chichas notó a Judith en la ventana y levantó la mano.

—¿Qué sucede, Brandy? —el profesor ya muy grande levantó la mirada de su libro.

—Necesito llevar a Judith al baño —Brandy mordió su labio inferior.

—¿Y por qué tienes que llevarla tú? —el maestro levantó su ceja.

—Problemas femeninos, señor —Brandy enrojeció.

—Oh —el hombre asintió—. Entonces vayan… noté que no ha estado actuando como ella misma el día de hoy.

—Gracias, señor —Brandy tomó la mano de su amiga y la arrastró hacia el pasillo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Brandy soltó la mano de Judith y miró malamente a la otra Judith—. Aún tenemos quince minutos antes de que la Multijugos se termine.

—Sí, bueno, estoy segura de que mi gato estará encantado de salir de detención antes—Judith sonrió burlonamente—. Tengo buenas noticias.

—¿Alguien está dispuesto a invertir? —Brandy se emocionó.

—Mejor —Judith sonrió—. El Señor Black está invirtiendo en nosotros, estaba realmente impresionado con el hechizo acme.

—¿El Señor Black? —Brandy palideció— ¿El Señor He MATADO MAS GENTE EN LA ÚLTIMA SEMANA LUEGO VOY A NUESTRA ESCUELA BLACK?

—No tienes que gritar —Judith frunció el ceño—. Y sí, ese Señor Black… el no era tan tenebroso como nos han hecho creer.

—¿Te fugaste de la escuela para hablar con el Señor Black? —Brandy no podía entender el concepto— Estaba bien cuando lo hacías por la compañía ¿pero hacerlo por esto?

—Ni siquiera deberíamos de estar en la escuela —Judith frunció más el ceño—. Padres estúpidos.

—Si no estuviéramos aquí entonces nunca hubiera aprendido suficientes cosas no mágica para poder hacer que las cosas funcionaran —Brandy hizo una mueca—. Me gusta la idea de comenzar la escuela antes para que así podamos obtener una "educación completa" tanto como a ti, Judith,

—Pero estuvimos de acuerdo en hacer lo que fuera para que la compañía funcionara —Judith asintió—. ¿Dónde están los otros?

—Detalles —Brandy sonrió burlona—. Se supone que debemos estar limpiando la escuela, logré sacarnos de eso.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Judith sonrió.

—Le dije al maestro que estabas teniendo problemas femeninos de nuevo —Brandy sonrió con inocencia—. Funciona cada vez.

—¿Por qué soy yo al que siempre tiene los problemas? —Judith frunció el entrecejo.

—Olvida eso —Brandy observó a la otra Judith encogerse hasta ser un gato—. Dime sobre el Señor Black.

* * *

—¿Cómo funcionó la motocicleta? —Henchgirl preguntó mientras Harry se acercaba a la cabina.

—Bien —Harry asintió—, realmente bien.

—Entonces… ¿quiere ir a esa fiesta? —Harry miró a su alrededor, pareciera que la convención ya estaba terminando.

—Nah —Henchgirl sacudió su cabeza—. Usted vaya.

—Muy bien —Harry asintió con lentitud—. ¿Están seguros?

—Sip —Henchgirl asintió—. El Profesor y yo vamos a ir a una mejor fiesta, con otros ingenieros.

—Okey entonces —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Los veo al rato.

—Igual —Henchgirl asintió.

Harry cainó hacia el área de elevadores he hizo su camino hacia la fiesta. Caminando a la entrada, fue detenido por dos hombres enormes.

—¿Nombre? —uno de los hombres levantó una ceja.

—Black —Harry suspiró. ¿Por qué no pudo haber ido a la fiesta de ingenieros?

—¿Primer nombre? —el hombre se congeló.

—Señor —Harry levantó la mirada—. ¿Puedo entrar?

—Sí, señor —el hombre asintió rápidamente—. Pase.

Harry entró a la fiesta y se fue directo al bar.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerle? —el barman levantó la mirada.

—Martini —Harry ya tenía tiempo queriendo probar esa bebida.

—Enseguida —el barman colocó un vaso en el bar—. Disfrute.

—Gracias —Harry asintió.

—Buenas tardes —un hombre gordo con una quijada como de bulldog saludó a Harry—. Y bienvenido a mi fiesta.

—Gracias por invitarme —Harry le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—Gracias por venir, Señor Black —el hombre asintió—. Para ser franco, me sorprendió de que viniera.

—¿Por qué? —Harry le dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

—Porque alguna gente ha comenzado a contar historias de que soy una figura importante en el crimen organizado —el hombre sonrió.

—Oh —Harry se encogió—. No he escuchado ese rumor.

—Sí… bueno —el hombre parecía un poco confundido or la respuesta de Harry—. ¿Le está gustando la fiesta?

—Está bien —Harry deseaba poder estar con sus amigos—. Es bueno tener una oportunidad de relajarse después del día que he tenido.

—¿Difícil? —el hombre parecía muy ansioso de conseguir cualquier información sobre el misterioso Sr. Black.

—Muy largo —Harry le dio otro trago a su bebida— e interesante.

—¿Qué está bebiendo? —el hombre frunció el ceño.

—Martini —Harry terminó el resto de su bebida y se atragantó con la aceituna—. Demonios, casi me ahogo con esa cosa… tendré que ser más cuidados en el futuro.

—Me tomaré un Martini —el hombre se uso serio—. Sabe, Señor Black… Hay un montón de peligros en esta habitación.

—¿Oh? —Harry estaba comenzando a cansarse de está conversación.

—Por ejemplo, el balcón —el hombre sonrió malicioso—. Sería una pena que alguien fuera a… caerse de ahí.

—Supongo —Harry pidió otra bebida.

—Y ese es el peligro más obvio —la sonrisa pareciera volverse más siniestra—. Hay cientos de otros peligros.

—Como la aceituna en su Martini —Harry agregó amablemente—. Estaba bebiendo uno de esos hace rato como usted vo, casi me ahogo. Un hombre podría morir asfixiado si no es muy cuidadoso.

—Mantendré eso en mente —el hombre asintió fríamente.

—Si me disculpa —Harry sonrió—. Iré a conocer.

—Adiós, Señor Black —la quijada del hombre se apretó.

Harry camino alejándose del hombre y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

—Hola —una mujer se acerco a Harry.

—Hola —Harry suspiró… aquí viene otra persona que quiere molestarle.

—Y quién es usted —la mujer le dio una sonrisa atrevida.

—Black —Harry respondió tomando hábilmente un aperitivo de una de las bandejas de los meseros.

—Cuál es su primer nombre —el mujer le preguntó con miedo creciente.

Harry se giró para mirarla. —Señor.

—Ya veo –la mujer sonrió—. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que ir a saludar a otros invitados.

—Adiós —Harry asintió.

Aunque por afuera aparentaba calma, la mujer estaba aterrorizada. —Aborten, aborten ahora y saquen a todos del área.

—¿Por qué? —la voz de su controlador preguntó— Todo está listo y todos están en posición.

—Incluyendo el Señor Black —la mujer siseó.

—Explica.

—Me acabo de topar con él, me dijo que me fuera.

—¿Él dijo eso?

—No —la mujer se obligó a permanecer calmada—. Su palabra exacta fue "adiós.

—Ya veo —la voz pausó—. Sal de ahí tan pronto como puedas, no queremos molestar a alguien como él y esta operación es obvió que se echo a perder.

—Ve si puedes averiguar como se enteró de nuestra operación —la mujer resistió la urgencia de mirar sobre su espalda—. Y encuentra por qué decidió meterse en ella.

—Lo haré —la voz prometió—. Ahora sal de ahí.

* * *

Al otro lado de la calle, en otro pent-house. Otro hombre que lucía como el gemelo del hombre de la cara parecida a la de un bulldog se giró a uno de sus seguidores.

—¿Cómo va la fiesta? —el gemelo del hombre tipo bulldog sonrió— Nuestros amigos, los federales, ¿han encontrado als cosas de su gusto?

—Me acaba de llegar la noticia de que dejaron la fiesta —el sirviente frunció el ceño.

—¿Descubrieron el engaño? —el hombre con cara de bulldog frunció el entrecejo.

—No, señor —el seguidor sacudió su cabeza—. El Señor Black les dijo que se fueran.

—¿Qué? —el tipo con cara de perro arrugó más la frente—, ¿Por qué?

—Pareciera que lo estaban molestando, señor —el otro contestó—, y a usted le dejo un mensaje doble.

—¿qué era? —el hombre se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Las aceitunas son peligrosas —el sirviente comenzó a temblar—. Si no es cuidadoso entonces se podría asfixiar con una.

—Déjame —el hombre con cara de bulldog miró a su ayudante irse. Mientras la puerta se cerraba, el hombre se levantó y caminó hacia el bar para mezclar una bebida.

—¿Quería hablar conmigo, señor? —la mujer de la fiesta preguntó nerviosa.

—¿Asumo que tuvo una buena razón para detener la operación, agente Simms? —el hombre levantó una ceja.

—Sí, Director —Simms asintió—. El Señor Black nos advirtió.

—¿Black? —los ojos del Director se abrieron en sorpresa— ¿Por qué haría eso?

—No lo se, señor —la Agente Simms sacudió su cabeza—. El objetivo no sigue las reglas de Black… no tiene ningún sentido.

—Yo… —el Director metió su mano a su bolsillo y sacó un teléfono—. Un segundo… sí… ya veo, gracias.

—¿Qué es, señor? —Simms parpadeó.

—Puede terminar su investigación —el Director sonrió—. Y dígale a su equipo que pueden tomarse unos días libres.

—¿Por qué, señor? –Simms parpadeó de nuevo.

—Su objetivo acaba de ser encontrado con una aceituna atorada en la garganta… murió por accidente —el Director sonrió.

—¿Cómo? —Simms sacudió su cabeza— Aún tengo hombres observando esa fiesta… los otros invitados no lo habría dejado que se ahogase enfrente de ellos.

—No lo hicieron —el Director sacudió su cabeza—. Parece que el tipo en la fiesta es un doble… parece que ustedes han sido engañados.

—¿Qué? —los ojos de Simm se agrandaron.

—El objetivo actual estaba en otro hotel al otro lado de la calle —el Director sonrió—. Se hizo un Martini y se ahogo con una aceituna.

—¿Cómo sabemos que Black está detrás de esto? —Simms sonrió— ¿No pudo haber sido un accidente?

—Nuestro hombre infiltrado dice que Black le advirtió al doble que fuera cuidados cuando bebiera Martini —el Director sonrió aún más—. Le advirtió que se podía asfixiar hasta morir con una aceituna si no se cuidaba.

—Oh —Simms asintió—. No hay manera de que eso sea una coincidencia.

* * *

**Bueno, nuevo capítulo, sin ser viernes y después de com un mes de la última actualización :/ olvido donde tengo los capítulos y mi beta en verdad no me he comunicado con él. Por otro lado tengo casi una semana con la maldita alergia y no se me quita ni con loratadina.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, espero no tardar tanto :)**


	39. Cuan Largo y Extraño Viaje Ha Sido

**CAPITULO TREINTA Y NUEVE Cuan Largo y Extraño Viaje Ha Sido**

—Buenos días —Henchgirl sonrió—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Terrible —el Profesor respondió con una mueva de dolor—. ¿Puedes darme algo de esa poción para la resaca?

—Nop —Henchgirl sacudió su cabeza—. Ya no tenemos.

—Pero anoche te vi hacer dos botellas —el profesor protestó.

—Esas eran para mí y el Señor Black —Henchgirl respondió con aires de suficiencia—, no para ti.

—Pero el Señor Black ni bebió mucho ayer —el profesor gruñó— y tú no sufres de resaca.

—Mejor asegurarse —Henchgirl estaba disfrutando mucho esto—. Hice que el Señor Black bebiera la suya justo después de que tomé la mía, están llenas de vitaminas así que es bueno tomarse una de vez en cuando si no tienes una resaca.

—Pero saben como a calcetín usado —el profesor estaba comenzado a arrepentirse del hecho de que aún estaba vivo—. ¿Por qué querrías tomarlas si no tienes que hacerlo?

—Sólo las que te doy saben como calcetines —Henchgirl sonrió—. Las nuestras saben como quiero que sepan, hoy sabían a batido de fresa. Estaban deliciosas.

—Te maldigo —el Profesor enterró su cabeza en la almohada—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Estamos sobre Atlantis —Henchgirl sonrió—. El Señor Black dice que ha encontrado el libro y viene de camino para acá.

—¿Entonces la campana de buceo funciona? —la voz del Profesor mostraba algunos signos de vida.

—Sip —Henchgirl respondió alegre—. Y también funcionan los depuradores de oxigeno, ni siquiera tuvo que utilizar las pociones de emergencia.

—Bien —el Profesor dijo entre arqueadas—. Pon el curso rumbo a Inglaterra tan pronto como suba.

—Estoy de regreso —Harry metió asomó su cabeza por la puerta—. ¿No se siente bien?

—No —el Profesor gimió.

—Debería de tomar una de esas malteadas que Henchgirl hizo esta mañana —Harry sonrió ante la memoria—. Sabían genial, gracias de nuevo Henchgirl.

—De nada —Henchgirl respondió alegre.

—Vieja odiosa —el profesor agregó su parte.

—¿Encontró el libro que estaba buscando?

—Sí —Harry sacó el libro—. Y le eché un vistazo mientras me estaba descomprimiendo…. No es muy impresionante, pero que se puede esperar considerando al autor.

—¿Qué es? —Henchgirl tomó el libro de las manos de Harry y comenzó a examinarlo.

—Un libro de cocina —Harry suspiró—. Puede que tenga algo que usted pueda usar, creo que vi un par de pociones.

—Gracias —Henchgirl dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza—. ¿Vio algo más mientras estaba abajo?

—La ciudad esta bastante bien conservada considerando lo que sucedió y cuánto tiempo ha estado allá abajo —Harry habló lentamente—, creo que vale la pena examinarla más… ¿existen arqueólogos mágicos?

—No que yo sepa —Henchgirl sacudió su cabeza.

—Entonces quizás yo sea el primero —Harry reflexionó—. Disfruté mirar a través de la ciudad… y me divertí bastante en Egipto.

—Usted es bueno con los lenguajes —Henchgirl agregó.

—Supongo… ¿cuánto falta para que lleguemos a Inglaterra?

—En una hora —Henchgirl suspiró—. Uno de los motores está al treinta porciento así que nos tomará más tiempo de lo usual el atravesar el Atlántico.

—Entonces —Harry miró su reloj— ¿cómo a las ocho del meridiano de Greenwich?

—Suena correcto —Henchgirl hizo unos cálculos rápidos en su cabeza.

—Entonces me voy a echar una siesta rápida —Harry dijo después de un momento de pensarlo—. Llámenme si necesitan algo.

—¿Puede prestarme sus lentes? —Henchgirl preguntó esperanzada— Aún no he perfeccionado el encantamiento traductor.

—Tómelos —Harry bostezó—. Hasta al rato.

—Adiós —Henchgirl regresó a la cabina de control y miró los instrumentes durante un segundo—. Señor Black al puente de mando.

—¿Qué necesitan? —Harry entró unos segundos después.

—Hay una pequeña embarcación que parece estar sufriendo algún tipo de problema —Henchgirl respondió rápidamente—. Estaremos directamente arriba de ellos en tres segundos.

—Bajaré a ver si necesitan ayuda —Harry dijo—. No debería de tomarme más de dos minutos.

—Gracias —Henchgirl le ofreció a Harry una sonrisa grande.

—Supongo que lo único que hay que decir a eso es… para abajo —Harry reapareció en una cubierta de madera que parecía la de una de esos barcos viejos de madera. Tomándose unos momentos para ubicarse, Harry caminó por la cubierta en busca del maestre del barco.

—Sigue huyendo escorbuto deshecho de gaviota —Harry encontró a un extraño hombre doblado sobre la baranda y maldiciendo al océano.

—Hola —Harry habló para poder llamar la atención del hombre—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí —el hombre extraño carraspeó.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —Harry preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No —el hombre dijo—. Gracias por preguntar.

—Entonces me retiro —Harry continuó con voz firme—. Henchgirl… para arriba.

Harry trastabilló cuando reapareció en el puente y mira a su alrededor con una expresión ligeramente confundida en su rostro.

—Pusimos un port trans auxiliar en el puente —Henchgirl explicó.

—Oh… Iré a dormir por si me necesita —Harry se detuvo antes de salir del puente—. Y antes de que se me olvide, necesito algo que oculte mi esencia… los hombres lobos sabían que había sido mordido cuando hablé con ellos anoche.

—Muy bien —Henchgirl asintió—. Hasta al rato.

* * *

—Ya hemos llegado a Inglaterra —la voz del Profesor despertó a Harry de su sueño profundo—. Beba esto, resolverá su pequeño problema de olor.

—Gracias —Harry se talló los ojos—. ¿Se siente mejor?

—Sí —el Profesor asintió—, mucho mejor.

—Bien —Harry miró el reloj—. ¿Algo que quiera hacer?

—Tengo unas cuantas cosas que necesito arreglar esta mañana —el profesor asintió—, pero mi tarde y noche están libres.

—Genial —Harry respondió con entusiasmo—. Es bueno estar de vuelta.

—Estoy seguro —el Profesor sonrió—. ¿Por qué no baja ahora y ya me le uniré más tarde.

—Está bien —Harry asintió con lentitud—, hábleme al flu si necesita algo.

—Lo haré —el Profesor asintió.

Harry caminó hacia la habitación del PortTrans y sacó su Zippo. —Para abajo.

* * *

—¿Cómo va el negocio, oh gemelo mío? —Fred saludo a su hermano con una sonrisa.

—Acabamos de abrir, pero tengo muy altas las esperanzas de que las cosas mejorarán —Georg respondió—. Yo… —cualquier discurso se vio interrumpido por la llegada de un hombre extraño.

—¿qué podemos…

—… hacer por usted?

—Necesito hablar con ustedes dos —el hombre extraño parpadeó—. Cierren la tienda por una hora, por favor.

—¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso?

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—¿Su edad?

—¿Ocupación?

—¿Talla de zapatos?

—¿Fecha de Nacimiento?

—Señor Black —Harry sonrió, había extrañado a estos dos—. Y creo que van a estar interesados en escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

—¿El Señor Black…

—… jefe del Profesor?

—Cerraremos la tienda.

—Primero lo primero —Harry sonrió—. Mi nombre no es en realidad Señor Black.

—Nosotros…

—… como que lo sospechábamos.

—Es Harry Potter —Harry desactivo sus artículos mágicos para revelar su rostro—. Hola chicos.

—¿Tú eres…

—… el Señor Black? ¿El ex lord oscuro de más de diez mil años?

—¿Destructor de civilizaciones?

—¿Descubridor de tesoros?

—¿Misterioso súper espía?

—¿La muerte encarnada?

—¿El más peligros hombre que ha caminado la tierra?

—¿Qué? —los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa—. No, yo solo soy Harry.

—Mira esto compañero —Georg dijo con una sonrisa—. Es tu tarjeta de las ranas de chocolate.

—O mejor dicho la tarjeta del Señor Black —Fred agregó.

—¿Tarjeta de rana de chocolate? —Harry tomó la tarjeta y comenzó a leer.

—¿Crees que en verdad él hizo todas esas cosas? —George le preguntó a su gemelo.

—¿Conociendo a Harry? —Fred se tomó un momento para pensar— sí… creo que sí lo hizo.

—El muchacho tiene la peor de las suertes —George agregó.

—Bien —Harry miró la tarjeta de las ranas de chocolate con asombro—. Supongo que esto es una manera de mirarlo.

—¿Entonces no hiciste todas estas cosas? —George estaba decepcionado.

—No todas —Harry dijo con voz temblorosa—. Alguna de ellas… algunas de las otras cosas sucedieron a mi alrededor y yo sólo estaba en el área.

—¿Sabes lo que esto significa, Harry? —los gemelos le miraron con expresiones de anticipación.

—¿No?

—Le has jugado una broma al mundo entero…

—… de manera brillante, Harry. Buen trabajo.

—Entonces… ¿algo de nuevo? —Harry habló lentamente.

—Esa tarjeta de las ranas…

—… puede ayudar a la gente normal a pelear contra los mortífagos.

—¿Cómo funciona? —Harry tomo la tarjeta.

—La golpeas con tu varita…

—… y chocolate sale a chorros de ella…

—… enredándolos y volviéndolos inofensivos —George terminó orgulloso—, y la mejor parte es que no puede ser usada contra nosotros por el viejo Moldy y su grupo de gansos. Atacará a cualquiera que tenga la marca oscura.

—Snape nunca sabrá que le golpeó —Fred se rio.

—Genial, yo…. ¿no sienten frío?

—Un poco —Fred miró a su gemelo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas —George caminó hacia la ventana—, parece que hay un par de dementores afuera.

—Demonios —Harry gruñó—. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasarme a mí?

—Supongo que es suerte…

—… sal y has lo que haces.

—Odio mi vida —Harry gimió mientras reactivaba sus artículos mágicos—. ¿Por qué no pude tener una linda vida calmada? ¿Con una cerca de madera y blanca, donde nada me moleste excepto quizás una repentina bola de pelusa?

—Supongo que es tu suerte —Georg se encogió de hombros.

Harry salió de la tienda y levantó su varita… y bajo su varita. Por un lado, si usaba su Patronus todos sabrían que él era Harry Potter y luego los reporteros y fans nunca le dejarían tener un momento para él mismo. Por otro lado, si no lo usaba gente moriría.

—En verdad odio mi vida —Harry reflexionó. Bajando la mirada, notó que la tarjeta del Sr. Black aún estaba en su mano izquierda—. Qué demonios… porqué no. —Harry golpeó la tarjeta con su varita y la aventó hacia las creaturas oscuras.

Cerca de un metro del impacto, la tarjeta explotó. Las creaturas oscuras fueron golpeadas con una masa caliente, pegajosa y pulsante de chocolate.

Cabezas se asomaron por las ventanas de las tiendas y ojos se abrieron en asombro al ver como los dementores comenzaban a chillar.

—Bueno —George habló mientras los gemelos salían de su tienda—, ¿Le gusta nuestro nuevo invento, Señor Black?

—¿Y aprueba las modificaciones que le hicimos a su tarjeta estándar? —Fred preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Buen trabajo —Harry asintió—. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo un vendedor que golpear severamente.

Una vez más, las cabezas en las ventanas desaparecieron mientras se escuchaban mercaderes meterse debajo de sus escritorios y comenzar a temblar. Cada uno esperando que no fuera él con quien el Sr. Black quería hablar. Como consecuencia de esto, la mayoría de las tiendas en el Callejón Diagon abrieron tres horas tarde… y diez personas se orinaron encima.

* * *

**OMAKE**

—Ahí estaba yo — el viejo marino miró a su alrededor—, en el Triángulo de las Bermundas, estábamos dando un tour y el vigilante se quedó dormido.

—¿Qué sucedió? —uno de los niños preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Dado que no había nadie mirando, el monstruo se acercó y se enredó a si mismo en el barco —el viejo marino sacudió su cabeza—, no había manera de escapar y sabía que todos íbamos a morir hasta que eso sucedió. Un espeso banco de niebla pareció envolver el barco y el monstruo nos soltó y comenzó a nadar alejándose tan rápido como pudo.

—¿Y?

—Y escuché pasos —el marino se limpió las palmas en su camisa— y de la niebla un hombre apareció. Estaba vestido todo de negro y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Finalmente me preguntó en voz baja y peligrosa que sí estaba bien.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Le dije que estaba bien —el marino soltó una risa estridente—. Luego me preguntó que si necesitaba ayuda, le dijo que no y se fue. Sólo hasta que llegue a puerto fue que lo descubrí…

—¿Descubrir qué?

—Que el Señor Black estaba en el área —el marino susurró—. El monstruo huyó porque sintió que había un predador más peligroso en el área y yo… yo ya no salgo al mar sin asegurarme de que haya tres vigilantes y que todos ellos estén despiertos.

**OMAKE** por Chris

Endsville, EUA

Harry estaba en el puente de mando con el Profesor y Henchgirl, disfrutando del día cuando vieron una creatura en medio de un pueblo.

—Profesor, por favor detenga la nave. Hay algo que necesito hacer.

Después de bajar, Harry sacó su guadaña, siendo lo más sabio por hacer, cuando literalmente se topó con otra persona con una guadaña. El extraño, en una túnica que cubría su rostro dijo: —Calma, ¿por qué la prisa?

—Disculpe —Harry respondió—, tengo que ir a detener esa creatura.

—Nah… —la figura respondió— no hay necesidad de eso, es sólo la nueva mascota de Billy. Me desharé de ella una vez que se aburra.

Harry levantó la ceja mientras notaba como ninguno de los locales parecía preocupado. —¿Es un pueblo mágico o algo así? Pensé que este era un pueblo muggle.

—Oh, lo eso. Pero aquí no se preocupar por nada de eso. ¿Qué tal una taza de té?

Harry se encogió de hombros, y luego notó el cráneo de hueso en lugar de rostro. Era de suponerse. —Bien. ¿No creo que yo debería de estar haciendo algo?

—No. Linda guadaña por cierto ¿cómo funciona para lanzarlos hechizos?

—No lo he intentado —Harry respondió—. Sólo la uso en ocasiones.

Puro Hueso asintió mientras entraban al restaurante local. Notó a alguien con un aparato de grabación y decidió divertirse un poco. —Escuché que has estado de vacaciones, Señor Black. ¿Cuándo regresa a su horario usual? —Puro Hueso sonrió. Quizás podría hacer para atrapar a la persona que escapó.

—En unos días. Ha sido relajante.

—Eso es bueno —Puro Hueso respondió mientras llamaba a una mesera—. Dos tés mi buena señora.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida? —Harry inquirió, preguntándose si estaría soñando.

—No está mal. Billy y Mandy son difíciles, pero son familia. Si tan siquiera repites eso, lo voy a negar rotundamente —Puro Hueso le sonrió a Harry—. Incluso tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en la escuela local como maestro sustituto.

—¿Oh? Pensé que estaría más ocupado que eso —Harry indicó.

—Bueno, tengo que cuidar de esos dos, y todos aquí están acostumbrados a verme que de alguna manera ya me quedé aquí —Puro Hueso le dio un trago a su té—. Me he quedado un poco atrás. Digamos que quizás me podrías ayudar.

Harry suspiró, tenía que pasar. —¿Qué necesitas?

—Bueno, perdí a alguien cuando estaba en Inglaterra, y me preguntaba ¿si podrías buscarlo?

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Se dice llamar Voldemort. Aquí tengo su reloj —Puro hueso saco un reloj de arena que no tenía ya más arena cayendo de la parte de arriba—. Es solo que sigo perdiéndolo cada vez que intento recolectarlo.

—De alguna manera como yo y Colagusano.

—Algo así, pero dado que vas para allá…

—Lo tomo —Harry respondió, tomando de su propia taza después de haberle agregado algo de miel.

—Gracias. Oh, por cierto, ¿puedo tener una muestra de sangre?

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Para qué?

Puro Hueso levantó sus manos huesudas. —Nada más que un recuerdo.

Harry se encogió de hombros, la Muerte ciertamente le gustaban los hobbies raros. —Okey.

Después de obtener el frasquito, ambos escucharon una voz. —Muy bien, puro hueso, quién es él ¿y por qué te estás escapando del trabajo?

—Mandy, me gustaría que conocieras a un amigo mío, el Señor Black.

—Sí, sí. A menos de que venga a ayudar, deja de charlar y evita que Billy siga pareciendo más tonto de lo que es.

Harry asintió. —Supongo que te veré después. Para arriba, Profesor.

Después de que Harry se fue, Puro Hueso miró para ver si el agente aún estaba ahí con su micrófono—. ¿Para qué hiciste eso, Mandy? ¿Saben tan siquiera lo difícil que es verlo?

—Cuál es el problema, Puro Hueso. ¡Tú eres la Muerte!

—El problema es que él es mi JEFE. Él es el GRAN Hombre de la recolecta.

Los ojos del agente 86 se abrieron al escuchar esto. El pueblo tendría que ser reportado naturalmente, pero ellos no se atreverían a hacer algo si el Sr. Black lo estaba dejando pasar. Pero que hubiera una Parca aquí, y que el Sr. Black fuera EL jefe… Bueno, el jefe TENDRÁ que escuchar esto.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo :D y los omakes, porqu ea mi me hicieron reir. Gracias por seguir leyendo.**


	40. Pecadores Arrepentidos

**CAPITULO CUARENTA Pecadores Arrepentidos**

—Buenas tardes, Señor Black —el vendedor ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando Harry entró—. Cómo está hoy.

—Enojado —Harry dijo con los dientes apretados—. Tengo algunas cosas de las que quiero hablar con usted.

—¿Tales como el hecho de que soy quien lo comenzó en su viaje? —el vendedor asintió— Cerraré.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Alguna vez ha leído la Ilíada, Señor Black? —el vendedor preguntó.

—Sí —Harry asintió—. Y ni se moleste en pretender que no sabe quién soy.

—Uno debe de ser cuidadoso con los oídos indiscretos —el vendedor echó una ojeada a su alrededor—. ¿recuerda a Cassandra, la mujer maldecida para ver el futuro pero incapaz de afectarlo? ¿Qué supone pasaría si ella tuviera niños y sus poderes se aferraran a la familia?

—Tengo algunas ideas —Harry le permitió—, pero creo que sería mejor que me explicara las cosas.

—Caminamos por el mundo por un tiempo, y mucho de nosotros se volvieron locos —el vendedor siseó— ¿sabe cómo es ser atormentado por imágenes y ser incapaz de cambiarlas? Pero estábamos hablando de la familia, un día uno de ellos se dio cuenta de algo… se dieron cuenta que el poder que no les permitió salvar su imperio les permitiría tomar ventaja del mundo de los negocios.

—¿Así que tenemos a un fabricante de varitas que siempre sabe tu nombre y que usualmente encuentra algo para ti sin mucho problema, una serie de vendedores que saben más de lo que admitirán saber y siempre tienen algún tipo de artículo que resultará ser necesitado en el futuro? —Harry exhaló— Por qué yo ¿es por la profecía?

—La profecía es basura —el vendedor agitó su mano despreocupado—. Es del tipo que es bastante vaga y solo se vuelve clara una vez que los eventos pasan. Cada día cientos de esas son hechas y solo una fracción terminan siendo acertadas. La Adivinación que es enseñada en Hogwarts lo provee a uno con una vaga posibilidad en su mejor punto, y como completa basura en el peor de los casos.

—Entonces ¿por qué me está ayudando?

—Puede ser basura pero como dice, un cuarto lleno de monos armados con maquinas de escribir eventualmente producirán los trabajos de Shakespeare. La preciosa profecía de Dumbledore da unas vagas nociones que al menos están medio bien. Usted es un hombre que tiene una gran oportunidad de vencer al actual Señor Oscuro. No es el único que puede hacerlo, de algún modo el mundo mágico aún tiene que aprender que no existe el destino, no estamos atrapados en un camino —el vendedor inhalo—, le ayudamos por la posibilidad de que usted podría vencer al Señor Oscuro y porque vimos las posibilidades de sus vacaciones, le proveímos con la información y el equipo y le dejamos trotar hacia los problemas.

—Ya veo —Harry continuó con un tono de derrota—. Quizás pueda decirme ¿por qué no estoy tan enojado con todo esto como uno esperaría?

—¿Por qué debería estar enojado? —el vendedor estaba confundido— La mayoría de nosotros hicimos de todo para ayudarle a permanecer anónimo… incluso yo le di un campo SEP.

—Eso no funcionó —Harry resopló—. Seguro, evitó que la gente reconociera al "gran Harry Potter" pero no hizo nada para hacer de mi vida algo menos emocionante.

—¿Puedo verlo? —el vendedor examinó el artículo por unos momentos—. Encuentro que funciona mejor cuando usted lo tiene encendido, en este momento usted lo tiene en la frecuencia más baja. La próxima vez lea el manual.

—¿Me está diciendo que me metí en todos esos problemas porque no me molesté en leer el manual? —la voz de Harry estaba muy calmada.

—Sí —el vendedor asintió—. Explica cómo se podría haber metido en todos esos problemas. Tengo una idea de que pudo haber pasado, pero por mi vida que no podría entenderlo.

—Entonces ¿está diciendo que todos mis problemas surgieron del hecho de que no leí el manual? —Harry preguntó en un murmullo.

—Sí —el vendedor respondió alegremente—. Aunque cómo es que una persona se puede meter en tantos problemas… quizás usted hizo enojar a una gran grupo de gente y ellos lo maldijeron de niño o algo.

—Dejemos eso de lado —los dientes de Harry estaban rechinando.

—Si lo desea —el vendedor accedió—. ¿Qué más desea saber?

—¿Cómo derroto a Tom Ryddle? —Harry preguntó con calma.

—Lo atropella con un carro, lo reta a un duelo a muerte, lo vuela con una línea de gas —el vendedor respondió sarcástico—, uno pensaría que un hombre con su experiencia tendría más ideas que un simple vendedor.

—La última vez que él murió, fue capaz de regresar —Harry contuvo su temperamento— ¿cómo lo mató para siempre?

—Tom Ryddle cometió un gran error en su búsqueda de la inmortalidad —el vendedor comenzó a reírse por lo bajo—. Colocó su oportunidad de regresar en varios artículos pequeños, y como es su naturaleza, muchos de estos artículos se perdieron y terminaron en las manos de mi gente. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es matar el cuerpo y a su serpiente, nosotros haremos el resto.

—¿Por qué no hicieron esto la última vez si era tan fácil? —Harry preguntó con calma— Uno pensaría que habría sido de su interés el hacerlo tan pronto como fuera posible.

—Porque uno de esos artículos era mantenido incluso donde nosotros son podíamos conseguirlo —el vendedor sonrió—. De eso ya se han encargado, como le digo, mate el cuerpo y nosotros haremos el resto.

—Si la profecía es basura —Harry tomo un respiro— entonces ¿cómo es que no dejan que Dumbledore se encargue de todo?

—Albus Dumbledore es un gran hombre, pero tiene una gran falla.

—Ama manipular gente como si fueran piezas de ajedrez —Harry terminó.

—No, no puede obligar a matar a alguien —el vendedor se encogió de hombros— aunque la sociedad no considera eso una falla.

—Pero el derrotó a Grindelwald —Harry protestó—. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso si no puede matar?

—Albus mató a un hombre y estuvo tan horrorizado por sus acciones que nunca ha sido capaz de matar a otro —el vendedor meneó su cabeza—. Es eso el por qué es tan insistente en seguir la profecía, por qué la orden es más una organización de investigación y por qué no ha tomado la oportunidad de matar a Tom Ryddle. Simplemente no puede obligarse a tomar otra vida.

—¿Así que me educó como un asesino? —Harry siseó.

—Él le educó para que cumpliera con la profecía, e intenta de no pensar en lo que eso incluye —el vendedor le corrigió—, esa es la diferencia.

—¿Y ahora qué, pues? —Harry lucía perdido— Ahora que ya sé… ¿qué hago ahora?

—Eso no le podría decir —el vendedor le dijo gentilmente.

—Pero usted conoce el futuro, ¿por qué no puede decirme? —Harry demandó.

—Primero, no conozco el futuro. Conozco una docena o más de posibles futuros, cada uno puede o no puede suceder… demonios, ninguno podría suceder —el vendedor levantó un dedo—, lo que suceda depende de usted.

—Entonces qué hay de un posible futuro —Harry rogó—. ¿Sólo una pequeña pista?

—Severus Snape —el vendedor susurró— está en un bar sórdido no muy lejos de aquí. Desea darle al Señor Black una… propuesta interesante.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Es todo lo que tengo —el vendedor respondió triste—. En el mejor de los casos no obtenemos mucho, y en el peor… en el peor obtenemos tanto que nuestras mentes se sobresaturan de imágenes de un futuro que nunca podrá existir.

—Gracias —Harry dijo mientras se giraba para irse.

—Una cosa más antes de que se vaya —el vendedor colocó una caja pequeña en la mesa— puede que encuentre esto muy útil.

—¿Por qué? —Harry observó la caja con sospecha.

—Porque dentro hay un pequeño brazalete que le hará Harry Potter de nuevo —el vendedor dijo con lentitud—. Puede que no se haya dado cuenta pero ha cambiado bastante mientras estuvo fuera… sus amigos puede que tengan un gran problema reconectando su imagen de usted con la imagen de lo que se ha convertido.

—¿Una ilusión?

—Mucho más poderosa pero por ese tipo —el vendedor estuvo de acuerdo.

—Gracias —Harry tomó la caja—. ¿Cuánto?

—Por parte de la casa —el vendedor comenzó a reírse—, sólo asegúrese de leer el manual.

—Gracias —Harry habló entre dientes—. Lo haré.

* * *

Severus estaba disfrutando un momento consigo mismo, la escuela estaba por comenzar pronto y estaba tomando una bebida en su bar de preferencia. Había obtenido un mensaje de una de sus fuentes diciéndole que tomara una mesa privada y esperara. Le dijo que alguien vendría pronto para ayudarle a resolver un… problema.

—¿Me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo? —una voz pregunto de entre la sombras.

—Tengo una propuesta para usted —Snape no quitó sus ojos de su trago de fire-whiskey atrapado entre sus manos—. Necesito que un hombre desaparezca y no puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

—¿Por qué vino a mi? —la voz preguntó sin emoción— ¿por qué no hacer que uno de sus amigos en la orden lo haga?

—Ellos no tienen lo que se necesita para mirar a los ojos de un hombre y terminar su vida mientras sonríen —los Maestro de Pociones le dio un trago a su whiskey— es por eso que busqué a un hombre como usted.

—Ya veo —el mundo se volvió extrañamente silencioso mientras esperaba escuchar la respuesta—. A pesar de lo que haya escuchado, no soy un asesino a sueldo.

—No presumiría de asumir que lo es —Snape bebió otro trago—. Asumí que puede que le interese en esto por el nivel de dificultad, más que por paga. Y aparte de eso, pienso que estará de acuerdo en que remover a este hombre sería de gran beneficio para sociedad.

—Entonces digo su oferta Sr. Snape y yo le daré mi respuesta.

—Uno de mis colegas, un hombre llamado Antonin Delohov se está quedando en un pequeño cuarto sobre una tienda en el callejón Knocktum —Snape bebió de nuevo— y enfrente está un equipo de aurores observando cada uno de sus movimientos con la esperanza de que les guie a otros de sus amigos.

—No logró ver por qué mis servicios son necesitados, sólo hable con la Orden y haga que los Aurores lo arresten y ya.

—Si fuera tan simple —Snape soltó una carcajada corta—. No tengo duda de que Dolohov está muy consciente de cada movimiento que sus espías hacen, y si las cosas se dejan como están entonces pronto estaremos leyendo de una emboscada y asesinato de varios jóvenes aurores.

—¿Por qué no lidia con la situación usted mismo?

—El quipo de vigilancia monitorea cada pedazo de magia activa que entra en 50 pies a la redonda de la habitación —Snape rellenó su vaso— y no tengo dudas de que registrarán la marca en mi brazo.

—¿Creí que su pequeño… tatú era magia pasiva? —la voz preguntó por más información.

—He aprendido recientemente que mantiene su habilidad de comunicarse enviando una cantidad constante de magia hacia las otras marcas, así que no puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

—Ya veo.

—Entonces ¿acepta el trabajo —el Maestro de pociones preguntó suavemente— o debo encontrar a alguien más?

—Estaré encantado en ayudarle a resolver este problema —la voz accedió— y ahora el tema del pago.

—No puedo pagarle mucho —Snape admitió—, no con el salario de maestro.

—Usted me malinterpreta, Sr. Snape —la voz sonaba divertida—, el dinero no es algo que me haya interesado en algún momento.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Curiosidad, Sr. Snape —la voz hizo una pausa—. Deseo saber por qué ha elegido este momento de entre todos para seguir este asunto.

—Él lastimó a uno de mis estudiantes —Snape respondió en voz baja—, no importa si me simpatizan o no, tengo una obligación de protegerlos.

—Una actitud admirable, Sr. Snape —la voz comentó desde las sombras— pero no es toda la verdad.

—La verdad —Snape continuó con reluctancia— es que además de ser mi estudiante… ella tiene… mucho potencial, permitir que muera sería un crimen para mi arte.

—¿Quiere a un hombre muerto porque lastimó a una de sus estudiantes? —la voz sonaba divertida— ¿Coincidentemente la única estudiante que tiene la oportunidad de igualarlo en su arte?

—No sólo la única —Snape dijo muy bajito—, otro pocos tienen algo de potencial de entre las cabezas huecas usuales que estoy obligado a enseñar. Pero aún así sería un crimen el permitir que cualquiera de ellos expirara antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de dejar su marca en el arte de hacer pociones.

—Ya veo… me debe un favor, Sr. Snape —la voz terminó con un susurró—. Y como ya ha cumplido la parte de su trato, es momento de que yo haga lo mío. Así que supongo que esto es el adiós, Sr. Snape.

—Así lo creo —Snape respondió a la habitación vacía—. Adiós, Señor Black.

Mientras Harry salía del bar, trató de no pensar en lo que estaba por hacer. Un corto zumbido causó que Harry sacara su Zippo. —¿Sí?

—Soy yo, mi amigo —la voz del Profesor respondió—. ¿Está ocupado?

—Tengo algo que hacer —Harry respondió con voz baja—. Pero tengo algo de tiempo antes de hacer eso.

—Excelente —el Profesor respondió entusiasta—, entonces nos veremos en tres segundos.

—¿Tres segundos? —Harry miró detrás de él.

—Sí —el Profesor cerró su Zippo y lo puso en su bolsillo—. Lo noté caminando por la calle y decidí venir a decir hola… ¿cuál es la tarea que tiene que hacer?

—Tengo que matar a un hombre —Harry susurró.

—¿Confío en que este hombre haya hecho algo que requiere su muerte? —el Profesor miró el rostro de Harry.

—Sí.

—Entonces no debemos demorar —el Profesor dijo rápidamente—. Entre más rápido comencemos más rápido ese hombre dejara de ser una amenaza para otra gente.

—Sí —Harry estuvo de acuerdo—. Venga.

Harry y el Profesor hicieron a su camino hacia la casa dilapidada en la que su objetivo estaba quedándose y se detuvieron a considerar las cosas.

—¿Tengo que quitarme mi armadura? —Harry miró a su amigo.

—No —el Profesor respondió después de pensarlo—. No debería de tener que hacerlo.

—¿Cómo cree que debería de hacer esto? —Harry preguntó mientras le entregaba al Profesor sus artículos mágicos.

—No estoy seguro —el Profesor no lucía muy contento de cómo iban las cosas—. Yo no usaría mi varita. Hice todo lo que pude para hacerla difícil de detectar pero no me arriesgaría.

—Tiene razón —Harry asintió—. Estoy seguro de que tienen todo tipo de hechizos de monitoreo en ese piso.

—¿Está seguro de que quiere hacer esto? —el Profesor tenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro— ¿En verdad está seguro?

—No quiero hacer esto —Harry suspiró—, pero no tengo otra opción, tiene que hacerse.

—Entonces sugiero que entre y salga tan rápido como sea posible —el profesor sacudió su cabeza—. Yo causaré una distracción si veo que alguien viene.

—Gracias —Harry sacudió su cabeza con disgusto—. Deje que termine con esto.

—Buena suerte —el Profesor le deseó a su amigo mientras Harry subía por las angostas escaleras.

Harry llegó a la parte superior de las escaleras y lentamente se dirigió a la habitación que más brillaba bajo su visión mágica, bajo el razonamiento de que esa era la locación de su objetivo.

Probando la manilla de la puerta, el nerviosismo de Harry no disminuyó cuando encontró que la puerta no tenía el seguro. Asomándose en la habitación, Harry miró con lentitud alrededor de todo el mobiliario viejo. Sonidos de agua llamaron la atención del joven hacia el baño y Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta y miró a través de la abertura.

Antonin Dolohov estaba en la tina y tenía los ojos cerrados. No parecía como que algo le preocupara en el mundo, lucía relajado… contento.

Harry respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta. Dos rápidos pasos lo llevaron a la tina y en un movimiento rápido sujeto las piernas del hombre y jaló, forzando la cabeza del mortífago bajo el agua.

El grito de Dolohov fue apagado por el agua y el mortífago intentó agarrarse de las paredes de la tina para sujetarse.

Harry presionó su pie contra la cara del hombre luchando, forzando la cabeza a ir bajo el agua por última vez.

Los forcejeos de Antonin comenzaron a ser más débiles con cada segundo conforme su fuente de oxigeno se agotaba y después de un último intento frenético de conseguir un respiro de vida de oxigeno, murió… no sería extrañado.

Harry observó su trabajo y tomó un profundo respiro para calmar sus nervios. Dando un último vistazo a su alrededor, Harry cerró con cuidado la puerta con seguro y dejó el apartamento.

Harry salió del edificio y regresó a con el profesor.

—¿Está bien? —el Profesor preguntó a su amigo en cuanto salió del edificio.

—No lo sé —Harry frunció el ceño—. No estoy seguro que me gusta en lo que me han forzado a convertirme.

—Harry —el Profesor ignoró la mirada asustada en el rostro de su amigo—, la guerra le hace cosas extrañas a la gente, la guerra saca lo peor y lo mejor de la gente, yo… yo no puedo decirte si lo que estás haciendo está bien o mal, todo lo que puedo decir es esto… que eres mi amigo, y que nunca he sabido de un momento en que hayas cruzado la línea. Si sirve de algo, dite a ti mismo que has sacrificado tu inocencia para proteger a otro de que tengan que hacer lo mismo.

—Gracias —Harry suspiró—. ¿Cuándo lo descubrió?

—Hablaste mucho después de que te pusiste borracho en Alemania —el Profesor logró poner una débil sonrisa—. Henchgirl sabe, pero ninguno de los otros tiene idea. Para ellos, eres y siempre serás el misterioso Señor Black.

—Gracias —Harry palmeó a su amigo en el hombro— Venga.

—¿Ya te dije sobre nuestro último invento? —el Profesor preguntó cambiando de tema— Es una insignia que tiene muchos poderes extraños e inusuales.

—¿Cómo cuales? —Harry lanzó un hechizo rápido para secar su pierna.

—Bueno —el Profesor comentó—, tiene muchos de los poderes de los objetos mágicos que cargas contigo pero en una forma más compacta, bloquea la mayoría de las formas de manipulación mental… lo usual.

—¿Podría mandarle un par de esos a los gemelos? —Harry frunció el ceño— Eso es raro.

—Sí, sí puedo —el Profesor respondió con rapidez—. ¿Qué sucede, mi amigo?

—Conozco a esas muchachas —Harry dijo—, y creo que conozco a uno o dos de los mortífagos que las están siguiendo.

—¿Vas a hacer algo respecto a esa situación? —el Profesor preguntó muy rápido.

—Sí.

—Entonces será muy bueno que escuches sobre nuestro más reciente invento —el Profesor miró al grupo de mortífagos con nerviosismo—, es un aparato de limpieza automática de cuartos.

—¿Y eso me ayudara cómo? —Harry susurró.

—Bueno —el profesor sacó una esfera metálica—. Es un artículo poderosamente explosivo.

—Qué —los ojos de Harry se abrieron de sorpresa—. ¿Cómo se supone que limpie una habitación?

—Si la habitación ya no existe, uno no puede decir que esta sucia ¿o sí? —el Profesor habló luciendo completamente confiado.

—Creo que puedo utilizarlo —Harry ignoró el patrón errático de los pensamientos de su amigo—. Creo que esto y una docena de hechizos los pondrán en el correcto estado mental para pelear conmigo.

—¿Qué estado mental es ese? —el Profesor preguntó en voz alta.

—Encuentro que las cosas suceden mucho más tranquilas cuando sus mentes están estrelladas contra la pared —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Eso hace de las cosas algo más fácil. Usted encárguese de las muchachas, yo me encargaré de los mortadelos.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en su habitación y tratando de estudiar cuando la lechuza de su amigo comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña.

—Hoot —Hedwig comenzó a moverse inquieta—. Hoot hoot —saltó de su percha y tomó vuelo por la ventana abierta.

—Hedwig —Hermione gritó persiguiendo a la lechuza loca—, espérame.

Hermione bajo las escaleras corriendo y salió por la puerta principal, tratando desesperadamente de mantener a la lechuza en la mira.

—¿A dónde vas, Hermione? —Tonks se deshizo de su capa de invisibilidad y comenzó a correr junto a ella— ¿Por qué dejaste tu casa así tan deprisa?

—Sólo hay una sola razón por la que Hedwing actuaría así —Hermione dijo entre jadeos—, ella sabe donde está Harry.

—¿Entonces por qué no intentamos algo más eficiente? —Tonks se detuvo, sacó una botella que contenía una substancia rara y platinada de su bolsillo y llamó a su capa de invisibilidad—. Este es otro de los juguetes que la gente de Black puso en el mercado.

—¿Qué es? —Hermione miró el extraño contenedor fijamente.

—Yo sólo lo llamo la genial cosa plateada voladora —Tonks abrió la botella y la vació en el suelo—. Súbete.

Hermione dudo por un segundo antes de pararse sobre un charco de lo que parecía mercurio. —¿Y ahora?

—Ahora nos ponemos la capa para que no nos noten y seguimos al pájaro —Tonks dijo mientras se ponía la capa—, y ahora nos vamos.

—La capa no está cubriendo la parte de abajo —Hermione susurró mientras se aferraba a la otra mujer— ¿alguien no lo verá?

—La gente de Black también se encargó de eso —Tonks susurró—. No te preocupes, encontraremos a Harry, y cuando lo hagamos…

—Él estará en muchos problemas por hacernos preocupar así —Hermione terminó.

—Mira —la voz de Tonks se aligeró—, va hacia el Callejón Diagon.

—No la dejes irse —Hermione ordenó.

Las dos muchachas aterrizaron y comenzaron a seguir al ave loca a pie a través de una serie de giros y vueltas.

—Estamos cerca —Hermione frunció la boca—, lo puedo sentir.

Tonk miró sobre sus hombros y frunció el ceño. —Demonios. No mires detrás de nosotros —susurró—. Nos están siguiendo por al menos dos mortífagos conocidos y varios de sus amigos.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Hermione preguntó nerviosa, acariciando su varita.

—Nos vamos a meter en este callejón esperando perderlos del otro lado —Tonks respondió con firmeza—. Si esto no funciona, será más fácil para mí detenerlos mientras tú escapas con la capa de invisibilidad.

—No te voy a dejar atrás, Tonks —Hermione respondió con firmeza—. Yo no abandono a mis amigos.

—Soy un Auror Profesional —Tonks siseó—, y vas a hacer lo que yo diga, no voy a permitir que mi protegida sea asesinada porque se negó a seguir mis instrucciones.

—Tonks, yo…

—Vas a escapar y a conseguir ayuda mientras los entretengo —Tonks le interrumpió mirando por encima de su hombro—. Puede no ser la más glamurosa de las acciones pero es una que te mantendrá viva.

—Iba a decir que eso luce como un callejón sin salida —Hermione le dio una sonrisa débil—. ¿Tienes más de esa sustancia plateada voladora?

—Sólo tenía una botella conmigo —Tonks frunció el entrecejo.

—Aún puedes escapar, y yo me esconderé bajo la capa de invisibilidad hasta que se vayan —Hermione ofreció—. Creo que es la mejor opción que tenemos.

—No te voy a dejar, Hermione —Tonks se giró para encarar la entrada del callejón—. Métete bajo la capa y…

—Hola —un pequeño hombre les interrumpió—. ¿Tienen algún tipo de problema?

—Tenemos a varios mortífagos persiguiéndonos por este callejón —Tonks respondió—, así que supongo que la respuesta sería sí.

—Oh —el pequeño hombre asintió—. Entonces será mejor que escapemos.

—¿Y cómo se supone que hagamos eso? —Tonks luchó por mantener el sarcasmo lejos de su voz— En caso de que no lo haya notado, estamos atrapados aquí.

—No, no es cierto —el pequeño hombre contradijo—, sólo tenemos que irnos de la misma manera en que llegué.

—Cómo llegó aquí —Tonks se negaba a quitar sus ojos de la entrada del callejón.

—Usando mi agujero portable —el pequeño hombre presumió orgulloso—. El Señor Black me dijo que viniera a verlas y esto me pareció la manera más fácil y rápida de hacerlo.

—El Señor Black —las cejas de Tonks se alzaron—, ¿por qué quería que nos viera?

—¿Podemos hablar de esto después de que nos vayamos del callejón? —Hermione preguntó con nerviosismo— No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo.

—Muy bien —el hombrecillo accedió, sacando algo que parecía un pañuelo grande de seda negra—, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es poner esto sobre la pared y atravesarlo —el hombre terminó, luego camino a través del nuevo agujero en la pared del callejón.

—Venga, Hermione —Tonks le indicó a su protegida que cruzara el agujero—, salgamos de aquí.

Las dos mujeres se apresuraron a pasar por el agujero para encontrarse de nuevo en la calle principal.

—¿Por qué eligió venir a aquí? —Hermione cuestionó al hombre pequeño.

—Bueno, si mira a la vuelta de esa esquina podrá ver el callejón en el que estaban atrapadas —el hombre respondió, quitando su agujero de la pared—, y yo quería ver la masacre.

—¿Qué masacre? —Tonks preguntó con sospecha.

—Eche un vistazo —el hombre se rio, mirando él también—. Están entrando al callejón en este momento-

—Ya veo —Tonks asintió—. ¿Y ahora?

—¿Ve al hombre con el sombrero negro que los está siguiendo? —el hombrecito se rio de nuevo.

—Sí ¿por qué? —Tonks entrecerró los ojos para mirar mejor.

Antes de que el hombre pequeño tuviera oportunidad de responder, el hombre con el sombrero negro aventó un objeto pequeño esférico en el callejón.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Tonks preguntó confundida.

—Bueno —BOOM— eso es una de mis más recientes inventos, un limpia-cuartos automático —el hombre respondió con orgullo.

—¿Limpia-cuartos? —Hermione preguntó nerviosa.

—Sí —el hombre asintió—, si la habitación ya no existe nadie puede decir que no está limpia.

—¿Ahora qué está haciendo? —Tonks miró como el hombre con el sombrero negro metía su mano en el callejón, causando varios rayos de luz.

—Magia de batalla rusa —el hombre pequeño respondió—. Él dice que los pone en el estado mental apropiado antes de pelear.

—¿Estado mental apropiado? —Hermione repitió tontamente.

—Hmm, oh estrellados en la pared —el hombre respondió ausente—, y ahora parece que ya está todo hecho excepto la limpieza, que tengan un buen día.

—Espere —Tonks sujetó al hombrecito por el brazo—. ¿Quién es usted, y quién era el tipo del callejón?

—Ellos me llaman —el pequeño hombre pauso para incrementar el drama— El Profesor y el otro tipo era el Señor Black, puede que hayan escuchado de él.

—Maldición, no hay duda de porque la batalla se terminó tan rápido. Espere —Tonks de repente recordó la razón por la vinieron al pueblo—, ¿no ha visto una lechuza blanca? ¿O un pequeño muchacho con cabello negro desarreglado y ojos verdes?

—No, me temo que no —el Profesor sacudió su cabeza—. Pero si gusta, me alegraría preguntarle al Señor Black si él notó algo.

—Por favor —Hermione pidió—. Por lo que he leído, si alguien puede ayudarnos a encontrar a Harry es el Señor Black.

—¿Harry Potter? —la mirada del Profesor se entornó y las miradas idénticas de sorpresa de ambas le dio la respuesta—. Ya veo, entonces supongo que yo pueda ayudarles después de todo.

—¿Cómo? —Hermione demandó.

—¿Tendrán de casualidad acceso a uno de estos? —el Profesor preguntó, sacando su pequeño encendedor zippo.

—Sí —Hermione asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Manténgalo muy cerca esta noche —el profesor sonrió—, y veré lo que puedo hacer.

* * *

—¿Hedwig? —Harry dijo incrédulo. La lechuza blanca le miró malamente desde arriba del charco de mortífagos.

—¿Hoot? —la lechuza ladeó su cabeza.

—Soy yo, chica —Harry le aseguró a la lechuza—, es sólo que ya no luzco como se supone que debería… ¿quieres venir conmigo?

—Hoot —la lechuza accedió.

Harry levantó su brazo para darle a la lechuza un lugar donde aterrizar. —Henchgirl, tengo una lechuza conmigo… dos para transportar.

* * *

—Harry —el Profesor llamó—, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —Harry levanto una ceja.

—Le prometí a una jovencita que le hablarías por flú está noche —el Profesor respondió nervioso.

—¿A cuál? —Harry sacó su Zippo.

—La más joven —el Profesor exhaló aliviado—. Gracias.

—No, gracias —Harry dijo rápidamente—. Esto es algo que debí de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

—Bien… te dejaré solo.

—Gracias.

Harry se regresó a su habitación y cerró con cuidado la puerta. —Hermione… ¿estás ahí?

—Aquí estoy, Harry —Hermione respondió con prontitud—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Has estado estudiando? ¿Estás comiendo suficiente?

—Sí —Harry esperó hasta que su amigo hubo respirado de nuevo—, a todas las preguntas.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —Hermione exigió.

—¿Por qué lo crees? —Harry bufó.

—Al menos estabas seguro —Hermione gruñó—. ¿Sabes cuán preocupados hemos estado? No pudo haber sido tan malo… ¿o sí?

—Lamento eso —Harry habló lentamente—. Sólo pensé que merecía vivir un poco… No pensé que me quedara mucho tiempo y quería disfrutarlo.

—Oh… ¿y ahora?

—Ahora me siento mucho mejor —Harry se rio—. He tenido el mejor verano de mi vida.

—¿Por qué no escribiste —Hermione exigió— o llamaste?

—Por varias razones —Harry explicó—. No quería que la Orden me encontrara… y… bueno, no estoy orgulloso de esto pero aún estaba un poco enojado por la manera en que me aislaron el verano pasado.

—Oh… ¿vas a regresar a la escuela? —las manos de Hermione temblaron mientras esperaba escuchar la respuesta.

—Estoy planeando regresar mañana —Harry prometió—. Hay algo que me gustaría hacer primero.

—¿Qué? —la voz de Hermione estaba llena de sospecha— ¿No vas a perder el tren, verdad?

—No voy a perder el tren —Harry respondió rápido—. Prometo que estaré en el expreso de Hogwarts… ¿sabías que eres un historia internacional de precaución sobre los peligros de los viajes en el tiempo?

—¿Qué? —Hermione chilló.

—Estaba hablando con alguien y me contaron una historia de cuan irresponsable era Hogwarts porque le permitieron a un estudiante tener un artefacto peligros de viaje en el tiempo —Harry se iba a divertir eternamente con esta conversación— y para empeorar las cosas… lo hicieron para que ella pudiera tomar clases extras.

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso? —Hermione demandó— ¿Quién lo dijo?

—No te preocupes por eso —Harry susurró a su Zippo—. ¿Cómo están todos?

—Están bien —Hermione dijo—. Especialmente Luna, ¿sabías que algunas de esas criaturas locas de las que siempre está hablando son reales?

—¿Oh?

—Sí —Hermione asintió—, y el Quibbler se ha vuelto casi respetable con todas las historias sobre el Señor Black que han estado imprimiendo.

—¿El Señor Black? —Harry aún no podía creerlo.

—Sí —Hermione respondió con entusiasmo—. Es como un tipo de súper Auror que ha estado viajando alrededor del mundo matando mortífagos… ¿Crees que se encargue de Voldemort por nosotros?

—No lo sé, Hermione —Harry respondió con honestidad—. ¿Qué hay de Ron y los demás?

—Todos están bien —Hermione murmuró—. En verdad deberías de llamarlo, la Señora Weasley ha estado tan preocupada por ti.

—Les llamaré más tarde si no es muy noche —Harry prometió.

—El Profesor Dumbledore le ordenó a la Orden que te dieran algo de espacio, les dijo que era su culpa que hubieras huido y que si te encontraban entonces deberían de respetar tus deseos y dejarte solo si lo querías.

—Oh… supongo que me alejé de todos sin razón —la voz de Harry se entrecortó—, lamento eso.

—Está bien, Harry —Hermione podría guardar su regaño hasta que lo viera frente a frente—. ¿Tuviste oportunidad de estudiar mucho?

—Algo —Harry sonrió ante la ironía—, voy a tener mucho que enseñar este año para el ED.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —Hermione preguntó.

—Depende del nivel —Harry bostezó—. Estoy planeando tener dos niveles, uno para cualquiera que pueda pasar la prueba y el otro para la gente del Ministerio.

—¿Qué tipo de prueba? —Hermione preguntó de nuevo con sospecha.

—No creo que te guste —Harry evitó la pregunta—, pero pienso que es necesario.

—Muy bien… ¿te divertiste?

—Mucho —Harry suspiró—, siento como si hubiera vivido una vida completamente diferente este verano.

—Eso es bueno, ¿compraste tus libros?

—No —Harry cerró sus ojos—. Me olvidé de eso.

—Yo los compré por ti —Hermione sonrió—. Sabía que se te iba a olvidar.

—Gracias, te pagaré después —Harry le respondió agradecido—. Voy a hablar con Ron ahora… a menos de que tengas algo más de lo que quieras hablar.

—¿Prometes que vas a regresar?

—Lo prometo.

—Entonces te veo luego. Adiós, Harry.

—Adiós, Hermione —Harry cerró su Zippo y luego lo abrió de nuevo—. ¿Ron? ¿Ron, estás ahí?

—Estoy aquí —la voz de ron sonaba adormilada—. ¿Quién es?

—Soy Harry… ¿cómo has estado?

—¿Harry? —Ron se despertó de golpe—. Estoy bien, mi amigo ¿tú?

—Nunca he estado mejor —Harry dijo muy bajito—. ¿Cómo les va a los Cannons?

—Les ha ido mejor —Ron respondió igual de bajito—. Sólo están teniendo una mala racha.

—No pierdas la esperanza —Harry se rió—. La temporada aún no se termina… y siempre quedará el año siguiente.

—Sí, supongo.

—Sólo están esperando a que te unas al equipo —Harry dijo con una sonrisa—, no pueden ganar una temporada sin su jugador estrella.

—Sin ambos, compañero —Ron respondió—. Ellos necesitan un nuevo buscador también. El que tienen ahorita es un maldito idiota.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu verano?

—Bien, ¿el tuyo?

—Bien.

—Yo… mamá me está diciendo que deje el flu, hasta luego compañero.

—Te veo en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Ton cerró su Zippo y se fue a unirse a su familia. —¿Qué necesitas, mamá?

—Es hora de la cena —Molly le dijo con firmeza—, y no la vamos a retrasar solo para que puedas hablar con tu novia.

—No estaba hablando con mi novia —Ron metió la cuchara en la comida de su plato—, estaba hablando con Harry.

—¿Qué? —Molly dejó caer su tenedor— ¿Dijiste Harry?

—Sí, mamá —Ron asintió—. Me dijo que les dijera hola.

—¿Cómo está?

—Dice que le va bien —Ron tomó otro bocado y aprovechó la oportunidad para poner más comida en su plato.

—¿Está comiendo lo suficiente? ¿No pasa frio? ¿Está saludable? —Molly demandó— Dime las cosas importantes.

—No sé de eso, mamá —ron se encogió de hombros—. Solo hablamos de los Cannons.

* * *

**OMAKE**: La vida después de la muerte

—Ese es mi muchacho —James gritó—. Harry le gastó una broma a todo el mundo… estoy tan orgulloso de él.

—Pero dado que él es mi ahijado —Sirius presumió—, lo sacó de mí.

—No, de mí —James le gritó.

—De mí.

—De mí.

—De mí.

—De mí.

—De mí.

—De mí.

—De mí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ustedes dos? —Lily entró en la conversación.

—Peleando sobre quien es responsable sobre el hecho de que Harry haya engañado al mundo —Sirius respondió nervioso.

—Idiotas —Luly agregó su parte—. Es obvio de quien lo sacó, cómo podrían pelear sobre algo tan estúpido.

—Lo sentimos —James y Sirius agacharon sus cabezas.

—Lo sacó de de mí —Lily terminó muy segura—. Ustedes dos puede que sean responsables de un par de detalles menores, pero en general, lo sacó de mi.

—¿QUÉ?

**OMAKE** de un omake anterior por ranmaogami

El pobre Agente 86 entra tropezando a la Agencia de Aurores Americana. —Denme un firewhiskey ¡AHORA! —mientras se deja caer en un asiento enfrente del escritorio de su jefe.

—¿Qué sucedió? —respondió uno de los novatos mientras traía una botella de la bebida flameante.

—Esa es mi pregunta exacta, número 86, y tiene que ser bueno —gruñó nuestro jefe poco complacido, quien ha estado tratando de localizar al Señor Black para sacarlo del país tan rápido como sea posible.

—¿Sabe del ese SNAFU diagonal FUBAR que es Endsville donde dos muggles atraparon a la parca? —86 logró decir antes de tomar directamente de la botella.

—Sí, la maldita pesadilla y media ¿Qué hay sobre eso? —suspiró el jefe.

—¡El Señor Black es el jefe de la Parca! Hic —Era asombroso como uno puede ir de estar sobrio como una roca a borracho en unos pocos segundos.

—… Jodeeer —el Jefe buscó debajo de su escritorio y saco su propia botella muy vieja de firewhiskey, y rápidamente se unió al número 86 en su borrachera.

* * *

**Alguien muy indignado me comentó que dejara de utilizar palabras en inglés, pero temo que tengo que decirle que OMAKE no es una palabra que se traduce, es el nombre del tipo de escena, y si no tienes mucho tiempo en esto de leer fanfictions entonces no sabrás que es una escena adicional (escrita por el autor o un lector) que no pudo ser escrita dentro del arco de la historia (o que no se le encontró el lugar) y se colocó justo al final dentro de los comentarios del autor. En general, en español simplemente no le ponen nombre y solo agregan la escena al final del capítulo.**

**Dicho eso ¡ D!**

**Muchas gracias por otro año aquí, por seguir a pesar de que ya llevamos los siglos con la traducción :D ¡ya mero terminamos! Muchas gracias tamién por sus comentarios, lecturas y correcciones. Un enorme abrazo a todos.**


End file.
